The True Keeper Of The Heart
by Lexvan
Summary: The day after her 16th birthday, Hay Lin starts to go through some changes. She is then told something about her family.  Will she be able to handle her new duty?  Or will their newest enemy defeat the Guardians?  Hay Lin/OC
1. Happy Birthday & Changes

_**The True Keeper Of The Heart**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. The only character I own are Angelo, John, and Joe Vanders. My own Original Characters.**

**This story is based off of the _"Is It Deplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?", _buy _XxRxX_, and my four stories, _"Spring Cleaning", "Why", "Love & Politics", _and _"Christmas Blizzard"_ in which Angelo, my OC, and Hay Lin are a couple. If you haven't read any of the them, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

_Hay Lin's POV_

The last few days have been really weird for me. I mean yeah, I'm a Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions. And in being one, I've seen and faced off with all kinds of dangers with my fellow Guardians Cornelia. Will, Taranee, and my best friend Irma. And just a year ago we all have these new looks when we go Guardian_.(New Power look!) _But now I'm going through some more changes! And when I say "I'm", I mean me! As in me and me only! Maybe I better explain things better. It all started the day after my sixteenth birthday. My parents threw me a party of course, which I loved. All of my friends were there, including my boyfriend, Angelo Vanders. He's a great guy!

At first, I thought my parent would approve of me being with him seeing as he's African-American. But they weren't! Which made them a lot cooler than I thought they were! Now where was I? Oh yeah! What Angelo got me for my birthday! He got me a silver bracelet with a not only a dragon carved into it, but our initials carved on it as well as my birthstone in it. Which is an Agate by the way. It was one of the best gifts I got on my birthday. But when everybody left, after the party, Angelo gave me another great gift. And believe me when I say that I didn't see it coming.

_Flashback, June 4, Hay Lin's Birthday..._

_Normal POV_

"Well, I bet you had a fun birthday.", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin, were sitting at a table after everyone had left when the birthday party ended.

"Well, the presents are a plus.", Hay Lin said happily as she looked down at the bracelet Angelo got her.

"You really like that bracelet don't you?", Angelo asked with a grin.

"Of course I do!", Hay Lin said as she turned to look at Angelo. "I love all the things you given me. Like this necklace you gave me for Christmas."

Hay Lin then showed Angelo the small crystal dragon necklace that was on a silver chain.

"And then there's the stuffed alien you got me last year.", Hay Lin said reminding Angelo of the gift he got her.

"Okay, I get it!", Angelo said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "You liked the gifts. But you know, you did miss one."

"I did?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked around the area. "Where?"

"It's not down here.", Angelo said. "I had your grandmother put it in your room."

With a bright smile, Hay Lin took off upstairs to see what Angelo got her besides the bracelet. Once in her room, Hay Lin looked around her room and spotted a something on her bed. Hay Lin walked up to her bed as saw that it was a sheathed katana sword. The sheath was black with a long silver Chinese dragon on both sides of the sheath. The handle of the sword was black with a silver cloth wrapped around it in a nice pattern. She saw that there was a Agate stone at the bottom of it. The hilt was a silverish type metal that had a dragon pattern on it. Hay Lin unsheathed the sword to look at the blade. When she did, she saw her name carved into the blade on one side in English, and in Chinese on the other side.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said softly as she looked at the blade.

"So, you like it?"

Hay Lin jumped a little as she turned around to see Angelo leaning against the doorway to her bedroom.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said as she put the sword back in it sheath. "But I have to ask. Why get me a sword?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Try me.", Hay Lin said with a playful smirk as she sat on her bed.

"Well, it all started when I had this dream.", Angelo said as he sat next to Hay Lin on her bed.

"A dream?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "In the dream, I saw this beautiful female fairy that had her hair done in two buns and the rest went flowing down her back. At her side was a katana sword. She was standing with some guy with white wings. He was dressed in some kind of armour. That was the best I could tell seeing as it was a dream and all. But I did get a good look at the fairy."

"You did?", Hay Lin questioned still amazed at Angelo's dream.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "She looked a lot like you! If you were older I mean."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Angelo said with a nod. "So, when I told Uncle John this, he suggested that it must of meant something. So I decided to try and make a sword. Uncle John and Grandpa Joe helped but I did most of the work."

"Y-you made this?", Hay Lin asked in surprise as she looked down at it.

"Yep!", Angelo said. "From the sheath to the hilt. The blade is made from a mix of steel and an actual meteorite Grandpa Joe found when he was younger."

"A real meteorite?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, some of it.", Angelo said. "I used some to make a sword for myself. The rest Grandpa Joe has somewhere."

Hay Lin then pulled Angelo down a bit and kissed him.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said smiling. "This means a lot."

"You're welcome Hay Lin.", Angelo said before he leaned down and kissed Hay Lin.

_End Flashback_

_Hay Lin's POV_

And that's what happened on my birthday. Everything was going so well that day. And to have Angelo dream about me in my Guardian form, makes me want to tell him about my being a Guardian even more. But that changed when everything started to change the next day.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"A sword?", Cornelia questioned Hay Lin as they along with they other Guardians, Matt, and Caleb were walking home from school. "He got you a sword?"

"Yep!", Hay Lin said. "A katana blade. It's so cool! And he made it himself."

"That's nice and all, but who gets a girl a sword?", Taranee questioned.

"I think it's a pretty good gift.", Caleb said.

"You would.", Cornelia said with a grin as she got closer to Caleb.

"Speaking of Angelo, where is he anyway?", Will asked.

"He's still at school.", Hay Lin said. "Him and Martin are going over things with the Prom Committee."

"That's going to be interesting.", Matt said.

"I can't wait until we have our Prom, next year!", Cornelia said happily.

"That's because you already have your dress picked out Corny.", Irma teased.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia snapped at Irma who stuck her tongue out at her.

'Those two will never stop!', Hay Lin thougth to herself as they continued walking.

And then it happened!

'Those two will never stop!', Hay Lin heard Will think to herself.

'What the heck?', Hay Lin questioned to herself. 'Was that Will? But how can I hear her thoughts?'

'I'm so tired of Irma calling me THAT name!', she heard Cornelia think. 'One of these days she's going to push me to far!'

'The more she gets mad when I call her Corny, the more I'll call her it!', Irma thought to herself with a laugh.

'What's going on here?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she looked around at her friends as they all continued to walk.

'I wonder what Nigel has planned for the weekend.', she heard Taranee think.

'I wonder why Irma teases Cornelia like that?', she heard Caleb think surprising her.

'I can hear Caleb's thoughts?', Hay Lin thought to herself.

'I can't wait to play my new song to Will!', she heard Matt thinking to himself.

'Matt too?', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'What going on here?'

Soon, they were at the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin knew that she had to tell her grandmother about this and fast! Thankfully, the others had things to do.

"Well, this is my stop.", Hay Lin said as she headed for the doo to the resturant. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Hay-Hay!", Irma said.

After the others said their goodbye's, Hay Lin went inside and looked for her grandmother. Thankfully, Yan Lin was near the door to the kitchen.

"Grandma!", Hay Lin called out as she ran to her.

"Ah! How's my little Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked with a smile.

"Something is wrong with me, Grandma!", Hay Lin said with a looked of worry on her face.

"What is it Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked her grand-daughter.

"We can't talk here!", Hay Lin whispered. "Let's go to my room."

With a nod from Yan Lin, the two made their way to Hay Lin's room. Once inside, Hay Lin closed and locked her door and turned to face Yan Lin.

"What is wrong, Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked.

"Think of something!", Hay Lin said.

"What do you..."

"Just think of something!", Hay Lin said.

Yan Lin then raised an eyebrow. She then took a deep breath ad closed her eyes.

'You can read minds now can't you?', she thought. 'And not just the girl's minds but other people as well.'

"How did you know?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"I figured this would happen.", Yan Lin said.

"Figured what would happen?", Hay Lin asked getting a bit scared.

"It is time you knew the truth, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said.

"What truth?"

"Wait until later on tonight.", Yan Lin said. "Everything will be told then. But until then, stay in your room until dinner. After dinner come back to your room and stay here. Later on tonight, I'll come back in here."

With that said Yan Lin left the bedroom. Hay Lin just stood there not knowing what to think. She then flopped down on her bed and laid back on it.

'What's going on here?', she thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling.

Later that evening, Hay Lin was waiting for Yan Lin to come to her room and answer any questions she might have.

"Where is she?", Hay Lin questioned as she paced back and forth.

Just then her bedroom door opened to show Yan Lin with her normal kind look on her face. She saw the worried look on Hay Lin's face.

"Do not worry, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "All will be answered once we get to Kandrakar."

"But what about mom and dad?", Hay Lin asked.

"I put a little something in their tea.", Yan Lin said. "They'll be sleeping peacefully."

"That's good to hear.", Hay Lin said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "But how are he getting to Kandrakar with out Will or Blunk?"

"Easy.", Yan Lin said. "You're going to talk us there."

"ME?", Hay Lin questioned in shock.

"That's right.", Yan Lin said, "But your not strong enough to do it as your normal self. Transform into your Guardian form."

"Oooookay.", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian Form.

**A/N: Remember folks. They have the new power look. Which means they can transform on their own now.**

"Now what do I do?", Hay Lin asked as she stood there in her Guardian form.

"Focus some energy in your finger and use it to open a fold for Kandrakar.", Yan Lin said.

Hay Lin then held her right index finger in front of her face and began to focus some of her energy in it. Before she knew it, an aura of energy glowed around her finger.

"Wow!", she said softly as she looked at her now glowing finger.

"In time you will be able to do this faster and without much problem.", Yan Lin said. "Now focus on Kandrakar and open a fold like Elyon does."

Hay Lin then thought of Kandrakar and did what Elyon does when she opens a fold. Once she did, Hay Lin opened a fold.

"I did it!", Hay Lin said with a smiles she jumped up and down. "I opened a fold!"

"I'm very proud of you, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Now let us go to Kandrakar."

"Okay!", Hay Lin said as they walked through the fold.

Once through the fold, they saw that they were in the Chamber of the Aurameres, where Luba and the Oracle was standing.

"Wow! It worked!", Hay Lin said. "I focused on the chamber and here we are!"

"Nicely done, Guardian.", Luba said with a serious yet kind look.

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "And seeing as you were able to do this, it is time for you to know the truth."

"What truth?", Hay Lin asked.

"That you are the true Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", the Oracle said.

**A/N: Aw, snap! Hay Lin's the true Keeper of the Heart? Didn't see that coming did you? But if she is the true Keeper, why does Will have the Heart? And when the others find out about this, will they accept Hay Lin as their new leader?**

**Please review.**


	2. The Truth is Told & New Powers

**Chapter 2:**

"I'M WHAT?", Hay Lin questioned in shock.

"Calm down, Hay Lin!", Yan Lin said to her grand-daughter.

"Calm down! Calm down!", Hay Lin said. "The Oracle just said that I'm the true Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar! I can't calm down!"

"Relax and breath, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "Relax and breath."

Hay Lin then took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself.

"Feel better?", Yan Lin said with a warm smile.

"A little.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "But, I don't understand what's going on."

"I can explain everything, Hay Lin.", the Oracle said

"Please do.", Hay Lin said getting a little worried.

"You know of how the Heart was made. Correct?", Luba asked.

"Yes.", Hay Lin said. "There once was a kingdom that was suffering from a prolonged drought. Feeling pity for the people of the kingdom, the Jade Emperor's four dragons came together and used their magical abilities to bring rain to the land. However, in doing so they enraged the Emperor himself. Angered that they had acted without his permission, the Emperor ordered that the dragons be confined in the hearts of four mountains. However, the Emperor's daughter, Xin Jing, realized that the dragons were right in helping the people. She argued with her father to free the dragons. But he refused to reverse his decision. So, she freed the dragons herself. She then absorbed some of the Dragon's essence and became a dragon herself, flying away. All that remained to remember Xin Jing was a crystal pendant that contained the Dragon's essences plus her own. The crystal was named the Heart of Kandrakar, seeing as the four dragons came from the world of Kandrakar."

"Correct.", the Oracle said. "But there's more to the story."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Before Xin Jing became the Heart of Kandrakar with the four dragons, she was married and had a daughter named Mia Jing.", Luba explained. She was given the Heart and became it's first Keeper. Once she was used to it's powers, he opened a fold to Kandralar and met the the Oracle of that time. The Oracle then told her of the power the Heart possessed. After hearing what the Oracle told her she decided to choose four other warriors to help her protect the Known Worlds."

"They were the first Guardians.", Yan Lin replied.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"As time passed, Mai Jing married and had children.", Yan Lin explained. "Many generations passed and one of Mai Jing's direct descendants married into another family. The Lin family. Our family, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin gasped once she heard this.

"You mean that I'm a descendant of Xin Jing?", Hay Lin questioned in shock as she dropped to her knees. "This is to much!"

"Easy, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she placed a comforting shoulder on Hay Lin's shoulder.

Luba then walked up to Hay Lin and knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"You will be okay, Hay Lin.", Luba said. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you will pull through. Your grandmother went through the same thing during her days as a Guardian and she pulled through okay."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked up at her grandmother.

"It was after we lost Cassidy.", Yan Lin explained. "There were only three of us but, we made it work. It was after my sixteenth birthday when my other powers came into play. I didn't do to bad as a Leader."

"So, I'm going to get other powers?", Hay Lin questioned as she stood up.

"Only the secondary powers the girls have.", Yan Lin replied. "You already have the telepathy, like Taranee. But soon you will have the same powers like the others."

"Like Irma's mind control, and Cornelia's telekinesis?", Hay Lin asked.

"As well, as the same healing powers as Cornelia and the power to make forcefields as Will.", Yan Lin said. "Which means that you will have the power to use energy like Will."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said.

"And your power over air shall increase.", the Oracle said. "You will be able use the weather to your advantage."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said. "But I have to ask."

"Why you weren't made the Keeper to begin with?", the Oracle said getting a nod from Hay Lin. "It is because you weren't ready for it."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Normally, the Guardians are chosen when they are of age.", Luba said.

"I'm guesing that it's sixteen.", Hay Lin figured.

"Correct.", Luba said. "But like the Guardians before you, you and your friends were chosen early. At that time the Heart didn't know who the true heir of the Heart was. For the blood of your ancestors wasn't awakened."

"But now it is starting to awaken.", the Oracle said. "Once your other powers come into play, I will call for you and the other Guardians and explain all of this to them. But until then, they must not know about this."

"Why not?", Hay Lin questioned sounding a bit disappointed.

"Because you must come into your new powers on your own.", Yan Lin explained. "So, until then, tell nobody."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said.

"One more thing.", the Oracle said. "The sword you were given, on your birthday, shall be of great help to you."

"Really?", Hay Lin said.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "When you return home, put a bit of your energy in the sword. Once you do that, it will teleport to you when you call for it."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "But why will I need it?"

"Every leader of the Guardians had a weapon at their side.", Luba said.

"Mine was a bo staff.", Yan Lin said.

"I just hope that I make a good leader.", Hay Lin said. "That and the others will accept me as the new leader."

"It will take them time, but they will accept you.", Yan Lin said. "But for now, you must rest. So let's head home."

"I'm all for that.", Hay Lin said as she opened a fold to Earth. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

"One more thing, Hay Lin.", the Oracle said. "I read your thoughts and you have nothing to worry about. Taranee won't be able to read your thoughts. So, she will not know that you can now read minds. Nor will she know when your other powers have awakened."

"That's good to know.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Thanks."

With that, Hay Lin and Yan Lin headed through the fold.

"Will she be able to get through this?", Luba asked as the fold closed.

"She will be fine.", the Oracle said. "The other Guardians will find it hard at first. Especially Will. But they will accept Hay Lin as their leader. But more importantly, Hay Lin will accept her role as leader."

"What of her protector?", Luna asked.

"He is already ready to take up his role as well.", the Oracle said. "All we have to do now is wait."

_End Flashback_

_Hay Lin's POV_

And that's how I found out about my family history. Pretty weird, huh? Well, the next day my other powers started to come into play, like the Oracle said.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

Hay Lin was taking a bath before she went out to have lunch wit Angelo, and was enjoying herself in the warm water. As she was sitting in the water, a thought came to her.

'I wonder.', she thought to herself. as she looked at the water. 'Worth a shot!'

Hay Lin then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ducked her head underwater! Once underwater, Hay Lin opened her eyes and exhaled. As she sat there, she realised that her theory was good as a smile came to her face!

'I can breath underwater!', she thought to herself as she was breathing underwater. 'Irma's gonna freak when I'm able to tell her about all this!'

After she finished her bath, Hay Lin was in her bedroom brushing her hair getting ready for her lunch date, with Angelo. She placed her brush on the dresser and reached for something in her purse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brush about to fall to the floor. Hay Lin reached out for it only to have it stop in mid-air. Seeing this made Hay Lin gasp and jump back. The brush then fell to the floor.

"What in the world?", Hay Lin questioned. "Do I have the same powers as Cornelia?"

Hay Lin then looked at the brush and focused her mind. She watched as the brush floated into the air in fronted of her. A smile came to Hay Lin's face as she reached out and grabbed the brush.

'I could get use to this!', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'But maybe I shouldn't abuse my new powers. I haven't abused my powers before. So, why should I start now. Besides, I don't want to be like Irma. She may be my best friend, but even I don't like how she uses he powers to get out of detention or suspension, in school.'

Hay Lin then finished getting ready. When she was done getting ready, she took one last look in the mirror before heading out of the door. She was in a white skirt and blouse. She had her hair in a ponytail that started at the top of her head. It was okay to her but she wanted something better.

"If I had Irma's color changing power, I'd have something pretty cool.", Hay Lin said as she though of what she'd of done with what she had on.

Suddenly, there was a small flash of light round of Hay Lin making her close her eyes for a second. Once the she opened them, she saw that her clothes were now different. She was mow dressed in a yellow skirt with a purple blouse and white shoes with yellow socks.

"I have Irma's color changing powers!", Hay Lin said happily as she danced around her bedroom a little.

Happy with what she now had on, she left the room. As she left her room, she forgot to close her door.

"Just this once.", Hay Lin said with a small smile as she used her telekinesis to close her bedroom door.

With a happy smile, Hay Lin went down into the restaurant and met up with Angelo to have their lunch together. The first stop on their date was a dinner where Hay Lin loved the turkey sandwiches. Once they took their seats, they ordered their food and waited for their food. As they were waiting, Angelo noticed that Hay Lin was worried about something.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked getting her attention. "You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that... well... I've been going through... some things."

"Anything bad?", Angelo asked.

"Not really.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that, I've found out a little more about my family tree."

'And then some.', Hay Lin thought to herself.

"It can't be that bad can it?", Angelo said.

"Oh, no!", Hay Lin said as she waved her hands in front of herself while smiling. "It's just that it was all surprising and all."

"And after your birthday too.", Angelo said. "That is a lot to take in."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"But you know something.", Angelo said. "This has all the makings of one of those movies where a teenager is told something special about themselves after a certain age. In your case sixteen."

"Yeah, you're right!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Just promise me one thing.", Angelo said with a smile.

"What?", Hay Lin questioned.

"If you go and start fighting vampires or aliens, you'll let me be there to see it!", Angelo said with a grin making Hay Lin laugh which got Angelo laughing.

For the rest of the day, Hay Lin had fun with Angelo like she always does. Deep down, Hay Lin knew that she was going to have a bit of trouble with what she was going to go through, but as long as she had her friends and Angelo by her side, she was going to be okay. The next few days, went on as they normally would for Hay Lin, except for the fact that her other powers and abilities were starting to surface. Two days after she discovered her telekinesis, Hay Lin soon found she could do some mind control when she accidentally made Uriah throw a water balloon at the captain of the baseball team, when he was going to throw at Alchemy. She didn't mean for it to happen, but she had a good laugh seeing Uriah get his.

After that she discovered that she could communicate with animals, such as dogs, cats, and ravens telepathiclly, like Taranee. She figured that she could talk to dolphin the same way like Taranee. She also discovered that she now has the psychically-based superhuman awareness and understanding able to sense the presence of others by just being in the vicinity, like Taranee. Hay Lin soon gains a minor glamouring-shape shifting power to transform into her Guardian self but without the wings, or amplified powers or the costume but definitely the mature body and voice, like Cornelia. Thankfully, she was alone in her bedroom when that happened. Also like Cornelia, Hay Lin could now sense and visualise people. She was able to use that to see where Irma was before she went looking for her.

As the next week passed, Hay Lin discovered that she had enhanced intuition, like Irma. Which meant that she could perceives the agreement or disagreement of two ideas. One day Hay Lin found that she, like Will, was stronger than she normally was. She discovered this when she was able to push her dresser a side when she was reaching for a comb than fell behind it. It felt so light to her as she moved it.

"I hope I can tell the girls about this soon.", Hay Lin said as she easily pushed the dresser back in place. "I hate keeping all this from them!"

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked to see that it was Irma calling.

"Hello?", Hay Lin said as she answered the phone. "What's up, Irma?"

"Hay Lin!", Irma said to her friend over the phone. "We've got trouble!"

**A/N: Well, Hay Lin knows the truth about herself and what's will happen to her. And now her others powers are starting to kick in. And now there's trouble somewhere! How will things turn out for her, and when will she be able to tell the others about all of this?**

**Please review.**


	3. Meeting Talon & The Girls Now Know

**Chapter 3:**

_Hay Lin's POV_

Turns out Irma was downstairs with the girls in the basement of the Silver Dragon. So, I didn't have far to go as I went downstairs and to the basement of the restaurant. Once down there, I saw the girls along with Matt, Caleb, and Blunk. Cornelia of course ran up to Caleb and gave him a kiss.

"So what's up Caleb?", Will asked.

"We have trouble!", Caleb said as he rubbed his arm. "We were attacked yesterday, by a guy with white wings, dressed in black armour. He had four other warriors dressed the same way."

"So there are five of them?", Irma asked as Cornelia began to use her healing powers on Caleb's arm. "How much damage can five people do?"

"A lot when they have powers like you guys.", Caleb said. "They were firing energy blast everywhere! They damaged a few homes, but it was the palace that took the most damage. Elyon's helping with the clean up as we speak. She sent me here to ask you guys for help."

"Do you know anything else about their leader?", I asked.

"Only his name.", Caleb replied. "He calls himself Talon."

"I say we go and show this Talon guy and his forces what we can do!", Cornelia suggested as she finished healing Caleb's arm.

"I couldn't agree more!", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Guardians Unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and I in a ball of air. We then floated in the air as we began to transform onto our Guardian forms.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", I said as I transformed into my Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

Once the the light faded, we were in our Guardian forms. I so love this new look we all have! Matt then changed into his Regent form. Will then opened a fold for Metamoor. We waisted no time in going through the fold to help our friend and her people. Once through the fold, we all looked to see most of the courtyard in ruins. There was a huge hole in the wall of the palace. Not to mention part of a tower was knocked down. It was horrible! I just hoped that many people weren't hurt during the attack.

"Aw, man.", Matt said as he looked around the place. "This place got trashed, big time!"

"And you say that it was just five of them?", Cornelia asked Caleb.

"It was only two of them that did this.", Caleb said. "A guy and a girl. The rest were in the town below."

Irma then flew up into the sky to get a good look at the town.

"Um... guys!", Irma called out to us. "You better come see this!"

_Normal POV_

Will, Matt, and the other girls flew up next to Irma to see the town. Once they did, they gasped in surprise at what they saw. There were ruined homes, smoke rising from different places, people trying to find what they could salvage from their ruined homes. It was a sad sight to see.

"This is horrible!.", Hay Lin said sadly. "Why would this Talon guy do this?"

"He must be looking for something.", Taranee figured.

"But what?", Cornelia questioned as they all landed back on the ground.

"That's what I'd like to know!", Elyon said as she came walking up to them.

"How you holding up?", Cornelia asked her best friend.

"I've been better.", Elyon said. "Those guys came from out of no where! While I was taking the two of them on here, Caleb and his troops were holding off the rest of them in the town below!"

"And they still were able to do all that damage!", Caleb said.

"This may sound weird, but I think they were just seeing how powerful this world's heroes were.", Taranee said.

"That's all?", Elyon asked.

"I think Taranee's right.", Will said as she picked up a broken board. "Right now, they probably think that Elyon is this worlds most powerful being."

"So, that kind of gives us an advantage.", Matt said. "They won't be expecting us the next time."

"Which means that we'll be able to pound them!", Irma said as she clinched her fist.

"But right now, we have to go help those who need it.", Hay Lin said worried about the people in the town below.

"Hay Lin's right.", Will said. "Let's go help the people."

So the Guardians and Matt, flew off towards the town to help those in need. Once down there, they knew what needed to be done. First, Irma went to work putting out any possible fires with her water powers, while Cornelia went to work healing people with minor wounds. Hay Lin used her power over air to blow the smoke away, clearing the skies as best she could, while Taranee was helping start campfires to help provide heat for those who needed it. And finally, Will and Matt were using their super-strenght to move any rubble from the streets and off any houses that were still standing.

"What I'd like to know is, what are they planning to do next.", Will said as she was caring a log to the side.

"Why don't you ask that Talon guy the next time you see him.", Matt suggested as he moved part of a fallen wall. "For some reason, the bad guys like to brag about what they're going to do."

"You know, I just might.", Will said as she lifted another part of fallen wall. "The question is, when will they strike next."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the distance.

"I'm guessing now.", Matt said, as he and Will took to the sky to see what was going on.

Once high enough they saw a man with white wings, dressed in black armour, with a man and woman, each with white wings and dressed in black armour. The back of the warrior's chest plates had an opening for their wings to move properly. Each was flying around firing energy blast from their hands.

'Will!', Taranee called out to her mentally. 'We've got company!'

'I know.', Will replied. 'We're on our way!'

Matt then fired an energy blast, from his hands, at one of the male winged warriors. The blast hit the warrior and sent them flying into the female winged warrior.

"Nice shot!", Will said.

"It's all in the wrist.", Matt joked as they dove down at them.

Once the fighting started, the girls went to work doing what they do best. Hay Lin went and froze the two warriors that Irma dosed in water first. But they quickly broke out of the ice ready to fight on/ Taranee then trapped them in a ring of fire so Cornelia could wrap them up in vines. And Will zapped a huge one with some lightning, after Irma soaked them with some water again. Matt, who blasted the two warriors after Hay Lin spun them around in the air, was hit from behind by an energy blast, that almost sent him falling to the ground. But luckily, he caught himself and flew back up to see the leader of the invaders standing on top of a house.

"Well, what do we have here?", the winged warrior questioned. "You're not a Wing Knight, so what are you?"

"I'm a Regent of Earth!", Matt said. "And you're messing with the home of one of my friends! I'm guessing that you're Talon!"

"You'd be correct, Regent.", Talon said as he jumped off the the roof and landed on the ground gracefully.

Matt then landed a few feet in front of him, with Will and Taranee next to him. They then got a good look at him. He had black hair with ice blue eyes. His armour was basically a pair of black armoured boots with a black chest plate and black, fingerless gloves with gold gauntlets going up to the middle of his forearms, a belt and a black, leather headband with a black Chinese dragon on it. Along with the armour he wore black pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Now who are these lovely ladies?", Talon questioned with the same smirk he had earlier.

"Why are you here?", Will questioned. "What do you want?"

"I want power.", Talon replied. "And a world of my own to rule. What else could a guy want?"

"Well, if you want this world, then you'll have to get past us!", Irma said as she and the rest of the girls showed up.

"So, you five are the great and powerful Guardians, that I've heard so much about?", Talon questioned. "It's an honor to meet you. Now I really know what I'm up against!"

"You know who and what we are!", Will said. "What are you?"

"What am I?", Talon questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know about us do you?"

"Thanks why we're asking, moron!", Irma snapped.

Talon then let out a laugh, confusing the Guardians and Matt.

"What so funny?", Cornelia questioned as she glared at Talon.

"You are!", Talon laughed. "It seems that the almighty Oracle hasn't told you about our kind! Had you known about us, you'd know that we're hard to take down!"

Just then the two other winged warriors landed next to Talon ready to fight.

"I thought we took care of them!", Matt said.

"You thought wrong!", Talon said. "And now you shall pay the price!"

Talon and the other two winged warriors charged up some energy and fire a powerful wave of energy that knocks the Guardians and Matt to the ground stunning them. Talon then slowly walks towards Will with a smirk on his face.

"I'd be a fool to pass up a chance at getting the Heart of Kandrakar!", Talon said as he reached for his side and pulled out an empty hilt.

"Looks like your missing a blade.", Will said with a smirk as she looked at the hilt Talon was holding.

"Am I?", Talon said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a blade extended from the hilt forming a long sword.

"You were saying?", Talon said as he pointed the blade at Will's neck as he had his right foot on her chest, keeping her down. "Give me the Heart of Kandrakar, and I'll let you live."

"Never!", Will snapped as she glared at him. "I'll never give you the Heart!"

"Such courage.", Talon said. "I wonder how brave you'll be when you have to give the Heart to the true Keeper."

'How does he know about that?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she felt the stunning feeling from the energy wave weaken.

"I am the Keeper of the Heart!", Will said.

"Are you now?", Talon said. "If you were the true Keeper then you'd be feeling the effects of the energy wave me and my two allies hit you with weaken! But you can't even move an inch!"

And he was right. Will couldn't move at all. She looked to see that the other Guardians were down as well. Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee were knockedout, while Matt were being held down by the other male winged warrior. The female winged warrior was standing by Talon as he had the blade of his sword pointed down at Will. Will couldn't see Hay Lin seeing as she was laying behind Talon.

"I'll say it one more time.", Talon said. "Give me the Heart of Kandrakar and I'll let you live!"

"Like I said earlier.", Will said as she glared at Talon. "Never!"

"So, be it!", Talon said. "Once you die, I can take the Heart! Farewell, Guardian!"

"No!", Matt yelled as he tried to get up, only to be held down by the male winged warrior.

"Stay down fool!", the male winged warrior said as he held Matt down.

Talon then raised his sword ready to finish Will off.

'I guess this is it.', Will thought to herself as she closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow.

He then brought his sword down, only to have it stop in mid-swing!

"What the...?", Talon questioned as he tried to move his sword.

Will opened her eyes to see Talon trying to move his sword.

'Way to go, Cornelia!', Will thought, thinking that it was the Earth Guardian using her telekinesis powers to hold the sword in place.

But when she looked over to where Cornelia was knocked-out at first, she saw that she was just coming to along with Taranee and Irma.

"What the...?", Will began to question.

'If Cornelia isn't doing this then who...', Will stopped in mid thought when she saw what she saw.

"No way!", Will said as she looked at the person who had stopped Talon's attack. "Hay Lin?"

There was Hay Lin using her new telekinetic powers to hold the sword in place. Hay Lin then used her telekinetic powers to toss Talon along with his sword at the male winged warrior that was holding Matt down, knocking them both a few feet away.

"Talon!", the female winged warrior cried as she flew towards him and the other winged warrior.

The other Guardians and Matt were more than surprised at what Hay Lin had just done.

"Did Hay Lin just use telekinesis, like I do?", Cornelia questioned in surprise.

"I think so.", Taranee said.

"But how?", Irma questioned.

"I have no idea.", Taranee said.

"Well, it seems that one of you is stronger than I thought.', Talon said as he and the other male winged warrior got to their feet. "Let's see if we can't change that!"

Talon and his two fellow winged warrior fired another energy wave at the girls and Matt.

"Not this time!", Hay Lin said as she jumped in front of the others and formed a powerful force field blocking the attack.

"Since when can Hay Lin form forcefields like Will?", Matt questioned.

"I guess since now.", Taranee said.

'What's going on here?', Will questioned.

As he saw this, a smirk grew on Talon's face.

"So, you're the one!", Talon said. "You're the one!"

Hay Lin then lowered the force field while looking at Talon.

"Looks like I'll have to change my game plans.", Talon said. "Until the next time, my friends!"

Talon and his two fellow winged warriors then teleported away. Hay Lin then breathed a sigh on relief, glad that the fighting was over with for the moment. But then she realised what she just did. She turned around to see the other Guardians looking at her in surprise.

"Um... I guess you guys are wondering how I was able to do all that, huh?", Hay Lin questioned.

"You think?", Irma questioned sarcastically.

"Maybe we should head to Kandrakar.", Hay Lin said. "He can explain everything."

"Give me a minute.", Will said. "I'm still a bit weak from that energy wave that Talon and his two warriors hit us with."

"Maybe Hay Lin can open a fold for us.", Cornelia joked.

"Actually...", Hay Lin said before opening a fold surprising the others

"Whoa!", Matt said as he was surprised as the others.

"Come on guys.", Hay Lin said as she walked through the fold.

The others soon followed through the fold to see that they were in the Chamber of the Aurameres, where The Oracle and Halinor were waiting for them as Luba was standing next to the Aurameres.

"Welcome Guardians and Regent.", the Oracle said.

"I'm sorry, Oracle.", Hay Lin said sadly. "But I..."

"It is okay, Hay Lin.", the Oracle said. "You used your powers to save and protect your friends. That was very noble of you."

The Oracle then saw the confused looked on the faces of the Guardians and Matt who was now transformed back to normal.

"It seems that you all have question es.", the Oracle said with a kind smile.

"Maybe a few.", Irma said. "Like how come Hay Lin can open folds now?"

"And make force field like me?", Will asked.

"And use telekinesis like me?", Cornelia asked.

"It is because, young Hay Lin has become of age to take up her role as the true Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Halinor said getting a gasp from the other Guardians and Matt.

**A/N: Well, a new enemy has made themselves known. And Hay Lin's secret is out! How will thei girls take having her as their new leader? And how does Talon know about Hay Lin being the true Keeper? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	4. Explainations & Hay Lin's Protector

**Chapter 4:**

"Hay Lin's the what now?", Irma questioned not believing what she had just heard.

"Hay Lin is the true Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", the Oracle said seeing the confused looks on the girl's faces as well as Matt. "It is best if I explained it to you."

"Please do.", Taranee said.

"Do you remember of how the Heart was made?", Halinor asked.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "There once was a kingdom that was suffering from a prolonged drought. Feeling pity for the people of the kingdom, the Jade Emperor's four dragons came together and used their magical abilities to bring rain to the land. However, in doing so they enraged the Emperor himself. Angered that they had acted without his permission, the Emperor ordered that the dragons be confined in the hearts of four mountains. However, the Emperor's daughter, Xin Jing, realized that the dragons were right in helping the people. She argued with her father to free the dragons. But he refused to reverse his decision. So, she freed the dragons herself. She then absorbed some of the Dragon's essence and became a dragon herself, flying away. All that remained to remember Xin Jing was a crystal pendant that contained the Dragon's essences plus her own. The crystal was named the Heart of Kandrakar, seeing as the four dragons came from the world of Kandrakar."

"Correct.", the Oracle said. "But there's more to the story."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Before Xin Jing became the Heart of Kandrakar with the four dragons, she was married and had a daughter named Mia Jing.", Luba explained. She was given the Heart and became it's first Keeper. Once she was used to it's powers, he opened a fold to Kandralar and met the the Oracle of that time. The Oracle then told her of the power the Heart possessed. After hearing what the Oracle told her she decided to choose four other warriors to help her protect the Known Worlds."

"They were the first Guardians.", Hay Lin replied to girls and Matt.

"Wow!", Cornelia said. "But what does that have to do with Hay Lin being the true Keeper?"

"As time passed, Mai Jing married and had children.", Halinor explained. "Many generations passed and one of Mai Jing's direct descendants married into another family. The Lin family. Hay Lin's family."

Will, Matt, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia gasped once they heard this.

"You mean that Hay Lin's a descendant of Xin Jing?", Taranee questioned in shock as she looked at Hay Lin.

"The same thing happened with Yan Lin when we were Guardians.", Halinor said. "It was after we lost Cassidy. There were only three of us but, we made it work. It was after her sixteenth birthday when her other powers came into play. She did great as a Leader."

"So in a way, Hay Lin's a princess.", Cornelia said.

"I never thought about that.", Hay Lin said.

"But if Hay Lin is the true Keeper, why did the Heart choose Will to be the Keeper when they all became Guardians?", Matt questioned.

"It is because she was not ready for it.", Luba replied

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Normally, the Guardians are chosen when they are of age.", Luba said.

"I'm guesing that it's sixteen.", Taranee figured.

"Correct.", Halinor said. "But like us, you and your friends were chosen early. At that time the Heart didn't know who the true heir of the Heart was. For the blood of Hay Lin's ancestors wasn't awakened."

"But now it has awaken.", the Oracle said. "I asked her not to tell any of you because she had to come into her new powers on her own."

"And now she has?", Irma questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said with a smile. "And now it's time for the Heart to be given to her."

Hearing those words made Will clutch the Heart in her hands as she thought back to the dream she had a few nights ago.

_Flashback Dream_

Will was flying through the air happy as the she was doing loops and spins in the air. She was enjoying herself until she found herself in the Chamber of the Aurameres. Standing in front of her was a figure that she couldn't recognize. Standing between them was the Oracle with a kind smile on his face.

"It is time to hand the Heart over, young Will.", the Oracle said.

Try as she might, Will couldn't stop herself from handing the Heart of Kandrakar over to the unknown figure. Once she did, everything went black before she woke up in a cold sweat! Will felt around her neck and saw that the Heart was still there. She breathed a sigh of relief before going back to sleep.

_End Flashback Dream_

Will is broken out of her thought as she feels something moving around her neck. She looks down to see her clinch fist moving a little. She then opened her hand to see the Heart moving towards Hay Lin only to be stopped by the chain around Will's neck that it was attached to.

"I think it wants to go to Hay Lin.", Irma said.

"Look at it tug away!", Cornelia said.

"I guess this is it.", Will said with a small smile as she walked up to Hay Lin.

As she stood there facing Hay Lin, the Oracle stood between them, just like in her dream.

"It is time to hand the Heart over, young Will.", the Oracle said.

'Just like my dream.', Will thought to herself.

As much as it hurt her to do so, Will handed the Heart over to Hay Lin. Once she did, she felt her special link to the Heart grow weak and slowly become the way it is with Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia. As for Hay Lin, once she had the Heart she felt her special link with the Heart grow even more. She then felt this surge of power flow through her as the Heart itself change color. It changed from pink to violet. Hay Lin then looked at Will hoping she was taking all this well. Will saw the worried look on her face and knew that Hay Lin was worried about her. Will then smiled as she took the Heart and placed it around Hay Lin's neck.

"I'll be oky, Hay Lin.", Will said as she held her hands. "It'll take some getting use to, but I'll be okay."

Hay Lin then smile as she reached out and hugged Will, who returned the hug. The others smiled, happy that things were okay between the two of them.

"And now, Hay Lin, it is time for you to meet your protector.", the Oracle said.

"Protector?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "Your protector will be the one that will protect you during your normal and Guardian life."

"Yan Lin had one when she got the Heart.", Halinor said. "Now that you have the Heart, Hay Lin, you will be able to do things with your fellow Guardians that will amaze you all."

"Like what?", Hay Lin asked.

"Let's say if you all go to a world where a lake or river is polluted and you wanted to clean it.", Halinor said. "Then you can boost Irma's powers to do it. But in doing that, you will be left very vulnerable."

"And that's where this protector comes in.", Will figured.

"Correct.", Luba said.

"But what about us?", Cornelia questioned getting a bit upset. "We can protect Hay Lin just fine, without some protector!"

"But what if you have to split up to find something or someone?", Halinor questioned. "Who will be there for Hay Lin then?"

"Okay. You got us there.", Taranee said.

"But where was this protector when Will was the Keeper?", Irma questioned not liking the idea of a protector.

"When Will was the Keeper, she had Matt by her side to protect her.", the Oracle said. "And before that, none was needed for there wasn't any real danger to her. Your past enemies were strong, but I knew you were able to defeat them. If I thought any different, I would of had a protector for you, Will."

Will only nodded in understanding.

"So, when do we meet this protector anyway?", Irma asked.

"You will meet him now.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold. "This fold will take you to the world of Torgan. Halinor shall go with you. She will take you to your protector."

"Shall we go?", Halinor said as she walked through the fold.

The others followed behind Halinor, with Hay Lin leading the way. The Oracle and Luba watched as the fold closed behind them.

"That went pretty well.", the Oracle said.

"But what of Will?", Luba questioned. "She may not of said or showed it, but her eyes told me a different story."

"Indeed, Luba.", the Oracle said. "I saw it as well. And I'm sure that Halinor did as well. Will feels replaced and used. I could also sense the hurt in her. And I'm sure that Talon will try and use that to his advantage. But I'm sure that once she realises why the Heart choose her to be it's Keeper in the beginning, Will shall accept what has happened and be there for Hay Lin."

"I hope you are right, Oracle.", Luba said in a worried tone. "I hope you are right."

On Torgan, Halinor was leading the girls and Matt down a path through a forest. The trees were tall and lush as the branches blew in the wind. They saw different kinds of animals running around the place. Our heroes saw that this place was not only beautiful but peaceful.

"This place is so amazing.", Cornelia said with a smile as she looked around the place as they walked through the forest. "I know it's the Earth Guardian in me talking, but I can't help it."

"Torgan has areas that appeal to each of you.", Halinor said. "You will see this once we get to the ocean."

"Really?", Irma questioned being hopeful.

"You'll see.", Halinor said with a smile.

"So, how much further do we have to walk?", Matt asked.

"Not to far.", Halinor said as the sound of crashing water could be heard.

"I hear the ocean!", Hay Lin said.

"Me too!", Irma said. "We're almost there.!"

Sure enough, they found themselves heading out onto a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Already there was an elderly African-American male with black and gray hair in dreads that went down to the middle of his back. He was dressed in a pair of blue pants and a white t-shirt with a blue cloak with gold trim, and a wooden cane. Once she saw him, Halinor knew who he was.

"Joe!", Halinor said as she walked up to the man.

The man turned around to see Halinor walking towards him. A smile came to him face as he saw her.

"Halinor!", Joe said as they hugged. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too!", Halinor said. "How's Kadma doing?"

"She's going fine.", Joe said. "She's back home relaxing."

"Grandpa Joe?"

Joe turned to see Will looking at him in surprise.

"Well, I'll be!", Joe said as he walked up to Will. "As I live and breath! Will Vandom! I never thought I'd be seeing you as a Guardian!"

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here!", Will said before the two hugged.

"How you doing, kiddo?", Joe asked as they hugged.

"I'm doing good.", Will said. "So, Kadma's your wife?"

"Sure is!", Joe said.

"So that make her..."

"Um...Will?", Taranee said getting Will's attention. "You know him?"

"Uh-huh!", Will said smiling. "This is Grandpa Joe.", Will said. "He's Angelo's grandfather."

"Really?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yes I am.", Joe said. "And you must be Hay Lin. Yannie told me a lot about you. Not to mention all the good things Angelo has told me about you. And I see that you have the Heart now."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"She is here to meet her protector.", Halinor said.

"Takes me back to when I became Yannie's protector.", Joe said.

"You were my grandmother's protector?", Hay Lin asked.

"Sure was.", Joe said just as a fold opened. "And it looks like yours is coming now."

"How long will this take, Uncle J?", said a familiar voice coming from the fold.

"I know that voice!", Cornelia said.

"We all know that voice!", Irma said.

"Not long.", came a adult voice. "Why? Do you have somewhere important to be?"

"I know that voice, too!", Will said.

"Actually, yes I do.", the other voice said. "I have to hurry and get ready for my date with Hay Lin."

"It can't be!", Hay Lin said.

"Well, the sooner you get this done with, the sooner you can get back and get ready for your date.", the adult voice said.

"Well, might as well get this over with.", the younger voice said as a foot came from out of the fold.

The foot was followed by a leg and soon both of the people came through the fold. One was an adult male, while the other was a teenage male. Both of them were African-American. The adult male had black hair with brown eyes dressed in a pair of tan pants with brown shoes and a light blue dress shirt. The teenage boy was dressed in a pair of black jeans, with white sneakers and a black, baggy shirt with a white, wide stripe going around the shirt, in the middle with a white collar. Everyone saw that it was none other than Angelo Vanders with his uncle, John Vanders.

"Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned as he and his uncle were walking up to them.

"Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned in shock.

"What are you doing here?", they both questioned each other as they pointed at each other.

Angelo then looked at the girls and the outfits they were in and put two and two together.

"Aw, snap!", Angelo figured. "You five are the new Guardians!"

"How do you know about us?", Irma questioned.

Just then, another fold opened in which Kadma, Yan Lin, and Cassidy came walking out from it.

"Grandma?", Hay Lin and Angelo said to their respective grandmothers.

"Looks like the gangs all here.", Cassidy said with a smile.

"Can somebody explain what's going on here.", Cornelia said.

"I'll make it simple.", Kadma said. "Angelo, here, is the protector."

"WHAT?", the girls and Matt questioned.

"That's right.", John said.

"But how?", Taranee questioned.

"Why don't you explain this one, Angelo Joe said.

"Sure thing, Grandpa Joe.", Angelo said as he turned to the girls and and Matt. "One question though. What's Matt doing here?"

"Regent of Earth.", Cassidy said.

"Oh.", Angelo said.

"And with that settled, start explaining.", Will said.

"Okay, here's the deal, ladies and gentleman.", Angelo said. "Me, Uncle John, and Grandpa Joe are Wing Knights."

"Wing Knights?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes.", Angelo replied.

"And what's a Wing Knight?", Taranee asked.

"I guess you can say the Wing Knights are armoured warriors with wings.", Angelo explained. "We train here on Torgan to harness our skills and become stronger. And when the time is right, we're sent on missions to help the people of the Known Worlds. Sometimes it's in teams of two to whatever."

"So, you guys are kind of like us.", Irma figured.

"Pretty much.", John said.

"So, what do you guys look like?", Cornelia asked.

"You said you're armoured warriors with wings?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Why?"

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt jumped back from Angelo. Matt then changed into his Regent form and his fist glowed with green energy, while Taranee made a fireball in each hand, Irma gathered the moister in the air and formed some ice shards, and Cornelia gathered some stones around her ready to fight.

"Whoa! What's the deal?", Angelo questioned as he jumped back.

"What are you guys doing?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Think, Hay Lin!", Irma said. "Armoured guys with wings!"

"Just like the guys we fought earlier!", Matt said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "But, this is Angelo, Uncle John, and Grandpa Joe we're talking about. Not that Talon guy!"

"Talon?", Angelo, John, and Joe questioned in shock.

"You know him?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said sadly. "Tell me, did he and any of the Wing Knights with him have black armour?"

"Y-yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"He's making his move!", Joe said. "This isn't good."

"We have to tell the High Council.", John said.

"This is the last thing I need!", Angelo said in a dull voice. "You know he'll be coming after me soon!"

"You'll be fine.", Joe said. "Right now you need to introduce yourself to the Keeper."

"But they already know me.", Angelo said. "So, I don't have to do the introduction."

"Yes, you do.", Joe said. "I had to do it with Yanni, so you have to do it with Hay Lin."

"What introduction?", Cassidy questioned.

"The introduction the Wing Knight makes to the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar that he is protecting.", Joe replied. "And even though I knew Yan Lin, I still had to do it. So, get to it, boy!"

"Fine.", Angelo said. "But one question. Am I a Wing Knight because I know Will, or because I'm meant to be one?"

"A little of both.", Joe said. "You see, like you and Will, I was best friends with the last Keeper of the Heart."

"Really?", Will and Angelo questioned.

"To be honest, you two remind me very much of of me and Nerissa when we were your age.", Joe said.

"Please don't say that.", Will said.

"Don't worry Will.", Taranee said. "You're not as bad as Nerissa."

"Yeah.", Irma said. "You haven't blasted me yet."

"Not helping Irma!", Cornelia said.

"What?", Irma questioned. "I'm just being honest."

"Well some of us don't need the flashbacks.", Cassidy said with a shiver.

"Sorry.", Irma said with a cheesy smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Your friends are right, Will.", Yan Lin said. "You're not like the way like Nerissa was when she changed. You have her good qualities. And you learn from what she became. That made you a great leader to the Guardians before you had to give the Heart to Hay Lin."

"You were the leader?", Angelo asked Will.

"Yep!", Will said with a smile.

"Now is that a good thing or a bad thing.", Angelo said with grin.

"Hey!", Will said as she slapped Angelo's arm grinning.

"Just thinking back to when we were kids!", Angelo said as he held up his hands in defence. "Let's be honest, we got into our fair share of trouble."

"Such as...?", Irma questioned with a smirk.

"Things you'll never know.", Will said confidently. "What I want to do is see this introduction."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Angelo said as he began to step back. "But I'm doing it my way."

Everyone watched as Angelo walked backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Once he was at the edge, he stopped. Angelo then reached down his shirt and pulled out a pendant that he had around his neck. It was a silver dragon curled up in a circular formation, with diamond eyes and white bird-like wings, hanging on a silver chain.

"Wanna see something cool?", Angelo said with a smile and a wink.

Angelo then jumped back off the cliff!

"Angelo!", Hay Lin and Will yelled as they along with the other Guardians and Matt ran towards the edge.

"Wing Knight! Take Flight!", they heard Angelo yell.

Suddenly, something covered in light flew up into the sky. Everyone watched as the figure rocketed upward. As the light faded from the figure, they saw that it was something wrapped in a set of white wings. The wings then opened to show Angelo in his Wing Knight form!

"Whoa!", Irma said as Angelo flew down towards them. "Now that's an entrance!"

"Showoff.", Joe said with a grin.

The Guardians and Matt stepped back from the edge of the cliff as Angelo landed there. Once he landed, he folded his five foot wings. They then got a good look at his armour. One his gray chest-plate was a silver dragon. On the back of his armour was an opening for his wings to move properly. He had black fingerless gloves with gray gauntlets attached to them that went up to his forearms. Across his forehead was a black, leather headband with a silver Chinese dragon on it, with little wings on it. He had gray armoured boots to protect his feet. Under his armour were a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. At his side was the hilt of a sword. The hilt has a handle with a round piece on top, where the blade would come out. When Angelo held it up, the blade began to extend out of the round piece. The blade was at least three feet long.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.", Taranee said as Angelo put his sword away and walked up to Hay Lin.

Hay Lin looked up at Angelo. He was now half a foot taller than her now. She had to admit, that he looked pretty good with the armour.

"Hay Lin. Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Angelo said getting Hay Lin's attention. "I am Wing Knight, Angelo Vanders. I shall be your protector until I am no longer able to fulfill my duties, or until the day you are no longer a Guardian. On this, I give you my word."

Angelo, adding his own personal touch, took Hay Lin's right hand, bend down and kissed it. Doing this caused two things to happen.

_First, Hay Lin had a love smitten look on her face._

_Second, she happily fainted with the love smitten look on her face._

"Hay Lin!", Angelo said as she knelt down by her side.

"Didn't see that coming.", Cassidy said as everyone gathered around Hay Lin.

**A/N; Well the girls know the whole story and Hay Lin is now the Keeper of the Heart. Let's just hope that she does a good job, and the girls accept her as their new leader. And now Hay Lin has her own personal bodyguard, so to speak. And to have it be Angelo, is a plus. But now they have to take care of Talon. What's gonna happen next? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	5. Wing Knight Palace & The Council

**Chapter 5:**

_Hay Lin's POV_

What happened? Where am I? Oh yeah! Torgan! We came here after I was given the Heart of Kandrakar. We were to meet my protector. Who is a Wing Knight named...

Angelo!

Angelo is a Wing Knight! And my protector!

_Normal POV_

Hay Lin quickly sat up to see that she was in some kind of room. Then then looked down to see that she was laying on a bed.

"So, you're up!"

Hay Lin turned to see Irma sitting in a chair next to the bed. She looked around to see the other Guardians and Matt sitting in other areas of the room.

"Irma?", Hay Lin questioned as she turned her body so that she had her legs hanging off the side of the bed. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"Well, we're in Angelo's quarters.", Irma answered. "How we got here is a bit hard to explain."

"Then show me.", Hay Lin said as she held Irma's hands. "Let me see through your eyes."

They both then closed their eyes as Hay Lin began to concentrate. Hay Lin then began to see what had happened through Irma's eyes.

_Flashback, About Twenty Minutes Ago_

Everyone gathered around Hay Lin as she laid there on the ground after fainting.

"Way to go Angelo! She's out cold!", Irma joked.

"But she is happy.", Cornelia said with a grin as she saw the smile on Hay Lin's face.

"Well, it's not everyday her boyfriend becomes a super hunk and promises to protect her.", Cassidy replied with a smirk.

"Remember how it was when I did my introduction to you, Yannie?", Joe asked Yan Lin with a smirk.

"I remember one of us being mad at you for not tell her about you being a Wing Knight.", Yan Lin said before giggling a little.

"I got over it.", Kadma said.

"After a week of not talking to Joe.", Halinor said with a grin.

"Sounds like Kaddie alright.", Cassidy said.

"Enough already!", Kadma said getting a laugh out of her husband and three friends.

"As fun as this is, we have somethings to take care of.", Joe said.

"For one, we have to inform the Wing Knight High Council of Talon's actions.", John said.

"Don't forget about Hay Lin!", Taranee said.

"We haven't.", Angelo said as he scooped her up in his arms. "We can take her with us to palace."

"Palace?", Matt questioned.

"You'll see.", John said as he and Joe each pulled out a pendant that looked like Angelo's.

"Wing Knight! Take Flight!", Joe and John said together.

Then, in a flash of light, they both were in Wing Knight armour that looked just like Angelo's. Only John's didn't have the silver dragon on his chest-plate, seeing as only Joe and Angelo were protectors of the Keeper.

"Let's get flying.", Joe said as he scooped up his wife.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?", Kadma questioned as Joe held her in his arms.

"Hush and let an old man feel like he's still got it!", Joe said with a grin.

"You never lost it, you old fool.", Kadma said with a smile before kissing him on his cheek.

"Oh yeah!", Joe said as he took off into the air.

"Hurry up, guys!", Angelo said as he took off into the air carrying Hay Lin.

"So, who's carrying who?", Irma asked.

"I have a better idea.", Cornelia said. "Those who can't fly, gather around me."

Once Yan Lin, Halinor, and Cassidy gathered around Cornelia, she used her powers to make part of the ground under them fly into the air.

"Now this is the only way to fly.", Cassidy said as she sat on the grass that was on the chunk of land Cornelia had flying in the air.

"I must say that your powers have gotten stronger, Cornelia.", Halinor said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said. "So how far away is this palace anyway?"

"We're already here.", Angelo said as he flew right next to them.

Everyone looked to see a large palace built into a mountain. On top of the tallest tower was a flag with the picture of a sword with wings on the hilt. There were four other towers with the same flag on top of them. There were all kinds of training grounds and even a arena near the palace.

"Look at this place!", Irma said. "It's huge!"

"It has to be seeing as this is where Wing Knights are trained.", John said.

"May I present, Wing Knight Palace.", Angelo said as he as well as Joe and John began to land.

Cornelia landed the chunk of land near the entrance of the palace. Once he landed Joe set Kadma on her feet as John landed and walked up to the fifteen feet double doors and pressed a held a button.

"This is Wing Knight, John Vanders.", John said. "Open the doors!"

"Opening the doors.", a female voice said.

Suddenly, the two doors opened up allowing them to go in. As they walked through the doors, everyone looked around at all the people walking around or training with wooden practice weapons in the courtyard. They saw that there were men and women as well as boys and girls. But what surprised them was that there weren't just humans there. There were being from different worlds there. Some had blue skin, while others had gray. Some even had the tails of animals. Some even had green or purple hair. Some were well built, while others were of slim build. There were even warriors with four arms! All and all it was quite a site to behold.

"Look at all of these guys!", Irma said. "Are all of them Wing Knights?"

"Some are.", Joe said. "Most of them are in training."

"Now why can't we do something like this?", Cornelia questioned. "We could have a whole fortress of Guardians!"

"You could, but you all wouldn't be as strong as you are now.", Kadma said. "The Heart of Kandrakar, like any world's Heart, has it's limits when it comes to distributing it's power."

"The Wing Knight's power doesn't come from a Heart.", Yan Lin said.

"Then where does it come from?", Taranee asked.

"From the Wing Knight themself.", John said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"When someone that has the ability to be a Wing Knight is discovered, they're brought here to Torgan.", Angelo explained as they walked through the training grounds. "They're then taken to a hidden room here in the palace where there's a really big crystal. The crystal unlocks the Wing Knight's hidden abilities. Our pendants allow us to use our power to form our armour, making us Wing Knights."

"We train to control our powers, so we don't waste them.", John added.

"So what about the Wing Knights we fought, on Metamoor?", Cornelia questioned. "Their armour was..."

"Don't say it!", Joe said cutting her off. "The last thing we need it to scare the recruits with the threat of those kind of Wing Knights."

"Ooookay.", Cornelia said a little confused.

"I'll explain later.", Angelo said. "Right now, let's head to my quarters so I can lay Hay Lin down."

"While you're doing that, me and Pop are going to inform the High Council on what's going on.", John said as he and Joe headed off in another direction.

"Now that Hay Lin has met her protector, I can go back to Kandrakar.", Halinor said as she was about to open a fold.

"Why not come back to Earth for a while?", Kadma suggested.

"Yes.", Yan Lin said. "It's been a while since we've all spent some time together."

"Why not?", Halinor said as she opened a fold for Earth. "It'll be like old times."

"You coming, Cassidy?", Kadma asked.

"Sure!", Cassidy said. "I miss hanging with you guys. Even if you're older than me, we're still friends."

The four former Guardians then headed through the fold leaving Angelo, Matt, and the Guardians in the halls of the palace. As the fold closed, Angelo, who was still caring Hay Lin, lead the girls to his quarters. Once there, he laid Hay Lin on his bed.

"So what now?", Irma asked.

"Now you all stay here, while I go meet up with Uncle John and Grandpa Joe.", Angelo said. "There are sodas in the fridge, and snacks in the cabinet. I'll be right back."

Angelo then left the room. Irma then headed for the fridge and grabbed a soda and took some chips from the cabinet.

"You wasted no time.", Cornelia said.

"What? He said we could get some!", Irma said as she drank some of the soda. "It would be rude if we didn't get anything."

"I wonder what this High Council is like.", Matt said.

"Who knows.", Will said. "I just want to know about those Black Wing Knights.", Will said.

"I'm sure we'll find out when Angelo comes back.", Taranee said.

"Until then, I say we kick back and relax.", Irma said as she sat in a chair. "Besides, we have to tell Hay Lin everything that's happened since she fainted."

"I still can't believe she fainted.", Cornelia said.

"If Caleb did what Angelo did, right down to kissing your hand, you'd probably faint to.", Will said.

"Good point.", Cornelia said.

"Now what if Matt did that with you?", Taranee questioned with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know.", Will said with a smirk of her own.

With a small smile, Matt walked up to Will and...

"Will Vandom. Guardian of Kandrakar.", Matt said getting Will's attention. "I am Regent, Matt Olsen. I shall be your protector until I am no longer able to fulfill my duties, or until the day you are no longer a Guardian. On this, I give you my word."

Matt then took Will hand and kissed it.

"Oh Matt!", Will said as she pretended to faint getting a laugh out of the girls.

Taranee then saw a picture sitting on a stand next to Angelo's bed. She picked it up to see that it was a picture she remembered taking. It was of Angelo and Hay Lin sitting on the grass in the park listening to some music on a radio, each with their own set of headphones. Angelo was in a pair of black jeans and sneakers with a white t-shirt and a black tank-top over it. Hay Lin, who was sitting in front of him between his legs, was dressed in a blue min-skirt with white shoes and purple socks that went up to the bottom of her knees with a blue and purple tank-top. Both were looking very happy together.

"I remember taking this picture.", Taranee said getting the attention of the others as she showed them the picture.

"I wonder if Angelo knew about us being Guardians.", Cornelia pondered.

"I don't think so.", Taranee said. "He looked pretty surprised to see us."

"Plus when the fold they came through opened, he was talking about meeting up with Hay Lin later today.", Matt replied.

Just then they Hay Lin moan a little before sitting up and look around.

"So you're up!", Irma said getting her attention.

_End Flashback_

"Wow!", Hay Lin said after cutting the link. "All that happened while I was out?"

"Yep!", Irma said. "We're waiting for Angelo to come back now."

"I wonder what he's doing.", Will said.

Elsewhere, Angelo was walking down one of the halls of the palace, when he spotted his Uncle John and Grandpa Joe standing by a set of ten foot doors.

"Still waiting to be let in?", Angelo asked them when he caught up with them.

"Yeah.", John said. "It'll be in a few minutes. The members of the council are gathering. I wonder what's taking them so long."

"They do train around this time.", Joe replied. "Not to mention check on things around the palace."

"Well, I wish they'd hurry up.", Angelo said. "The girls and Matt are in my quarters waiting for me."

Suddenly, the ten foot doors opened up. A slender woman with lime green skin with blue hair and blue eyes dressed in a long yellow robe and shoes came walking out.

"The High Council shall see you now.", the woman said.

"Thank you.", John said as he, Joe, and Angelo bowed to her before going into the room.

Once in the room, they saw that there were five beings in the room sitting in a wooden, cushioned chair. Each was wearing Wink Knight armour. In the center was a male in his thirties, with yellow cat-like eyes with tan skin, like an African-American, and long black hair that went down a little past his shoulders. He had sharp fingernails and a tail like a lion. At his side was a double-bladed battle axe. He was Councilman Leonus. On his right was a woman with green skin and gray eyes with red hair. At her side was a set of katars. She was Councilwoman Latel. At her right was a elderly man with blue eyes and white hair and beard, yet he was a well built man, like Joe was. He also had pointed ears than you could plainly see. At his side were a staff and a set of daggers. He was Councilman Runan. On the left of Leonus was a human male with black hair and blue eyes. At his side was a long sword and shield. He was Councilman Lucas. At his left was a woman with gray skin and blue hair with yellow eyes. Her eyes were pointed and a bit curved. At her side was a bow and a quiver of arrows along with a set of short swords. She was Councilwoman Marla.

"Welcome fellow Wing Knights.", Leonus said. "What business do you have with us today?"

"Members of the High Council.", Joe said. "It seems that Talon and his comrades were spotted attacking Metamoor."

"Who spotted them?", Marla asked.

"The Guardians and their allies.", John replied.

"It seems that he has found a world to take over.", Runan said.

"Thankfully the Guardiams were able to fight him off.", John said.

"That is good news.", Lucas said. "But we all know that he won't give up that easily."

"Then it is a good thing that young Angelo is the protector.", Latel said getting Angelo's attention. "You are one of the few Wing Knights to fight him with equal strenght."

"Your mission is to stop Talon from completing his goals of taking over Metamoor, while performing your duties as the Keeper's protector.", Leonus said to Angelo.

"He will be stopped.", Angelo said with a bow.

"And as for your request to have the two newest Wing Knights work with you .", Marla said. "It is granted."

"Thank you, members of the High Council.", Angelo said.

"It'll be a few days but they shall be ready for the task at hand.", Latel said.

"But for now go and rest.", Leonus said. "And prepare for the upcoming battles."

"Yes High Council.", Angelo, John, and Joe said with a bow before they left the room.

Once they were out of the room, the council members looked at each other with worry.

"This isn't good.", Runan said. "I never thought that Talon would join the Dark Wing Knights."

"None of us did.", Latel said. "But it seems that his anger has fueled his want for revenge."

"Even so, he was the one who left the Wing Knights.", Marla said. "And now he is trying to take over a world for his own. He must be stopped!"

"And he will be.", Leonus said. "Angelo shall succeed and defeat Talon and bring him to justice."

In agreement, the five council members went to handling the other issues of the day. Meanwhile, in Angelo quarters, the girls and Matt were waiting for Angelo to return. Will and Matt were sitting on a couch, while Taranee and Cornelia were sitting in chairs. Hay Lin and Irma were sitting on Angelo's bed. Hay Lin was looking up at the ceiling while kicking her feet up and down as the hung of the side of the bed. Seeing this, Irma knew that something was up.

"Okay, Hay-Hay.", Irma said getting her attention. "What's up?"

"Uh?", Hay Lin asked as she looked at Irma.

"What are you thinking about?", Irma asked.

"Oh! I was just thinking about all that's happened in the last few day.", Hay Lin said. "From all these new powers to finding out about being related to Xin Jing, to becoming the Keeper of the Heart, and now finding out that, like us, Angelo has being living another life."

"A lot to take in, huh?", Cornelia asked getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"You'll do just fine, Hay Lin.", Taranee said. "I mean if this wasn't meant to happen, then it wouldn't of happen."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

Just then, a small bird-size figure flew in through the window surprising the others. Once the figure landed, they saw that it was a woman that was about seven inches tall. She was a brunette with green eyes, wearing Wing Knight armour with white wings. She looked around and saw the Guardians and Matt staring at her.

"Who are you? And where's Angelo?"

**A/N: Well, Hay Lin saw what happened through Irma's eye and now they are waiting for Angelo to return. And now a very small Wing Knight has entered the scene. Who is she and how does she know Angelo? And what of the two Wing Knights Angelo requested to work with him? Who are they and when will they show up? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	6. Meeting Pixx & Tears Of A Guardian

**Chapter 6:**

After leaving the room of the Wing Knight High Council, Angelo headed for his quarters while John and Joe decided to head to the courtyard to see how some of the recruits were doing.

"So, what are you going to do once you get to your quarters?", John asked Angelo.

"Head back to Earth for now.", Angelo said. "I know they have all kinds of questions for me. And I know they're going to want to know about the Dark Wing Knights."

"Well, good luck with that.", Joe said. "You'll think of a way to tell them."

"I guess so.", Angelo said. "Well, I better get to them before something happens. See you guys later!"

Angelo then headed towards his quarters, where the others were waiting. Once there, he opened the door and walked in.

"Hiya!"

Suddenly, Angelo saw Irma fly against the wall near the doorway and fall to the ground.

"Never call me Pixie!"

Angelo looked to see a familiar seven inch Wing Knight hovering in the air looking very ticked off. He also saw the other Guardians and Matt looking at the little Wing Knight in shock. A smile came to his face as he shook his head.

"I see you all met Pixx.", Angelo said as he walked further into his quarters.

Everyone turned to see Angelo walking towards them. Pixx was the first to fly towards Angelo.

"Angelo!", Pixx said happily as she hugged the side of Angelo's head

"I'm happy to see you too, Pixx.", Angelo said as he felt Pixx's head rub against his. "Now, care to explain what happened?"

"What do you mean?", Pixx questioned as she flew in front of his face and hovered there.

Angelo then pointed to Irma who was slowly getting up.

"She started it!", Pixx yelled. "She called me the "P" word! And when I told her not to call me it, she kept calling me the "P" word!"

"Why am I not surprised.", Angelo said as he rubbed his forehead. "Okay start from the beginning."

"Well, we were in here waiting for you, when Pixx came flying through the window.", Taranee explained.

_Flashback, a few monents ago._

"Who are you? And where's Angelo?", Pixx questioned as she looked at the Guardians and Matt, who were in Angelo's room.

"Well, I'm Hay Lin and these are my friends, Irma, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt.", Hay Lin said introducing herself and the others.

"You're Hay Lin?", Pixx questioned as she flew up to Hay Lin and looked her in the face.

Pixx then flew back to the picture of Angelo with Hay Lin and saw that she looked different.

"Well, you sure look different than the picture here.", Pixx said. "You look taller then the way you look in the picture."

"Well, that's how I look when in my normal self.", Hay Lin explained.

"So, what are you now?", Pixx asked.

"I'm a Guardian.", Hay Lin said. "And the other girls are Guardians too."

"Guardians?", Pixx questioned. "As in the "Guardians" Guardians?"

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Wow!", Pixx said. "Angelo told me a lot about you, but he never said anything about you being one of the Guardians!"

"Really?", Hay Lin said as she bent down towards Pixx.

"Yep!", Pixx said. "But then again, I don't think he knew you were a Guardian. I know he talked about being the protector of the Keeper of the Hear of Kandrakar. But that was about it."

"So I guess he didn't know about us.", Will said.

Pixx then looked at Will and recognized her as she flew up to her.

"I know you!", Pixx said. "You're Will!"

"Yeah.", Will said. "How do you know me?"

"I can tell by the picture on the wall.", Pixx said. "See?"

Pixx then pointed to the wall behind Will. Will and the other looked to see a large picture of a six-year-old Angelo, with his parents, grandparents, and Uncle John along with a five-year-old Will and her parents. All were looking happy. Will looks at the picture remembering how happy she was with her parents. A lone tear runs down her face before she wipes it away.

"You okay?", Matt ask as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah.", Will says with a small smile. "Seeing this brings back some memories.

"Way to go, Pixie!", Irma says to Pixx. "You upsetted Will!"

"That's not nice Irma!", Taranee said to Irma. "She only showed Will the picture.

Hearing the word pixie, cause Pixx to turn around and narrow her eyes at Irma. She then flew up to Irma and got in her face.

"Never, EVER, call me that!", Pixx snapped as she caused Irma to back away a little.

But then, a smirk to Irma as she looked at the angry look on Pixx's face.

"Don't do it Irma.", Cornelia said as she saw the look on Irma's face.

"Do what?", Irma said with a smile. "I'm just talking to my new friend, Pixx-ieeeee."

The others saw how Pixx's face strted to turn red with anger.

"Um, Irma.", Matt said. "Maybe you shouldn't call her that name."

"What name?", Irma asked playing dumb.

"You know what name, Irma!", Taranee said. "P-i-x-i-e."

"Oh you mean Pixie!", Irma said before grinning. "But it sounds so cute! Pixie! Pixie! Pixie! Ha, ha, ha!"

And that was the limit for Pixx as she looked at Irma who was laughing and pointing at Pixx. Pixx then clinched her fist.

"This won't end well.", Hay Lin said as she had a feeling of what was about to happen. "I think you made her mad, Irma."

"Aaaaaw!", Irma teased as she looked at Pixx. "Is the wittle Pixie gonna hit me?"

Pixx was ready to pound Irma! But then, Irma did something that made it all the sweeter.

"Come on!", Irma said as she left herself open. "I'll let you have the first shot.!"

"Not a good move, Irma.", Will said.

"To late.", Cornelia said as she and the others watched what happened.

Now at they same time, Angelo was at the door to his quarters where all this was going down. As he opened the door, Pixx reared back her fist and...

"Hiya!", Pixx yells as she socks Irma sending her flying against the wall near the doorway just as Angelo came walking in.

Angelo then watches as Irma falls to the ground.

"Never call me Pixie!", Pixx yells as she hovers in the air.

A smile came to Angelo's face as he shook his head.

"I see you all met Pixx.", Angelo said as he walked further into his quarters.

_End Flashback._

"And that's what happened.", Will finished explaining what happened to Irma and how it went down.

"For some reason, I'm not to surprised.", Angelo said, knowing how Irma is sometimes.

Angelo then walked up to Irma, who was still sitting on the floor rubbing her head. She looked up to see Angelo holding out his hand. Irma took his hand and he pulled her up.

"I bet you learned a lesson of two.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Never pick on someone that can whack you across a room.", Irma groaned.

"Not to mention that powerful things come in small packages.", Cornelia joked.

"Oh very funny, Corny.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

Irma stuck out you tongue at Cornelia before turning to see Pixx floating in front of her.

"Ah!", Irma yelled as she jumped behind Angelo.

"Don't jump behind me.", Angelo said as he moved away from Irma.

"Haven't you learned that it's not nice to make fun of people's names?", Pixx questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Irma.

"Yes, Irma?", Will teased. "Haven't you?"

"Alright! Alright!", Irma said as she backed away from Pix. "I'm sorry for calling you, Pixie!"

"Good.", Pixx said with a smile. "Now apologize to you friend."

Pixx then pointed to Cornelia, who had a nice sized smile on her face. Seeing this, Irma narrowed her eyes at Cornelia while shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry for calling you Corny.", Irma mumbled to Cornelia.

"I'm sorry.", Cornelia said. "I didn't quite catch that, Irma."

"Neither did I.", Matt said with a grin.

"Same here.", Taranee said with a snicker.

Irma then let out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get away with this.

"I'm sorry for calling you Corny!", Irma said. "There! Happy?"

"Yes.", Cornelia said with a smile. "Yes I am."

"As fun as that was, I have to ask.", Angelo said. "What are you doing here, Pixx?"

"Oh yeah!", Pixx said. "I was looking for Nixx. So I figured that he was up here. He sometimes hangs with you, when you're here."

"Haven't seen him.", Angelo said.

"Hmmmmm.", Pixx said as she began to think. "He could be in the watchtower."

"Maybe.", Angelo said.

"I'll go see.", Pixx said as she headed out the window. "See ya!"

"Later.", Angelo said as he sat on his bed next to Hay Lin.

Angelo leaned back against the wall his bed was against. As he did this, he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"I know you all have questions.", Angelo said. "I'll do my best to answer them. Just ask them one at a time."

"How long have you been a Wing Knight?", Hay Lin asked.

"Since I was thirteen.", Angelo asked. "What I didn't know was that I've been training since I was a kid, with all the martial arts I was learning from my family."

"Did you know about us being the Guardians?", Will asked. "And about Matt being a Regent?"

"Hhheeeeeeeck no!", Angelo said. "I knew about my Grandma, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Cassidy. And that was because Grandpa Joe and Cassidy told me about all that."

"Why didn't Will get a protector when she was the Keeper?", Irma asked. "Wasn't she worth protecting?"

"Will didn't need a protector when she was the Keeper.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Taranee questioned.

"Because a lot of beings, who want the Heart, didn't know the Heart was active when Will was the Keeper.", Angelo said. "But now that Hay Lin is the Keeper, the Heart's full powers are active. And there are a few beings that can sense it. Which means..."

"That they may be coming after the Heart!", Will figured.

"Bingo.", Angelo said. "The Heart of Kandrakar is one of the most powerful Hearts there is. And now that a decedent of Xin Jing has it, there are going to be beings that want it now more than ever."

"Which is where you come in.", Cornelia said.

"You got it.", Angelo said. "A long time ago, a Wing Knight was asked to be by the true Keeper's side and offer protection to them. The last one was Grandpa Joe, for Yan Lin. And now, I'm the one picked to be Hay Lin's protector."

"So, how many beings will come after the Heart?", Hay Lin asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry to much about it, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "Most of them aren't to powerful. And a great number of them can't even leave their own worlds. Some don't even know about other worlds."

"What about that Talon guy?", Matt questioned.

A serious look came to Angelo's face, that everyone saw.

"Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Talon... was one of us.", Angelo said sadly, surprising everyone as they gasped. "He was one of the best. He had his own team and everything! But one day, something happened that changed all that. After that, he and his team, left the Wing Knights. We didn't know what happened to them."

"Until now.", Cornelia said. "He and his team are trying to take over Metamoor!"

"And after that, they'll go after Kandrakar.", Will said.

"They'll go after the Heart of the world they're on now.", Angelo replied. "After that, they go after the Heart of Kandrakar."

"So, we just have to stop them from getting the Heart of Metamoor.", Matt replied.

"That's the plan.", Angelo said as he stood up and stretched his arms and wings. "But, so long as the Keeper of Metamoor's Heart doesn't give in and surrender the Heart, we got nothing to worry about."

"You have a good point there.", Irma said.

"But Talon may try something to get Elyon to give him her power.", Taranee replied.

"Elyon?", Angelo questioned. "Elyon Brown? She's has the Heart of Metamoor?"

"Actually, she is the Heart of Metamoor.", Hay Lin replied as she stood up next to Angelo.

"Well, this day is just full of surprises!", Angelo said. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me that Caleb is from there."

"Well, now that you mention it...", Cornelia bgan to say.

"Stop! Stop!", Angelo said as he held up his right hand and waved it a little. "Tell me later. Right now I just want to head back home and so I can take a certain someone on our date."

"I wonder who is.", Hay Lin said with a smile, playing along.

"Well, she's a very nice girl.", Angelo said as they all walked out of his quarters with Hay Lin and him holding hands. "Not to mention very attractive. And her smile just brightens up your day!"

"She sounds nice.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"She does, doesn't she?", Angelo questioned before pulling Hay Lin closer by wrapping his right arm around her waist and kissed her.

Hay Lin happily returned the kiss as she placed her hands on the chest-plate of his armour.

"Remember what happened when you kissed her hand.", Irma joked getting a laugh out of the others.

Hearing this, Angelo wrapped his wings around him and Hay Lin.

"Fine! Have your privacy!", Irma joked.

After their kiss, Angelo unwrapped his wings from around them. Everyone looked to see a pretty happy Hay Lin and Angelo who were looking at each other happily.

"You okay there, Hay Lin?", Cornelia asked with a grin.

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said softly as she and Angelo kept their eyes on each other.

"They're in their own world now.", Taranee said with a grin as they looked at the happy couple.

"So, how are we going to get home?", Matt questioned.

"I wonder.", Will said as she looked at her hand. "Worth a shot."

Will then charged some energy in her finger and tried to open a fold for Earth. And sure enough it work! Needless to say that Will was quite pleased with herself.

"I can still open folds!", Will said happily as she looked at the fold she was able to open,

"Good!", Cornelia said as she headed towards the fold. "I need to get home! I have ice skating practice to get to."

"Lucky you.", Irma said. "I have to babysit Chris."

"What about those two?", Taranee questioned as she pointed to Hay Lin and Angelo, who were still standing close to each other, while gazing into each others eyes happily.

"Leave them.", Will said with a grin. "They need the alone time."

In agreement, the girls and Matt went through the fold, leaving Angelo and Hay Lin alone for a while. As the fold closed, Angelo and Hay Lin continued to smile at each other.

"So, what do you want to do?", Angelo asked.

"I don't know.", Hay Lin said happily. "What do you want to do?"

"We could go to a special spot around here.", Angelo suggested.

"Okay.", Hay Lin said smiling.

Angelo and Hay Lin then took to the air as Angelo lead the way to whatever secret spot he wanted to show Hay Lin. Back on Earth, the girls and Matt came out of the fold onto Shell Beach.

"Looks like you still got it, Will.", Irma said as she looked around Shell Beach.

"I guess show.", Will said proudly as they all changed back to normal.

"I know we're still getting over the whole Wing Knight thing.", Cornelia said. "But I'm still pretty shocked that Hay Lin is a descendant of Xin Jing!"

"I know!", Irma said. "Who of thought Hay Lin was a princess?"

"I'm more worried about how she's going to handle being the Keeper of the Heart.", Taranee said getting everyone's attention. "I mean to put that on her right now, with Talon and his team causing trouble. Maybe Will should still be the leader until this is over with."

"That does make sense.", Cornelia said. "But, wouldn't the Oracle of suggested that if he thought that Hay Lin wasn't ready for this?"

"Cornelia has a point.", Irma said. "Besides. My intuition is telling me that Hay Lin can do this."

"But what if there's something that Hay Lin can't handle?", Matt questioned.

"Then I'll take over.", Will said. "Hay Lin may be the Keeper, but being a leader is something different."

"I think that's the best thing to do.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Matt said.

"No!", Irma yelled, getting everyone's attention. "When you were the Keeper, Will, we all agreed that you would be the leader seeing as you were the one that transformed us! Now we can transform on our own. But we still followed you."

"I know, Irma!", Will said. "But..."

"No buts!", Irma said. "Now Hay Lin is the Keeper. Which makes her our leader! And I'm backing her up all the way!"

"Irma's right!", Cornelia said. "Wow! Never thought I'd say that!"

"Me neither!", Irma said happy that Cornelia was on her side.

"Anyway! So what if Hay Lin has some trouble leading us!", Cornelia continued. "Last I checked, you made your fair share of mistakes as leader, Will!"

"If this is about us not telling Elyon about herself when we found out about her, then...", Will began to say.

"I'm not talking about that!", Cornelia said cutting Will off. "What I'm saying is that we should give Hay Lin a chance to prove herself! And we should be there to back her up, like we did for you!"

'Wow!', Taranee thought to herself as she saw Cornelia and Irma standing together. 'When those two agree on something, it's something big!'

Taranee then saw the tension between her friends and decided to do something, before things got bad.

"Cool off, guy!", Taranee said as she jumped in between her friends. "We're Guardians! We're a team! But more importantly, we're friends! Something like this shouldn't get in between that! If Hay Lin saw this, in would hurt her, and she'd blame herself for it all!"

Will, Irma, and Cornelia looked away from each other knowing Taranee was right. It was stupid to be fighting over something like this. And it would hurt Hay Lin to see this happening. Taranee could sense that they were calming down and decided that it would be best if they were all to head to whatever they had to do.

"I suggested that we go and do what we have to do and clear our heads.", Taranee said. "Tomorrow, we talk to Hay Lin about all of this and go from there. Agreed?"

"Agreed.", everyone said in agreement before they let Shell Beach.

Cornelia headed home to get her ice skating gear, while Irma headed home to babysit her brother. As for Will and Matt, Matt decided to walk Will home before meeting up with his band members for practice. Once at her place, Matt wanted to make sure Will was okay before he left.

"You going to be okay?", Matt asked Will as he placed his hands on her shoulder in comfort. "I mean after all that's happened today."

"You mean finding out that Hay Lin is not only a decedent of Xin Jing, but the true Keeper of the Heart?", Will questioned with a grin. "Then there's the fact that we find out about the Wing Knights, which Angelo is one of them and Hay Lin's protector. Plus the fact that I almost got into a fight with Cornelia and Irma, because part of me thinks that Hay Lin may mess up in a mission as our new leader. Yeah sure. I'm fine."

"Rrrriiiight.", Matt said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Matt.", Will said with a grin. "I'm okay. "I'll be okay."

"If you say so.", Matt said before giving her a kiss. "If you need someone to talk to, call me."

"Okay.", Will said as she watched Matt walk down the hall towards the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, Will went into her apartment home.

"Is that you, Will?", she heard her mom call out .

"Yeah, mom!", Will said. "I was hanging with my friends."

"As long as you stayed safe!", Susan called said.

"If only you knew.", Will mumbled to herself.

"What did you say, Sweetie?", Susan asked.

"Um... I'm going to my room!", Will said as she headed towards her room.

"Okay!", Susan said.

Once in her room, Will kicked off her shoes and laid back on her bed. She then looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before she turned to her side and looked out the window. Will then grabbed one of her stuff frogs and held it close as she did the one thing she stopped herself from doing the moment the Heart was taken from her and given to Hay Lin.

She cried.

She cried one of the saddest cries she has ever cried.

**A/N: Well, Irma learned not to mess with Pixx. And our heroes know a bit more about Talon. But now, Will is starting to feel the pain of not being the Keeper and leader of the group. Will this be a problem for the group when they have to face Talon? Speaking of Talon, what's he up to now? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	7. Making Up & Gym Class Dangers

**Chapter 7:**

The next day, Taranee was walking to school with Nigel. She was enjoying the alone time with her boyfriend, as they walked down the sidewalk. After what happened yesterday between Will, Cornelia, and Irma, she needed the freedom.

'I just hope they make up.', she thought as she and Nigel made their way towards school.

Soon, Taranee was at school. And as usual, she and Cornelia were the first ones there. They both greeted each other and waited for the others to show up. Soon, Hay Lin, Angelo, Irma, Joel showed up. And finally, Will and Matt showed up. They all then went into school and got something to eat for breakfast. They all made some small take, but Taranee knew there was some tension between Will, Irma, and Cornelia. So when Nigel, Matt, and Joel gave their girlfriends a quick kiss and headed for their classes, Taranee pulled the three of them aside and...

"Don't tell me that you guys are still mad at each other!", Taranee said.

"I'm not mad.", Irma said. "I'm just upset that Will and Matt don't think Hay Lin can cut it as a leader."

"We never said that!", Will said. "We just think that right now isn't the right time for her to take up the role of leader."

"Well, why don't we just wait and see what happens.", Cornelia said calmly.

"I agree with Cornelia.", Taranee said. "We can't just sell Hay Lin short. But if she can't handle it, then you take over, until she's ready, Will. Is that fair enough?"

"Sure.", Will said.

"I'm cool with it.", Irma said hoping and knowing that Hay Lin will do a good job as leader. "Where is Hay Lin anyway?"

"See for yourself.", Cornelia said as she pointed in the direction she was looking.

The four of them looked to see Hay Lin, who had let her hair hang down, giving Angelo a kiss before he headed off to his class. Hay Lin they walked towards the girls with a happy smile on her face.

"Well, it looks like somebody had a great time yesterday.", Cornelia said.

"What did you and Angelo do when we left you on Torgan?", Irma asked.

A slight blush came to Hay Lin's face as she thought back to yesterday.

"Well, Angelo took me to this spot where other Wing Knights go to look at the sunset.", Hay Lin explained as she opened her mind to the girls so they could see what she saw. "Once there you could see how beautiful the sunset was!"

_Flashback_.

Once at the spot, Angelo told Hay Lin about, Hay Lin saw that it was a cliff where there were a lot of Wing Knight couples siting together as well as some Wing Knights that were in groups watching the sunset. Angelo found a spot for him and Hay Lin to sit.

"This will do.", Angelo said as they landed in the spot he found.

Once on the ground, they both changed back to normal and sat together. Angelo was sitting back against a large rock with his arms wrapped around Hay Lin as she sat in front of him with her back leaned against him. They both were looking at the sunset over the ocean, as it painted the sky with shades of yellow, red, orange, and purple.

"This is really nice.", Hay Lin said as she looked at the colors in the skies.

"You haven't seen anything yet.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Just watch.", Angelo said.

Just then, something that looked like a sea serpent jumped at least thirty feet out of the water in an arch formation and dove back into the water. Everyone watched as the light shined off the sea creature. The amazing part was how there were different kinds of colors shining off of the sea creature.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said softly as she watched the sea creature dive back into the ocean. "That was so beautiful!"

"That, Hay Lin, was a sea dragon.", Angelo said. "Every sunset, one or more come around and jump out of the water. It hardly gets old!"

"Thanks for bringing me here.", Hay Lin said.

"You're welcome.", Angelo said. "Who'd of thought that in one day, we'd find out so much about each other."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

But then her smile faded as she began to hug herself. Angelo saw this and knew something was up.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked. "Are you getting cold?"

"No.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that... well... All of this is to much."

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"I mean me being the Keeper and all.", Hay Lin said. "I mean how can I lead? Maybe I should give the Heart back to Will!"

"Stop right there!", Angelo said. "You'll make a great leader, Hay Lin. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I just don't think I can do as good a job as Will.", Hay Lin said sadly. "She always knew what to do when the time came to act."

"So, your saying Will never made a mistake when she was your leader?", Angelo asked. "She's one of my best friends and all, but everyone makes mistakes."

"Well, she may of made some mistakes.", Hay Lin said. "But she always found a way to fix it!"

"Listen, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "You're going to make mistakes. Every leader does. It's how you handle that mistake that counts. You'll do fine."

"You think so?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Totally!", Angelo said. "If you weren't meant to do this, then you wouldn't of been given the Heart."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as she turned to her side and curled up to Angelo. "I guess part of me is afraid of screwing this all up."

"Well, you're not alone in all of this.", Angelo said as he held on to Hay Lin. "You have the girls, plus Matt. Then there's your grandmother and the other past Guardians. Not to mention Uncle John and Grandpa Joe. Plus all of the other friends that know about all of this. And most of all, you have me. You have a whole mess load of people that have your back, Hay Lin. Just like Will did."

"Will you really be there for me?", Hay Lin asked as she looked at Angelo with pleading eyes.

"Like I said before, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be there for you. Even if I get stripped of my title of Wing Knight, or your protector, I'll be there for you."

Hay Lin smiled as she and Angelo looked at each other. Angelo smiled as well as they enjoyed their time together. They both then shared a loving kiss as the sunset finished.

_End Flashback._

"After that, we came back to Earth.", Hay Lin said as she cut the telepathic link. "Angelo brought me home, we shared another kiss and he went home."

"Hay Lin, he's a keeper.", Irma said as she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "The guy told you that even if he lost his powers he'd be there for you! If that's not love, then I don't know what is!"

"And the spot he took you to was so romantic.", Cornelia said remembering what she saw through Hay Lin's eyes.

"And like Angelo said, we all behind you in this, Hay Lin.", Taranee said. "No matter what happens."

"Thanks, guys.", Hay Lin said as she turned towards Will. "But if there comes a time that I may lose my cool or panic, which knowing me may happen, can I count on you to take over for me, Will?"

"I know how you feel Hay Lin.", Will said calmly surprising Hay Lin a little. "I saw that when you showed us what happened yesterday. I felt the same way too, when I was given the Heart. I was scared that I'd make a lot of mistakes. But in time, I was able to do a good job. Plus I had you guys behind me. Not to mention Yan Lin to go to for advice. So, yeah. I'll take over if it comes down to it. But I'd rather be there to support you instead."

"Thanks, Will.", Hay Lin said as she hugged her. "You have no idea hearing you say that means to me."

"You're welcome, Hay Lin.", Will said as she returned the hug.

Just then the bell rang.

"And with that, we're off to our classes." Cornelia said as they all went there seperate ways to their classes after saying their goodbyes.

"So, what brought tht on?", Taranee asked Will as they headed to their homeroom.

"It's like I said.", Will said. "I know how she feels. And to just think that she wasn't ready wasn't right. Look what happened when I didn't listen to Cornelia about telling Elyon about who she really was. It blew up in our faces. And we almost lost Cornelia as part of the team. I let my pride get in the way of doing the right thing. Sure she may of freaked out, but she would of known the truth and maybe even joined us in fighting her brother."

"Maybe so.", Taranee said. "But in the end, everything worked out. You made a mistake in judgement, Will. But you so more then made up for it. So, don't beat yourself up about it. You don't see Cornelia saying anything about it do you?"

"Thanks, Taranee.", Will said as they walked into their homeroom. "That means a lot."

"That's what friends are for, Will.", Taranee said.

Will smiled at her friend as they sat next to each other ready to hear the mourning announcements done on the school radio show that Irma does. Throughout the day everything went along as it normally does. That is until the last class of the day. Which for the girls, along with Angelo and Matt was Gym. Now the class went along normally. They did their exercises and played some co-ed basketball. It was when it came time to take their showers when everything went crazy.

"I said it once and I'll say it again.", Angelo said as he, Matt, Nigel, Joel, and Martin walked out of the showers. "That was the sweetest half court shot I'd ever seen! I didn't know you had it in you, Martin!"

"Neither did I!", Martin said smiling. "I guess all that practicing with you guys paid off."

"And then some!", Matt said.

"The look on Uriah's face was priceless, when you shot the ball!", Joel said.

"If only we had something to take a picture with.", Nigel laughed. "That would of made it better!"

"And let's not forget the kiss he got from Alchemy.", Joel said making Martin turn red in the face. "That just made it all better!"

"Well she is his girlfriend.", Angelo asked. "It's what they do."

"Not to change the subject, but I could go for a nice meaty sub.", Nigel said.

"You are always hungry.", Matt said.

"I'm a growing boy.", Nigel said.

"Keep it up, and you'll be growing outward instead of upward.", Joel said with a laugh.

"I'll have you know that I'm..."

Nigel was cut off when he, along with the other boys, heard some girls screaming.

"What the heck was that?", Joel questioned.

"Don't know.", Matt said.

"Shall we go see what's going on?", Angelo questioned as they ran towards where the screaming was coming from.

**A/N: Well, Angelo and Hay Lin have had their private time together. And the other girls have made up their minds on the subject of Hay Lin being leader. But what has the girls in Gym class freaking out? Is it harmless or dangerous? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	8. The Seeker Viper & Nixx and Pixx

**Chapter 8:**

Once near the girl's locker room, Angelo, Matt, Nigel, Joel, and Martin saw their girlfriends along with their friends and other girls running out of the locker room wrapped in their towels. Needless to say that they were surprised to see this.

"Well, this is something I never thought I'd see.", Joel said.

Out of all the girls, Alchemy was the first to spot Martin.

"Martain";, Alchemy cried as she ran to her boyfriend.

"You okay, Alchemy?", Martin asked as she ran into his arms. "What happened?"

"It was terrible!", Alchemy said. "There's a snake in the showers!"

"Snake?", the boys questioned.

"Yeah!", Bess Grumper said. "It's long and black!"

"With yellow eyes!", Courtney Grumper added.

"You two got a good look at that thing.", Joel said.

"We were next to Alchemy when it came out of the shower head!", Bess said.

"I even saw the weird white circle on it's head!", Courtney said.

"White circle?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh!", Alchemy said. "But the worst part about it was the look in it's eyes. It was like it had pure evil in them."

"It's okay, Alchemy.", Martin said as he held on to Alchemy.

"I never heard of a black snake with white circle on it's head.", Matt said.

"I have.", Angelo whispered to Matt. "And it's not from Earth."

"What?", Matt questioned in a whisper like voice as the girls came up to them.

"I'll tell you later.", Angelo said.

"Tell what later?", Irma asked.

"It's about that snake isn't it?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Just wait until after school. I'll explain everything then."

Irma looked at Joel who was looking at Irma smiling.

"You like what you see?", Irma said as she stood there in her towel.

"I'd be lying if I said no.", Joel said with a smile.

"Men!", Irma said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh please!", Joel said. "Like you wouldn't mind seeing me in nothing but a towel!

"She know she would!", Nigel said with a laugh making Irma's face turned red.

"And what about you?", Taranee asked Nigel with a playful smirk.

"And you?", Will asked Matt with a playful smirk of her own.

"And you?", Hay Lin asked Angelo with her own playful smirk.

Nigel, Matt, and Angelo looked at their girlfriends and then at each other and back at their girlfriends.

"We plead the Fifth!", they said.

Saying that got a small growl out of the girls. Hearing that got a laugh out of the guys. Out of the corner of her eye, Cornelia saw that Alchemy was still more than a bit shaking up.

"You okay Alchemy?", Cornelia asked her friend as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just can't get that image out of my head.", Alchemy said getting the others attention. "Those eyes had the look of evil in them."

"What happened anyway?", Nigel asked.

"I was taking my shower when..."

_Flashback, a couple of minutes ago..._

All the girls were taking their showers like they normally do. Alchemy was rinsing off when the shower stopped running the water.

"What gives?", Alchemy said as she looked at the shower head.

"Maybe it's stuck.", Bess said.

"Or broke.", Courtney said.

Just then a little bit of water came out of the shower head.

"I think something is tuck in it.", Alchemy said as she reached for the shower head.

Alchemy slowly unscrewed the shower head and took it off. Before she could do anything else, something long and black came out of the pipe! It was a black snake with yellow eyes and a white circle on it's head. Alchemy froze in fear as she looked the snake in the eyes. She wants to run, but for some reason couldn't!

'What's wrong with me?', Alchemy thinks to herself. 'Why can't I move?'

Courtney sees the snake and has only one thing to say. Or in this case yell.

"SNAKE!", Courtney yells getting the attention of the others girls in the shower!

All the girls turn to see the snake and screamed as they ran out of the showers and grab their towels and book out of the locker room. Alchemy, who is still frozen in fear, looks into the snake's eyes again. The look it gives her scares her even more as she's frozen with fear!

"Run, Alchemy!", Bess yells as she grabs Alchemy's hand and pulls her away from the snake.

Alchemy then snaps out of it and grabs her towel on the way out and wraps it around herself as she runs with Bess out of the locker room.

_End Flashback._

"And that's what happened.", Alchemy said. "I've never been that scared before."

"It's okay, Alchemy.", Martin said as he rubbed her back in comfort. "It's over now. They'll catch the snake and get rid of it."

Just then the girl's Gym teacher, Ms. Hamon, came out of the locker room with a janitor, who had a bucket with a lid on it.

"Don't you ladies worry.", The janitor said. "The snake is in this bucket. And I'll taking it outside to get rid of it.";

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, when suddenly, the snake busted out ot the bucket, by knocking the lid off!

"Oh crap!", the janitor yelled as he dropped the bucket by accident.

Everyone jumped back as the snake slithered out of the bucket. The snake looked around at everyone until it saw someone who caught it's attention.

'Why is it looking at me?', Hay Lin questioned in her head as she backed away and moved behind Angelo.

Suddenly, the snake jumped at Hay Lin! Thinking quickly, Angelo reached up and grabbed the snake by it's head before it got to Hay Lin. Also thinking quickly, Joel grabbed the bucket while Nigel grabbed the lid. Angelo then put the snake back in the bucket that Joel was holding. Once Angelo pulled away from the bucket, Nigel slammed the lid on the bucket making sure it was on there tight!

"Good job, boys.", Ms. Hamon said happy that the snake was back in the bucket. "Now to get rid of it!"

"Do you mind if we take it to Matt's grandfather's pet shop?", Angelo asked.

"What?", Cornelia questioned in surprise. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To study it.", Matt said knowing what Angelo really wanted to do.

"As long as it's far from the school!", Ms. Hamon said. "Now, as for you girls, I do believe you all need to finish your showers and get dressed."

"No need to tell me twice!", Irma said as she hurried back into the locker room along with all the other girls in the class.

"Where are you really going to take that thing?", Hay Lin asked as she pointed to the bucket the snake was in.

"To my place.", Angelo said. "But I have to hurry. You and the girls meet us there."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said before giving him a quick kiss. "Be careful."

"I'm always am.", Angelo said with a wink.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Angelo took the bucket that held the snake and headed to his place as fast as he could. He mainly used the back alleys to get home quicker. Once there, he put the snake in a thick glass aquarium.

"Now who sent you?", Angelo questioned to himself as he looked at the snake as it moved around in the aquarium.

Meanwhile, the girls along with Matt were heading towards Angelo's place. They wanted to know what was the deal with the snake as well.

"So, Angelo told you that the snake wasn't from Earth?", Will asked Matt as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah!", Matt said. "I think he knows where it came from."

"Well one thing is for sure.", Irma said. "It was after Hay Lin."

"And it almost had, me if it weren't for Angelo.", Hay Lin said.

"Don't forget, Nigel helped.", Taranee said.

"As well as Joel.", Irma added.

"And I'm thankful for them both.", Hay Lin said as they neared Angelo's place. "But you know something? It looked more like Angelo, Joel, and Nigel were working like a team, when they trapped that snake back in the bucket.

"Now that you mention it, the three of them did look like they knew what to do.", Taranee said thinking about what happened earlier.

"I does make you think.", Irma said.

"Maybe they just reacted when Angelo caught the snake.", Matt suggested.

"Most would of reacted the same way.", Will said.

"Yeah. It's not like their trained warriors, like my Caleb.", Cornelia said thinking about her boyfriend.

"Gee, thanks.", Taranee and Irma said in a dull tone, feeling offended.

"That wasn't very nice, Cornelia.", Hay Lin said.

"What did I say?", Cornelia asked.

"Think back to what you last said.", Will said. "Then you'll know what Hay Lin is talking about."

Cornelia then thought back to what she said, and then it hit her.

"Oh.", Cornelia said realising what she said. "Sorry, Taranee. Sorry, Irma."

"Uh-huh.", Irma and Taranee said as they walked past Cornelia ignoring her.

"Come on you two!", Cornelia whined. "I said I was sorry!"

Irma and Taranee looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes smiling as they walked ahead of the others.

'So, how long should we keep acting like we're ignoring her?', Taranee asked Irma telepathically while still smiling.

'Oh, I can keep this up for a while!', Irma replied telepathiclly with a smile as they kept walking.

"I know they heard me!", Cornelia said as she walked with Hay Lin, Will, and Matt.

"Well, if you didn't say what you said, this wouldn't be happening.", Hay Lin said. "I mean how would you feel if I insulted Caleb by say that at least my boyfriend has the power to protect me?"

"Caleb can protect me just fine, thank you!", Cornelia said getting a bit upset.

"See? You didn't like that did you?", Will questioned getting Cornelia's attention.

Okay. I get it!", Cornelia said. "So, how long will it be before they talk to me again?"

"It won't last long.", Hay Lin said.

Soon they all were at Angelo's place. Once inside, they all headed up to where Angelo and his uncle lived above their dojo. Once there, they saw Angelo looking at the black snake as it was held in the thick glass aquarium.

"It's even creepier than I remember it was!", Irma said as she and they others walked up to the aquarium.

"So what is it anyway?", Taranee asked.

"It's a Seeker Viper.", Angelo said.

"Seeker Viper?", Cornelia questioned. "What's that?"

"They're snakes from another world.", Angelo explained. "They have the ability to find a single target, once they see it."

"How?", Matt asked.

"They can track anyone or anything by their aura.", Angelo explained. "You can be miles away, and it'll still find you."

"So, what was it doing in the girl's locker room?", Will questioned.

"It was looking for Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "You all saw how it was looking at her before it jumped at her."

"Who could forget.", Hay Lin said. "But who sent it after me?"

"My guess is that Talon guy.", Irma said.

"And I think your right.", Angelo said. "One of the Wing Knights that left with him has telepathic powers. My guess is that she was with you when you first faced Talon. So she got a good look at Hay Lin. And sensed her aura."

"And then she telepathically told the snake to got after Hay Lin!", Taranee figured. "But why did it stare at Alchemy, the way it did?"

"It does that when it's about to bite someone and use them to get what they want.", Angelo said.

"So, it was going to use Alchemy to go after Hay Lin?", Cornelia questioned in shock.

"I never said the Seeker Viper was dumb.", Angelo said. "They're pretty smart. If Bess hadn't pulled Alchemy away in time, she'd of been going after Hay Lin."

"Never thought a Grumper would help save the day.", Irma said.

"Got to love those small miracles.", Angelo said.

"So, what are you going to do with the Seeker Viper?", Hay Lin asked as she poked at the aquarium.

Just then, the Seeker Viper jumped at Hay Lin, only to hit the wall of the aquarium.

"Ah!", Hay Lin yelled as she jumped back only to fall on her rear. "Ow!"

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said as he helped Hay Lin up. "It wants you big time. Which is why I'm sending it back to it's home world. Well, Uncle John is when he comes back."

"And until then, it'll be in that aquarium?", Will questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said.

"What about Alchemy?", Hay Lin questioned. "She still looked pretty freaked after school ended."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "That's taken care of."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"Trust me.", Angelo said. "Alchemy will be okay."

"If you say so.", Will said.

"It'll be okay.", Angelo said. "Now, I don't know about you all but I'm hungry! And seeing as there's a place to eat, right next door, I'm going to get my grub on!"

Music to my ears!", Irma said as they all headed down the stairs and out of the Vanders home.

"I'm telling you, the girl's stomach is a bottomless pit!", Cornelia said as they crossed the street to get something to eat at the Silver Dragon.

Later that night, at the Ethel home, Alchemy was asleep in her bed tossing and turning. She was having nightmares about the snake staring at her and her not being able to move. As this was happening, a small fold opened in her room. And out of the fold flies Pixx and a male Wing Knight that;s the same height as she is. He has black hair and blue eyes. they both fly over to Alchemy's bed and land their, on her pillow.

"So is this the girl?", the male Wing Knight questioned as he stood to the left side of Alchemy's head.

"Yeah!", Pixx said as she stood to the right side of Alchemy's head. "This is the girl, Nixx. I can sense her fear from seeing the Seeker Viper."

"Well, let's do what Angelo sent us here to do.!, Nixx said.

"Gotcha!",Pixx said as she placed her hands on Alchemy's forehead along with Nixx.

They both then began to focus their energy as their hands began to glow. As that was going on, Alchemy began to slowly stop stirring in her sleep. Once Pixx and Nixx were finish, Alchemy was sleeping calmly as she stopped stirring in her sleep.

"That should do it.", Nixx said as he wiped his forehead.

"I hope so.", Pixx said as they flew towards the fold. "No one should have to go through something like that."

"Well, let's hope that it doesn't happen again.", Nixx said before they flew through the fold.

The fold then closed behind them, leaving a peaceful sleeping Alchemy.

**A/N: Well, it looks like Talon has made the first move in trying to get at Hay Lin. It's a good thing Nigel and Joel were there to help trap it when it got loose. And poor Alchemy. Having to go through somethign like that. Well at least she's resting peacefully, thanks to Pixx and Nixx. I wonder what else Talon has planned?**

**Okay folks here's the deal. For the next two weeks, I won't be putting up a chapter to any of my stories. Here's the reason why. I've decided to work on them one at a time. So, I'm going to leave it up to you which one I work on. So, after you review this chapter, go to my profile and vote on which one of my stories you want me to work one first. The one with the most votes will be the one I work on first. Don't get me wrong though. During the two weeks, I'll be working on all three of my stories. It's just that after the two weeks, I'll stick to one of them.**

**Please review.**


	9. Cooking Fun & Misunderstanding

**Chapter 9:**

The next day, which was Friday, Cornelia saw Alchemy going through her locker and decided to check on her to see if she was okay.

"Hey, Alchemy.", Cornelia said to her friend. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good.", Alchemy said with a smile. "Better than yesterday. Believe me."

"That's good to hear.", Cornelia said as Alchemy closed her locker door.

'Whatever Angelo did, it must of worked.', Cornelia thought to herself.

"I'll say this though.", Alchemy said getting Cornelia's attention. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What kind of dream?", Cornelia asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well, at first I was dreaming about that snake.", Alchemy explained. "I mean the whole thing was still creeping me out before I went to bed. Anyway, there I was in my dream, staring at the snake not able to move. I thought it was going to kill me, when these two little angels appeared. At least I thought they were angels. Anyway, one was a girl that was a brunette with green eyes, while the other was a male with black hair and blue eyes. Both were wearing some kind of silver armour. They both attacked the snake and it turned into a thing of black smoke. The two angels then flew off towards a blue and white light. After that, I felt at peace."

"Now that's some dream.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"You're telling me.", Alchemy said as they walked into their homeroom.

'It must of been Pixx and that Nixx guy she was looking for.', Cornelia figured. 'I don't know what they did, but I'm glad they did it. I have to thank them the next time I see them.'

Cornelia then went back to talking with Alchemy about things as the school's radio show started. Later that day, in Home Economic class, the girls and their boyfriends were divided into teams like the other students and standing at the cooking areas ready to cook the dish of the day.

A meatloaf dinner.

In one team was Will, Matt, Taranee, and Nigel. The other team was of Irma, Joel, Hay Lin, Angelo, and Cornelia. Seeing as there was a odd number of students in the class, one of the teams had five people. Everyone washed their hands as they waited for Mr. Smith to give them the go ahead to start making their meal.

"Okay class, this is it.", Mr. Smith said as he stood near his desk. "You have all you need to make this meal. Try not to burn the place down."

Hearing that got a small laugh out of the students, before Mr. Smith had them begin with their cooking.

"You all have thirty-five minutes.", Mr. Smith said as he was setting the timer. "You all may now... Begin!"

The different teams then began with the task at hand.

"So, who's doing what?", Nigel asked his three team mates.

"I can make the salad.", Will said.

"I got the mashed potatoes and green beans.", Matt said.

"I'll prepare the meatloaf to be cooked.", Nigel said.

"That leaves me with the dessert.", Taranee said.

As they all went to work with their jobs, Hay Lin and the others were doing their parts for their team as well. Joel was dicing up an onion, while Angelo was making the mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Cornelia was making the salad while Hay Lin was getting the meatloaf mixed and ready to be cooked. Which she was going to make out of ground turkey meat Irma was getting the dessert ready. Once Joel diced up enough onions, he poured it into the meatloaf mix, Hay Lin was making. As Angelo was cooking the corn on the cob, Cornelia was next to him washing off the vegetable she was going to need for the salad.

"Hey, Angelo?", Cornelia said in a whisper so only Angelo could hear her.

"Yeah?", Angelo said in a whisper as well.

"I don't know what you did for Alchemy, but I'm glad you did.", Cornelia whispered. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me.", Angelo whispered. "Thank Pixx and Nixx. They're the ones I sent to put Alchemy's mind at ease. I'm just glad it worked."

"Same here.", Cornelia said.

Soon time was up and all the teams were done cooking their meals. Mr. Smith was ready to taste test each of the dishes. Each team had a small sample serving of the food to be judged. The first one earned the team that cooked it an "A". The meatloaf was a bit to salty, but it was still pretty good. The next team got an "A" as well even though the their meatloaf was a bit dry. For the both of them the salad, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and dessert they cooked were fine. As well as the tea that was served with the meal. Next was the team of Will, Matt, Taranee, and Nigel. and their meatloaf meal in which the meatloaf was made with lean beef.

Mr. Smith tasted the salad and liked it making smile. Mr. Smith then tasted the meatloaf.

"Very nice.", Mr. Smith said. "The meatloaf isn't to salty and it's definitely not dry."

Nigel smiled at this. Mr. Smith then tasted the vegetables.

"Well done vegetables.", Mr. Smith said. "Not to much butter and salt. And a proper serving of them."

"Sweet!", Matt whispered as Mr. Smith tasted the dessert Taranee make, which was some peach cobbler.

"And the peach cobbler is just delicous!", Mr. Smith said making Taranee smile. "I must say, Ms. Cook. You've out done yourself."

"T-thank you.", Taranee said.

"I do believe that you four have earned yourselves an "A".", Mr. Smith said making them really happy and proud of their work.

Now it was time for the team of Hay Lin, Angelo, Irma, Joel, and Cornelia. First Mr. Smith tasted the salad which he liked making Cornelia happy.

Next he tasted the meatloaf.

"Now this is good!", Mr. Smith said making Hay Lin smile. "And the fact that it was made with turkey meat makes it even better and healthier. If I'm right, you used salt free seasoning."

"Yes, sir.", Hay Lin said.

"Nice job.", Mr. Smith said.

"Thanks, Mr. Smith.", Hay Lin said smiling.

He then tasted the side dishes.

"The mashed potatoes are smooth and are cooked just right.", Mr. Smith said before tasting the corn on the cob. "And the corn on the cob is buttered just right."

"That's right.", Angelo said quietly proud of his work.

Mr. Smith then tasted the dessert Irma made, which was apple crumb.

"Very nicely done, Lair!", Mr. Smith said making Irma smile. "I must say that, like Ms. Cook, you know your desserts!"

"Naturally.", Irma said smiling.

"And like the others, you all have earned an "A".", Mr. Smith said. "And now, I do believe you all deserve a chance to enjoy the fruit of your labor. You have fifteen minutes before class ends to eat and clean up."

So, they all ate the food they cooked and cleaned their area up along with the dishes they used. Each proud of the work they did. Once school ended, the girls along with Angelo headed for the Silver Dragon. Matt would of went with them but he had to go with Nigel and Joel to practice for a upcoming gig they had. As they past an alley, that was near the Silver Dragon, the six of them picked up a very funky smell.

"Oh, my Lord!", Angelo said as he covered his nose. "What's that funky smell?"

"Blunk.", the girls said plainly as they all went down the alley.

"How can you all stand that smell?", Angelo asked as he followed behind them.

"You'll get used to it.", Irma said as they walked up to the little Passling. "What's going on, Blunk?"

"Big trouble in Meridian!", Blunk replied. "Talon and friends come back! Beat Caleb and soldiers bad."

"Caleb's hurt?", Cornelia asked in a worried tone.

Everyone then hurried down into the Silver Dragon basement to transform and get to Metamoor. Once down in the Silver Dragon basement, the girls were ready to change and get into action. At first, no one did anything. Then Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia looked at Hay Lin, who was just standing there.

"What?", Hay Lin questioned as they looked at her.

"Um... you have the Heart now, Hay Lin.", Taranee said.

"Oh! Guess I'm still used to Will doing that.", Hay Lin said as she blushed a little getting some giggles out of the girls.

"Wait a second.", Angelo said getting the girl's attention. "I thought you all could transform by yourselves."

"We can.", Cornelia said as Hay Lin pulled the Heart out. "But we only do that if we're on our own."

"Besides. We decided to let Hay Lin transform us the next time we went into action.", Irma said.

"Well, here goes.", Hay Lin said as she held up the Heart. "Guardians, unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. From their purple boots and shoe, to their green and blue stockings, and their pink or teal shirts and skirts.

"Wing Knight! Take flight!", Angelo said as he held up his pendant to transform into his Wing Knight form.

Suddenly, the pendant began to glow and Angelo was surrounded in a ball of silverish light. He then felt this tingle all around his body. Then he felt the feeling he always his back. He knew it was the wings coming out. He then felt himself getting bigger. He also felt a thing of power surging through him. Once the light faded, Angelo was in his Wing Knight form. Angelo looked down at his right hand with a somewhat sad yet worried look on his face, knowing what he had to do, once he found Talon.

"You okay?", Hay Lin asked as she noticed the look on his face.

"Y-yeah.", Angelo said. "It's just that I didn't think I'd have to face Talon yet."

"Oh, you'll do fine!", Irma said with a wave of her hand. "Now let's go already!"

"Gosh, she's all heart.", Angelo said sarcastically.

"That's our Irma.", Will said. "She has her own way of showing that she cares."

Hay Lin then opened a fold for Metamoor. Not saying a word, they all went through it to help their friends. Once in Metamoor, they saw they were in the royal courtyard, where some soldiers were being tended to. Cornelia soon spotted Caleb with Elyon, Aldern, and Drake.

"Caleb!", Cornelia said as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cornelia.", Caleb said. "Elyon was able to heal my wounds as well as they others. But it left her kind of weakened seeing as she was also trying to fight those three warriors."

"How you holding up?", Will asked Elyon.

"I'm okay.", Elyon said with a small smile. "I'm just..."

Elyon stopped when she saw Angelo, who of course was in his Wing Knight form.

"Look out!", Elyon yelled as she fired a powerful energy blast at Angelo.

Suddenly Angelo was hit by the energy blast that sent him flying into the horse stables that were in the courtyard. When he crashed into the stables, Angelo knocked down some beams, causing the stables to collapse on him.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried as sh eran towards the falled stables.

"Angelo?", Elyon questioned not believing what she was hearing.

But before Hay Lin got near the stables, a group of soldiers surrounded the pile of rubble with their spears at the ready, waiting for Angelo to come out.

"Call back your soldiers, Elyon!", Hay Lin said as she turned to face the Meridian Queen.

"What?", Elyon questioned. "But he's one of them!"

"No he isn't.", Cornelia said. "It's a long story, but Angelo is on our side."

"When you say Angelo, do you mean Angelo Vanders?", Elyon asked.

"Yes!", Hay Lin yelled making Elyon jump a little. "Now please call back you soldiers!"

Suddenly, Angelo busted out of the rubble of the fallen stables. The soldiers then pointed their spears at Angelo. Waiting for him to make a move.

"Whoa.", Angelo said walking from the rubble while rubbing the back of his head. "What hit me?"

Angelo then looked to see a group of soldiers with spears pointed at him.

"Did I miss something?", Angelo asked as he looked at the soldiers that had him surrounded.

"Elyon, please listen.", Will said. "He's not your enemy."

"I'm sorry, Will.", Elyon said. "But I can't take that chance. Soldiers, arrest him!"

"No!", Hay Lin yelled as she jumped in front of the soldiers and stood next to Angelo. "Back off!"

Hay Lin then used her telekinesis to take he spears from the soldiers and stick them into the ground.

"What the...?", Elyon began to question. "How can Hay Lin do that?"

"That's another long story.", Taranee said. "But can you call off your soldiers? We're telling you the truth when we say that Angelo is on our side."

"I'm sorry, Taranee, but I can't risk the safety of the people after all that's happened.", Elyon said. "And until I'm sure of what you all are telling me..."

Elyon then fired a beam of light at Angelo. Once it hit him he vanished!

"... he'll be staying in the Infinite City Prison."

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried as she saw one of Angelo's feathers fall to the ground.

Hay Lin then bent down and picked up the feather. She then looked at Elyon with a glare as her eyes began to water.

"Let him go!", Hay Lin demanded as she marched up to Elyon.

"Hay Lin wait!", Irma said as she and Will stood in front of her. "Take it easy."

"But Angelo is...", Hay Lin began to say.

"We don't like it either, but this is Elyon's kingdom.", Will said.

"But Angelo did nothing wrong!", Hay Lin said.

"And how do you know if he wasn't trying to trick you?", Elyon questioned.

"She has a point there.", Caleb said.

"What?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Think about it.", Caleb said. "He has the same kind of armour as the one who attacked us. The only difference is the color."

"But Angelo is...", Hay Lin began to say.

"Your boyfriend?", Elyon questioned knowing what Hay Lin was going to say. "I thought Phobos was my kind-hearted brother. I also thought that Cedric and Miranda were my friends. And look what happened there."

"That's a little harsh there, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"Very, harsh.", Irma agreed.

"Don't you ever, EVER compare Angelo to those three!", Hay Lin snapped.

"Easy, Hay Lin.", Will said as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down and take it easy. Once we prove that Angelo isn't the enemy, he'll be free."

"How we going to do that?", Irma asked.

"I have no idea.", Will said.

Suddenly, a soldier came running up to them.

"Your majesty!", the soldier said as he dropped to one knee. "Talon and his four other warriors have returned."

"Not again!", Elyon said feeling annoyed.

"They're probably here to get Angelo.", Caleb said.

"I told you before!", Hay Lin yelled. "Angelo isn't one of them!"

"We'll see.", Elyon said as she took to the air.

"Let's go men!", Caleb said as he, Aldern, and Drake took off on horses along with some soldiers.

"So, what do we do?", Irma questioned as the five of them stood there. "What's the plan, Hay Lin?"

"Ooooo!", Hay Lin said as she tried to think. "I want to get Angelo free but we have to fight Talon! What should I do?"

Hay Lin paced back and forth for a few second. Then she came up with something!

"I got it!", Hay Lin said with a smile. "I know what to do!"

**A/N: Well, after all the good things that happened, everything goes wrong when they go to Metamoor to help! Now, Angelo is in the Infinite City Prison. Hay Lin isn't to happy with Elyon for putting him there, and Talon is back with his team. Let's hope Hay Lin's plan works. Cause right now, that girl is seriously ticked off!**

**Please review.**


	10. Angelo vs Talon & Apologies

**Chapter 10:**

Deep under the land of the Meridian Kingdom, in the Infinite City Prison, Angelo stood in one of the cells after Elyon teleported him there.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Angelo said as he kicked a pebble at the energy bar that kept him his cell. "I come to help, and this is the thanks I get? I don't think I want to help now!"

"Quite you!", came a gruff voice.

Angelo looked to see a blue skinned man with stone like plates on his face. He was Vathek. Warden of the Infinite City Prison, and very loyal to the Queen of Meridian.

"I don't know who you are, but you look like one of those invaders that I was told about.", Vathek said. "And if you're in here, then that means Queen Elyon sent you here with her powers."

"And you are?", Angelo questioned.

"The name's Vathek.", Vatek said. "I'm the Warden here."

"Well, Vathek.", Angelo said. "Your queen made a mistake! I'm one of the good guys!"

"That's for our queen to decide.", Vathek said.

"Well, I'll be in here for a while.", Angelo said as he leaned against the cell wall.

'Then again, I could easily get out of here.', Angelo thought as he looked around his cell. 'But that would make things worse.'

Suddenly, Angelo sensed some familiar energies from above.

"They're back!", Angelo said knowing it was Talon and his four friends that have returned. "This is just great!"

Angelo then formed some energy around his hands, ready to blast the energy bars of his cell away.

"Looks like I'll have to bust out after all!", Angelo said as he got ready to fire.

Just then, Angelo saw two figures in the shadows near the enterance of the Infinite City Prison.

"Then again, maybe not.", he said as the two figures came into the light.

Up above, Elyon hovored in the skies as Talon flew towards her along with his four team mates. Talon of course had black hair and ice blue eyes. As for his others that were wit him, one of the two girls that was with him was a blond haired girl with hair that went down a little past her shoulders with green eyes. Her name was Larra. The other one was a girl with light green skin and blue eyes with long dark red hair that went down to her hips. Her name was Neta. As for the two boys, one of them was a brunette with green eyes. His hair was a bit long and unruly. He was known as Victor. The other was a large and bulky brute of a man! He was the tallest of all five of them! He was at least seven feet tall, with dark skin and had four arms! Four arms! His hair was black and he had violet eyes. But the funny thing is, he was very smart. His name was Jeron.

"Well, it looks like the mighty Queen Elyon is ready for a rematch.", Victor said with a smirk.

"Even her brave soldiers are here too!", Larra said with a grin as the five of them hovered in the air in front of Elyon.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?", Elyon snapped.

"True. We've done our fair share of damage today.", Jerron said with a sinister smile. "About 11% more of the village has been trashed. Not bad, seeing as we did it in five minutes."

"What do you want?", Elyon yelled as Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia flew up next to her.

"Relax, your majesty.", Talon said with a grin. "We're not here for fun. We want something else."

"And that would be?", Elyon questioned figuring that it was Angelo they wanted.

"You have a Wing Knight among you.", Neta said. "I can sense it."

"I knew it!", Caleb yelled. "He's one of them!"

"Now do you see?", Elyon said to Cornelia. "He's been playing nice to you all!"

"No way!", Irma yelled. "Angelo is on the level!"

"She's right, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"He was even picked to be Hay Lin's protector.", Taranee said which made Elyon raise her eyebrow in wonder.

"So, Angelo is here.", Talon said with a smirk. "And he's the protector."

"This just keeps getting better!", Victor said. "I say we find him and give him a good beating!"

"No argument here!", Larra said.

Suddenly, Victor and Jeron were hit by two powerful beams of energy.

"Be careful what you wish for, Victor."

Talon looked to see Angelo, in his Wing Knight form fly up in front of Elyon with Will and Hay Lin at his side.

"Well, well, well.", Talon said a he look at Angelo. "Angelo Vanders. Long time, no see."

"Talon.", Angelo said as he looked at his former friend.

"How did you get out of your cell?", Elyon questioned.

She then looked at Will and Hay Lin.

"It was you!", Elyon snapped as she looked at Will. "You used your powers to free him!"

"Oh please!", Angelo said as he turned to look at Elyon. "I could of gotten out on my own, before Hay Lin and Will came for me.

_Flashback_

"They're back!", Angelo said knowing it was Talon and his four friends that have returned. "This is just great!"

Angelo then formed some energy around his hands, ready to blast the energy bars of his cell away.

"Looks like I'll have to bust out after all!", Angelo said as he got ready to fire.

Just then, Angelo saw two figures in the shadows near the enterance of the Infinite City Prison.

"Then again, maybe not.", he said as the two figures came into the light.

Out of the shadows walked Hay Lin and Will.

"What brings you here, Guardians?", Vathek asked as he walked up to them.

"We're here to take our friend with us.", Will said as she pointed to Angelo.

"But the queen just sent him here.", Vathek said.

"It was a mistake!", Hay Lin said with pleading eyes. "The real enemy is about the do some more damage right now!"

Vathek look at the two Guardains and then at Angelo. He then looked back at the Guardians.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing.", Vathek said. "But after all you've done for us, you wouldn't try to do us any wrong now."

"Thank yuo, Vathek!", Hay Lin said as she gave him a hug.

Will then used her powers to drain the energy bars away, letting Angelo go free.

"Let's go kick some butt!", Angelo said as he walked out of the cell.

Angelo then looked at Vathek and nodded his head at him, to which Vathek nodded back. Angelo then flew out of the Infinite City Prison with Hay Lin and Will.

_End Flashback_

After Elyon's look of shock, she then glared at Angelo, still not trusting him to much.

"Glare all you want, Elyon.", Angelo said. "Once I take care of this, I'll leave and you won't have to see me in you little kingdom again."

Talon then saw the silver dragon on his chestplate.

"So, you are the protector!", Talon said with a smirk. "Care for a little sparring? Just you and me."

"And what of your team?", Angelo questioned as Victor and Jeron flew up next to Talon, Larra, and Neta.

"They'll keep out of it and watch the fight.", Talon said. "If you beat me, we leave. For the moment."

"Let's do it.", Angelo said as he took a fighting stance. "I know if I said no, you do more damage to the villiage."

"You'd be right.", Talon said as he took a fighting stance.

The two warriors stared each other off waiting for other to make the first move. As the two hovered there, Larra plucked one of her own feathers and blew it out between the two of them, making it floating down in between them. Once it hit the ground, both of them went flying at one another ready to go! Everyone else stayed back and watched as Angelo and Talon went at it! The two were really going at it as they went from punches, to kicks, to doing energy attacks. Once Angelo's energy blast connected with Talon's energy blast, they created a explosion that sent them both flying backwards.

"You've gotten stronger.", Talon said as he and Angelo had their hands clasped together, trying to gain the upper hand. "Now let's see how strong you are!"

"Give me your best shot!", Angelo said

Both of them then began to call up some energy in their hands while their hands were clasped together. The power started to grow bigger and bigger as they called up more of it, each trying to out do the other!

"That's not going to end well.", Cornelia said. "Is it?"

"No.", Taranee said as she watched the energy Angelo and Talon were building up.

"You can't last forever!", Talon said as he pooring the fire power on.

"Funny! I was thinking the same about you!", Angelo said as he too was pouring the fire power on.

And just as it reached it's peak, there was an explosion that knocked Angelo and Talon back! As the smoke cleared, everyone looked to see Angelo and Talon were hovering in the air. Both of their hands were smoking.

"Now that's hot!", Irma said as she looked at their hands.

They then looked each other in the face. They then shook the smoke from their hands and flew at each other ready to keep the fight going!

"Never thought you would get this strong!", Talon said as he dodged one of Angelo's kicks.

"I'm just full of surprises!", Angelo said as he blocked one of Talon's kicks.

Talon then swung at Angelo, with his right fist trying to punch him! But Angelo caught it with his left and held on to it!

"Let go!", Talon demanded.

"Make me!", Angelo said.

"Gladly!", Talon snapped as she tried to hit him with a left.

But Angelo caught that with his right hand and held on to it! Talon looked at Angelo who was smirking at him.

"Gotcha!", Angelo said.

Angelo then began to spin around at great speeds, while still holding on to Talon. After a few seconds, Angelo let go and sent Talon flying towards the ground! Thinking on instinct, Talon quickly took to the air and charged at Angelo with a yellow energy aura around him and rammed into Angelo knocking him against a well! Angelo then took to the sky and faced Talon. Both had energy auras around them. With a battle cry of fury, they both flew at each other at full speed.

"This it!", Victor said, hoping Talon would win."

"Crush him, Talon!", Jeron cheered.

"Send him flying!", Larra cheered.

"Go, Angelo!", Hay Lin, Will, and Irma cheered.

Everyone watched as the two collided! Once they did, a bright light was flashed from their energy auras. It faded to show the both of them falling to the ground.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried as she flew down towards him with the other Guardians behind her.

"Talon!", Neta cried as she and the other three Dark Wing Knights flew down to their leader.

As their friends landed next to them, both winged warriors slowly got to their feet. They both looked towards each other glaring.

"This is far from over!", Talon said as Victor opened a fold for. "We'll be back!"

"Of course you will.", Angelo said sarcasticlly as the five of them went through the fold.

"Are you okay?", Hay Lin asked as she propped his left arm over her shoulder.

"I've been better.", Angelo said as he got ready to open a fold.

"And where are you going?"

Angelo and the girls turned to see Elyon, Caleb, Drake, and Aldern coming up towards them along with some soldiers.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Angelo said not believing what was going on.

"Don't do this, Elyon.", Cornelia said to her best friend.

"You saw what happened!", Will said. "You have to know that Angelo is on our side!"

"What I know is that you and Hay Lin busted him out of his cell!", Elyon snapped as she pointed a finger at Will.

"If we didn't, Talon would of wrecked more of the villiage looking for Angelo!", Hay Lin snapped back.

"If anything, you should be thanking him.", Irma said.

"Forget it, Irma.", Angelo said. "None of them will trust me. Let's just go home."

"Gladly.", Hay Lin said as she opened a fold for Earth.

Seeing this surprised Elyon and Caleb, seeing as they didn't know whjat happed in the last few days.

"How can Hay Lin...?", Elyon began to question.

"Open folds?", Cornelia finished for her. "If you took the time to listen, you'd know everything. When you come back to Earth tomorrow, I'll explain everything."

Elyon and Caleb watched as the grils and Angelo headed through the fold.

"What's going on here?, Elyon questioned as the fold closed.

Well, the weekend past, and things have somewhat cooled down. Angelo and Hay Lin spent most of the weekend together, and the others understood after what happen. As for Cornelia, she hung out with Alchemy, just to make sure she was doing okay. She enjoyed spending time with one of her best friends and promised herself that she would do it more often. And with Elyon coming back Monday, the three of them together was going to be great! The other girls spent time with their boyfriends. Soon, Monday rolled around and most of the girls gathered together under the tree they normally gather under before school starts, like they normally do.

"Yeah guys!", Hay Lin said as she and Angelo walked up to Will, Matt, and Taranee, who were standing under their spot. "Where's Irma and Cornelia?"

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Taranee said to her friend. "Irma is getting ready to do the radio show and Cornelia hasn't shown up yet. Now what about you two? Are you two... You know. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay.", Hay Lin said as a frown came to her face. "I was just upset that Elyon didn't believe us when we told her about Angelo. That's all."

"What about you?", Will asked Angelo.

"Well, I'm not to jolly about being blasted by a friend and then being teleported into a jail cell.", Angelo said. "But after having time to think about, what's done is done. No use getting upset about it with Talon out there doing who knows what."

"That's one way of looking at it.", Matt said.

"I'm glad you see it like that.", Taranee said. "Cause I think someone wants to talk to you."

"What are you talking about?", Angelo asked.

Suddenly, Angelo felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to see Elyon with Cornelia and Caleb.

"Hi.", Elyon said softly.

"Hello.", Angelo said.

"I'm so sorry, about what happen!", Elyon said. "Cornelia told me everything that happened in the last few days and..."

"It's okay, Elyon.", Hay Lin said. "With Talon and his Dark Wing Knights doing what they were doing, you were just doing your job as queen."

"That's no excuse!", Elyon said. "You guys are my friends! And I should of listened to you when said Angelo was on our side. I wouldn't blame you if didn't want to help us, Angelo."

"Then I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't", Angelo said. "What's done is done. Let's just move ahead and stop Talon."

"So, you forgive me?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes, I forgive you.", Angelo said making Elyon smile.

Just then the school bell rang, letting the students know that classes were about to begin.

"Well, it's time to start another fun filled school day!", Will said sarcasticlly as they all headed into school. "Part of me would rather be fighting Talon and his team."

"Becareful what you wish for.", Taranee said getting a laugh out of the others.

The morning went along as it normally would for everybody. They went to class, learned a little something, and went to another class and did the same thing. Soon Lunch rolled around and everyone decided to eat outside, seeing as they had a lot of things to talk about. Matt had decided to get Joel and Nigel to eat with in the Lunch Hall, so the others could talk freely. Once they got theit meals, they all gathered under a tree and began to eat and talk.

"So, what's the deal with Talon?", Caleb asked Angelo. "From what Cornelia said he was once a Wing Knight like you."

"He was.", Angelo said. "He was one of the best, too. But somethign happened that change all of that."

"What was that?", Elyon asked.

"Me.", Angelo said sadly.

**A/N: Well, thanks to Hay Lin and Will getting Angelo out of his cell, he was able to take on Talon! To bad it ended in a stalemate! And Elyon now knows the truth about Angelo and all is forgiven. And now, Angelo is about to tell them what happen to Talon and why he became the way he is now. This will be good!**

**Please review.**


	11. The Challenge

**Chapter 11:**

There the others were staring at Angelo, after what he said to them.

"You?", Irma questioned. "How can you be the reason Talon turned all bad?"

"I guess you can say it all started about a year ago.", Angelo said. "It was announced that the canidatas to be the protector were going to be announced."

"Wait.", Will said. "You mean that you weren't chosen to be Hay Lin's protector?"

"Okay. One, I wasn't chosen.", Angelo said. "And two, I didn't know that any of you were the Guardians. Now, as I was saying. The names of the canidates were going to be announced. Everyone wanted to know who was on the list."

_Flashback, a year ago_

It was a normal day on Torgan where the Wing Knights, that weren't training or getting ready for a mission, walked around Wing Knight Palace as their normal selves. Angelo, being one of them, was running to where the list of the protector canidates was going to be posted.

"Got to hurry and get there!", Angelo said as he was running to the spot where the list was going to be posted.

As he got closer, Angelo spotted Neta standing at a distance waiting for the list to be put up.

"Is the list up yet, Neta?", Angelo asked as he was catching his breath after running up to where the list was going to be put up at.

"Not yet.", Neta said. "You could of just walked up here like the rest of us."

"And miss the look on Talon's face when he sees his name on the list?", Angelo questioned with a smirk. "Yeah right!"

"Why does everyone think Talon is going to be on the list?", Victor questioned as he came walking up to them.

"Because he's one of the best!", Pixx said as she landed on Angelo's right shoulder.

"Yeah!", Nixx said as he landed on Angelo's left shoulder. "I know that and you know that, Victor."

"Last I checked, I was pretty good too!", Victor said.

"We all are."

Everyone turned to see Talon walking up to them with Larra and Jeron at his sides.

"What's up, Talon.", Angelo said.

"Nothing much.", Talon said. "List not up yet?"

"Nope.", Victor said.

"It doesn't matter who's name is on the list.", Jeron said. "What matters is who on the list becomes the protector."

"And that could be any one of us.", Larra said as she flipped her hair. "It could even be Nixx or Pixx."

"Now that would be so cool!", Pixx said.

"But I thought that this generation of Guardians, like the last ones, were human.", Victor said.

"That doesn't mean a thing.", Talon said.

"What do you mean?", Victor asked.

"Don't you pay attention in the classes?", Neta said as she rubbed her forehead in annyoance.

"Um... not all the time.", Victor said. "Only when I need to know something important."

"Unbelievable!", Neta said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Every Keeper of the Heart is Human.", Angelo explained. "To be more on point, they are of Asian decent. Normally, the Guardians are picked when the Keeper turns sixteen."

"But every other generation, like this one and the last one, the Guardians were not only picked early, but were all human.", Neta continued to explain. "There have been teams of Guardians in the past where the othe four came from different worlds."

"That's right.", Angelo said. "For all we know, the next generation of Guardains may come from different worlds."

"But the Keeper will be a Human, Asian girl.", Victor said.

"Or guy.", Jeron said. "I've done some research that showed some of the Keepers, as well as other Guardians, have been males."

"Which means that any of us could be the protector.", Nixx said. "From the biggest of us to the smallest."

"Guy or girl.", Pixx added.

"Yeah, well how will Jeron and Neta be able to fit in on Earth?", Victor questioned. "I think a seven foot guy with four arms and a girl with green skin will kind of stand out."

"He does raise a good point.", Angelo said.

"A good point in deed.", Talon agreed.

"We could use a holo-projector.", Jeron said.

"Or the power of illusion.", Neta said.

"Hmmm.", Victor said doing some thinking. "Good point."

"Yeah, Guys!", Larra yelled getting their attention. "Look!"

Everyong looked to where Larra was pointing. They all saw the digital bulletin board begin to show the canidates to be protector. Everyone went up to see who was on the list. And sure enough, Talon's name came up first.

"Way to go man!", Angelo said as he pounded fist with Talon

"It's no biggie.", Talon said.

"Um... Angelo?", Pixx said as seh was looking at the digital bulletin board. "Look!"

Angelo along with the others looked to see his name come up right under Talon's.

"Whoa!", Angelo said in disbelief.

"Nice going, Angelo!", Neta said happily.

"But, I didn't even sign up to be the protector!", Angelo said.

"No one does.", Jeron said. "The High Council picks those who they think are best qualified for the job."

"I didn't know I was good enough.", Angelo said.

"Well, it looks like you are.", Pixx said.

"So, now we train.", Talon said. "We only have two weeks to get ready for the challenge."

"And in that challenge, it'll test your abilities.", Victor said. "You two plus eight other warriors! That's going to be sick!"

"So, until then, good luck with your training.", Talon said as held out his fist.

"Good luck to you too, man.", Angelo said s they pounded fist.

'Like he'll need it.', Angelo thought to himself. 'He'll be the protector. He's the best.'

_End Flashback._

"So, you guys were all friends?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "We were all one happy little group."

"So, what happened that changed all that?", Matt asked.

"Well, for the next two weeks, I like the other canidates did their own special training.", Angelo explained. "Soon, the day of the challeneg came. And all were ready to go at it."

_Flashback, the day of the challenge._

Angelo, Talon and the othe eight canidates were standing in the center of the Wing Knight Arena ready to take the challenge to be the protector of the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Wing Knights from all around sat in the stands excited to see who would win the challenge. In the podium, sat the five High Council members. Just then, Councilman Leonus stood up and held his hands up, quiteing everyone down.

"Welcome, fellow Wing Knights!", Leonus said. "Today is the day we find out who will be the protector!"

The people in the stand cheered knowing how big a deal this was. Leonus then took his seat as Councilwoman Marla got to her feet.

"The ten Wing Knights standing in the center of the arena, are all powerful in their own right. So a test of power would be meaningless.", Marla said. "Which is why they will compete in a event that will test their knowledge and their ability to think quickly when the need arrives. And this is all over, one will be chosen to be the protector!"

Councilman Lucas then stood up and walked up next to Marla.

"And now let the challenge begin!", Lucas said getting cheers out of the people in the stands.

Down in the arena, the ten canidates were getting ready to begin the challenge.

"You ready?", Talon asked Angelo.

"Ready as I'll every be.", Angelo said. "To be honest, I'd rather not be doing this."

"Are you nuts?", Talon questioned with a grin as he playfully punched Angelo in his arm. "This is a great honor!"

"I know.", Angelo said. "It's just that, I have my reasons for not wanting to be the protector."

"Well, you in this now.", Talon said. "Might as well go all out."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "I won't be holding back."

Just then, a male Wing Knight with green long hair and yellow eyes stepped out into the middle of the arena. His name was Zolan.

"The challenge event shall be...!", he yelled getting the people's attention. "The Ring Race!"

Suddenly, a large energy ring appeared in the sky.

"Wing Knights! Line up!", Zolan said as he fired a beam of energy at the ground, making a starting line.

The ten Wing Knights lined up ready to start.

"You all know how this goes.", Zolan said. "You fly through the rings that come up, while getting pass the obstacles that get in your way. Remember to follow the path and do not stray from it! Do you all understand? You have to finish this race by following the path!"

Angelo, Talon, and the other eight Wing Knights all nodded.

"Then on your mark!", Zolan said as the ten Wing Knights got into their starting positions. "Get set!"

They then spreaded their wings!

"Good luck!", Angelo said to Talon.

"You too!", Talon said.

"GO!", Zolan yelled as he waved a flag in the air.

And with that, the ten Wing Knights took to the air flying through the first ring one or two at a time. Once through the ring, they followed the path that was show by hovering platforms that had small flags on them. Angelo looked to see that Talon was already ahead of him.

"I may not want this, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be in last place!", Angelo said as he flapped his wings in a attempt to catch up.

Soon Angelo was at the next ring, that was on a cliff, where he saw a Wing Knight just going through it. He was about to go through it, when a hologram of a guy appeared making Angelo stop.

"What the...?", Angelo questioned as he hovered there.

"Before you pass, you must answer my riddle!", the head said.

"A riddle?", Angelo questioned. "What riddle?"

"Are you ready, Wing Knight?", the floating head asked.

"Sure.", Angelo said while shrugging his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Here is my riddle.", the floating head said. "In the morning, I walk on four legs. In the afternoon, I walk on two. And in the evening, I walk on three. Who am I?"

_End Flashback_

"Oh! I know this one!", Irma said. "It's man!"

Angelo didn't say anything as he looked at Irma in a way that said "Dont interupt!".

"Did I interupt?", Irma asked with a cheesy smile.

"You think?", Angelo said with a smirk.

"But I was right, wasn't I?", Irma asked.

"Yes, Irma.", Angelo said. "You were right."

"Ha!", Irma said proudly.

"Well, her day was made.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Can I continue?", Angelo asked.

"Please do.", Taranee said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "I want to find out how you became my protector!"

"Well, there I was, standing before the hologram after it said it's riddle.", Angelo said.

_Flashback, a year ago_

"What is your answer.", the floating head said.

"The answer is man.", Angelo answered. "When he is born, he walks on all fours. Or his hands and knees. He walks on his two legs between childhood and adulthood. And when he is old he uses a cane, making him have three legs."

"You are... correct.", the floating head said as it faded away. "Procced, Wing Knight. We shall meet again."

Angelo then flew through the ring and continued on his course. He knew Talon was ahead of him and that he was going to have to pick up the pace if he was going to catch up.

"Time to kick it up a notch!", Angelo said as he charged some energy in hia fist.

He then released the energy from his fist as he had them at his sides. The release sent him flying at greater speeds.

"Woo-Hoo!", Angelo shouted as he rocketed through the sky.

After doing this for a few minutes, Angelo saw another ring, that was in the air. As he got close to it, the same hologram appeared in front of the ring.

'It did say that we were going to meet again.', Angelo thought to himself as he hovered in the air in front of the ring.

"So, what do I have to do to get past you this time?" Angelo asked.

"A riddle.", the floating head said.

"Thought so.", Angelo said. "Okay, hit me!"

"What is yours, but your friend uses more than you do?", the floating head asked.

Angelo thought for a few seconds as he went over the riddle in his head. And then it hit him!

"The answer is... my name.", Angelo answered. "I use it when I want to introduce myself to someone, while others use it when they want to talk to me."

"Correct.", the floating head said as it faded away. "You may procced. Well shall meet again."

"Looking forward to it.", Angelo said as he flew through the ring.

An hour later, Angelo had gotten through five more riddles or puzzles that he had to solve before going through the rings. And once again, Angelo had came upon another ring. Which, like the other rings, had the same hologram of a floating head waiting for him. And like some of the rings he came up upon, there was a metal box next to it.

"Okay, big guy!", Angelo said as he landed on the ground standing in front of the ring. "Give me your best shot!"

"Very well.", the floating head said as the metal box opened and a stand rose up out of it.

Angelo looked to see five sticks on the stand.

"You are to turn these five sticks into three.", the floating head said.

"No problem.", Angelo said as he was about to reach for one of the sticks.

"Without getting rid of the five sticks.", the floating head said, stopping Angelo from doing what he was about to do.

"What?", Angelo questioned. "Now how am I supposed to do that?"

"Do you wish to continue?", the floating head asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he looked down at the sticks. "Make five into three. Five into three. Hmmmmm."

Angelo kept looking down at the sticks thinking of a way to solve the puzzle.

"This is a tough one.", Angelo said. "Come on Angelo! You can do this!"

Angelo looked down at the sticks thinking of a way to make three sticks out of five.

"I can't throw two of them away.", Angelo said. "But that's the only way to make three out of five, It's not like I can make two long sticks an one short one. That's it!"

Angelo then took the sticks toset them up to form a three.

"There!", Angelo said. "Three out of five!"

"You are correct.", the floating head said. "You are free to procced. The final ring is caoming up. Be reday for anything."

"All right!", Angelo said as he flew through the ring.

As he was flying throug the air, Angelo noticed that he's beem flying in certian pattrern. "Is is me or have I been flying around the planet?"

After flying for some time, Angelo saw the final ring and landed in front of it. Just then a floating head appeared.

"Okay, bud!", Angelo said. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"I am like a river. I am always flowing.", the floating head said. "Never stopping. Never ending. I am the beginning and the end. I am there in the morning and I am there in the night. I can not be fought, no matter how hard many have tried. What am I?"

"Now that's a tough one.", Angelo said as he placed a finger on his chin as he bgan to think. "Always flowing. Never stopping or ending. The beginning and the end. Think Angelo! Think! You don't hane time for this! Time! That's it!"

"Do you have an answer?", the floating head asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "The answer is time!"

"You are... correct.", the floating head said. "Procced, Wing Knight."

Angelo then flew through the ring and headed for the finish line as fast as he could. Once there, he saw that Talon was already there. But the funny thing was, it was only Talon and a female Wing Knight with blue hair, gray skin, and green eyes named Tarla, there. Once he landed the people in the stands cheered. Seeing this confused Angelo.

"I don't get it.", Angelo said. "I didn't win."

"This wasn't about being the first one here.", Councilman Runan said as he walked up to them. "This was about completing the course."

"So, where are the other canidates?", Angelo asked.

"They either couldn't answer the riddles or solve the puzzles they ran into.", Councilwoman Latel explained. "But you three were able to complete the course. You never gave up. That shows determatation. Something that the protector must have to do his or her duties."

"Cool!", Angelo said.

"Never thougth the challenge would be like this.", Talon said.

"And now Talon, Angelo, and Tarla. It is time for the final part of the challenge", Councilwoman Marla said.

"What final part?", Tarla questioned.

Suddenly a fold opened in the sky. And out of that fold flew out a long, silver Chinese dragon with large bird like wings and violet eyes. It had two front claws and two rear claws.

"May I introduce to you all, Draganos.", Councilman Leonus said to all of the Wing Knights in the arena. "The dragon of the Wing Knights!"

Dragano landed in the center of the arena. Angelo, Talon, and Tarla were in awe at the sight of the mighty dragon as he looked down at them.

'Hello young ones.', Draganos said to them telepathiclly. 'I am pleased that you three were able to make it this far.'

"Um... thanks.", Angelo said not knowing what to say.

"What he said.", Talon said.

"Y-yeah.", Tarla added.

Draganos let out a hearty laugh as he looked down at the three of them.

'I can tell this is the first time you three have seen a dragon.', Draganos said. 'But as fun as this is all is, we must hurry and get this over with. I have my childern to attend to.'

"Get what over with?", Tarla asked.

'The final part of the challenge.', Draganos said. 'A questioned.'

"What questioned?", Talon asked.

'Why should you be the protector?', Draganos asked the three of them.

_End Flashback_

**A/N: Well, folks. This is it! The moment everything changed for Angelo and Talon. Of course you'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens. Well, you know that Angelo becomes the protector, but you'll find out how it happens. You know what I mean.**

**Please review.**


	12. Question Answered & Friends No More

**Chapter 12:**

"That's it?", Cornelia questioned. "Answering one question decided who was going to be Hay Lin's protector?"

"Yep.", Angelo said before eatting a grape. "Answering one question was going to decide it all. No all out battle or anything. An answer to a simple question."

"I was hoping for a fight.", Caleb said.

"Same here, dude.", Matt said.

"Leave it to men to want to fight things out!", Elyon said with a grin.

"So, what was your answer?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well..."

_Flashback, a year ago_

"So your asking us why should either of us be the protector?", Tarla asked Draganos.

'Yes.', Draganos said telepathiclly. 'That is the question.'

"Well, I think I should be the protector because I'm one of the smartest Wing Knights.", Tarla began to explain. "I'm pretty strong in my own right. I have a lot of power in both my Wing Knight form and as my normal self. I'm good with all kinds of weapons. And seeing as I'm a female, I can blend in better with the Guardians when we're not transformed. And I can use the power of glamour to hide my gray skin. That is why I think that I, Tarla, should be the protector."

'Very good answer, Tarla.', Draganos said before looking at Talon. 'And what of you, young one?'

"Like most of us, I'm strong, fast, and powerful.", Talon began to explain. "And I too am good with many weapons. I have a high knowledge of many of the Known Worlds. And I even have a team of Wing Knight ready and willing to join me in my duties as protector. I believe that I, Talon, am the perfect choice to be the protector of the Keeper of the Heart."

'Another good answer, Talon.', Draganos said before turning to Angelo. 'Now you look familiar. Tell me, what is your name, young one.'

"I'm Angelo Vanders, sir.", Angelo said.

'Vanders?', Draganos questioned as he looked at Angelo. 'Yes. You look just as your grandfather and father did when they were your age.'

"You... knew my father?", Angelo questoned in surprise.

'And your mother.', Draganos said. 'They were both brave Wing Knights. And to see you here would make them proud.'

"Thank you.", Angelo said.

'Now tell me, Angelo. Why should you be the protector?'

"Well, to be totally honest, I don't want to be the protector.", Angelo said getting gasp from all those in the arena.

"Are you nuts man?", Talon questioned.

'Is that so?', Draganos asked.

"Yes, sir.", Angelo said.

'Then tell me why you don't want to be the protector.', Draganos said.

"Well, while it is a great honor, I don't think I can do it while it takes up so much of my normal life.", Angelo began to explain. "I have a great girlfriend. Not to mention my other friends on Earth. And if my girlfriend sees me hanging with another girl that she doesn't know, it could get ugly. Besides. If anything, you'd be better off with Talon or Tarla as the protectors. They're more focused than I am. So your best bet is to go with one of them. And that's why I don't think I'm good enough to be the protector of the Keeper pf the Heart of Kandrakar."

At first, Draganos looked down at Angelo. But soon he began to laugh softly. Soon it got louder and louder. Before those in the arena knew it, Draganos was beating on the ground with his right claw, balled up in a fist, laughing.

"Was it something I said?", Angelo asked.

'Angelo! You are something else!', Draganos said as his laughter died down. 'Your grandfather said something like what you said when I asked him and five other Wing Knights the same thing. And like him, you spoke with honesty in your heart. And that is what is needed in being the protector. The protector must be willing to tell the Keeper and their fellow Guardians when they wrong about something, or when they are being to full of themselves.'

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "But Talon and Tarla have the skills..."

'And power to do the job.', Draganos said. 'Yes I know. But so do you. Which is why I choose you to be the protector.'

"What?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow in shock.

"What?", Talon and Tarla questioned in shock.

"What?", everyone in the arena stands questioned in shock.

'You heard me.', Draganos said. 'You are the protector.'

"But I...", Angelo began to say.

"The decidsion has been made!", Councilwoman Latel said as she and the other concil members walked up to Angelo, Talon and Tarla. "Young Angelo is the protector!"

"It shall be your duty to protect the decendent of Xin Jing, who will soon become the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Councilman Runan explained.

"Oh boy.", Angelo said with a bit of worry.

The Wing Knights in the arena stands stood up and cheered at the finish of the challenge.

'Now what do I do?', Angelo thought to himself as he looked at Talon who wasn't looking to happy, as he had his head held down. 'Well this is just great!'

Councilwoman Marla also saw the look on Talon's face and knew that he was hurt. She, as well as the other council member knew how much he had trained to become the Protector. But she also knew that Angelo had what it took to be the protector as well.

"Do not be discourage, Talon.", Marla said with a kind smile as she placed a comforting hand om his shoulder. "Yuo may not be the protector, but you're still a noble and amazing Wing Knight. "You must see that."

Angelo then saw a smile form on his face.

"Oh I understand.", Talon said as he slapped Marla's hand from off his shoulder. "I understand that I was robbed of what I deserve!"

"Talon.", Marla said in a hurt yet stern voice. "Calm yourself!"

"I'll do nothing of the sort!", Talon snapped before looking up at Draganos, glaring at him. "Admit it, Draganos! You picked Aneglo because of who is grandfather is!"

'Is that why you think I picked Angelo?', Draganos questioned.

"I know that's the reason!", Talon snapped. "You picked Angelo because his grandfather was the last protector and you think he'll do a good job as well! But for all you know, he may screw it up and get the Keeper killed!"

"Now hold up a minute!", Angelo said.

"You know I'm the better choice!", Talon said. "I've worked and trained harder than those two weaklings!"

"Oh no he didn't!", Tarla said.

'You dare accuse me of playing favorites?', Draganos questioned with a mighty roar that sent Talon crashing to the ground.

Once he hit the ground, he quickly got up and got ready to fly back up to eye level with Draganos, but was stopped by Councilman Lucas, who grabbed his arm and kept him at bay. Talon turned and glared at him only to see Lucas glaring at him in a way that told him to be still. Talon then turned to look up at Draganos who was looking down at him.

'This is why you are not the protector.', Draganos said. 'You put power over wisdom, while young Tarla puts wisdom over power. Neither way is wrong, but when it come to the Keeper, their has to be a balance. And Angelo, like the other protectors before him, has a balacne of both. And that is way he was chose.'

After thinking about it, Tarla realised that Draganos was right. While Talon stuck to fightning and getting stonger, she stuck to the books and worked on ways of outsmarting her enemies.

'I have a ways to go.', Tarala thought to herself.

Talon said nothing as he yanked his arm out of Councilman Lucas' grip and flew out of the arena. Angelo was about to fly after him when Councilman Leonus placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him, Angelo turns to see Leonus looking down at him while shaking his head.

"He'll be fine, young one.", Leonus said. "He just needs time."

"Yes, sir.", Angelo said hoping for the best.

"Talon!", Marla calls out to him as he flys off.

"Let him go, Marla.", Councilman Runan said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Give him some space.

"He just needs time to get over this.", Councilwoman Latel said with a kind voice.

"I hope you're right, Runan.", Latel said.

'As do I.', Draganos said. 'I see great potental in him to do great things. But he must find balance first.'

"I understand.", Marla said.

'What of you, Tarla?', Draganos questioned. 'Do you see why you weren't picked?'

"I think so.", Tarla said. "I mean balance is key to most things. And the protector having a balance of power and knowledge is a good thing to do the job. And to be honest, I'm one of knowledge, while Talon s one of power. So, Both of us wouldn't make to go of protectors."

"And that shows great wisdom, Tarla.", Councilwoman Latel said with a smile, making Tarla smile.

'Indeed.', Draganos said. 'You may not be the protector, but I see great things in your future.'

Hearing that, made Tarla smile a bit more. Draganos then turned his attention to Angelo, who was looking in the direction Talon flew off in.

'Do not worry about your friend, Angelo.', Draganos said gettting his attention. 'He shall be fine. As long as he believes in himself.'

"I hope so.", Angelo said.

'Now to give you the proof you need show that you are the protector.', Draganos said as he looked down at Angelo.

Draganos then took a deep breath and then blew a thin yet powerful flame at Angelo! The flame hit his chestplate as Draganos began to burn something onto the chestplate. At first Angelo thougth he would soon feel the heat from the flame, but didn't. He looked down to see Draganos burning something onto his chestplate. Once he was doen, Angelo saw that it was an image of a long, silver Chinese dragon, that looked like Draganos. White bird like wings and all.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he felt the already cooled down image on the chestplate.

'That symbol shows that you and you alone are the protector.', Draganos said. 'You also will be able to make other Wing Knights your allies as protectors. The last protector shall show you how to do this. As for myself, I must head back home to my realm, to take care of other things. Farewell. For now.'

Draganos then took to the sky and opened a fold that he went through before it closed. All the Wing Knights left the arena. But not before some of them congradulated Angelo on being the protector. Afterwards, Angelo went looking for Talon. He first went to Talon's quarters. He knocked on the door only to have Victor answer it.

"Oh look! It's the protector!", Victor said sarcasticlly. "Can I have you autograph?"

"Not in the mood, Victor.", Angelo said. "I came to talk to Talon."

"Well, he's doesn't want to talk to you."

Neta then came walking up to the door as Victor stepped aside.

"Do you know how hard Talon trained for that challenge?", Neta asked Angelo. "Only to see you, who didn't want to be the protector, become the protector!"

"I'm sorry this happen.", Angelo said.

"Oh he's sorry!", came Larra's voice from in the room. "Well that makes everything all better!"

Just then Jeron came walking up to the door.

"Why don't you just leave, Protector.", he said as he glared at Angelo. "You're not wanted here."

"I want to hear Talon tell me that!", Angelo said as he looked up at Jeron not fearing him one bit.

Just then, Talon walked out from behind Jeron. Angelo looked to see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Talon... I..."

But Angelo didn't get to finish as Talon slammed the door in his face. Angelo said nothing as he turned and headed own the hall, hoping that in a day or two, his friends would come to their senses and be more understanding. But a few days later, when he returned to Torgan, the five of them were gone!

"What happen?", Angelo questioned not believeing what had just happened.

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened.", Angelo said finishiong his story. "Talon, Neta, Victor, Larra, and Jeron left the Wing Knight Palace without a trace."

"So, Talon feels cheated out of being the protector and he and his crew up and leave the Wing Knights?", Irma questioned.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said before he finished his lunch.

"Talk about holding a grudge.", Cornelia said.

"But what about their armour?", Caleb questioned.

"At first, I thought that it was paint.", Angelo said. "But now, I'm sure."

"Sure of what?", Elyon asked.

"That they're Dark Wing Knighs now.", Angelo said. "And that's bad. Really bad."

**A/N: Well, now you know how Angelo became Hay Lin's protector and how Talon took it all. And now he and his friends are Dark Wing Knights. And like Angelo said, that's bad. Find out what happens next, in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	13. Being Spied On & Dark Knights' Plans

**Chapter 13:**

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well the Dark Wing Knights, were enemies of the Wing Knights.", Angelo began to explain. "They had their own way of doing things."

"What kind of ways?", Taranee asked.

"They believed in using force to fight for peace.", Angelo explained. "There was a great battle between the Wing Knights and the Dark Wing Knights."

"And the Wing Knights won, right?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah. They won.", Angelo said. "They even got rid of the thing that made them Dark Wing Knights."

"What was that?", Matt asked.

"You know how I told you of how Wing Knights be come Wing Knight?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"Well the Dark Wing Knights have the same thing, only the crystal is a blackish purple.", Angelo explained. "The council of that time took the Dark Crystal and hid it somewhere. That was hundreds of years ago."

"So, how does Talon and his team have Dark Wing Knight armour?", Irma questioned.

"That's the question.", Angelo said. "I remember reading some old scrolls in the library of the Wing Knight Palace about how the Dark Wing Knights might of hidden some smaller shards of the Dark Crystal somewhere just in case if they ever got defeated. They might be feeding that power into their armour."

"Which in turn made their armour black.", Taranee figured.

"So, how many of these shards are there?", Caleb asked.

"No clue.", Angelo said. "There could be stockpiles of the shards on one or two or even fifty worlds."

"Well, that's a downer.", Irma said.

"What can I say.", Angelo said. "The Dark Wing Knights were prepared."

"To prepared if you ask me.", Cornelia said.

"If I knew where they were, I could inform the Council.", Angelo said. "They'd send their Elite Guard after them."

"So, until then?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Until then, it's my duty to protect you and the Guardians.", Angelo said. "As well as fight Talon and his team."

"Well your plate is full.", Irma said.

"Maybe.", Angelo said. "But, I have a few things going for me."

"Such as?", Will asked.

"Well, for one, this Wednesday is the last day of the school year.", Angelo said. "Which means that I won't have to cut out of school to go fight Talon when he shows his face."

"Amen to that! The no school part that is.", Irma said, getting some laughs out of the others.

"Next, with all the free time coming, I might be able to patrol Metamoor in search of Talon and his teammates.", Angelo said.

"Good point.", Taranee said.

"That is, if I don't get tossed in prison again.", Angelo joked. "Cause prison can change a man! And I'm just to pretty to be in the joint!"

"Hey! Hey!", Elyon said with a grin as the others laughed. "I already said I was sorry. One more joke and you'll see what my finger can do!"

"She's pointing the finger!", Angelo yelled pretending to be scared as Elyon pointed her finger at him. "Hide me!"

"Aaaaw.", Hay Lin said as she patted Angelo on his head as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Is big bad Queen Elyon picking on you?"

"Yes.", Angelo said pretending to be scared.

"Hey!", Elyon said with a grin.

Angelo then stuck his tongue out at her, getting a laugh out of the others.

"But honestly, Talon won't stop until he gets what he wants.", Angelo said.

"Well, he'll have to get past us!", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "We'll show those jerks what happens when you mess with our friends!"

"I could say no, and you'd all still go and fight them. Wouldn't you?", Angelo questioned.

"Yep.", the girls said.

"Thought so.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Don't forget me.", Matt said. "I want some of them too."

Just then the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone gathered their trash and threw it away and headed to their next class. Meanwhile, hidden on another world, Talon and his team were staying in a mansion of a city they had taken over. The weird part about it all was that they actually made the city a better place when they took over!

Weird, huh?

In the mansion were dark crystals they they found in a cavern they discovered on the same world. Right now, Talon and Neta were alone in the Living Room of the mansion waiting for the others to get back. And they were enjoying the alone time. Neta was dressed in a dark purple gown that had a slit on both sides of in showing off her legs as she walked around with black short heel shoes, while Talon was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and white dress shirt with brown leather boots.

"Do you regret coming with me, Neta.", Talon asked the green skinned girl as held her close. "I know how you feel about Angelo and all."

"No. Not at all.", Neta said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Angelo was my past. I'm with you now. Besides. Being with you has been quite exciting."

"What can I say.", Talon said as he ran the finger of his right hand through her long red hair. "I like walking on the wild side."

Talon then placed his right hand behind Neta's head and pulled her closer and kissed her. A kiss she returned happily.

"Aw! Look at the lovebirds!", came a cocky male voice.

Talon and Neta turned to see Victor walking into the Living Room, followed by Jeron and Larra. All three were carrying metal boxes. Victor had two, while Jeron had one in each of his four arms and Larra had one.

"Here are the boxes, Talon.", Jeron said as he walked up to Talon and Neta, who had just pulled away from each other.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything.", Victor said with a smirk.

Neta turned her head away from Victor with a huff as she went to sit down on a love seat that was in the room.

"Knock it off, Victor.", Talon said as he walked up to a large picture of a black, long, and slim dragon and moved it to the side a little to reveal a red button.

He pressed the button to have a secret door open up to show a vault door with a button panel there. Talon punched in the code number to open the door. Once it was open, Victor, Jeron, and Larra put the boxes in the vault and walked out. Talon the closed the vault door and pressed the red button to close the secret door. Victor, Jeron, and Larra then changed back to normal. Victor was dressed in a red dressed shirt and black pants with brown leather boots, Jeron was dressed in a black dress shirt that had sleeves for his four arms, with a pair of black pants and brown leather boots. Larra was dressed in a dark blue dress with black short heels with a slit on the right side of her dress.

"I don't get why we don't go after all the shards of the Dark Crystal!", Larra said. "Why is it that we only go after a bit at a time?"

"Because, the vault can only block so much energy.", Victor said. "To many shards and we'll be found out by the Wing Knights."

"Oh yeah.", Larra said. "Guess I forgot about that."

"Wow!", Victor said. "And I thought I didn't pay attention in class."

"Bite me!", Larra snapped.

"Better watch out, Jeron.", Victor said. "Your girl has a sharp tongue there!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend.", Larra said as she sat in Jeron's lap as he sat in a large chair. "Isn't that right, my big strong Jer-Jer?"

Larra then placed her hands on the sides of Jeron's faace as he placed his top hand on the sides of her waist and his bottom ones on her legs.

"Please!", Victor said as he kicked back in the chair he was in. "Once we take Metamoor, I'll get all the ladies I want. So, I can wait."

"Pig!", Neta said as Talon sat next to her on the loveseat.

"Whatever.", Victor said with a smirk.

"Victor is going to be Victor, Neta.", Talon said. "Which is why I trust him to get the job done."

Talon the turned Neta's head so that she was facing him. Neta then saw the smile on his face.

"And you I trust with my life.", Talon said in a loving tone.

She couldn't help but smile before they kissed.

"To much loving in this room.", Victor said as he got up and left the room.

As he was waking down the hall, Victor whistled a tune thinking of something to do. He then saw a maid walking down into one of the rooms to clean. A smile grew on his face as he saw the attractive maid smile at him. Victor then made his way to the room for some alone time of his own.

'I'm glad we decided to stay here!', he thought as he walked into the room.

Back on Earth, the days past and it was soon Friday. And with nothing to do, seeing as school was out, Hay Lin and Angelo decided to go out and have lunch together at the local Taco Bell.

"So, what do you want?", Angelo asked Hay Lin as they stood at the counter.

"A chicken quesadilla, nacho supreme, and a large cherry pepsi.", Hay Lin said to the lady at the register.

"I'll have the same thing.", Angelo said as he pulled out his wallet.

A minute after Angelo paid for their food, the girl at the register gave them their food. Hay Lin and Angelo then went and ate their food at one of the tables outside the place.

"I love Summer!", Angelo said before sipping some of his soda. "There's so much to do, and enough time to do it!"

"It doesn't get any better than this!", Hay Lin said smiling, which made Angelo smile as well. "You know, I was thinking of testing something Halinor told me I could do with the others."

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"Well, from what Halinor told me, I can boost the powers of the girls to do certain things.", Hay Lin explained. "Like if we need to burn through something and Taranee's can't do it with her powers alone..."

"Then you can use the Heart to give her a boost of power!", Angelo figured.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "I was thinking of getting the girls together and testing this all out. The last thing we need is for us to try something and lose control."

"Smart thinking.", Angelo said. "The more prepare you are the better. So, when do you plan on doing this?"

"Hopefully tomorrow.", Hay Lin said. "That is if the girls don't have any plans."

"Well with Talon and his team out there, we need every advantage we can get.", Angelo said. "I think they'll understand."

"I hope so.", Hay Lin said before eating some of her food.

As he was eating some of his food, Angelo notice a worried look on Hay Lin's face.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked. "You look worried about something."

"It's nothing.", Hay Lin said as she shook her head.

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he looked at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin looked Angelo and knew she had to tell somebody what she was feeling.

"Well, it's about Will.", Hay Lin said. "I know she said she was okay with all of this. You know. Me being the Keeper and leading the team and all. But, I know that she's still a bit upset about it all."

"Did you read her mind or something?", Angelo asked.

"No.", Hay Lin said as she shook her head a little. "It's her eyes that give her away."

"Her eyes?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "Grandma told me once that a person's eyes can tell you a lot sometimes."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "That's deep. So, do you plan on talking to Will about this?"

"I'm not sure.", Hay Lin said. "I'm afraid that if I try and talk to her about it, she may think that I've been reading her mind."

"But if you don't, it may lead to something worse.", Angelo said. "And I know you don't want that."

"Of course not.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that, I don't know how to approach Will about this."

"It'll come to you, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Don't worry to much about it."

"I guess you're right.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

"But for now, let's finish our food and enjoy the rest of the day.", Angelo said as they went back to eating their food.

As they were doing that someone was watching them and overheard their whole conversation. It was someone who was in a pair of shades and a cap to hide their face.

"Wait until I tell, Talon this.", Victor said with a smirk as he walked away from the resturant.

Victor then looked down at the metal wristband on hs wrist.

"Who'd of thought this little sucker would work and hide my energy from Angelo.", Victor said as he walked down an alley. "Jeron's going to be happy to hear this."

Once down the alley, Victor took his dragon pedant and opened a fold back to the world he and his friends were hinding on to tell Talon what he overheard Angelo talking to Hay Lin about. Once there, Victor indeed told Talon what he knew.

"So, the former Keeper is upset about not having the Heart anymore.", Talon said with a smirk. "We can use this."

"We can?", Larra questioned as she sat next to Jeron.

"Oh, yes.", Talon said.

"Oh and by the way, Jeron, you wristband works.", Victor said as he tossed the metal wrist band to the four armed warrior. "Angelo couldn't sense me at all."

"Excellent.", Jeron said as he caught the metal wristband. "And it's a good thing you came back when you did too."

"What do you mean?", Victor asked.

"The power is almost out.", Jeron said as he looked at the energy gauge on the wristband. "Remember to check the power on this baby."

"I'll remember that the next time I go to Earth.", Victor said.

"So what's the plan now, Talon?", Neta asked as she walked up to him.

"Well, if we play this right, we'll have at least one of the Guardians on our side!", Talon said.

"But we'll have to get her away from the others.", Larra said.

"Oh I have a plan for that.", Talon said. "And it starts with us attacking Metamoor again."

"When do we get started?", Victor said with a smirk.

"Soon.", Talon said as he looked at the fireplace as the fire was burning. "Very soon."

**A/N: Well, the gang knows about the Dark Wing Knights, and Talon and his team are gathering shards of the Dark Crystal. Hay Lin is worried about Will, and Talon has a plan to turn Will against the others! Things are looking bad for our heroes. Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	14. Training Session

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: In case if I didn't say it in the first chapter, the girls have the _New Power_ look from the comics.**

The next day, Hay Lin and Angelo were able to get the girls together for some training on Metamoor. Even though two of them wanted to be doing something else.

"It's to early for this, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she let out a loud yawn. "I could be home right now, sleeping in bed."

"I'd be getting ready to hit the mall, right now.", Cornelia said.

"Sorry, but this is important.", Hay Lin said as she pulled out the Heart.

"What are we going to be doing?", Taranee asked.

"I want to see how much the Heart can boost your powers and work on controlling it.", Hay Lin explained. "That way, when we need to do it in battle, or something, we don't over do it and mess up. The last thing we need is to cause a major disaster on some world."

"That's for sure.", Taranee said.

"Well, I'm up now.", Irma said. "So, let's do this!"

"This should be fun.", Will said with a grin.

"Alright! Here we go!", Hay Lin said as she held up the Heart. "Guardians, unite!"

Once the words were said, the girls floated in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. From their purple boots and shoe, to their green and blue stockings, and their pink or teal shirts and skirts.

"Wing Knight! Take flight!", Angelo said as he held up his pendant to transform into his Wing Knight form.

Suddenly, the pendant began to glow and Angelo was surrounded in a ball of silverish light. Once the light faded, Angelo was in his Wing Knight form.

"Okay, ladies.", Angelo said. "Be gentle."

"What are you talking about?", Cornelia questioned.

"Angelo is going to be our test dummy.", Hay Lin said. "We figured that with the armour, he can take a lot of punishment. But only after we try a few tricks first."

"Oh really?", Irma questioned with a sneaky smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Irma!", Angelo said with a smirk. "This isn't "Take out the Wing Knight Day"!"

"Why, what ever do you mean?", Irma asked as she put her innocent face on.

"Oh, this is going to be fun.", Angelo said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes as the other girls giggled.

"Okay, let's start with earth.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to Cornelia.

"So, what do we do?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, from what Grandma told me, we hold the Heart together and focus on one thing.", Hay Lin said. "Like growing some grass with flowers."

"Worth a shot.", Cornelia said. "Let's give it a try."

Hay Lin stood in front of Cornelia with her hand held out open palmed. holding the Heart. Cornelia then placed her hand over Hay Lin's. They both closed their eyes and focused on a field of grass full of flowers. The other watched as a green light began to shine from the Heart that was in their hands. The glow grew as it formed a green aura around Hay Lin and Cornelia. Suddenly, grass started to grow around them and well as yellow and white flowers. Then a few hills started to rise.

"Whao!", Irma said as she, Taranee, Will, and Angelo saw what was happening.

"If this is what Hay Lin can do with Cornelia, I wonder what she can do with the rest of you.", Angelo said.

"You and me both.", Will said.

Once they were done, the green aura faded from around Cornelia and Hay Lin as the green glow from the Heart turned back to it's purple glow. Hay Lin and Cornelia then opened their eyes to see what they had done.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said as she and Hay Lin got a good look at their handy work. "We did this?"

"I believe so.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "It's so beautiful."

"I wonder what else we can do?", Cornelia questioned.

"Let's find out!", Hay Lin said getting excited. "Only this time, let's hold the Heart with one hand. I want to try something."

"And that is?", Cornelia questioned.

Hay Lin then showed Cornelia what she wanted to try telepathically. Cornelia's eyes went wide at what Hay Lin showed her.

"Are you serious?", Cornelia questioned in shock.

Hay Lin nodded with a beaming smile as she held out her left hand holding the Heart in it.

"Okay.", Cornelia said in a worried tone as she placed her right hand over the Heart. "Let do it!"

Hay Lin and Cornelia began to focus their minds as they held their free hands out as they closed their eyes. Suddenly, the Heart began to glow green again as the green aura form around them again as they floated a few feet in the air. Suddenly, the earth began to shake around them startling the others.

"What's going on?", Will questioned.

"Me thinks this is Corny and Hay-Hay's doing!", Irma said.

"What are they doing?", Taranee questioned.

"See for yourselves!", Angelo said as he pointed towards Hay Lin and Cornelia.

The others watched as they saw a figure of earth and stone, that was shaped like a dragon, rise out of the ground.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "Now that's something you don't see every day!"

"No it isn't!", Taranee said. "Who knew that could be done, with the Heart?"

"I can't wait to try that", Irma said.

Once it was fully out, it spreads it's large wings and raises it's head letting out a mighty roar, surprising the others.

"And it roars?", Irma questioned in surprise. "Sweet!"

"Whoa!", Will said softly to herself as she looked up at the dragon.

Cornelia and Hay Lin opened their eyes to see the dragon they made. A smile came to their faces as they looked up at the dragon they made.

"Whoa!", they both said in amazement.

"Now that's cool!", Cornelia said.

"Now let's see if we can return it to the earth.", Hay Lin said getting a nod from Cornelia.

They then began to focus their powers as they held their free hand out. Suddenly, the dragon began to sink back into the ground. Once it was gone, it was as if it wasn't there. The aura around Cornelia and Hay Lin faded as the Heart returned back to it's normal purple color. Hay Lin and Cornelia then floated back down to the ground.

"That was AWSOME!", Irma said as she walked up to Hay Lin and Cornelia with the others.

"That was... wow!", Cornelia said as she sat on a nearby tree trunk. "To think we were able to make something like that!"

"That was pretty cool.", Angelo said. "Who knows what else can be done."

"Me next!", Irma said as she jumped in front of Hay Lin smiling.

"Calm down, Irma.", Hay Lin said with a grin. "We've got plenty of time to practice."

After a few minutes, Hay Lin was ready to go as she held out her left hand holding the Heart in it. Irma then placed her right hand over the Heart.

"Let do it!", Irma said ready to go and form a dragon out of her element.

Hay Lin and Irma began to focus their minds as they held their free hands out as they closed their eyes. Suddenly, the Heart began to glow blue. Soon a blue aura began to form around them as they floated a few feet in the air. Suddenly, a large thing of earth began to sink into a large dip.

"What are they trying to make?", Cornelia questioned.

"I think I know.", Taranee said.

"I have a pretty good idea what their trying to make.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Will said.

"Wait.", Cornelia said as she started to figure something out. "Are they trying to make a...?"

Before Cornelia could finish, a geyser of water shot up out of the dip and began to fill it. They watched as the water filled the dip, forming a large lake. Hay Lin and Irma opened their eyes to see the lake they formed.

"Not bad.", Irma said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "But, I know we can do better!"

"You've read my mind, Hay-Hay!", Irma said as they held their free hands out.

They closed their eyes and began to focus again. As they did this, a thing of water began to rise out of the lake and formed a large ball of water.

"So, what are they doing now?", Will questioned as she along with the others looked up at the large ball of water.

"No idea.", Angelo said. "But knowing those two, it's going to be big!"

And in deed it was, for the ball of water began to take shape into a dragon of water. But then it began to freeze, forming an ice dragon, that breathed frosty air. The ice dragon then floated down onto the lake and floated on top of it. The aura around Irma and Hay Lin faded as the Heart returned back to it's normal purple color. Hay Lin and Irma then floated back down to the ground. Hay Lin and Irma opened their eyes to eye their ice dragon as it floated in the water.

"Now that's cool!", Irma said as she flew up to the head of the ice dragon and knocked on it. "Look at the size of this thing!"

Irma then flew around the ice dragon admiring the handy work of her and Hay Lin. As she was doing that, a little smile came to Hay Lin's face.

'Hey, Taranee!', Hay Lin called out to the Fire Guardian telepathically. 'You want to have some fun?'

Taranee looked at Hay Lin as she looked up at the ice dragon that Irma was so proud of.

'What did you have in mind?', Taranee asked telepathically, as a smile came to her face, figuring out what Hay Lin wanted to do.

Hay Lin then held out her left hand holding the Heart in it. Taranee then placed her right hand over the Heart. They both smiled at each other before closing their eyes and holding out their free hands. Hay Lin and Taranee then began to focus their minds as they held their free hands out as they closed their eyes. Suddenly, the Heart began to glow red as a red aura began to form around them as they floated a few feet in the air.

"So what are they going to do with fire?", Angelo questioned.

"Melt the ice dragon?", Cornelia questioned.

"I think you're right.", Will said.

Suddenly, a large flame formed above Taranee and Hay Lin. The flame then formed into a ten foot dragon. Irma looked down at this and busted out laughing.

"Aaaaaaaaaw! What a cute little fire dragon!", Irma said before laughing again.

'Shall we?', Hay Lin asked Taranee telepathically.

'Let's', Taranee said telepathiclly as they pointed their free hands at the ice dragon.

The fire dragon the flew up to the ice dragon and reared it's head back.

"Aaaaaaw!", Irma said in a teasing voice as she floated next to the head of the ice dragon. "It's going to try and melt the big bad ice dragon. Isn't that sweet!"

Suddenly, the dragon of fire breathed a large and powerful flame out at the ice dragon. Irma watched as the ice dragon's head began to melt.

"Whoa!", Irma said as the ice dragon melted back into the lake. "That's hot stuff!"

"That goes to show you that big things come in small packages.", Angelo joked as the ice dragon melted.

Soon the dragon of ice had melted and was water again.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted.", Irma said as she landed next to the others.

Will watched in amazement at what Hay Lin was able to so far. Part of her was impressed, while another part of her was wishing she could of been able to do these things when she was the Keeper.

'Why couldn't I do that when I was the Keeper?', Will thought toherself as she had her hands clinched.

After the ice dragon was gone, Hay Lin and Taranee called back the fire dragon. Once that was gone, the aura around Taranee and Hay Lin faded as the Heart returned back to it's normal purple color. Hay Lin and Taranee then floated back down to the ground. They then opened their eyes to see that the ice dragon wasn't there no more.

"Now that was hot!", Taranee said.

"Ha! Ha!", Irma said in a sarcastic tone. "Very funny!"

"We know.", Hay Lin said smiling. "Next up is Will! But first..."

Hay Lin then flew into the air and began to call up some dark clouds. Once she was done, she flew back down towards the others.

"What's with the dark clouds, Hay Lin?", Cornelia asked as Hay Lin landed in front of them.

"You'll see.", she said as she walked up to Will. "Come on, Will!"

"Whoa!", Will yelled as Hay Lin grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Easy Hay Lin!", she said with a grin.

Once they got to the right spot, Hay Lin did as she did with the other girls and held out her left hand holding the Heart in it. Will then placed her right hand over the Heart.

'I miss this.', Will thought as she touched the Heart smiling.

She then looked at Hay Lin who was smiling at her. Will returned the smile before they closed their eyes and holding out their free hands. Hay Lin and Will then began to focus their minds as they held their free hands Suddenly, the Heart began to glow pink as a pink aura began to form around them as they floated a few feet in the air.

'Can you hear me, Will?', Hay Lin called out to Will telepathically.

'Yeah.', Will replied to her the same way. 'I hear you, Hay Lin.'

'I have an idea of what I want to do!', Hay Lin said to her.

'What is it?', Will asked.

'Well...'

The others watched as Will and Hay Lin raised their free hands and got ready to do what Hay Lin had planned.

"What are they doing?", Cornelia questioned as their free hands were raised.

"I don't know.", Irma said.

"Just wait and see.", Angelo said.

'I wish we could see this.', Hay Lin said to Will through their telepathic link.

'Why not see it through the eyes of one of the others.', Will suggested.

'Good idea!', Hay Lin said. 'Now which one? I know!'

Hay Lin then began to focus on the mind of one of the others for her and Will to see what they were doing. Soon the vision of the one she focused on. She and Will saw that the person was looking around the area.

'I wonder what they're going to do?', Hay Lin and Will heard the person think as they were seeing everything through their eyes.

They then saw that the person was looking down at the grass. The the person's eyes traveled up to look at someone's rear.

'Hello, pretty booty!', the person thought with a smile which made both Hay Lin and Will giggle mentally.

'Quite looking at my butt, Angelo!', Hay Lin said to him, telepathically.

'What the heck?', Angelo thought to himself as he looked at Hay Lin. 'Hay Lin?'

'Yes, Hay Lin!', she said to him telepathically. 'I'm talking to you telepathically. And me and Will can see through your eyes.'

'Oh.', Angelo replied mentally. 'Wait. How much did you see and hear so far?'

'Enough.', Hay Lin replied. 'Now listen. I need you to see what we're doing so, me and Will can see it too.'

'Okay.', Angelo said to her through their link as he looked at Hay Lin and Will as they were about to do their trick. 'Okay. Go ahead.'

'Okay.', Hay Lin said. 'Ready, Will?'

'Ready!', Will said as they still had their free hands raised in the air.

Suddenly, Will fired a massive thing of lightning out of her hand, while Hay Lin fired a massive thing of energy out of her hand. They others watched as the two elements swirled around each other as they shot into the air. Once they were high enough they separate and then flew into each other in an explosion of something that looked like fireworks. The others watched at sparks of energy and lightning popped in the air.

"Wow!" Irma said as she looked up at the light show. "We should get them to do this on the 4th of July."

"Yeah! I can see it now! Come one, come all and see the human fireworks show!", Cornelia said sarcastically. "I'm sure we'll get a lot of people to come see that."

"Oh you're so funny, Corny!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia snapped getting a laugh out of Irma.

Once the fireworks show was done, the aura around Will and Hay Lin faded as the Heart returned back to it's normal purple color. Hay Lin and Will then floated back down to the ground. They then opened their eyes to see that the sky above them clear up. Just then, Hay Lin dropped to her knees tired from doing all that she has done.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as the other gathered around them. "I'm just a little tired from all the stuff we did."

"Well, you did do a lot of stuff.", Taranee said with a small smile. "Maybe you should take a rest."

"I thinkn you're right.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

Suddenly, Elyon appeared before them.

"Guys!", Elyon said as she walked up to them. "Thank goodness I've found you! We've got trouble!"

**A/N: Well, the girls know what they can do with a boost from Hay Lin. And they can do some great things! But now there's trouble on Metamoor and Hay Lin is a bit out of it! What's going to happen now? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review.**


	15. Saving the Forest & Xin Jing Speaks

**Chapter 15:**

_**Last chapter...**_

_"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he helped her to her feet._

_"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as the other gathered around them. "I'm just a little tired from all the stuff we did."_

_"Well, you did do a lot of stuff.", Taranee said with a small smile. "Maybe you should take a rest."_

_"I thinkn you're right.", Hay Lin said with a small smile._

_Suddenly, Elyon appeaered before them._

_"Guys!", Elyon said as she walked up to them. "Thank goodness I've found you! We've got trouble!"_

**_Now..._**

"Elyon?", Cornelia said as her best friend walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"There's a fire in the forest near a village!", Elyon said. "I had the village evacuated just in case if the fire can't be put out."

"Can't you do it?", Will questioned.

"I tried, but for some reason, my powers won't work on it!", Elyon said. "I even used some water from a lake on it! But it still burns!"

"That's some fire!", Irma said.

"Maybe Irma can put it out.", Hay Lin suggested as she slowly stood up. "With a power boost from the Heart that is."

"Worth a shot.", Irma said. "Let's get going!"

"I'll teleport us there!", Elyon said as she formed a energy bubble around them all.

Once she did this, Elyon teleported them to the village that was near the burning forest. Once there, everyone took to the air to see the fire burning it's way through the forest and getting closer and closer to the village.

"That's one big fire!", Taranee said.

"Think you two can put it put?", Angelo asked Hay Lin.

"Watch and be amazed!", Irma said proudly as she flew next to Hay Lin. "Ready Hay-Hay?"

"Ready!", Hay Lin said as she held out her left hand holding the Heart in it.

Irma then placed her right hand over the Heart, like they did during practice. They both smile at each other before closing their eyes and holding out their free hands towards the fire. Hay Lin and Irma then began to focus their minds on what they needed to do. The Heart began to glow blue as a blue aura began to form around them.

"What are they doing?", Elyon questioned.

"You'll see.", Cornelia said.

Hay Lin and Irma then opened their eyes and looked at the fire and aimed their free hands at it. Then a swirl of water and air began to build up and swirl around in front of them. Once there was enough, they released it in a powerful beam of ice and fired it at the fire. Everyone thought it was going to hit the fire, but it didn't! Instead Hay Lin and Irma aimed their beam at the ground in front of the fire and made a wall of ice that went along the the front of the fire. When they were done there was a ten foot wall of ice that went all the way along the path of the fire. The aura around Irma and Hay Lin faded as the Heart retuend back to it's normal purple color. Hay Lin and Irma then opened their eyes to eye their wall of ice that stood in the fire's way.

"That should do it.", Hay Lin said.

"I think we did pretty good.", Irma said proudly.

"Why didn't you take out the fire?", Elyon questioned not believing what they did.

'That's what I would of done.', Will thought to herself.

"Because it wouldn't of worked.", Hay Lin said. "If you couldn't take the fire out with your powers, then what chance would we of had?"

"She's got a point, there.", Angelo said. "Besides. What she and Irma did was just as good."

"How?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because, now the fire can't go any further.", Taranee figured. "It'll burn itself out!"

"Bingo!", Angelo said. "The ice will outlast the fire, thus saving the village."

'I never thought about that.', Will thought to herself.

"But you know someting.", Angelo said getting everyone's attention. "I don't think this fire was started by natural means."

"You think somebody started this fire?", Elyon questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "And I think we know who might of done ithis."

"Talon?", Will questioned.

"Him or one of his teammates.", Angelo said. "But I would of sensed any of them if they were close by."

"Unless, they've found away to hide their energy from you.", Taranee figured.

"I say we do a quick look around to see if any of them are around.", Will suggested.

Everyone agreed as they all split up into three teams of two as Elyon stayed to keep an eye on the fire just in case. Angelo and Hay Lin went together in one direction, while she had Will and Irma go in another direction and had Cornelia and Taranee went in another, hoping the the way she teamed them all up woul give them an advantage.

"I wonder if it was Talon or one of his teammates that et that fire.", Irma said as she and Will flew over through the skies, searching for any signs of their enemies.

"Could of been them.", Will said. "Who knows."

"Well, if it was one of them, we'd be ready for them!", Irma said. "The way Hay Lin teamed each of us up was pretty smart."

"Yeah, it was.", Will said.

'Just like I would of done it.', Will thought to herself.

'She doesn't trust you.'

"What was that?", Will asked Irma.

"I said I can't wait to bust Talon and his crew.", Irma said.

"Oh.", Will said.

'She doesn't trust you! That's why the Keeper teamed you up with the Water Guardian! To keep you away from her!'

'What the heck?', Will though to herself as she looked around the area she was flying around with Irma.

'She thinks you're trying to take the Heart form her!'

'Who is that?', Will questioned.

'A friend, who doesn't want to see you be denied what's yours!'

'Denied what's mine?', Will questioned. 'Who is this.'

'The Heart of Kandrakar.'

'But how...?'

'I am Xin Jing.'

'The one who formed the Heart?', Will questioned. 'But you're...'

'Dead?', Xin Jing questioned with a giggle. 'I am a spirit now.'

'Oh.', Will said. 'But Hay Lin is your decendent! She's the true Keeper of the Heart.'

'But she can't truely lead like you have!', Xin Jing said. 'You were a great leader, Will. You were able to lead the Guardians in defeating Cedric, who had the power of two Hearts in him, plus the powers of Phobos and the five former Guardians. Can you honestly say that Hay Lin would of been able to do the same thing?'

'Well, maybe.', Will said.

'Now, now, Will.', Xin Jing said. 'Be honest.'

'Well... No! I'm not going to doubt Hay Lin!', Will snapped back. 'Hay Lin will be a great leader as long as...'

'You and the other girls stand behind her.', Xin Jing said. 'I know. I know what you all talk about because of your connection to the Aurameres.'

'Then you know where I stand.', Will said.

'Very well.', Xin Jing said. 'But I'll be watching. We'll talk again. But one day, you'll have a choice to make.'

'A choice?', Will questioned.

'To reclaim the Heart of Kandrakar and lead the Guardians to victory, or stand by and watch your fellow Guardians and allies die before you. The choice will be yours Will. Goodbye. For now.'

'What was all that about?', Will questioned as she and Irma headed back to the village. 'Why would Xin Jing want me to take back the Heart? I can't do that to Hay Lin! She's one of my best friends! I can't do that to her! I won't do that to her!'

Once the all regrouped at the village, Hay Lin could tell that they found nothing.

"You guys find anything?", Hay Lin asked.

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia each shook their heads.

"Us neither.", Angelo said. "They must of left before I could sense them."

"But at least the fire is dying down.", Irma said as she turned to look at the now weaking fire.

"Then I say we finish it off!", Hay Lin said as she flew towards the fire. "I'm going to need your help, Cornelia!"

"Really?", Cornelia questioned as she and the others flew behind Hay Lin.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "We're going to bury it!"

"Of course!", Taranee said. "Fire fighters sometimes dump loads of dirt on forest fires to put them out! The same thing could work here!"

"I remember it from that report me and Cornelia did in history class.", Hay Lin replied as they landed a few feet from the fire with the others.

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said as she thought back to doing that. "I remember that. We got an "A" on that report."

"You ready?", Hay Lin asked Cornelia as she pulled out the Heart.

"Let's bury this fire!", Cornelia said ready to go.

Hay Lin then held out her left hand holding the Heart in it. Cornelia then placed her right hand over the Heart. Hay Lin and Cornelia began to focus their minds as they held their free hands out as they closed their eyes. Suddenly, the Heart began to glow green again as the green aura form around them as they both bent down and touched the ground with their free hands. Suddenly, the earth began to shake around them startling the others.

"Again with the earthquake!", Irma yelled as she and the others took to the air.

"What are they doing anyway", Elyon asked.

Just then the trees that were on fire, began to sink into the ground.

"It looks like they're burying the fire.", Taranee said. "Litterally."

"Wow!", Elyon said. "That's... That's..."

"Incredible?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah!", Elyon said as she watched Hay Lin and Cornelia bury the forest.

When all was said and done, the fire was buried and gone.

'You ready for the next part?', Hay Lin asked Cornelia telepathiclly.

'You bet!', Cornelia replied telepathiclly with a smile as they both were still bent down with their hands on the ground.

Even though they couldn't see it, they could feel that their plan was working. The others watched as the trees that were buried rise back up burnt from the fire. They were burnt but not badly burnt.

"What are they doing now?", Will questioned.

"I have no idea.", Angelo said as they landed close to them.

Just then, a wave of green energy shot out from Hay Lin and Cornelia and flowed through the forest. As it did this the forest began to be restored. The trees started to grow new branches and leaves as the grass, bushes, and flowers grew. When Hay Lin and Cornelia were done, the forest looked like it was never on fire.

"Um... Wow!", Angelo said as he looked around at the restored forest. "Just... Wow!"

"What you said.", Irma said.

"It's like it was never on fire!", Elyon said.

"This is just...", Taranee began to say.

"... amazing!", Will finished as a small smile came to her face.

Once the deed was done, the aura around Cornelia and Hay Lin faded as the Heart retuend back to it's normal purple color. Hay Lin and Cornelia then stood up straight only to begin to fall to their sides. They both braced themselves for the impact of the ground, only to be caught by someone. They both looked up to see Angelo looking down at them. He had his right arm around Cornelia while he had his left arm around Hay Lin.

"Need a hand, ladies.", Angelo asked with a smirk as he held on to them.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", they both said with small smiles.

"How you two feeling?", Elyon asked with concern.

"We've been better.", Cornelia was with a weak smile.

"We're just a little drained.", Hay Lin said. "I think we need to get used to doing this kind of stuff."

"How's the forest?", Cornelia asked.

"See for yourselves.", Irma said as Angelo helped them to theri feel.

Cornelia and Hay Lin looked around to see the forest in all it's lust and beautiful glory.

"We did all this?", Cornelia questioned in amazment of all she saw.

"Yeah!", Will said.

"This is... Wow!", Hay Lin said as she lookedat the Heart. "Who'd of thought there'd be so much power in this little thing."

"Goes to show you that big things can come in small package.", Angelo said.

"Well, as a thank you, I'm inviting you all to the palace to take a rest.", Elyon said as she formed an energy bubble around all of them and then teleported to her palace.

Meanwhile on the world where Talon and his team were hiding, Talon, Victor, and Jeron were walking through the streets of the city they took over. Talon was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, with white sneakers and a brown leather jacket, while Victor was wearing a pair of black jeans with black biker boots and a white tank-top with a black leather jacket. Jeron was dressed in a pair of tan pants with a white shirt that was fitted for his four arms and brown shoes. Whenever they walked someone greeted them with a wave and a smile.

"I still can't believe that a year ago, this place was being run by a gang of thugs", Jeron said as he waved to a woman and child that waved to them.

"Some gang!", Victor said with a grin. "We made short work of their defences and sent them packing!"

"And the people of this city made us their leaders.", Talon replied. "And we've been living pretty good ever since."

"So, why are we trying to take over Metamoor?", Victor questioned as they walked down the street. "This place has all we need."

"We're not trying to take over Metamoor.", Talon said surprising Victor.

"We're not?", Victor questioned in surprise. "Then why...?"

"Go there and attack?", Talon finished with a smirk. "Simple. To lure the protector of the Keeper."

"Which we now know is Angelo.", Jeron said.

"I figured he would of gave up the position, seeing as he didn't want to be the protector.", Talon said.

"Guess he changed his mind.", Victor said. "So, we're not trying to take over Metamoor?"

"No.", Talon said. "I just wanted to test the strenght of the Guardians and their allies. And thanks to what you found out by spying on Angelo and his girlfriend, who so happens to be the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, we just may have what we need to get what we need."

"And that would be what pretell?", Jeron asked.

"We're going to restart the Dark Wing Knights.", Talon said.

"Whoa!", Victor said. "Now that's heavy."

"Indeed.", Jeron said. "But I think it can be done. We have enough shards of the Dark Crystal to get a small group up and going."

"And we can use them to look for the other shards.", Victor added.

"Now you're thinking.", Talon said. "And if we can get that Guardian on our side, we'll have a very powerful allie on our side."

Just then, Neta and Larra came walking up to them. Larra was dressed in blue pants with a white blouse and white sneakers, while Neta was dressed on a red skirt, with a white t-shirt and red jacket with black short heeled boots.

"Hello, boys.", Larra said as she walked up to Jeron.

"Hello, my love.", Jeron said before they shared a kiss.

"How was your trip to Metamoor?", Talon asked Neta as he took her hand and continued walking with the others.

"Very fruitful.", Neta said with a smile. "Your plan is workiing perfectly. And Larra did her part well."

"Of corse I did.", Larra said proudly. "I was so fast, no one saw me set the fire."

"So, my fire bombs worked.", Victor said with a smile.

"And then some.", Neta said. "And thanks to Jeron's wristbands, Angelo couldn't sense us."

"But ten to one, he knows one of us were behind it.", Jeron said.

"Let him think it.", Talon said. "He has no idea where we are. And as long as your device, that's boosting our cloaking crystal, continues running, we don't have to worry about thw Wing Knight Council or Kandrakar finding us."

"We're so golden!", Victor said.

"So, what happens next?", Neta asked.

"We continue with the plan.", Talon said. "We have to keep to it, if we want to get what we want."

"And when we do, we'll have the power we need to achive all our goals!", Jeron said.

"Yes, my friend.", Talon said as they all headed back to their mansion home. "Yes we will."

**A/N: Well, Hay Lin is doing a good job as leader so far. But what's with Will and her talk with Xin Jing? Why does she think Hay Lin isn't good enough to be the Keeper and leader of the Guardians? Does she really want Will to take the Heart from back Hay Lin? And better yet, will she do it? And what does Talon have plan next? Guess you'll have to read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	16. Talks With Friends & Nightmares

Chapter 16:

Back on Metamoor, Hay Lin and Cornelia were getting some rest in a room with their boyfriends at their sides. As for the other Guardians, Irma was in the kitchen eating some lunch, while Elyon was attending to some royal duties. Which brings us to Will and Taranee, who both were in the Royal Garden sitting on a bench that was near the water fountain there. As they sat there, Taranee noticed that something was wrong with Will.

"You okay, Will?", Taranee asked one of her best friends.

"Yeah, sure.", Will said forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

"If something is wrong, you know you can talk to me about it, Will.", Taranee said. "You can talk to any of us."

Will looked into Taranee's eyes and saw the concern in them. So, Will took a deep breath and...

"I'm still not quite over giving up the Heart.", Will told Taranee. "I know should be by now, but I miss being the Keeper. I miss the connection I had with the Heart. I got nothing against Hay Lin. And she's doing a great job as leader. But it's just that... I don't know!"

'She finally admits it.', Taranee thought to herself with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with how you're feeling Will.", Taranee said as Will look at in surprise. "You've had the Heart since we became Guaedians. It takes a while to get over something like that. But I know you'll be okay. Of that I'm sure of."

"Thanks, Taranee.", Will said with a smile.

"No problem.", Taranee said as she returned the smile.

'But I just can't shake what Xin Jing said.', Will thought to herself. 'Does she think Hay Lin isn't good enough to be the Keeper and leader of the Guardians? But if that's the case, why did the Heart want to go to Hay Lin when it was time to go to her? Something isn't right here. I have to talk with the Oracle!'

Will then got up and opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"Where are you going?", Taranee asked Will.

"I'm going to Kandrakar to tell the Oracle what's happened so far.", Will said.

'Not to mention ask a few questions.', Will thought to herself as she went through the fold.

Taranee watched as the fold closed, wondering what Will's real reason for going to Kandrakar was. But out of respect for her friends, she doesn't try to read their thoughts.

"Maybe she really is going to tell the Oracle what has happened.", Taranee said as she headed beck into the palace to see how Hay Lin and Cornelia were doing.

Once through the fold, Will found herself in the Chamber of the Aurameres where the Oracle was waiting. Next to him were two comfortable looking chairs.

"Greetings, Will.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "I've been exspecting you."

"You have?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "That is why I asked Luba to leave the room. For we need to talk."

"About what?", Will asked.

"About how you feel about giving up the Heart.", the Oracle said.

"Oh.", Will said as she looked away from the Oracle.

"Please, have a seat.", the Oracle said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Will complied as she sat in the other chair.

"Now tell me, Will, do you think Hay Lin should have the Heart after all you and your fellow Guardians have been through?", Oracle asked Will. "And be honest. For I'll know if you're lying."

"Okay.", Will said as she looked at the Oracle and saw that he was being nice yet serious.

"Now please answer my question.", the Oracle said with a caring yet stern voice, knowing that he had to hear the truth from Will be he could do anything.

"Well, to be honest, I had a dream about me giving the Heart to someone before I had to give it to Hay Lin.", Will told the Oracle. "And now that I've found out about Hay Lin being the decendent of Xin Jing and being the true Keeper of the Heart, I'm starting to wonder why I was picked to be the Keeper in the first place. I meam if Hay Lin was the true Keeper, why didn't Yan Lin tell us so Hay Lin could learn how to be the Leader, so when the time came for her to take the Heart she'd be more ready?"

"You make a valid point, Will.", the Oracle said. "But I believe there is more to what you have to say."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but, why weren't we told?", Will questioned. "I mean if I knew, it would of made giving up the Heart much easier."

"And you wouldn't of gotten so close to it.", the Oracle said.

Will nodded at what he said.

"I know I've told you and your fellow Guardians this before Will but, things happen for a reason.", the Oracle said. "Good or bad, they happen for a reason. And when the time comes, you will know why this has happened."

"I will, huh?", Will questioned not thinking positive.

"Yes, you will.", the Oracle said as he stood up. "And when you do, you'll be a better person for it."

"I guess so.", Will said as she stood up.

"You will see, Will.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold for Metamoor.

"Okay.", Wil said as she was about to step through the fold. "Oh wait! I meant to tell you what happened on Metamoor!"

"I already saw what happened.", the Oracle said. "And it is what you all suspect."

"Talon.", Will said.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "Becareful Will. Talon and his allies are a force to be reckoned with. They are clever and will use trickery as well as force to get what they want."

"We'll be careful.", Will said before going through the fold.

"I only hope they don't use your doubt against you.", the Oracle said as eh left the Chamber of the Aurameres.

Once through the fold, Will saw she was back in the Royal Garden of Elyon's palace.

"I wonder how Hay Lin and Cornelia are doing.", Will said as she headed into the palce.

Meanwhile in the palace, Angelo, who was now his normal self, and Caleb were still in the room Hay Lin and Cornelia were resting in. They were sitting in a chair that were by each of the beds of their girlfriends, as they slept.

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.", Caleb said as he moved a thing of hair from Cornelia's face.

"When she's asleep, maybe.", Angelo said. "It's when she's awake when you should watch out."

"I heard that.", Cornelia said as she slowly sat up.

"And I said it with love.", Angelo said with a cheesy smile.

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"How you feeling?", Caleb asked.

"I'm okay.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "It's like Hay Lin said. We just have to get used to using that much power."

"I'm still amazed at what you all were able to do.", Angelo said as he looked down at Hay Lin, who was still sleeping.

"Taranee told me what you all could do.", Caleb said. "I wish I could of seen it."

"Well, the next time we do some training, I'll make sure you're there to see what we can do.", Cornelia said.

Just then Hay Lin began to stir a little. She then opened her eyes slowly to see Angelo looking down at her.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Hey.", Hay Lin said as she sat up a little with a yawn, only to wrap her arms around Angelo's neck and pulled him down with her as she laid back down on the bed.

"Whoa!", Angelo said with a small laugh as she propped his arms on the bed so he wouldn't fall on Hay Lin.

He looked at Hay Lin to see her smiling at him while looking him in the eyes. He could help but smile back at her.

"I little forceful, aren't we?", Angelo questioned smiling.

"What can I say.", Hay Lin said smiling. "A little bit of Cornelia was rubbed off on me."

"Really now?", Angelo said as he got closer to her.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said before they shared a kiss as their eyes closed.

"Well, I'm glad the good part of me rubbed off onto you."

Hay Lin's right eye opened to see Cornelia sitting in the bed next to her with Caleb in a chair next to it.

'Sssshhh!', Hay Lin said to Cornelia telepathiclly as she smiled through her kiss with Angelo. 'Enjoying a kiss with my boyfriend.'

Cornelia let out a giggle as she got out of her bed.

"I think we should leave the two lovebirds alone.", Cornelia said as she and Caleb left the room.

Once outside the room, Cornelia and Caleb saw the other Guardians and Elyon walking towards them.

"Glad to see you up and about.", Elyon said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said.

"How's Hay Lin doing?", Irma asked.

"See for yourself.", Cornelia said as she opened the door slowly.

The others peeked in the room to see Hay Lin making out with Angelo.

"Maybe we should leave those two alone for a while.", Will said as they walked down the halls of the palace.

"Is it me, or has Hay Lin gotten a bit more bold lately?", Irma questioned.

"Maybe a little.", Taranee said. "But hey, we've all change in the last few years. The way I see it, a bit of all of us has rubbed off on each other."

"Hay Lin said something like that a minute ago.", Cornelia said.

"I guess the six of you have been friends for so long that your best qualites have rubbed off on each other.", Caleb said.

"Six?", Elyon questioned.

"He means you too, Elyon.", Irma said.

"Let's face it, Elyon, some of you has rubbed off onto each of us too.", Will said.

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a smile as they entered the Dinning Hall.

Later that day, the girls and Angelo returned to Earth and headed to their homes for some well deserved sleep. Well, most of them got some sleep. As for Will...

Dream

Will looked around to see her fellow Guardians along with their allies lying on the ground battered, bruised and lifeless. Cornelia and Caleb were holding hands while Angelo were holding Hay Lin protectivly. Will looked and saw Matt without his gold mask on. Like Angelo, one of his wings were broken. Will bent down and touched his face as she closed his eyes.

"Looks like you're all alone now, Guardian!"

Will quickly turned around to see Talon standing before her as his teammates stood by his side battered and bruised, but alive. Rage and anger filled Will as she ran at Talon and his crew. But before she could get to them, they flew off laughing.

"This could of been avoided if you took the Heart back!"

"Xin Jing?", Will questioned as she looked around.

"This is only a vision of what may happen if you don't take the Heart back!", Xin Jing said.

"I don't believe you!", Will yelled. "Hay Lin wouldn't let this happen!"

"Not on purpose, but with her lack of experiance of leadership, they all fall to Talon and his forces!", Xin Jing explained. "Only you survive!"

"No.", Will cried as she fell to her knees.

"You can stop this from happening.", Xin Jing said. "When the time comes, you must take the Heart and lead the Guardians to victory over Talon and his forces. If you don't, what you see before you will happen!"

"I don't want this to happen!", Will cried as teas flowed down her face.

"Then you must be ready to take the Heart back when it comes!", Xin Jing said to Will as everything turned black.

Will the woke up in a panic as she looked around to see that she was in her room.

"It was only a dream.", Will said as she reached for the Heart around her neck.

But it wasn't there.

"Oh yeah.", Will said sadly. "Hay Lin is the Keeper now."

Will then laid back down trying to get some sleep. But what Xin Jing said in her dream kept replaying in her head.

"You can stop this from happening. When the time comes, you must take the Heart and lead the Guardians to victory over Talon and his forces. If you don't, what you see before you will happen!"

"It was only a dream.", Will kept saying to herself. "It was only a dream. Wasn't it?"

A/N: Well, after talking to Taranee about how she felt, Will seemed to be doing well. But now she had that nightmare and may start having her doubts again. Why is Xin Jing against Hay Lin being the Keeper? And will Will try to take back the Heart when the time comes?

Please review. 


	17. Butt Kick Training

**Chapter 17:**

The next week things went pretty well for the kids. And with no attacks on Metamoor, from Talon and his team, they took the time to go on dates with their signifagent others as well as spend some time with their fanilies. And on some days, the girls had time to worked on some more training. Which brings us to today. For on this Wednsday afternoon, they were all gathered together and doing some training in the nearby forest, that was near the beach.

"Phoenix Strike!", Taranee yelled as she flew at the wall of ice Irma had put up for her to practice her move on.

After Taranee called out her attack, she suddenly, was surrounded in a thing of fire that she made look like the bird of fire, as she flew at the wall of ice. Once she hit the wall of ice, she was able to shatter it into peices!

"Nice move, Taranee!", Will said as she flew up to her friend.

"Thanks.", Taranee said as she put her flame out and landed on the ground while panting. "But I was trying to melt through the ice wall. Not shatter it."

"Give it time.", Will said as she landed next to her. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I just have to learn to focus more.", Taranee said.

"Okay, Will!", Irma called out getting the attention of Will and Taranee. "You're up!"

Irma them made another wall of ice and levitated it in the air.

"Wish me luck.", Will said as she flew into the air.

"Good luck.", Taranee said as she sat on a tree stump to get some rest. "Me. I'm taking a break!"

Once Will was high enough, she was face to face with the wall of ice.

"How you holding up?", Will asked Irma as she was keeping the wall of ice in the air.

"I'm good.", Irma said. "According to Hay Lin, her grandmother said that making the ice walls and making them float in the air will help me work on my focus."

"So, is it working?", Will asked.

"I think so.", Irma said. "This gets easier every time I do it."

"Cool!", Will said as she channeled some of her quintessence power into her right fist. "You ready?"

"Bring it on!", Irma said.

"Here goes!", Will said as the power she was charging was at it's peek.

"Quintessence Strike!", Will yelled as she flew at the wall of ice.

Once close enough, Will struck the wall of ice! At first, nothing happened.

"I think you need to work on that one, Will.", Irma said.

"Wait for it.", Will said with a smirk as he fist was still in the wall of ice.

Suddenly, cracks began to form in the wall of ice. Before Irma knew it, her wall of ice shattered into peices.

"Okay, now that's cool!", Irma said as she flew up to Will. "The delayed affect was a nice touch."

"Thanks.", Will said as she was panting. "I just have to learn to know how much power to use so I don't go to far with the attack."

"Well, the wall of ice I made for you to shatter, was about as strong as the palace gates of Elyon's palace.", Irma said.

"Wow!", Will said as she and Irma laned next to Taranee.

"I see that you've gotten stronger.", Taranee said to Will.

"I guess so.", Will said as she sat on the ground.

"And I think you're getting better in your focus, Irma.", Taranee said to Irma.

"Yeah, well it's not as easy as it looks.", Irma said as she sat next to Will. "I need a break!"

"Then sit back and relax.", Taranee said as she looked up at the sky. "Cause it's time to see what the others can do."

The three of them looked up in the sky as Hay Lin and Cornelia were in th air working on some moves.

"You ready Cornelia?", Hay Lin asked her friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be!", Cornelia said as she formed a telekenetic orb around herself. "Let's go, Hay Lin!"

"Alright!", Hay Lin said as she began to spin around and form a poweful ball of air around herself.

Before the others below knew anything, the two girls charged at each other with great speeds. Once they hit each other, they bounced off each other and flew back at a distance!

"Whoa!", Irma said as she saw what happened. "Didn't see that coming!"

"Look at them go!", Taranee said as the two of them continued to ram against each other over and over again as the rammed against each other.

"Check out Caleb, Khor, and Napoleon.", Will said as she pointed at the three as they were sparring.

Caleb, who had come to see Cornelia, was sparing against Khor and Napoleon.

"You're good kid.", Napoleon said as Caleb dodge one of his punches.

"I'm not one of Elyon's Captian of the Guard for nothing.", Caleb said as he back-flipped away from Khor's attempts at pouncing him.

"Well let's see what you think about this!", Napoleon said as he jumped up at a rock formation and down at him.

Caleb nearly dodged the attack as he jumped out of the way.

"This is getting good!", Caleb said as he ran at Napoleon, ready to continue.

As that was going on, Matt and Angelo, who were transformed were ready for a little sparring match of their own.

"Show me what you've got, Matt!", Angelo said as he formed an thing of energy in his hands.

"Be careful what you ask for, man!", Matt said as he formed some energy in his hands as well.

They then fired powerful beams of enegry at each other! Once they colided, they attacks began to push against each other trying to get the upper hand.

"Wow!", Irma said as she, Taranee, and Will watched what Angelo and Matt were doing. "That's a lot of juice they're pouring out!"

"Sure is.", Taranee said as she kept her eyes on what was happening.

Also watching this was Hay Lin and Cornelia as they landed next to the girls. Soon Caleb, Khor, and Napoleon stopped their sparring and went to watching the power struggle between Angelo and Matt.

"Come on, kid!", Napoleon shouted to his fellow Regent. "Show, him what we Regents got!"

"This is going to end big!", Cornelia said as they all were watching what was going on.

A suddenly, their attacks grew and grew until it reached their limits and exploded, sending the two of them flying away from each other and onto the ground!

"That was wicked!", Matt said as he stood up.

"Wicked sick!", Angelo said as he stood up. "We so got to do that again!"

"Totally!", Matt said.

"Looks like their fine to me.", Will said with a grin.

"Looks like.", Hay Lin said.

"So, what do we do now?", Cornelia said. "We still got plenty of time to do stuff."

"How about a little bit more training before you have to take me home.", Napoleon said. "I don't get out much. And I could use the excersize!"

"Works for me.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Matt said. "I need the workout."

In agreement, everyone went to doing some more training.

"So, how did you get Lillian to let you take Napoleon with you, Cornelia?", Hay Lin asked.

"I told her that I was going to take him to get some fish.", Cornelia said.

"I'm holding you to that, you know.", Napoleon said with a smirk.

"Hey, sure.", Cornelia said. "I'll have Irma fish you one out later."

"Now that's fresh fish.", Napoleon said smiling as they all went back to some training.

Will and Cornelia decided to do some training with each other, while Taranee and Matt were going at it. Irma and Hay Lin were parring agaisnt Angelo, and Caleb, continued sparing with Khor and Napolean.

"You ready, Cornelia?", Will asked her friend.

"Fire away!", Cornelia said.

Will then shot a thing of lightning at Cornelia, who used her telekenisis to block the attack She then gathered some of it into a telekinetic ball and threw it back at Will, who dodged it.

"Wherer did that come from?", Will asked.

"I just made it up, a few days ago.", Cornelia said. "Like it?"

"Totally!", Will said. "Let's try it again!"

"Bring it!", Cornelia said as she prepared herself.

"Okay, Matt!", Taranee said as she formed a ball of fire around herself. "Hit it!"

"Here goes!", Matt said as he fired his eyebeams at Taranee.

But once the beams hit the ball of fire, it was blocked off!

"Keep it coming!", Taranee said.

Matt then fired energy beams from his hands. As he was doing that Taranee made the fire shield stronger, taking more and more of Matt's attack.

"Okay!", Taranee yelled. "That's enough!"

Matt then stopped firing his eyebeams, to see the fire shield that Taranee had put up was still there.

"Wow.", Matt said as the fire shield vanished.

"I need a break.", Taranee said as she landed on the ground. "That took a lot out of me."

"Sure.", Matt said as he changed back to normal. "I could use the break myself. Ever since I learned t fire energy blast from my hands, controlling the power I put out has been a bit of a problem."

"You'll get use to it.", Taranee said. "Just give it time."

"Guess you're right.", Matt said as he looked up at Will and Cornelia as they were doing some training.

"Can I ask you somethign, Matt?", Taranee asked the young Regent.

"Sure.", Matt said. "What's up?"

"It's about Will.", Taranee said. "Part of me thinks she still has a problem with-"

"Giving up the Heart to Hay Lin.", Matt said.

"You see it too?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "I wish she would just go to Hay Lin and tell her how she fells about all this. But instead she's keeping it bottled up inside."

"I don't need to read her mind to see that she's hurting on the inside.", Taranee said. "I hope she gets the courage to talk to Hay Lin before something bad happens."

"You and me both, Taranee.", Matt said as they looked up at Angelo as he was sparring with Irma and Hay Lin.

"Come on now, ladies.", Angelo said as he dodged a blast of water from Irma. "If I can work my way out of Cornelia's vines, then you two freezing me won't do much!"

"We'll see abot that!", Hay Lin said as she and Irma combined their powers to freeze Angelo.

"How do you like that?", Irma questioned with a smirk.

As the block of ice, that Angelo was trapped in began to fall, Angelo began to use his super-strenght to crack the ice! Before it hit the ground, Angelo broke free of the ice, sending chunks of ice flying everywhere! Taranee melted the peices that were flying at her and Matt, while Hay Lin formed her air barrier to block the ice pieces that were flying at her and Irma. Will simply blasted the ice that was coming at her and Cornelia, while Caleb, Huggles, and Napolean jumped and dodged the ice chunks that were coming at them.

"Hey, watch it!", Matt snapped.

"Sorry!", Irma, Hay Lin, and Angelo said as they landed along with the others.

"That was cool though.", Angelo said as he was brushing off some extra ice. "I didn't know I was getting better at controling my powers."

"Then let's see how strong you are and take on Matty-boy.", Napoleon suggested. "Part of me wants to see what the new guy's got."

"I'm game.", Angelo said getting excited.

"Me too.", Matt said.

"Of course you are.", Will said dully.

As Angelo and Matt moved a good distance from each other, the others found a good place to sit and watch the sparring that was about to go on. Once far enough, Matt changed into his Regent form, ready to fight. Both were waiting for the right moment to fight. As the two stood there, Cornelia sent a lone leaf floating down in between them. Once it hit the ground, both of them went flying at one another ready to go!

"This is going to be fuuuuuuun!", Irma said.

**A/N: Regent verses Wing Knight! Who's gonna win this little sparring match? And what of Talon? When will he strike next? And what does he have planned? And how will it affect the others?**

**Please review.**


	18. Sparring Fun & Palace Fire!

**Chapter 18:**

The girls, along with Caleb, and the other two Regents watched as Matt and Angelo sparred against one another. The two were really going at it! They went from punches, to kicks, to doing energy attacks. Once Angelo's energy blast connected with Matt's energy blast, they created a explosion that sent them both flying backwards.

"Well, we didn't see this coming.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

"Relax, kid.", Napoleon said as he stretched a little. "It's not like they're trying to kill each other."

"He has a point.", Cornelia said. "I say let them keep going."

"I hope you guys are right.", Will said as she watched the sparring went on.

"You're pretty good.", Matt said as he and Angelo had their hands clasped together, trying to gain the upper hand.

"You're not so bad yourself.", Angelo replied as they both hovered in the air. "Now let's see what else you got!"

Angelo then began to spin around at great speeds, while still holding on to Matt. After a few seconds, Angelo let go and sent Matt flying into the sand!

"We saw that move before.", Caleb said.

"True.", Hay Lin said. "But, I don't think it's over yet."

Thinking on instinct, Matt quickly took to the air and charged at Angelo with a green energy aura around him and rammed into Angelo knocking him against a large rock. Angelo then took to the sky and faced Matt. Both had energy auras around them. Matt's was green while Angelo's was yellow. With a battle cry, they both flew at each other at full speed.

"This won't end well.", Taraneee said.

"I can't watch!", Hay Lin said as she covered her eyes, only to peek in between them. "Well, maybe a little."

"I'm not missing a thing!", Irma said as she kept her eyes on the action.

"You and me both!", Napoleon said as he watched what was going down.

Will watch as the two collided and went flying down to the ground.

"NO!", Will and Hay Lin yelled as she and the others went over to where they crashed at.

Meanwhile, as Angelo and Matt both sat up in the sand, shaking the sand out of their hair.

"Now that was wicked!", Angelo said as he leaned back, holding himself up with his arms.

"That was sweet!", Matt said as he did the same.

Both then look at each other while changing back to normal. Soon they started laughing for no good reason.

"Boys!", Irma said. "Leave it to them to go all out and nearly get hurt."

Matt and Angelo look at each other again, and then back at Irma again.

"And leave it to you to run your yap and not know what's going on!", Angelo said as he ans Matt smirked at Irma.

"Hey!", Irma snapped.

Irma then stepped back and made a wave of water hit them.

"Cool off!", she laughed.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!", Angelo said as he grabbed Irma.

"Put me down!", Irma demanded.

"As you wish.", Angelo said with a grin as he walked towards the water.

"No wait!", Irma cried. "Don't put me down! Don't put me down!"

**_*Splash!*_**

"Not funny!", Irma whined as she stuck her head out of the water.

"Oh yes it is!", Cornelia laughed with the others. "After all those pranks you pulled, it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine!"

"Ha, ha! Very funny!", Irma said as Angelo offered his hand to help her out.

"Next time don't dose us.", Matt grinned as he stood up.

Irma then used her power over water to remove the water from her clothes and sent it back into the ocean.

"Benefits of being the Water Guardian.", Irma bragged as she skipped off.

"I say we dunk her in the water again.", Taranee whispered.

"I heard that!", Irma said as everyone walked off laughing.

"Hey. What time is it?", Napoleon asked.

"Almost three.", Hay Lin said as she checked her watch. "Why?"

"Cause it's time for me to head home!", Napoleon said as he changed back to normal. "Lillian is on her way home from Daycare! See ya round, folks!"

Napoleon then teletransported back to the Hale home. Matt then saw Khor let out a yawn as he too changed back to normal.

"You tired toom huh buddy?", Matt questioned as Huggles jumped on Matt's shoulder. "Well, go and head on home and get some sleep."

With a small nod, Huggles teletransported back to the Olsen home. Suddenly, a fold open to show Blunk jumping through it. Everyone saw the scared look on his face and knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Blunk?", Caleb asked the little Passling.

"Come quick!", Blunk said in a scared voice. "Palace on fire!"

"Wing Knight, Take Flight!", Angelo said as he held up his pendant to change into his Wing Knight form.

Matt quickly changed into his Regent form. Once they were ready, the girls, who were still in their Guardian forms, ran through the fold with Caleb, Blunk, Angelo, and Matt right behind them. As the fold closed behind them, a figures stepped out from behind a tree.

"These wristbands, Jeron made, are woriking well.", Larra said as she looked at the wristband to see that it was low on power. "And now that they're gone, I'm free to do what I came here for."

Larra then looked around the area to find what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha!", Larra said as she spotted what she was looking for. "Their backpacks! Now which is the former Keeper's. From what Victor said, it's the one with the frog on it."

Larra soon found Will's backpack and searched it for what she was looking for.

"There we go!", Larra said as she pulled out a green hair brush. "I wonder why Neta wanted this anyway."

Larra then opened a fold and ran through it. Meanwhile, on Metamoor, the Guardians and the others saw that they were at the palace. They also saw that it was more damaged than it was the last time! Soldiers were injuried. And there were fires in some areas of the palace! The girls, Matt, and Angelo wasted no time helping those who needed it. Will, Matt, Angelo, and Hay Lin were helping Caleb and some soldiers move any injuried to a safe spot near the rebuilt stables, where Elyon and Cornelia were using their healing powers to heal the injuried as best they could. Irma was putting out the fires in one part of the palace, while Taranee was in another part of the palace absorbing the fires and sending it into the skies.

"That should take care of this fire!", Irma said as she wiped some sweat from her forhead. "Boy am I getting tired!"

Suddenly, a large beam began to fall toward her! By the time she saw it coming, she was only able to blast it with her water powers to slow it's fall at her! Fearing the worse, Irma closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Need some help?"

Irma opened her eyes to see that Angelo had caught the beam and was holding it up.

"Maybe a little.", Irma said with a small smile.

"You okay, Irma?", Angelo asked as he sat the beam down. "You look a bit wiped!"

"I'm okay.", Irma said as she continued to sweat. "I'm just a little..."

Irma then fainted and fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Angelo.

"You must of used a lot of power putting all those fires out.", Angelo said as he began flying out of the palace with Irma in his arms. "That and all that training we were doing. No wonder you're out of it!"

Meanwhile the others were gathered together after all the soldiers were pulled to safety, and the fires were put out.

"Is everyone safe?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah but, where's Irma and Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned.

Just then Angelo came flying out of the palace with Irma in his arms.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried as Angelo landed in front of them.

"Oh, no!", Will said in a worried tone.

"Aw, man.", Matt said with worry.

"She's okay.", Angelo said as he laid Irma down on one of the blankets that Elyon had laid out. "She's just tired from using most of her powers, from all the training we were doing and putting out some of these fires."

"I guess it all took it's toll on her.", Caleb said.

Irma then came to and began coughing out some smoke she breathed in. Seeing this, Hay Lin use her power over air to move the smoke out of Irma's lungs.

"You okay, Irma?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Irma said. "Thanks for the fresh air, Hay Lin."

"No problem!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her best friend. "But don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Yeah!", Cornelia said as she ruffled Irma's hair. "You had us worried for a second there."

"Why I didn't know you cared, Corny.", Irma grinned.

"Just this once, I'll let that go.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "But don't get used to it."

"Why, I'm honored!", Irma joked.

"At least you still have your humor!", Taranee grinned.

"That'll never change.", Elyon grinned as she handed Irma a cloth to wipe her face.

"I got to be me!", Irma said as she stood up and wiped her face off.

"We're just glad you're okay.", Will said.

"Thanks to Angelo here.", Irma said as she lightly punched his arm. "Guy caught a huge beam, before it crushed me!"

"Aw sucks ma'am, it was nothing!", Angelo joked in a cowboy-like voice.

"Yeah, well thanks.", Irma said as they pounded fist.

"You're welcome.", Angelo said. "But I'm wondering what Talon is up to. I mean he comes and starts a fire in the palace and then books. Something is up."

"But what is it?", Taranee questioned.

"I don't know, but why don't you guys head on back home.", Elyon suggested. "You've done more than enough here."

"If you say so.", Hay Lin said as she opened a fold for Earth. "But send for us if you need us."

"I will.", Elyon said.

After saying their goodbyes the girls, Matt, and Angelo went through the fold. As it closed behind them, Elyon prayed that it would be a long time before Talon attacked again. Once through the fold, they all saw that they were back in the forest where they were doing their training.

"Well, I think we can say that today was very interesting.", Irma said as the girls changed back to normal.

"And then some.", Angelo said as he changed back. "I still don't get what Talon is up to. Part of me thought that he would be there with his team."

"Maybe he changed his mind at the last minute.", Matt said as he changed back to normal. "I mean he would of been facing a lot of us."

"Maybe.", Angelo said as he picked up his duffle bag. "At least we were able to put those fires out."

"That's true.", Hay Lin said as she and the others grabbed their bags and headed out of the forest.

"Has anybody seen my brush?", Will asked as she looked through her backpack for her brush.

"No.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Irma said.

"Sorry. Me neither.", Taranee said.

"I could of sworn I had it in here.", Will said as they all headed out of the forest. "Oh well. I have more at home."

"Then let's head on out of here and get something to eat!", Irma said as they made their way to the cars of those who drove there.

"I'm all for that.", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin headed for his car. "So, who's riding with who this time?"

"I'm with Matt!", Will said happily as she stood with her boyfriend.

"Duh!", the girls said as Angelo and Matt busted out laughing.

"I can ride with Will and Matt.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Cornelia said.

"So, me and Hay Lin are stuck with Irma?", Angelo questioned. "This'll be fun."

"Don't act to happy about it.", Irma said with a smirk as she got in the back of Angelo's car.

Soon, everyone was in the rides they were riding in and drove from the forest.

"Are we there yet?", Irma said with a smile as Angelo drove down the road.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said as Hay Lin giggled.

Meanwhile, on the world of Vunos, where Talon and his team were hiding, Larra had just came back with Will's hair brush.

"Here you go, Neta.", Larra said as she tossed her the bruch. "Why did you want that anyway?"

"With this I can do what I need to do.", Neta replied.

"So, we went to Metamoor and did some major damage to the palace of Queen Elyon so Larra could steal a brush?", Victor questioned.

"Yes.", Talon said. "That's what we did."

"I'm not even going to ask why.", Victor said. "That brush has to be important if we went through all of this to get it."

"Trust me, Victor, it is.", Jeron said.

"Jeron is right.", Talon said. "That brush, in Neta's hands, will help us get what we want a bit sooner than planned."

"The sooner the better if you ask me.", Victor said. "So, what's next?"

"Now we kick back and wait.", Talon said. "When the time is right, we'll get what we want."

**A/N: Well, that was an eventful time. Now what would Neta need with Will's hair brush? And how much trouble will come from it?**

**Please review.**


	19. Best Friends & Deputy Protectors

**Chapter 19:**

The next day, Angelo decided to hang with Will for a while seeeing as Matt was practicing with his band and Hay Lin was working at the resturant. Normally, this would be a good thing seeing as the two are the best of friends. But not today. You see, Angelo wanted to talk to Will about how she was feeling about having to give the Heart to Hay Lin. And then there's Will. She just had the same nightmare she had before. Xin Jing's words haunted her as she made her way to the diner where she was meeting Angelo.

'Why did I have that dream again?', Will thought to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. 'Will I have to really take the Heart back from Hay Lin? No! Xin Jing is wrong! Hay Lin won't let us down! I just know it!'

Soon, Will was at the diner. Once inside, she saw that Angelo was at already at a table waiting for her.

"Hey, Will.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Hey.", she said with a smile feeling a bit better. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I say we walk around and see what happenes.", Angelo suggested.

"Got nothing planned, huh?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Not a dang thing.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of Will as the waitress came up to them.

"May I take your order?", the waitress asked as she pulled out her pad and pen.

"I'll have...", Will said as she began to order her food.

After they ordered their food, Will and Angelo began talking about things that were happening in school and with their friends. Before they knew it, their food was brought to them. They soon finished eating their food and paid the bill. Once they left the diner, they walked down the street and talk some more. But Angelo knew that he had to get to the point at hand.

"Can I ask you something, Will?", Angelo asked Will as they turned a corner.

"Sure.", Will said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you okay with what's happened so far?", Angelo asked. "And by that I mean with you no longer being the Keeper."

For a moment, Will didn't know what to say. Sure Angelo was one of her best friends. Heck! They considered themselves family for crying out loud! But Angelo was also Hay Lin's boyfriend. Not to mention her protector. Sure he was also the other girl's protector, but all in all if he thought that Hay Lin was in danger, he'd fight anyone that stood in his way.

"You okay there, Will?", Angelo asked Will getting her attention.

"Uh?", Will asked as she looked at him. "Yeah sure."

"Okay.", Angelo said.

"So, you want to know how I feel about all of this?", Will asked.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "I mean, you and me are best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't freak out?", Will asked.

"I promise.", Angelo said. "On my word as a Wing Knight. But more importantly, as your best friend."

"Okay.", Will said as she took a deep breath. "Well, to be honest, it feels kind of weird not having the Heart anymore. When I was the Keeper, I felt this connection to the Heart of Kandrakar. But when I gave it to Hay Lin, I felt the connection become weak. It now feels like the way it is with the other girls."

"I'm guessing the connection grew with Hay Lin once she got the Heart.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I'm being replaced and that I was used."

"Don't talk like that, Will.", Angelo said as he turned to face Will. "You weren't being used. And you won't be replaced as a Guardian. And as for you no longer being the Keeper, well all I can say is that just because you're no longer the Keeper doesn't make you any less a Guardian."

"You think so, huh?", Will questioned.

"Of course I do!", Angelo said. "I see it like this. During your time as the Keeper, Hay Lin had time to grow and mature into the person she is today. I mean, look how she got you on "Talk-To-The-Boss Day" two years ago."

"Don't remind me.", Will said with a grin.

"Don't feel to bad.", Angelo said with a grin. "She almost took me down. But after knowing what she did to you, I made dang sure I was ready for her!"

"I get what you're saying, Angelo.", Will said. "Hay Lin is the person she is from all of her experiances up to this point."

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "Trust me the same goes for all of us. I mean look at you."

"Me?", Will questioned.

"Yes, you.", Angelo said. "Back in Fadden Hills, you weren't so out going when it came to hang with other kids."

"That's because most of them picked on me.", Will said as she hugged herself while thinking about her days in Fadden Hills. "I don't want to go back to that."

"And you won't.", Angelo said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have friends here, Will. True friends that'll have your back no matter what. And one heck of a boyfriend that cares for you deeply. Plus you have your mom and dad here too. They may not be together, but they love you. Always remember that you're never alone, Will."

"Thanks.", Will said as she hugged Angelo with watery eyes. "I needed to hear that."

"I'm one of your best friends, Will.", Angelo said as he returned the hug with watery eyes as well. "That's what I'm here for. But you know that you'll have to talk to Hay Lin about all of this. Right?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "I know."

"Good.", Angelo said.

"So, what's up on our plate for today?", Wil asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Whatever we can think of.", Angelo said as they wiped the water from their eyes. "As long as I get to the Silver Dragon later this afternoon."

"Let me guess.", Will said with a smirk. "You want to see Hay Lin."

"Well, yeah.", Angelo said. "Plus, I have to do something important."

"Like what?", Will asked.

"You have to wait and see.", Angelo said.

"Well, unti'l then, we could go bug Corny.", Will suggested as she checked her watch. "She's at her ice skating practice right now."

"She'll be so mad if we do that.", Angelo said. "Let's do it!"

The two friends then headed to the ice skating rink. Once there, they found Cornelia practicing her ice skating. She didn't notice them when they came in, so they decided to give her a little scare. They ducked down enough behind the wall of the rink and waited until she was close by.

"Here she comes!", Will whispered to Angelo as they peeked over the padded wall of the rink.

"There's nothing like doing some calming, peaceful ice skating.", Cornelia said as she was skating closer to where Will and Angelo were hiding. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Get ready in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!", Angelo said.

"HEY CORNY!", Angelo and Will shouted as they popped up and scared Cornelia.

"Aaaaah!", Cornelia screamed as she jumped and fell on the ice. "Ow!"

Cornelia looked up to see Will and Angelo looking at her while laughing.

"That's not funny!", Cornelia said as she got up while rubbing her rear.

"We're sorry.", Will said will laughing. "We just couldn't resist!"

"What are you guys doing here anyway?", Cornelia asked as she skated up to them.

"Just wandering around town.", Angelo said. "You finished skating?"

"I am now.", Cornelia said.

"How about as an apology, I buy you something to eat at the Dragon?", Angelo asked. "But know this. I'm on a budget."

"Sure why not.", Cornelia said as she got off the ice. "Just give me a minute to get my skates off."

"Sure.", Will said.

Once she was in a pair of shoes, Cornelia left the rink with Will and Angelo and headed to the Silver Dragon. Once there, they saw that, Taranee and Irma were there at a table. They also saw, Hay Lin serving a table and Caleb bussing a table.

"Hey guys.", Will said as the walked up to the table Taranee and Irma were sitting at.

"Hey guys.", Irma said as Angelo, Will, and Cornelia sat at the table. "Where have you guys been?"

"Well...", Angelo began to say.

Angelo then told of what they did at the rink.

"It's not that funny, Irma!", Cornelia said as she pounded her fist on the table. "My butt is still a bit sore!"

"Oh, it's funny!", Irma laughed. "It's real funny!"

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Will said as she patted her shoulder. "We'll help you get her somehow.", she whispered to her making her smile a bit.

"So, what are you two doing here anyway?", Angelo asked.

"Nigel and Joel asked us to meet them here.", Taranee said. "I think Matt's coming with them too."

Will couldn't help but smile at this.

"Somebody is happy.", Cornelia said as she looked at Will.

"Yes I am.", Will said.

Just then, Joel, Matt, and Nigel walked into the Silver Dragon. They quickly spotted the others and walked up to them.

"Hey, you!", Joel said to Irma as he sat next to her.

"Hey, yourself.", Irma said with a smile before they shared a quick kiss.

"Hey.", Nigel said to Taranee as he sat next to her.

"Hey.", Taranee said before they kissed.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you here.", Matt said to Will as he sat next to her.

"Same here.", Will said as she moved closer to Matt asked they shared a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"Nigel and Joel asked me to come here with them.", Matt said. "Why, I don't know."

"Because there's something we have to tell you guys.", Joel said.

"What is it?", Irma asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Hold up, Nigel.", Angelo said cutting him off. "I think Hay Lin should hear this too."

'Don't worry.', Hay Lin said to the girls, Matt and Angelo telepathiclly. 'I have super-hearing remember.'

'Oh yeah.', Angelo said.

"Go ahead, guys.", Angelo said to Nigel and Joel.

"But what about Hay Lin?", Joel asked.

"Don't worry.", Irma said. "You can tell her later. Now talk!"

"Okay.", Nigel said. "Now promise you all won't freakout when we tell you this."

"Depends on what you have to tell us.", Taranee said.

"Well, here's the deal.", Joel said. "Me and Nigel know about you all. And we mean about the Guardians and even Matt and his powers."

At first the girls and Matt said nothiing as they stared at Nigel and Joel. Suddenly, the sound of dishes crashing to the floor was heard from the kitchen of the resturant.

"Hay Lin!", Chen Lin yelled from within the kitchen. "Be careful!"

"I think Hay Lin heard you too.", Angelo said.

"She did?", Nigel questioned. "How do you know?"

Suddenly, Hay Lin came running out of the kitchen and up to the table where the others were.

"How do you know about us?", Hay Lin questioned Nigel and Joel as her hands slammed down onto the table the others were sitting at.

"You!", Cornelia snapped as she point towards Angelo. "You told them!"

"Yep.", Angelo said like it was nothing to it.

"Angelo!", Will said feeling a bit hurt that Angelo told about them.

"Why?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked at Angelo with watery eyes.

"I had to.", Angelo said. "Show them, guys."

Joel and Nigel then reached down in their shirts and pulled out the same silver dragon pendant Angelo has. Seeing this shocked the others.

"Wait! You mean that-", Irma began to ask.

"Everyone. May I introduce you to Wing Knights Joel Wright and Nigel Ashcroft.", Angelo said. "They are my Deputy Protectors."

**A/N: Well, this is a strange turn of events! First, Angelo and Will have a talk about how she feels about giving up the Heart, and now they find out that Nigel and Joel are not only Wing Knights, but are also Angelo's deputy protectors! What's going to happen now?**

_**Also, for those you who know of the comics, or read about W.I.T.C.H. on Wikipedia, should know of how Will's life was in Fadden HIlls. The girl didn't have many friends there. So, I decided to bring a bit of that in this story.**_

**Please review.**


	20. Irma Temper & Joel To The Rescue!

**_In the last chapter..._**

_"Well, here's the deal.", Joel said. "Me and Nigel know about you all. And we mean about the Guardians and even Matt and his powers."_

_At first the girls and Matt said nothiing as they stared at Nigel and Joel. Suddenly, the sound of dishes crashing to the floor was heard from the kitchen of the resturant._

_"Hay Lin!", Chen Lin yelled from within the kitchen. "Be careful!"_

_"I think Hay Lin heard you too.", Angelo said._

_"She did?", Nigel questioned. "How do you know?"_

_Suddenly, Hay Lin came running out of the kitchen and up to the table where the others were._

_"How do you know about us?", Hay Lin questioned Nigel and Joel as her hands slammed down onto the table the others were sitting at._

_"You!", Cornelia snapped as she point towards Angelo. "You told them!"_

_"Yep.", Angelo said like it was nothing to it._

_"Angelo!", Will said feeling a bit hurt that Angelo told about them._

_"Why?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked at Angelo with watery eyes._

_"I had to.", Angelo said. "Show them, guys."_

_Joel and Nigel then reached down in their shirts and pulled out the same silver dragon pendant Angelo has. Seeing this shocked the others._

_"Wait! You mean that-", Irma began to ask._

_"Everyone. May I introduce you to Wing Knights Joel Wright and Nigel Ashcroft.", Angelo said. "They are my Deputy Protectors."_

**Chapter 20:**

Moments later, at the Vanders' home, the girls, Matt, Caleb, Angelo, Joel, and Nigel were all there.

"Okay, talk!", Cornelia demanded.

"What's there to talk about?", Angelo questioned. "Nigel and Joel are Wing Knights."

"But how?", Taranee asked.

"And when?", Irma asked narrowing her eyes at Joel.

Joel saw this and ignored it. Ever since he and Nigel told the others about them being Wing Knights, ten minutes ago at the Silver Dragon, Irma has been keeping her distance from him and giving him dirty looks.

"It all started last year.", Angelo began to explain. "Grandpa Joe and Uncle John sensed that Joel and Nigel had the spark to become Wing Knights. So, I told Joel and Nigel about what I was and showed them Torgan and the Wing Knight Palace."

"After showing us all of that, Angelo's grandfather told us of how we had the ability to become Wing Knights.", Nigel said.

"And we were so in.", Joel said. "So, for the next year, we did the training needed to become Wing Knights. We became official Wing Knights a few months ago."

"But, like Angelo, we could only sense other Wing Knights.", Nigel said. "But once we learned to sense other beings, with higher powers, we were able to sense you all."

"At the time, we thought that you all were possible Wing Knights. "Then Angelo told us what was what."

"After that, I decided to make them my Deputy Protectors.", Angelo replied. "I mean it made sense, seeing as they both know Hay Lin and are in a relationship with two of Guardians."

"And all that was left was to fill us all in.", Matt figured.

"Pretty much.", Nigel said as he walked up to Taranee. "So, are you okay wih this?", Nigel asked his girlfriend.

"Normal or Wing Knight, you're still my guy.", Taranee said with a smile as she kissed him making Nigel smile.

"Aw! That's so sweet!", Hay Lin said happy that Taranee was taking it all so well.

"Now of only Irma would do the same thing.", Will said as she looked over at her friend who was sitting in a hair looking very grumpy.

Joel then walked over to where Irma was, intent on settling things with her.

"So, you finish being mad?", Joel questioned as he stood in front of Irma. "Or are you going to still act childish?"

Irma then glared at Joel after what he said.

"Don't give me that look, Irma Lair!", Joel said as he looked right back at her. "We both have been living secret lives, so don't you stand there and judge me like I'm the wrong one here!"

Irma didn't say anything as she turned away from him with a huff.

"You know what?", Joel said getting fed up with Irma's attitude. "When you mature and grow up, let me know! Cause I'd like to have a relationship with someone who doen't act like a child!"

What that said, Joel walked out of the Vanders' home. The others were surprised at what just happened. Yet they weren't to surprised at how Irma was actting.

"What's wrong with you?", Cornelia said as she walked up to Irma.

"Back off, Cornelia!", Irma said as she turned her head away from her.

"No, I will not!", Cornelia said as she turned Irma to face her. "You have a great guy, who cares for you deeply, and you go and act like this because you and him do the same thing! You're just mad because your whole world got turned upside down! You liked it when you had the double life and Joel was just a normal guy. But now that you've seen this part of him, you don't know what to think, because he's just like you. If not better."

"It's my business, so back off!", Irma snapped as she stood up and began to leave the Vanders' home.

"Fine.", Cornelia said as Irma walked away. "I'll tell you this, though. If you don't come to you senses, and soon, you'll end up loosing a great guy. Take it from someone who's been there."

Cornelia then looked at Caleb and smiled thinking of the time she broke up with him and almost lost him. Caleb, of course, returned the smile.

"I hope Irma will be okay.", Hay Lin said worried about her best friend.

"She'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Will said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making her smile a little.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "She just needs some time to think about all of this."

"Plus about what Cornelia said.", Angelo replied getting the attention of the others. "What? What she said was true! Irma needs to grow up a little!"

"Angelo!", Hay Lin said, surprised at what her bpyfriend just said.

"Baby, look.", Angelo said. "Joel just did his job as a Deputy Protector. Which is the same as mine. The protector must be willing to tell the Keeper and their fellow Guardians when they wrong about something, or when they are being to full of themselves. No matter how much it hurts."

"You kow, he has a point.", Taranee said as she and Nigel sat on one of the couchs in the Living Room. "There have been a few times where we've been a bit to cocky."

"And Cornelia was right in what she said to Irma.", Hay Lin said. "Hopefully, she'll see that before she loses Joel."

"Thank you!", Cornelia said proud of the fact that the others agreed that she was right about what she said to Irma.

"Cornelia? you're being a bit full of yourself." Angelo said nicely while looking at Cornelia innocently getting a laugh out of the others.

"Don't make me pound you.", Cornelia said with a smirk getting a laugh out of the others.

"Oh yeah? Well, I have my girlfriend and best friend to protect me from you!", Angelo said while pointing to Hay Lin and Will.

"Yeeeeaaaaah!", Hay Lin and Will said with smirks of their own.

"Well, I have Taranee!", Cornelia said with a smirk of her own.

"It would make it fair.", Taranee said.

"How shall we handle this, Will?", Hay Lin asked with a smirk.

"May I suggest a pillow fight, Hay Lin?", Will asked as she grabbed a pillow off the couch.

"Pillows it is.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed another pillow.

"Bring it on girls!", Cornelia said as she grabbed another pillow.

"I'll have you two know that I've had my fair share of pillow fights with Peter.", Taranee said to Will and Hay Lin as she grabbed a pillow

"You may want to move Caleb.", Matt said.

"Good idea.", Caleb said as he moved away from Cornelia and next to the guys that had moved next to Taranee and Nigel.

"This is going to be good!", Angelo said. "My money is on Hay Lin and Will."

"I don't know.", Nigel said. "Taranee may have a mean swing in her."

'You know girls, we could have some fun with this.', Taranee said to the girls telepathiclly as she looked over at the boys out of the corner of her eyes.

'I'm up for some fun.', Will said with a smirk.

'Me too!', Hay Lin said with a grin.

'Let's get them!', Cornelia said ready to attack.

"Attack!", Will yelled as the girls raised their pillows.

But instead of hittong each other, they went after their boyfriends.

"Aw, crap!", Matt yelled as the girls got closer.

The girls couldn't help but laugh as they were whacking their boyfriends with pillows. And the guys were laughing while blocking the hits. As that was going on, Irma, was walking around town still angry about Joel living a double life like her. Why she was angry she didn't know. Maybe Cornelia was right. But she wasn't ready to admit that! She then hugged herself as her eyes began to water as she continued her walk, trying to clear her head. What she didn't know was that she was being followed by Joel, who kept a safe distant from his girlfriend.

"You may not like it, Irma, but I'm Wing Knight.", he said. "Whether you accept it or not!"

Joel then continued following Irma, hoping nothing would happen to her. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched. For on top of a building, watching them was Victor and Jeron both wearing the wristbands the four armed warrior had made.

"Looks like we have a Guardian all by herself.", Victor said with a smirk. "And it looks like good old Joel is watching over her."

"You know, we could have a little fun.", Jeron said. with a sly smile.

"I like how you think, Jeron!", Victor said smieking. "And with these wristband, you've made, We'll get the drop on them!"

"Let's keep following them until there's a place we can't be seen.", Jeron said as the two of them jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following Irma and Joel.

Soon, Irma was at Shell Beach looking out at the ocean thinking about things. Namely, Joel being a Wing Knight and her reaction to it all.

'Why am I acting like this?', Irma thought to herself as she picked up a smooth stone and looked down at it. 'So, what if Joel is a Wing Knight! If anything, I should be as happy as Taranee is. But for some reason, I'm mad!'

Irma then tossed the stone over the water, making the stone skip over the water.

'Maybe Corny's right.', she thought to herself as she stuffed her hands in her pant's pockets. 'Maybe part of me is upset that he kept it all from me until now. You know something, Irma Lair? There really are times that you can be really stupdi!'

"I have to go talk to Joel!", Irma said as she turned to head back to where the others were.

'About time!', Joel thought to himself as he was standing behind a large rock formation.

But just as Irma was about to leave Shell Beach, Victor landed in front of her.

"Well, look at what we have here.", he said with a smirk.

Irma took a fighting stance when Jeron landed behind her.

"Looks like a little Guardian to me.", he said as Irma turned around to look at him. "And she's all alone!"

'Aw, man!', Irma thought to herself as she was thinking a way to escape. 'I just had to be in the area of Shell Beach where no one comes to! Smart move, Irma!'

"W-What do you two want?", Irma questioned.

"Well, we figured that we'd take you and use you for some kind of ransom.", Jeron said with a smirk.

"Maybe for the Heart of Kandrakar or Metamoor.", Victor suggested. "I mean both of the Keepers are your friends."

"They'll never gove you the Hearts!", Irma snapped.

"Then you're useless to us.", Victor said.

"I say we still take her back with us.", Jeros said as he picked up Irma with one of his four arms. "We may have a use for her."

"Let me go!", Irma demanded as she was kicking at Jeron trying to hit him.

"Yeah, Jeron!", came a familiar voice. "Let my girlfriend go!"

Irma, Jeron, and Victor looked to see Joel walk out from behind the rock he was hiding behind.

"Joel!", Irma said happy to see her boyfriend.

"So, this Guardian is your girlfriend?", Victor questioned with a smirk. "You scored a hottie here."

"To bad she's coming with us.", Jeron said.

"I don't think so!", Joel said as he pulled otu his dragon pendant. "Wing Knight! Take Flight!"

In a flash of light, Joel was in his Wing Knight form! Like Angelo he was older looking and had the same Wing Knight armour the all Wing Knights had, only he didn't have the silver dragon Angelo had going across his chestplate. Instead he had a smaller one on the left side of his chestplate.

"Wow!", Irma said softly as she got a good look at Joel.

"So, you're one of Angelo's Deputy Protectors.", Jeron said as he saw the dragon on Joel's chestplate.

"Yeah, I am.", Joel said. "So, I suggest you let Irma go! Now!"

"Sure.", Victor said as Jeron released Irma, letting her fall to the sand. "You were our real target anyway."

Hearing this made Joel raise his eyebrow as Irma ran over to him and stood behind him.

"We saw you following your girlfriend here and figured that we'd have a little fun and see what you're made of.", Victor said.

"You... You were following me?", Irma asked Joel as she walked in front of Joel and faced him.

"Well, yeah.", Joel said. "Couldn't take the risk of anything happening to you if these guys showed up."

Irma couldn't help but smile at Joel, who smiled back at her.

"Now isn't that sweet.", Jeron said getting their attention. "To bad we have to break that happy moment up."

"Get out of here and call the others, Irma.", Joel said as he stepped forward. "I'll hold these off until then."

"I'm not leaving you!", Irma said as she got ready to transform. "Water!"

Irma then transformed into her water form, ready to fight by Joel's side.

'Whoa!', he thought as he got a good look at Irma in her Guardian form before snapping back to reality.

"You can be real stubborn sometimes.", Joel said. "You know that?"

"It's one of my best qualities.", Irma said innocently. "Now let's kick their butts!"

"Bring it on!", Jeron said with a smirk as he and Victor got ready to fight.

'If you can here me guys, we need some help here!', Irma called out to the girls telepathiclly.

**A/N: Well, after Joel said what he had to say, he still does his duties as a protector and follows Irma. And now it's them against Jeron amd Victor! Will the others get ther in time or will Irma and Joel get a beatdown?**

**Please review.**


	21. Two On One Battle & Irma's Rage

**Chapter 21:**

There on Shell Beach, was Wing Knight, Joel Wright, with Water Guardian, Irma Lair. They were about to fight with Jeron and Voctor, who were once Wing Knights, but now are Dark Wing Knights. The tension was in the air as Joel not only had to contend with two Dark Wing Knights but protect Irma who wouldn't leave as she was transformed and ready to fight.

"I need you to leave, Irma!", Joel said.

"I've already told you that I'm not leaving you alone to fight these two alone!", Irma said. "Two heads are better than one."

Joel looked down at Irma and saw that stubborn look on her face and knew that she wasn't going anywhere. He then let out a sigh, giving in.

"Okay, fine.", Joel said. "But stay here and give me cover fire."

"Gotcha!", Irma said with a salute and a wink.

Joel then flew off towards Victor and Jeron ready to battle!

"Bring it on boys!", Joel said as he flew towards them.

"Bring it, Wright!", Victor snapped as he flew at Joel.

"Good luck, Joel.", Irma said hoping for the best.

First to go at Joel was Victor who pulled out an empty hilt that soon turned into a double-bladed axe. Joel quickly pulled out his empty hilt that turned into a trident!

"Still have that trident I see!", Victor said as they clashed weapons.

"What can I say.", Joel said as he was pushing against Victor with his weapon. "It works for me."

The two then pushed away from each other knowing that they were matched in strenght! Victor then held up his axe, that was charged with blue energy.

"Energy Slash!", Victor yelled as he swung his axe in a vertcial motion.

Joel then pointed his trident at Victor, as the fork of the tridetn began to glow with lightining blue energy.

"Tridennt Shot!", Joel yelled as he fired the energy fron his trident.

His attack collided with Victor's causing an explosion that filled the area with smoke. Victor saw this and let out a fustrated grunt.

"Looks like he's gotten stronger!", Victor said under his breath.

"Trident Chain Attack!", Victor held Joel yell.

"What the...?", Victor began to question.

Suddenly, the fork of the trident came flying out from the smoke and towards Victor! Attached to the fork was a chain! Before Victor could react, the fork chain wrapped around Victor. Victoer looked to see the smoke clear to see Joel holding the staff part of his trident that was attached to the chain that held him.

"How are you..?", Victor began to asled.

"I discovered it a few weeks ago.", Joel said with a smirk. "I was just as surprised when I found out that the fork of my trident could not only come off but had a chain attached to it."

"Lucky you!", Victor said.

"Thanks.", Joel said. "And now, to finish this!"

Joel then began to spin the chain around as fast as he could. Victor tried to break free but couldn't as he was being spun around! Joel then stopped spinning his chain and slammed Victor to the ground hard knocking him out.

"Way to go, Joel!", Irma cheered amazed at what her boyfriend was able to do.

'But where are the others?', Irma thought. 'I know I called out to them. What if something is blocking our link?'

"That's one down!", Joel said as the chain retracted back into the trident reattacting the fork to the staff making it a trident again. "And one to go!"

Joel looked down at Jeron who was ready to fight.

"It looks like it's my turn.", Jeron said calmly as he pull out four empty hilts, one for each hand.

The hilts in his top hands turned into brass knuckles while the hilts in his lower hands turned into small shields.

"Oh, boy.", Joel said. "I could sure could use the guys right now!"

Jeron then took to the sky towards Joel with a smirk on his face.

"And now we end our little game!", Jeron said as he flew towards Joel.

"Let's do this!", Joel said as he began to fire energy beams from his trident at Jeron.

But Jeron was quick for a guy his size as he was able to dodge Joel's attacks. Before Joel knew it, Jeron was in his face. Jeron then grabbed Joel by his neck smirking.

"Joel!", Irma cried out as she took to the sky to help her boyfriend.

"Stay back Irma!", Joel yelled making her stop and hover where she was.

"That's right, Wright.", Jeron said. "Protect your little Guardian with all the strenght you have. And when you're done, Victor may take her back with us and do with her as he pleases!"

"I won't let him touch her!", Joel snapped as he hit Jeron with a powerful blast from his trident sending him falling to the beach.

'Wow!', Irma said as she saw what happened. 'He's good!'

Joel then fired the fork of his trident at Jeron as he slowly got to his feet. But Jeron saw it coming and moved out of the way.

"Crap!", Joel said.

Jeron then grabbed the chain that was attached to the fork of Joel's trident and yanked on it hard, bringing Joel down towards him. Once close enough, Jeron decked Joel in the gut with his upper right hand that had the knuckles. Joel felt the air get knocked out of him and he fell to the ground.

"Joe!", Irma cried as she began to fly down to Joel and do her best to protect him.

But suddenly, some small yet powerful explosions went off around Joel sending his body into the air a few feet. Irma then heard some laughter. She looked to see Victor laughing while holding a small round object. He then looked at Irma with a sinister smile.

"Got to love those mini-bombs!", Victor laughed as he was spinning the round ball on his right index finger.

He then used his finger to toss the round object in the air a little and caught it. Victor then threw it at Joel. Once it hit Joel, an explosion went off spinning his body in the air.

"JOEL!", Irma cried as she flew towards her boyfriend not caring what happened to her.

But before she could reach him, Jeron appeared and grabbed Joel by his neck again.

"Let him go!", Irma pleaded as tears were flowing down her face. "Please let him go!"

"What will you do now, Wright?", Jeron questioned ignoring Irma. "Look at you! All beaten up and no one to help you!"

"I SAID LET HIM GO!", Irma screamed as she fire a powerful stream of water at Jeron making him drop Joe as he was sent flying towards the ocean!

"Whoa!", Victor said ass he watched Jeron fall in the water. "Didn't know she could do that!"

Irma then flew to Joel, who was lying on the ground. She then landed on her knees and looked at her boyfriend, who was battered and bruised.

"Oh, Joel.", Irma cried as she propped his head in her lap.

"Hey, you.", Joel said in a weak voice as he looked up at Irma.

"I'm sorry.", Irma said as her tears flowed. "If I hadn't been so mad and caused you to leave Angelo's place, then we wouldn't be here right now."

"It''s okay, Irma.", Joel said as he reached up and touched the side of Irma's face. "We'll be oka-"

Irma then watched as Joel's hand fall to the ground. It was all in slow motion to Irma as she watched Joel's hand fall and his eyes close.

"Joel!", Irma said as she shook him in an attempt to wake him. "Joel! JOEL!"

"Well, it looks like the Deputy Protector is out of the fight.", Jeron said as he was walking towards Irma and Joel dripping wet.

"I have to admit he gave us a nice little run.", Victor said as he began to walk towards Irma and Joel as well. "Maybe we should finish him off."

"Stay away.", Irma said softly as she held Joel close.

Jeron and Victor ignored Irma as they came closer. But that was it for Irma as she looked at them with a glare. Normally someone glaring at them wouldn't phase Jeron and Victor. But they didn't know what to think when they saw Irma's glare.

"What the heck?", Victor questioned as he got a good look at Irma.

"This doesn't look good.", Jeron said as he and Victor backed away from Irma and Joel.

They had good reason to back away from Irma for she was glaring at them with blue glowing eyes as tears were flowing from them!

"I SAID STAY AWAY!", Irma yelled as her powers were unleached causing some water to come out from the ocean and form a large and powerful dome of water around them protecting the two of them fron Victor and Jeron.

"Okay.", Victor said. "Did not see that coming!"

"I'm not giving up just yet!", Jeron said as he flew at the dome of flowing water.

Jeron brought his fist up and punched the dome of water hard, only to to have the water, that was swirling around at a fast pace, pull him in and drag him along! Jeron quickly flew out of the water and hovered some feet away from the dome.

"That is something I've never seen before!", Victor said as he flew up to Jeron.

"Me neither!", Jeron said. "But that's not going to stop me!"

Jeron then flew at the dome of water with his upper fist charged and ready hit the dome of water again! But then he stoppd as two streams of water came out, from the dome, and formed into dragons that knocked Jeron back towards Victor.

"Unbelievable!", Jeron said. "It seems that when angered, a Guardian's powers go to the extreme allowing her to do amazing things!"

"That's all well and good, but I think we better get ready for another round.", Victor said as he saw the two water dragons come at them!

Meanwhile, at Angelo's place, the girls who were finished whacking the boys with pillows a while ago were now sitting with their boyfriends watching TV when Hay Lin and Taranee clutched their heads after hearing Irma telepathiclly.

_'I SAID STAY AWAY!'_

"Irma!", Hay Lin and Taranee called out as they clutched their heads.

"What's wrong Taranee?", Nigel asked as he helped Taranee to her feet.

"It's Irma!", Taranee said.

"Joel, too!", Hay Lin said. "They're under attack at Shell Beach! But something isn't right!"

"Then let's go!", Cornelia said as they all got to their feet.

The girls quickly transformed as well as Matt who went Regent along with Angelo and Nigel who transformed into Wing Knights. They wasted no time teletransporting to Shell Beach to help their friends! Once there, they saw something they never seen before! There on Shell Beach were Jeron and Victor dodging attacks from two Chinese Dragons made of water that were connected to a dome of water!

"What the heck is that?", Nigel questioned looking at the dome of water.

"No idea.", Matt said. "Unless... Unless Irma's in that thing!"

"I think she is!", Hay Lin said as she began to sense Irma within the water dome. "Can't you feel it Taranee?"

"Yeah!", Taranee said as she began to sense Irma. "She's upset about something! Really upset!"

"It's Joel!", Hay Lin said. "Something happened to Joel!"

"And I'm guessing those two had something to do with it!", Angelo said looking at Jeron and Victor.

"Then let's do something to them!", Nigel said spreading his wings!

"Couldn't agree more!", Angelo said doing the same thing.

"You guys try to help Irma and Joel while we take care of them!", Nigel said said to the others as he and Angelo took to the air.

Both Wing Knights flew at Jeron and Victor ready to fight!

"You heard the man!", Hay Lin said as she flew towards the water dome. "Let's go!"

As they headed towards the water dome to help their friends, Angelo and Nigel were flying towards Jeron and Victor.

"Looks like we've got company!", Victor said as he saw Angelo and Nigel flying at them fast.

"Great!", Jeron snapped as he dodged another attack from one of the water dragon's. "That's all we need now!"

"You two have a lot to answer for!", Nigel said as they hovered in front of them.

"Oh really!", Victor questioned while glaring at them.

"Yeah! Really!", Angelo snapped. "I don't know what you did to Joel, but you're going back to Torgan to pay for all that you've done!"

"Oh, I don't think so!", Jeron said with a smirk as he looked behind Angelo and Nigel to see the two water dragons about to attack them.

Angelo and Nigel were about to fight Jeron and Victor when suddenly the two dragons of water suddenly captured them in their mouths and then broke off from the water dome and turned into two seperate balls of water. One held Angelo and the other held Nigel. Angelo and Nigel tried to get out but suddenly, the balls of water froze over leaving Angelo and Nigel trapped in balls of ice. The Guardians along with Matt and Caleb watched in shock at what just happened.

"Nigel!", Taranee cried as she saw what happened.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin criedf as she saw what happened

"Oh, this is rich!", Jeron laughed. "Being taken out by one of the Guardians you're protecting!"

"What a way to go!", Victor said as he opened a fold. "So long losers!"

With sinister laughter, Jeron and Victoer flew through the fold leaving Angelo and Nigel to their fate.

**A/N: Well, Joel gave it his all, but it was a two on one fight. And who knew Irma had that much rage in her? And if she could do that, who knows what the others can do? Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	22. Rage! A New Power

**Chapter 22:**

_Two minutes earlier..._

Inside the water dome, was Irma who had an unconscious Joel's head in her lap. Her eyes were still glowing blue as she was looking down at her boyfriend as tears were flowing down her face.

"Wake up, Joel.", Irma pleaded sadly as she brushed some hair out of his face. "Please wake up."

But Joel laid there unconscious. But what Irma didn't notice was how her voice sounded with a faint echo. But she did notice, through the water dome, two more Wing Knights coming towards them.

"Them!", Irma snapped as her fury rose as she glared at the now four Wing Knights from within her protective water dome. "They'll pay for this!"

She then made the two water dragons capture two of the four Wing Knights. She then made the water dragons capture them in their mouths and them broke off from the water dome and turned into two seperate balls of water. Irma saw them trying to escape and wasn't going to let that happen!

"Oh, no you don't!", Irma snapped as she turned the balls of water into ice, trapping the two Wing Knights not knowing they were Nigel and Angelo! "Got them!"

_Present Time_

"We have to get them out of those things!", Taranee said as she flew up to the ball of ice Nigel was trapped in and began to try and melt it with her fire power.

"I wonder?", Hay Lin questioned herself as she was thinking. "Worth a shot!"

Hay Lin held up the Heart and focused on Irma. The others watched as a blue beam of energy shot out of the Heart and went into the water dome. Seconds later, the water dome fell to show Irma as her normal self with Joel's head in her lap. The balls of ice that held Nigel and Angelo quickly melted freeing the two Wing knights.

"Will tend to Angelo for me.", Hay Lin said as she headed towards Irma and Joel. "Taranee! Nigel's all yours!"

"Right!", Will and Taranee said as they headed towards the two Wing Knights.

Irma looked around to see her friends running towards her. See then looked to see Nigel and Angelo on their hands and knees coughing up water with Taranee kneeling next to Nigel and Will kneeling next to Angelo.

"Irma! You okay?", Hay Lin asked as she knelt down to her best friend.

"Y-Yeah.", Irma said being confused at what just happened. "Why am I not transformed? And what happened to Nigel and Angelo?"

"You happened to them.", Hay Lin said causing Irma to look at her in a strange way. "You trapped them in balls of ice. I then changed you back to free them and remove the water dome you put up."

"But I thought I had Jeron and Victor trapped.", Irma said.

"Nope.", Cornelia said as she was using her powers to heal Joel. "You trapped Angelo and Nigel instead."

Irma looked at Angelo and Nigel who changed back shivering from being frozen in ice.

"Sorry guys.", Irma said. "I though you were Jeron and Victor."

"D-D-Do either of u-u-us have f-f-f-our arms?", Angelo yelled shivering.

"I-I-I d-d-don't think s-s-so!", Nigel yelled.

"Relax guys.", Will said with a grin.

"Have you been frozen before?", Nigel asked. "It's not a fun feeling! I actually felt my heartbeat begin to slow down!"

"Really?", Matt asked as he changed back to normal along with the other Guardians.

"Yeah!", Nigel said as he sat on the ground with Taranee kneeling next to him.

"Well, you're okay now.", Taranee said as she hugged Nigel.

"You okay?", Hay Lin asked Angelo as she walked up to him.

"I'm okay.", Angelo said as they hugged each other. "Just cold!", he yelled loud enough for Irma to hear getting a small laugh from Hay Lin.

"You do feel a bit chilly.", Hay Lin said with a giggle.

"Oh! So you've got jokes now?", Angelo questioned with a grin making Hay Lin giggle some more.

Cornelia soon was finished healing Joel as he slowly opened his eyes while sitting up.

"Joel!", Irma cried happily as she hugged him from behind.

"What happened?", Joel asked. "Oh yeah. I remember. Jeron and Victor. Where are they?"

"Gone.", Matt said. "They got away after... something happened."

"What happened?", Joel asked.

"Your girlfriend turned me and Angelo into popcicles.", Nigel said as he, Taranee, Angelo, Hay Lin, and Will walked up to them.

"Huh?", Joel asked as she stood up and changed back to normal.

"Long story, man.", Matt said with a grin.

"Here's my question.", Irma said as she looked at Hay Lin and Taranee. "How come you two didn't hear me when I called out to you telepathiclly the first time?"

"That's why.", Nigel said as he pointed at Irma's shirt collar.

Nigel reach and pulled a small circle pin with a red gem off of Irma's shirt.

"What it that?", Will asked.

"A pin.", Nigel explained as he held the pin. "But the gem can block anyone's low level telepathic abilities."

"But when you snapped, you got something out to Hay Lin and Taranee.", Angelo said. "But what I'm wondering is how they got it on you."

"It must of been when Jeron grabbed you before I stepped in.", Joel said.

"Makes sense.", Irma said. "When Jeron grabbed me, I thought that I was going on a long trip!"

"What I want to know is how you were able to make that powerful dome of water.", Taranee said. "Not to mention those two water dragons along with..."

"Freezing me and Angelo in balls of ice.", Nigel finished.

"Not going to let that go, huh?", Irma asked Nigel and Angelo in a bored tone.

"Oh, we're going to have fun with this.", Angelo said, getting some laughs out of the others.

"Well, for now, I say we head back into town and get something to eat seeing as we didn't get our meal at the Silver Dragon.", Will suggested.

"Something warm please.", Angelo said.

"And nothng with ice!", Nigel added getting a laugh out of the others.

They then teletransported back to Angelo's place and then headed out for somthing to eat. Meanwhile, on planet Vunos, Jeron and Victor had just told their fellow Dark Wing Knights what had happened.

"So, in a fit of rage, the Water Guardian's powers increase and allow her to do all that, huh?", Talon asked Jeron and Victor.

"Yeah!", Victor said. "She was on a whole nother level of power!"

"And if she was capable of doing that, just think of what the Qunitessence Guardian will be able to pull of if we can harness her power?", Jeron questioned as he began to do the calculations in his head.

"My thoughts exactly, my friend.", Talon said with a smirk. "She may give us more than enough power to take over Wing Knight Palace!"

"Soon everything will be ours!", Larra said in a cheerful voice.

"We just have to deal with the Guardians' Protectors.", Neta said.

"Oh, I have plans for them.", Talon said with a sinister smile. "Big plans!"

Back on Earth, after getting something to eat, the Guardians along with Matt, Joel, Nigel, Caelb, and Angelo went to Kandrakar to get some answers. Hay Lin opened a fold to the Chamber of the Aurameres, where Luba was guarding the Aurameres. She was quite surprised to see them. But she knew, by the looks on their faces that something was up.

"It is good to see you again, young Guardians.", Luba said with a bow. "But something tells me that there is something troubling you."

"That's an understatement.", Irma said before they explained what had happened earlier that day.

When they explained everything that hapened, Luba raised an eyebrow while looking at the Aurameres.

"So, that explains what happened to the water Auramere!", Luba said as she walked up to the Aurameres.

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Earlier, the water Auramere had glowed brighter as more power was pouring out of it.", Luba explained. "I figured something was wrong. But now after hearing your story, I now know what it was."

"So, what was it?", Irma asked.

"When Joel was unconscious, you were worried for him. As well as angry at Jeron and Victor for what they've done.", Luba explained. "Not to mention fear for Joel while in the tate he was in. Before you knew it, your rage took over and amplified your powers."

"Wow!", Irma said as she held Joel's hand. "Didn't know my anger could do that."

"Remember that your powers are a part of you.", Luba said. "You must learn to control your rage. Once you do, you'll become even stronger."

"We could use the extra power.", Cornelia said. "And after seeing what Irma pulled off, I want to see what I can do!"

"The best advice I can give you all is to train.", Kuba said. "It always helps. But for now, may I suggest you all head back home and get some much needed rest."

"Rest sounds good.", Nigel said. "Rest I can do."

"Then let's head back.", Hay Lin said as she opened a fold for Earth that came out ib the Vander's Living.

Once there, most of the couples left to spend some time together. Only Hay Lin and Angelo were left standing in the Living Room of the Vanders' home.

"So, what do you want to do?", Angelo asked as he turned to face Hay Lin.

Hay Lin said nothing as she sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Taking the hint, Angelo sat next to her. Then, with a happy yet tiring sigh, Hay Lin leaned back and rested her head on Angelo's shoulder as he reached for the remote control to turn the TV on. Both said nothing as they sat there and enjoyed the peace they had for the moment, knowing that there were going to be some hard times ahead. As for Irma and Joel, they were walking to Irma's home. After all that's happened, Joel wanted to make sure that Irma got home safe and sound. No matter how much she complained about it.

"I can walk home by myself, Joe!", Irma said as they turned a corner. "It you I'm more worried about."

"I'm fine, Irma.", Joel said with a grin. "I would of been okay without Cornelia healing me. When I was knockout, I was healing then."

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Irma said as they held hands while walking down the sidewalk.

"Well, we Wing Knights are a tough bunch.", Joel said. "We may get knocked down, but that doesn't mean we're out."

"Well, if I hadn't been the way I was you wouldn't of had to take a beating.", Irma said as she looked down at the sidewalk.

Joel then stopped walking and had Irma turn to face him. He then placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she could see his face.

"Whatever has happened, has happened Irma.", Joel said. "We're both okay, so it's all good. Okay?"

"Okay.", Irma said with a small smile before Joel kissed her.

Joel then contniued to walk Irma home as they walked hand in hand. Later that night, Will shot up in her bed panting in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She then breathed a sigh of relief as she laid back down.

"It was only a dream.", she said to herself as she turned her head and looked at a picture of her and the girls that was on the stand, "Only a dream."

Will then continued to look at the picture while thinking about the dream she had.

"But what if... What if it was more than that?", Will questioned as a lone tear rolled down her face.

**A/N: Well, Joel is okay. As well as Angelo and Nigel. And now the girls know about what happened to Irma. Can they learn to control their rage to make themselves stronger? And what is Talon going to do now? And then there's the dream Will had. What was it about? And will she act on it?**

**Please review.**

**Also, go on my profile and vote on my poll on who should lead the alliance, in my _"The Fairy And The Warrior King"_ story.**


	23. Dark Findings & Extra Training

**Chapter 23:**

A week has past and Will wasn't quite herself. Sure she actted normal around the others. But when she was alone, her mind would go back to the dream she had. And right now, she was sitting on the grass in the park thinking of that dream.

_Dream_

Will and the girls were enjoying a nice sunny day in the park. They had all decided to have a picnic with their boyfriends. Will was enjoying herself when something felt weird. She then looked around to see that everything was frozen in place. She saw that Matt was frozen in a position where he had just thrown a football to Nigel. She saw that Nigel was frozen in a catching position and the ball was sitting in mid-air. She then saw that Joel and Angelo were sitting with their girlsfriends and they were just frozen in time like Cornelia and Caleb were.

"What's going on here?", Will questioned as she saw that everything else was frozen in place as well. "What's doing this?"

"I am.", came a familiar voice.

Will turned around to see that it was none other than Xin Jing dressed in a pink robe walking towards Will.

"Hello, Will.", Xin Jing said as she stood before her.

"Xin Jing?", Will questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to of interupted your dream, but we need to talk.", Xin Jing said as she walked around Will's friends, who were frozen in time. "It must be nice to have nice dreams like this. Being with friends, enjoying some peace."

"Why are you here?", Will asked.

"I'm, here to warn you.", Xin Jing said as she turned to face Will. "If you think what happened to your friends today was bad, then you have not seen the worse of it."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"You and the other Guardians must learn to control your rage or others will get hurt!", Xin Jing said.

"We know that.", Will saod. "We plan on doing that soon."

"Good.", Xin Jing said. "Now have you made up your mind about taking back the Heart?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again.", Will saod as she looked Xin Jing in the eye. "I will not take back the Heart."

"Why?", Xin Jing asked. "Because you're afraid of what your fellow Guardians will think of you? Afraid that they'll no longer be your friends?"

Will said nothing as she looked away from Xin Jing.

"I thought so.", Xin Jing said. "Well, sometimes, you have to put that aside for the greater good. And if you don't take back the Heart when the time is right, all will be doomed!"

"Hay Lin can handle this!", Will said.

"Just like she almost didn't sense that your friend was in danger?", Xin Jing questioned. "Hay Lin should of been able to hear the Water Guardian telepathiclly no matter what was blocking it! But instead, it took a long time before she could hear the Water Guardian!"

"But, she's still learning about the powers she has!", Will said. "She just needs more time."

"Time you don't have!", Xin Jing said. "When Talon makes his big move, and he will, you will have a choice to make. Take the Heart or stand by and watch your friends die!"

Xin Jing then walked away and vanished. Will looked around to see that she was at a graveyard. Will then looked down to see that she was in her Guardian form with the Heart around her neck.

"How did I get the... NO!", Will cried as she looked down at nine graves.

Each of the graves had the names of one of the girls and guys. Seeing this scared her more than she could ever know. She then dropped to her knees as tears ran down her face.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", she cried before waking up in a cold sweat.

_End Dream_

"It was only a bad dream.", Will said. "A bad dream. Dear Lord I hope it was a bad dream!"

Will then laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky. A lone tear rolled down her face as she remembered the grave stones in her dream.

"Please Lord.", Will began to pray. "Don't let that happen. I beg of you. Don't let me lose my friends at this age."

'Hey, Will!', Taranee called out to her telepathiclly.

'What's up, Taranee?', Will asked her friend through the link.

'Come to the Golden Dragon Dojo quick!', Taranee said.

'Mr. Vander's martial arts school?', Will questioned. 'Why?'

'Trust me when I say that you have to see it to believe it.', Taranee said with a grin.

'Ummm... Okay.', Will said before Taranee cut the link.

"Wonder what's going on.", Will said as she made her way out of the park and down an ally.

Once down the ally, she made sure no one was around before she teletransported to the Golden Dragon Dojo to see what was going on. Meanwhile, on planet Vunos where Talon and his team was hiding, Talon, who wasn't in his Wing Knight form, was making his way through a cavern that was behind the mansion they were staying. Jeron had cantacted him and told him to come there quickly. He didn't know what was going on, but Jeron said that it was important. And Talon has known Jeron long enough to know that when Jeron says it's inportant, then it must be good.

"Now I wonder what I'm going to see.", Talon said with a grin as he got to the end of the cavern. "Okay, Jeron. Now what's so important that you had to call me here? Whoa!"

Talon looked around the large open area. Talon quickly saw that the area was dug out and used for something by the carvinga on the walls and the small pit in the center of the area.

"Wow!", Talon said as he walked towards the center.

"Impressive, isn't it?", Jeron said as he, who was in his Wing Knight form, landed in front of him. "I found this about an hour ago."

"What is this place?", Talon asked as he scanned the area.

"At first, I thought this was an ancient temple that was once used to worship something hundreds of years ago.", Jeron said as he transformed back to normal. "The dust can tell you how long it's been in use."

"So, if it wasn't a temple of worship, then what was it?", Talon asked his friend.

"Come see for yourself.", Jeron said as he walked towards the pit.

Talon walked with Jeron towards the pit. Once they were there, Jeron bent down and picked up something that caught Talon's eye.

"Is that what I think it is?", Talon questioned as Jeron handed the item to him.

"It sure is.", Jeron said. "The rumours were true, Talon! There were other worlds where the Dark Wing Knights had their Dark Crystals!"

"Don't you mean their shards?", Talon questioned.

"Not in this case.", Jeron said. "This is where a much larger crystal was before the Wing Knights found it and took it away."

"So, Vunos was one of the back up bases for the Dark Wing Knights!", Talon said as a smirk grew on hi face. "I knew this world was special! And now we know why!"

"So, what do we do?", Jeron asked.

"We put your theory to the test, my friend.", Talon said as he and Jeron headed back to the mansion.

"But how?", Jeron said. "We'll need a massive amount of power to pull that off!"

"And we'll soon have that power.", Talon said. "Trust me on that, Jeron."

"You have something planned, don't you?", Jeron questioned.

"Don't I always?", Talon questioned with a smirk as they exited the cavern ans headed into the mansion.

Once inside the mansion, Talon and Jeron headed for the Living Room, where Neta and Larra were.

"And where have you two been?", Larra asked as she walked up to Jeron.

"Jeron, here, made a most wonderful discovery.", Talon said as he walked up to Neta.

"Did he now?", Larra asked as she wrapped her arms around Jeron who wrapped his bottom arms around Larra's waist.

"Oh yes!", Talon said as he took Neta's hands into his own. "And I need your help for something, Baby."

"And what's that?", Neta asked with a smile.

"The thing you wanted to do.", Talon said. "Do it."

"Really?", Neta questioned in surprise. "Are you sure? I mean, I can do it, but I need about a week or two to pull this off. Which means I can't be using much of my psychic powers for a while."

"Done.", Talon said. "Gather your strenght. Cause in two or three weeks, we're going to set all of this in motion."

"Sounds fun.", Victor said as he walked into the room. "And until then..."

"We work on what we're going to do when the time comes.", Talon said with a smirk. "And when we do strike, the protector and his deputies will wish they never became Wing Knights in the first place!"

"This just keeps getting better and better!", Victor said with a laugh.

Back on Earth, Will had teletransported in the ally that was next to the Golden Dragon Dojo. Once there, she walked out of the ally and into the martial arts school. Once inside she headed towards the training area and saw something she never thought she'd ever see. There in the middle of the training area was Angelo and Hay Lin fighting with wooden swords! Both wooden swords were shaped like katanas, only the blade part was a bit thinker. Will also saw that the girls along with their boyfriends were sitting on the sidelines watching Angelo and Hay Lin go at it. Will also saw Matt sitting with them.

"Um... what's going on?", Will asked as she walked up to the others while Hay Lin and Angelo were going at it.

"Well, Angelo figured that Hay Lin should learn to fight with the sword he gave her for her birthday.", Matt explained as Will sat next to him. "At first she wasn't to sure about it."

"But, thanks to Yan Lin, she decided to go along with it.", Caleb said. "They've been training whenever they had the time."

"Hmmmm. Makes sense.", Will said as she watched Hay Lin and Angelo train with their wooden swords. "So, how is she doing with her training?"

Suddenly, Angelo knocked Hay Lin's sword out of her hands.

"What will you do now?", Angelo questioned as he held his sword in his hands.

"How about... This!", Hay Lin said as she dove for her sword.

She grabbed her sword in a tuck and roll and got to her feet quickly and turned invisable.

"Clever.", Angelo said as he scanned the area. "Now where are you?"

Angelo then closed his eyes and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Where is she?", Irma questioned.

"No idea.", Taranee said. "Where ever she is, she being real quiet."

"If you're going to make a move, Hay Lin, I suggest you do before I find you.", Angelo said as he moved around slowly.

As for Hay Lin, she was moving towards Angelo slowly, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Soon, she was facing his right side with her sword raised and aimed for his sword, ready to knock it out of his hand. But as she raised her sword, Hay Lin took a deep breath. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for Angelo to hear. So, when Hay Lin swung down at Angelo, he jumped back dodging the attack! He then dashed forward quickly and swung down, knocking Hay Lin's sword out of her hand again. She was so surprised that she turned visable.

"How did you know where I was?", Hay Lin asked with a pout. "I was way to quiet for you to hear me!"

"You inhaled when you raised your sword.", Angelo said with a grin. "It was soft, but I was able to hear it. If you hadn't done that, you just may of gotten me."

"So, I should work more on my stealth.", Hay Lin figured.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said.

"But for now, I say we work on our Rage power.", Cornelia said as the other got to their feet.

"Do we really have to call it Rage power?", Taranee questioned. "Couldn't we call it something that doesn't make it look like we're throwing a tantrum?"

"How about Zenith power?", Will suggested. "Cause from what Irma was able to do, it looked like something she could do in our Zenith forms only she was in more control of her powers."

"Zenith power sounds nice!", Hay Lin said. "I agree with Will on calling it Zenith power!"

"Works for me.", Cornelia said.

"Okay with me.", Taranee agreed.

"It's cool with me.", Irma said in agreement.

"Then from now on, we call our boosted power, Zenith power.", Hay Lin said. "Now we just have to find a place to work on that power."

"How about Torgan?", Nigel suggested. "There's plenty of room there."

"He has a point.", Joel said.

"Then let's head for Torgan.", Angelo said as he opened a fold for Torgan.

Everyone then went through the fold to Torgan to help the girls work on controling their Zeinth power. For with Talon and his bunch out there ready to strike at any time, they knew they were going to need any and every advantage they had.

Cause trouble was coming! Trouble by the name of Talon!

**A/N: Well, if it wasn't Will's nightmares, it's Talon making major plans for our heroes! What does he have planned? And what does he want to Neta to do? Does it have something to do with Will's hairbrush that Larra stole? Or does it have to do with the room in the mountain that Jeron found? Find out in the next chapters of the story!**

**Please review.**


	24. Wing Knight Types & Battle On Metamoor

**Chapter 24:**

Three weeks have passed, and the girls have learned how to master most of their new abilties. When it comes to Hay Lin boosting their powers to do things, they got those skills packed down. And Hay Lin has better control over her new abilities as well. Now as for their Zenith power, getting there was one thing. Getting better control over it was another thing. There were times they had control over it, but it only lasted for so long before it went out of control. Needless to say, they had their work cut out for them. But thankfully they went to Torgan to train with their powers. Which is where they are right now taking a break from their training with Caleb while the other boys were doing a little bit more training in the air. The girls were transformed back to normal and were enjoying some lunch at the picnic area they had set up under some trees.

"Well, this is going nowhere fast.", Cornelia said before she drank some water.

"I wouldn't say that.", Taranee said. "Each day we train, we get a little bit more control of our Zenith power."

"Yeah.", Irma said. "Very little."

"Well, maybe if we train with our Zenith power every other day, it'll help us focus on what we need to do to gain better control over our emotions when we tap into our Zenith power.", Hay Lin suggested.

"Works for me.", Irma said.

"Same here.", Cornelia agreed.

"So, what will you all be doing on the days you're not training with you Zenith powers?", Caleb asked.

"Either working on something else or just relaxing.", Hay Lin said. "To much training can be a bad thing."

"Remember what happened when we wanted to train like crazy when Nerissa was a threat?", Taranee questioned with a grin.

"Do I?", Will asked with a grin. "We pushed ourselve so much that we had to stop! We were sore for two days!"

"So, why aren't you training with the guys, Caleb?", Hay Lin asked Caleb.

"Well, we were training with weapons, for a while.", Caleb began to explain. "But, after a hour and a half of that, the others switched to traing in the air. And as we all know, I'm not a Wing Knight or Regent."

"You may not have powers, but you're still a great warrior to me.", Cornelia said before kissing Caleb on the cheek making him smile a bit.

Hearing this, Irma and Taranee looked at each other and giggled.

"And what's so funny?", Cornelia asked.

"Oh, nothing.", Irma said in an innocent tone.

"Just thinking about something you said a while back.", Taranee said with a grin.

"And what was that?", Cornelia questioned.

"Something close to what you just said to Caleb.", Irma said.

"Something that concerned our boyfriends.", Taranee said.

Suddenly, Will and Hay Lin looked at each other and laughed a little knowing what their two friends were talking about. At first, Cornelia didn't know what Irma and Taranee werre talking about. But then, she thought about what she said to Caleb. And then it hit her.

"HEY!", Cornelia shouted as Taranee and Irma busted out laughing. "I said I was sorry! And besides, my Claeb doesn't need powers to be a great warrior! So there!"

"HEY!", Taranee and Irma shouted.

"Something I miss?", Caleb asked.

"Trust me, Caleb, you don't want to know.", Will said with a grin.

Just then, the other boys landed and changed back to normal. The first thing they noticed was the looks between Irma & Taranee and Cornelia.

"What's up with them?", Matt questioned as he sat next to Will.

"Just a little disagreement between them.", Hay Lin replied.

"Really?", Angelo questioned as he sat next to Hay Lin. "Irma and Corny I understand. But Taranee, too? That's rare."

"Um... You okay, Taranee?", Nigel asked his girfriend as he sat next to her.

"Huh?", Taranee questioned as she turned to see Nigel sitting next to her. "When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago.", Nigel said as he wrapped his arms around Taranee from behind her. "You and Irma were giving Cornelia the stink eye."

"Yeah!", Joel said as he sat next to Irma getting her attention. "So, what's going on?"

"Well Corny, here thinks that Caleb is a better warrior than you guys seeing as he doesn't need powers to fight!", Irma explained.

"Really now?", Angelo, Joel, Nigel, and Matt questioned while looking at Cornelia.

"Well... I haven't seen you guys fight without your powers.", Cornelia replied.

"And I haven't seen you fight without powers either.", Matt countered.

"And besides. You know that Matt has been training with Caleb to fight without his powers.", Will added.

"And as for me, Nigel, and Angelo, we can fight without our powers.", Joel said. "All Wing Knights are required to know how to fight before becoming Wing Knights."

"That's the rule.", Nigel replied.

"Well, seeing as Caleb can fight, why not make him a Wing Knight?", Hay Lin questioned.

"No.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Caleb asked being curious.

"Maybe you're jealous he'll be a better Wing Knight than you!", Cornelia said with a smirk.

Angelo, Joel, and Nigel said nothing as they each rolled their eyes with a tiring sigh. Seeing this, Will knew something was up.

"Okay, guys. Spill it!", Will said. "What aren't you telling us?"

The three Wing Knghts looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders knowing the truth was going to come out sooner or later.

"Okay. Here's the deal.", Joel began to explain. "Beside the teachers and the High Council at the Wing Knight Palace, there are three types of Wing Knights. First, there are the regular Wing Knights. They're the Wing Knights that are like you Guardians. They go to different worlds and fight the evils that a certain world needs help fighting."

"That's what the three of us were before becoming Protectors.", Nigel said reguarding himself, Joel, and Angelo.

"And the other two?", Taranee asked.

"Well, then there's the Protectors. Which is what Angelo is.", Nigel continued to explained. "He and any of his deputies, like me and Joel, protect the current Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and their fellow Guardians. We go where they go when it comes to the missions they go on and help them out on any and all missions."

"I see.", Irma said.

"And finally, you have the stationed Wing Knights.", Angelo continued. "They are the ones that are stationed on their home world for the rest of their days as Wing Knights. They can only come to Torgan and Torgan only. No where else. Unless there is a big emergancy."

"And you won't make Caleb one because...?", Cornelia questioned.

"I think I know.", Hay Lin said. "Caleb? When you're not fighting by our side or spending time with Cornelia, what else are you doing?"

"I'm either by Elyon's side as one of her Royal Guard or doing my duties as one of the captians of the soilders.", Caleb said. "Why?"

"So, if you were to become a Wing Knight, which kind of Wing Knight would be the one for you to be?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, with my duties, I guess being a Stationed Wing Knight would be the one for... Oooooooh. ", Caleb said figuring things out.

"And there you go.", Angelo said. "Caleb would be stuck on Metamoor, never to leave unless something big happens. You'd have to go to Metamoor see him, Cornelia. And if you two were to get married, you'd be living on Metamoor with him."

"And if he were to be a Deputy Protector, he'd be forced to stay on Earth and help watch over Hay Lin and the Guardians. He could never to go back to Metamoor unless one of you goes there. And let's be honest. With your normal lives as well as your duties as Guardians, that may take you to other worlds, going to Metamoor won't be happening much."

"That's why we didn't make Caleb a Wing Knight.", Joel said. "We didn't want to take him far from his home world. Nor did we want to keep him on his home world when he would like to come to Earth to see you, Cornelia."

"Oh.", Cornelia said understanding things now. "Um... sorry."

Joel, Angelo, and Nigel suddenly gasped as they looked at Cornelia.

"Cornelia Hale apologizing?", Nigel questioned.

"I never thoguth I'd see this happen!", Angelo said.

"I'm... I'm shocked! Shocked I tells ya!", Joel said.

The three Wing Knights then busted out laughing along with the others.

"Ha! Ha!", Cornelia said. "Very funny!"

"We know.", Joel said with a smile.

After having their laugh, everyone finished their lunch and packed their stuff and was ready to head back to Earth, when the Heart began to vibrate a little. Feeling this, Hay Lin pulled it out from under her shirt and looked at it to see the Oracle's face.

"Guardians. You and the others must hurry.", the Oracle said. "Talon and his forces are attacking the Meridian Kingdom."

"What?", they all questioned.

"When did the attack start?", Hay Lin asked.

"Only moments ago.", the Oracle said.

"We have to hurry!", Caleb said as he strapped his sword to his back.

"Looks like we're on the clock, fellas!", Angelo sais to Nigel and Joel as they pulled out their pendants.

"Guardians! Unite!", Hay Lin said as she held up the Heart.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then flaoted in the air as they began to transform onto their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Matt then transformed into his Regent form, ready for battle.

"Wing Knight! Take flight!", Angelo, Nigel, and Joel said as they held up their pendants to transform into their Wing Knight forms.

Suddenly, their pendants began to glow and the three of them were surrounded in balls of silverish light. Once the light faded, they was in their Wing Knight forms. Hay Lin then opened a fold for Metamoor. Not saying a word, they all went through it to help their friends. On Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Talon, Jeron, Larra, and Victor were flying over the village that was near the palace. Elyon, along with Raythor, Tynar, and soldiers with bows and arrows were doing their best to defeat Talon and his team. Drake and Aldern were knocked out by Jeron and Vathek was knacoked out by Victor, while Alborn and Miriadel were knocked out by Larra and her quick movements. And that's what got Elyon mad.

"Come now, Queen Elyon.", Talon said as he dodged one of Elyon's energy blast. "I was trained to fight beings like you. Do you really think you can take me?"

"I won't give up!", Elyon said as she fired another energy ball at Talon who smacked the attack away.

Talon then fired a volley of energy balls at Elyon! Seeing the attack coming, Elyon fired her own volley of energy balls canceling Talon's attack in an explosion! But, a few energy balls got through, on both sides! Thinking quickly, Elyon formed a force field around herself for protecton against the few of Talon's energy balls that got through, while Talon used his wings to protect himself from the few of Elyon's energy balls that got through.

"Not bad, little queen.", Talon said with a smirk. "I almost forgot how powerful you were, seeing as you have the powers of a Heart."

"I'll be happy to remind you of how powerful I am!", Elyon said as she began to fire energy balls at Talon.

But with Talon's skills and experiance, he dodged them with ease. Seeing this Elyon decided to pull out the big guns and let loose energy waves. Watching this was Jeron, Larra, and Victor who were keeping Raythor and the soldiers busy.

"Think we should help him?", Victor questioned as he dodged a thing of arrows.

"If Talon needs us, he'll call for us.", Jeron said before he flew to the ground and did a shockwave punch to the ground with his two right fist that had his brass knuckles on them.

The shockwave was powerful enough to knock the soldiers off their feet. Raythor quickly got to his feet and charged at Jeron with his sword in hand.

"This ends now!", Raythor yelled ready to strike Jeron.

"I think not.", Jeron said with a smirk.

Before Raythor knew it, Larra came at him from the side and struck him hard enough to send him flying through the door of a house! Seeing this, Tynar got to his feet and charged at Larra, but Victor came at him and struck him a energy charged bodycheck and knocked him to the ground. Elyon saw this and was ready to go help her friends, but Talon took advantage of this and flew at her and grabbed her wrist!'

"Never turn your eyes away from your enemy!", Talon said. as Elyon turned to look at him. "Didn't you learn anything about battle?"

Elyon then hit Talon with a energy blast at point blank range in the chest!

"I've learned plenty!", Elyon snapped. "I've also learned that all life is important!"

Lucky for Talon, he had that armour to protect him. But that didn't help his mood as he glared at Elyon.

"I tire of this little game!", Talon said. "I'm ending this! NOW!"

"About time.", Victor said. "I was getting bored."

"Same here.", Larra said. "If those Guardians were going to get here, they'd be here by now."

"They'll be here.", Jeron said. "To bad their queen won't be conscious to see them."

"She'll be lucky to survive Talon's assult!", Victor said. "He looks ticked!"

"And them some!", Larra said.

"Indeed.", Jeron said. "But he knows what's at stake. He will keep control of his emotions."

Elyon was ready to hit Talon with another blast when he flew right at her and punched her in the gut hard! The hit was so hard that it knocked the wind out of her as her eyes went wide in pain. As she gasped for air, Talon grabbed Elyon by collar of her gown and lifted her so they were face to face. As Talon floated in the air, holding Elyon by the collar of her gown, Talon's glare turned into a smirk.

"Rule one with power, Queen Elyon.", Talon said. "All that power doesn't mean squat if you're to tired or weak to use it! With all that power at your command, one good hit to the gut and you're already done for. Pathatic!"

Talon then released Elyon, letting her fall to the ground. But half way through her fall, Cornelia teletransported there and caught her best friend and flew down to where Caleb was standing.

'Took them long enough.', Talon thought to himself. 'I thought they'd never get here.'

"Take care of her.", Cornelia said as she handed Elyon to him.

"Count on it.", Caleb said as he took Elyon and headed for the palace to get the medical treatment she needed.

"Have... to help... the... others.", Elyon said as she tried to get free of Caleb's hold.

"I'm sorry, Your Majecty.", Caleb said as he kept his hold of the young queen. "But you're in no shape to fight right now. Let the others handle this."

Caleb then heard the sound of someone moving from a house the had a door knocked down. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Raythor walking out on the house holding his right arm that was still holding his sword.

"You okay?", Caleb asked.

"I'll live.", Raythor said. "What about the queen?"

"She'll be okay.", Caleb said. "She just needs some rest. How bad is the damage?"

"Not to bad.", Raythor said as they headed for the palace. "They mainly attacked the soldiers. The big one, with the four arms, was able to knock down the soldiers by sending a shockwave at us. Vathek, Drake, Aldern, Alborn, and Miriadel were knocked out by Talon's three friends."

"Three?", Caleb questioned. "Where's the fourth one?"

"No idea.", Raythor said. "I've been scanning the skies for her, but she's no where to be seen."

"She may be invisable.", Caleb said as they got closer to the palace where they say two soldiers helping Tynar to the palace.

"What happened to Tynar?", Raythor questioned.

"He was hit by one of those Black Wing Knights.", one of the soldiers said. "He rammed him while he was covered in a aura of energy."

"Once we got to our feet, we helped him to his feet and to the palace to get medical treatment.", the other soldier said.

"Good work, men.", Raythor said. "Once you help Tynar to the medical ward, gather some more soldiers together and go help the other soldiers that need help."

"Yes sir!", the two soldiers said before they went back to helping Tynar to the palace with Raythor and Caleb who was carrying an unconscious Elyon.

Back at the village, Talon, Jeron, Larra, and Victor were hovering in the air across from them were Angelo, Nigel, Joel, the Guardians, and Matt.

"So, what took you so long?", Talon questioned. "Last I checked, the Guardians were supposed to be there for those in need."

"And poor Queen Elyon needed your help soooooooo badly.", Larra said in fake concerned tone.

Cornelia was about to charge when Taranee placed her hand on her shoulder. Cornelia turned to look at her to see Taranee shake her head with concern in her eyes. Cornelia undertood her friend and halted her advance.

"What are you up to, Talon?", Nigel questioned. "If you wanted to try and take Elyon's powers, you just had a good chance to do so!"

"Which begs the question, what are you really up to?", Joel questioned.

"Looks like you've chose you deputies well, Angelo.", Talon said. "But my plans are my own. Plans that will come to light real soon."

"Not if we can help it!", Hay Lin said. "We will stop you!"

"You'll try.", Jeron said. "Remember. We have the powers of the Dark Crystals backing up!"

"Power isn't everything!", Nigel said.

"Less talking! More fighting!", Larra said ready to fight.

"I couldn't agree more!", Talon said. "Attack!"

"Battle time, boys!", Angelo said as he, Joel, and, Nigel flew at Talon and his team that were flying at them.

"Guardians, GO!", Hay Lin said as they flew were right behind them.

"Here goes nothing!", Matt said as he flew next to Will.

What none of our heroes knew was that at a far off distance, in a forest was Neta in her Dark Wing Knight form, with her eyes closed, hovering in the air in the lotus position focusing her psychic powers, ready to strike when Talon gave her the word. Hovering in front of her was a glass crystal orb with half of a small shard of a Dark Crystal and a thing of hair in it.

Red hair.

'Soon.', Neta thought to herself. 'Soon, she shall be under our control. And with her power, we shall have what we need to restart the Dark Wing Knights again!'

Waiting for Talon's call, Neta kept her position. Waiting to give him the one he needed to complete his plans.

**A/N: Well, it's W.I.T.C.H., a Regent, and three Wing Knights verses Talon and three of his team mates! But they're not worried with all the power their packing. But then there's Neta. What is she waiting to do with the shard of a Dark Crystal and hair she has? Looks like you'll have to read on and find out!**

**Please review.**


	25. The Battle Continues & Will Captured!

_**In the last chapter...**_

_"What are you up to, Talon?", Nigel questioned. "If you wanted to try and take Elyon's powers, you just had a good chance to do so!"_

_"Which begs the question, what are you really up to?", Joel questioned._

_"Looks like you've chose you deputies well, Angelo.", Talon said. "But my plans are my own. Plans that will come to light real soon."_

_"Not if we can help it!", Hay Lin said. "We will stop you!"_

_"You'll try.", Jeron said. "Remember. We have the powers of the Dark Crystals backing up!"_

_"Power isn't everything!", Nigel said._

_"Less talking! More fighting!", Larra said ready to fight._

_"I couldn't agree more!", Talon said. "Attack!"_

_"Battle time, boys!", Angelo said as he, Joel, and, Nigel flew at Talon and his team that were flying at them._

_"Guardians, GO!", Hay Lin said as they flew were right behind them._

_"Here goes nothing!", Matt said as he flew next to Will._

**Chapter 25:**

Once close enough everyone, good and bad, split off going after or flying from someone!

_**Joel & Irma vs Victor**_

"Figured you'd come after me, Victor!", Joel said as he turned face Victor, while still flying away from him.

"Oh really now?", Victor questioned before firing an energy blast at Joel.

"Yeah, really.", Joel replied while dodging the attack. "Which is why we trained for this!"

"We?", Victor questioned.

Suddeenly, Victor was covered, up to his neck, in water! He turned around to see Irma right behind him. She then, with a smirk, clinched her fist and turned the water to ice, freezing Victor.

"Cool off, jerk!", Irma said as she Victor fell to the ground.

Once he hit the ground, the ice holding him scattered, and he fell to the ground. Victor got to his feet and was ready to fly, but his wings were still cold from the ice he was trapped in!

"Crap! When I get my hands on that Guardian I'll...", Victor began to say as he turned to look upward only to seee Joel flying at him. "What the..."

Victor was cut off as Joel flew at him and punched him, knocking him out!

"That should do it!", Joel said as he and Irma landed next to Victor's unconscious form. "I hope. But just to be sure."

Joel reached for his belt and pulled out a thing of cuffs from the pouch on the belt. He then cuffed Victor's wrist together. The cuffs then glowed a light blue color.

"What's with the cuffs?", Irma asked.

"They're Neutral Cuffs.", Joel said. "They cut off the powers of any being with powers. To be honest, I never thought that we'd be able to get them on Victor."

"Well, let's just hope that the others are as easy to beat.", Irma said as she and Joel looked up at the others hoping for the best.

**_Nigel, Matt, & Will vs Jeron_**

"So, it's the three of you against me?", Jeron questioned as Nigel, Matt, and Will flew at him. "Well then, show me what you can do!"

"Gladly!", Nigel said as he and Matt flew at him with Will hanging back.

Matt fired his eyebeams while Nigel fired an energy blast at Jeron who countered with energy blast from all four of his hands! When the attacks hit each other, there was an explosion creating a thing of smoke. Waiting for them to strike, Jeron took a fighting stance while scanning the area.

'Where are they?', Jeron thought to himself as the smoke cloud slowly faded away.

As the smoke cloud faded away, he saw Nigel and Matt hovering in the air.

"There you are!", Jeron said with a smirk. "Wait! Where is the girl!"

Suddenly, Jeron felt a surge of electriclty run through him from behind. He let out a scream of pain as the electricity ran through him. Lucky for him, he was in his Dark Wing Knight form. But it was still enough power to stun him enough to have him fall to the ground.

"I can't believe that worked!", Will said as Jeron fell.

"It'll take more than that to take me down!", Jeron said as he began to flap his wings.

"We know!", Matt said as he and Nigel flew down at him.

"Which is why we're finishing the job!", Nigel said as he and Matt rammed into Jeron making him fall faster towards the ground!

"You fools!", Jeron snapped as Nigel and Matt were ramming him closer towards the ground. "You'll go down with me!"

"That's what you think!", Matt said as they were getting closer to the ground.

Then just before they hit the ground, Matt formed an energy aura around himself and Nigel! Once they hit the ground, a dust cloud was formed around them. Seeing the dust cloud, Will landed a few feet from it.

"Matt! Nigel!", Will called out hoping they were okay. "Guys?"

Will suddenly heard some coughing from with in the dust cloud. Charging electricity in her hands, just in case if Jeron comes out, Will takes a fighting stance. But she smiles when she sees Matt and Nigel walking out of the dust cloud.

"You guys had me worried for a minute there.", Will said.

"You weren't the only one worried.", Matt said as he brushed some dirt off of himself. "But we did knock that Jeron guy out."

"That's good to hear!", Will said as the dust settled to show Jeron knocked out.

"And now for the Neutral Cuffs.", Nigel said as he pulled out two part of the cuffs and cuffed Jerons wrist with them.

"What do they do?", Matt asked.

"They cut off the powers of any being with powers.", Nigel explained. "Thankfully, they made to fit anyone."

"One size fits all.", Will said. "Lucky us!"

"Now I wonder where Neta is.", Nigel said. "She has to be around here somewhere!"

"Question is, where?", Will said.

**_Hay Lin, Taranee, & Cornelia vs Larra_**

"How fast is she?", Hay Lin questioned as Larra was flying circles around the three Guardians.

"I don't know, but we better think of someway to stop her before she takes us out!", Cornelia said before Larra hit her from behind. "Ooof! See what I mean?"

Larra then began to strike at all three of them as she flew around them at a fast pace. After a few seconds, Larra stopped in front of them with a smirk.

"Come on girls!", Larra said as they glared at her. "You can only take so much of a beating before you drop! So, you can either give up or try something!"

'I hate to say it, but she has a point there.', Cornelia said through their telepathic link. 'All she's been doing is taking hits at us while flying around us!'

'I have an idea but I need your help, Hay Lin.', Taranee said.

'What's your plan?', Hay Lin asked.

As they were talking telepathiclly, Larra was growing bored as she hovered in the air in front of them.

"Well, if you three are going to just hover there in the air, I might as well, finish you off!", she said as she flew towards them and began to circle around them, ready to restart her assult on them.

"You ready, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked.

"Ready! Willing! And Able!", Hay Lin said as she held her arms out.

Hay Lin then began to form an air funnel and shot it out towards Larra. Taranee soon follow with by adding fire to it making a fire funnel! Seeing this comig at her, Larra took off from it.

"Nice try girl!", Larra said. "But you have to be quicker than that!"

But as Larra looked behind her, she saw that the fire funnel was right behind her.

"Whoa!", Larra shouted as she began to pick up speed. "How long is that thing?"

Larra was flying as fast as she could from Hay Lin and Taranee's fire funnel! But what she didn't see was that Cornelia had teletransported a few feet in front of her.

"What the heck!", Larra said as Cornelia held her hands out in front of her.

"Gotcha!", Cornelai said as she hit Larra with a powerful telekinetic blast.

Once it hit her, Larra was sent flying back towards the fire funnel. Taking a chance, Larra wrapped her wings around herself for protection. Once in the funnel, Larra began to feel the heat as she was being sucked though it. Thankfully her wings, like all Wing Knights' wings, could take a lot of punishment. Once in deep enough of the fire funnel, Hay Lin and Taranee whipped it back and flung it forward sending Larra crashing to the ground! Thinking quickly, Cornelai landed and made some strong vines grow and wrap around Larra, who still had her wings wrapped around herself.

"Hey!", Larra yelled as she tried to get free as well as unwrap her wings. "Let me go! This isn't funny!"

"For you it isn't!", Cornelia said as Hay Lin and Taranee landed next to her.

"What are you going to do now?", Taranee asked in a teasing tone getting as laugh out of Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"That's it!", Larra snapped.

Suddenly, Larra was covered in a yellow aura. She then busted free of the vines, making the three Guardians jump back from her.

"Now, I'm going to kick your butts!", Larra said as she spreaded her wings.

But before she could do anything, Joel and Nigel got the jump on her and grabbed her arms!

"Hey!", Larra shouted trying to get free. "Let me go!"

"Gladly!", Joel said as he slapped a pair of Neutral Cuffs on her wrist.

"Aw, crud!", Larra said as she sat on the ground. "No fair! You two are no fun!"

"So sue us!", Nigel said as Irma, Will, and Matt teletransported to them with Victor and Jeron in tow.

They then sat the three of them together with their backs against each other glad to of had them out of the way. Just then, Caleb came up to them, riding on a horse.

"I take it everything went alright?", Caleb questioned as he saw Jeron, Larra, and Victor cuffed.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "How's Elyon?"

"She's oksy.", Caleb said as he walked up to her. "She's getting some much needed rest. She may of had the power to fight Talon, but once he punched her, she was out of the fight."

"I'm just glad she's okay.", Cornelia said,

"That and Talon's team is down and out.", Irma said.

"And with them out of the way, there's just Talon left.", Will said as they all looked up at Angelo and Talon fighting.

"And that's one fight I don't want to get in between.", Irma said. Look at those two go at it!"

"I think this has been a long time coming.", Hay Lin said.

"You think?", Larra said sarcasticlly. "Once Talon beats Angelo, he'll free us and we'll be on our way with what we came for!"

"And what did you all come here for?", Joel questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Larra asked with a smirk.

"Actually... Yeah! We would!", Hay Lin said as she tried to read her thoughts.

"Now! Now, Keeper!", Larra said with a smirk. "It's not going to be that easy!"

"She's right.", Hay Lin said while rubbing her forehead after she stopped trying to read Larra's mind. "She has some kind of mental block protecting her mind. I can't read her thoughts!"

"Me neither.", Taranee said while rubbing her forehead.

"This is Neta's handy work!", Nigel said. "She has psychic powers."

"Well, that's just great!", Cornelia said. "That's the last thing we need!"

"Then let's hope Angelo can beat Talon, so this can all be over with.", Matt said as they all continued to look up at the fight between the two.

_**Angelo vs Talon**_

"Looks like your friends were able to beat my team!", Talon said as he and Angelo were exchanging blows. "Looks like you were prepared for us!"

"Well, I figured that Victor and Larra, unlike you and Jeron, would be using the power from the shards of the Dark Crystal!", Angelo said as he blocked one of Talon's kicks. "So, we just planned out ways to take you and your team down!"

"I see!", Talon said as he blocked one of Angelo's punches. "You figured that Victor would go after Joel, after the defeat he gave him on Earth! So, you made sure the Water Guardian was at the ready to freeze Victor! And when he broke free, his wings would freeze, keeping him grounded long enough for Joel to knock him out and cuff him!"

"Pretty much!", Angelo said before they both moved back from each other and fired powerful beams of energy at each other!

Once both attacks collided, a shockwave went off as both attacks pushed against each other, struggling to out do the other.

"Now as for Jeron, having Nigel, Matt, and Will take him on was a simple choice!", Angelo said as he began to pour more power into his attack. "Cause let's face it! When Jeron gets into a battle, he mostly focuses one those in front of him."

"And Larra?", Talon questioned as he poured more power into his attack.

"She's fast!", Angelo said. "But not to bright sometimes.!"

"True!", Talon said as their attacks were reaching it's peek.

Suddenly, their attacks reached their peek and exploded sending them both flying back! But they soon balanced themselves as they eyed each other.

"So, where's Neta?", Angelo questioned. "I know she's here somewhere."

"She's... around.", Talon said with a smirk.

"What are you up to?", Angelo questioned.

"You'll soon find out!", Talon said with the same smirk. "And trust me when I say it's a good one!"

Down on the ground, Victor and Jeron had just come to and saw that they were in cuffed Neutral Cuffs. A smirk came to Victor's face as he looked down at them.

"Neutral Cuffs, huh?", he whispered as he reached inside his boot and pulled out some lock picks. "They haven't built a lock that I can't pick!"

"Hurry up will you!", Jeron whispered to Victor.

"Just a few more seconds.", Victor said as he was almost finished picking the lock on the cuffs. "There! I got it!"

Victor then blasted the Neutral Cuffs off of Jeron and Larra, freeing them. The three of them got to their feet and were ready to attack! Thankfully, Matt turned to check on them to see them up and ready to strike!

"Look out!", Matt yelled warning the others.

Everyone turned to see Jeron, Larra, and Victor on their feet and ready to attack. But instead of attacking, Larra clapped her hands together releasing a bright flash of light.

"What was that?", Caleb questioned as he closed his eyes from the bright light.

"Can't see!", Taranee said as she covered her eyes.

"Where are they?", Joel questioned aas he and the others covered their eyes.

"Hey!", Will yelled as she felt someone grab her roughly. "Let go!"

"Will?", Matt called out as his vision started to clear.

Once his and the others' vision cleared they saw that Jeron had Will while Larra was flying towards Talon and Angelo.

"We win.", Victor said with a smirk as he stood along side Jeron. "You lose. Big time!"

**A/N: Well, after a good fight, Will got nabbed and Larra is about to get the jump on Angelo. And when will Neta do what she has planned? And does it involved Will? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	26. The Truth Revealed & Dark Will

**_In the last chapter..._**

_"Look out!", Matt yelled warning the others._

_Everyone turned to see Jeron, Larra, and Victor on their feet and ready to attack. But instead of attacking, Larra clapped her hands together releasing a bright flash of light._

_"Can't see!", Taranee said as she covered her eyes._

_"Where are they?", Joel questioned aas he and the other covered their eyes._

_"Hey!", Will yelled as she felt someone grab her roughly. "Let go!"_

_"Will?", Matt called out as his vision started to clear._

_Once his and the others' vision cleared, they saw that Jeron had Will while Larra was flying towards Talon and Angelo._

_"We win.", Victor said with a smirk as he stood along side Jeron. "You lose. Big time!"_

**Chapter 26:**

"Let her go!", Matt demanded.

"Fat chance!", Victor said with a smirk as he pulled out a thin gold circlet, that had a small shard of the Dark Crystal in the center, and placed it on Will head. "And now the fun begins!"

Seeing this was Talon who had a smirk on hi face when he saw Victor place the circlet on Will's head.

"Finally!", Jeron said as he pushed Angelo away with a powerful energy blast.

Angelo was about fly at Jeron, when he was hit by an energy blast, from behind, by Larra. He turned to see her hovering in the air.

"If I were you, Protector, I'd be more worried about your Guardian friend.", Larra said with a smirk.

Angelo then looked down to see Will being held by Jeron.

"Will!", Angelo caled out as he began to fly down towards her.

'Neta! Now!', Talon called out to her telepathiclly.

'Gladly!', Neta said as she began to focus her psychic powers into the orb where the Dark Crystal shard and the thing of red hair was in.

Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out of the orb and went up into the sky! Once high enough, it came back down to where the others were! It went directly towards Will and Jeron! Will looked up in time to see the beam hit her! Or more likely, the shard on the circlet! Once it it, Will began to feel a burning sensation throughout her body. She then let out a scream of pain.

"Will!", Matt cried out fearing for her.

"Let her go!", Hay Lin demanded as she and the others were ready to fight.

"You heard her!", Taranee snapped. "Let her go, now!"

"Now if I didn't do it for the Regent, then what makes you think I'll do it for any of you?", Jeron questioned with a smirk as he kept his hold of the still screaming Will.

"Then I'll make you let her go!"

Jeron looked up to see Anelo flying right at him, ready to strike!

"Aw, crap!", Jeron said knowing what was coming.

Once close enough, Angelo decked Jeron with a hard right knocking him down as well as making him drop Will, who was still in pain as the dark purple aura was around her.

"Jeron!", Larra cried as she flew down towards Jeron.

'Get ready Neta.', Talon called out to Neta telepathiclly.

'Oh! I'm ready!', Neta replied. 'Just give me the word!'

'It'll be soon, my love.', Talon he laned next to Jeron.

Every few seconds, Will would let out a scream of pain with the purple electricity that ran up and down her body every few seconds.

"Will!", Matt said as he was about to pick Will up.

"Matt, stop!", Angelo said as he landed next to Will. "Do not touch her!"

"What?", Matt questioned.

"It's to dangerous to do anything right now!", Angelo said.

"But Will is in pain!", Taranee said concerned for Will.

"We know, Taranee.", Nigel said. "But rigth now, we don't know if touching Will, while in this state, is safe for us or her."

"Oh, I wouldn't touch her if I were you all!", Talon said as he walked towards them.

"Stop this!", Hay Lin demanded. "Free Will from what you're doing to her!"

"Oh, I don't think so!", Talon said as Victor stood next to Larra.

"Why are you doing this, Talon?", Angelo questioned. "You were one of the best Wing Knights we had! You wanted to be the Protectoer for crying out loud! And now you're hurting one of the Guardians! You have to stop this before it's to late, Talon!"

"Don't worry about me! For I'm going to be the Protector! And she's gong to make it happen!", Talon said as he pointed at Will.

"How is Will going to make you a Procetor?", Joel questioned.

"Wait and see!", Victor said as the aura around Will faded away.

Will then slowly got to her feet and looked around at everyone.

"W-W-What happened?", Will asked.

"We'll tell you later.", Irma said. "We're just glad you're okay."

"Do it, Victor!", Talon said to his friend.

"Bombs away!", Victor said as he tossed a thing of small black orbs that landed amoung the young heroes.

"Everyone down!", Joel said as he grabbed Irma and dove for the ground!

Thinking quickly, the othe guys grabbed their girlfriends and did what Joel did, but once the orbs exploded, a powerful burst of energy was released stunning them all. Out of all of them, Will was the only one that was able to get to her feet. But when she looked around at her friends, it looked the same way as her dream!

"No!", Will said in fear as she backed away from her friends as they laid on the ground. "This can't be happening!"

"Looks like you're all alone now, Guardian!"

Will quickly turned around to see Talon standing before her as his teammates stood by his side battered and bruised, but alive. Rage and anger filled Will as she ran at Talon and his crew. But before she could get to them, they flew off laughing.

"And now to finish you all off!", Talon said with a smirk.

'I warned you that this would happen!', a familiar voice said to Will telepathiclly.

"Xin Jing?", Will questioned as she looked around.

'I warned you, but you wouldn't listen!', Xin Jing said with anger in her voice. 'But you wouldn't listen! Now your friends and your beloved are going to be finished!'

"Say your goodbyes, Guardian!", Talon said as he, Jeron, Larra, and Victor charged up for a group blast attack!

"I can't let this happen!", Will said.

'Then take the Heart!', Xin Jing demanded. 'Take it back and reclaim your title of Keeper of the Heart! Stop Talon and save your friends!'

"But Hay Lin is...", Will began to say as she looked down at Hay Lin as she began to come to along with the others.

'She is not worthy to be the Keeper!', Xin Jing snapped surprising Will. 'Nor is Angelo worthy of being the Protector! You should still be the Keeper and Talon your Protector! Now take the Heart and claim your destiny!'

"Something isn't right!", Will said as she looked at her friends.

'What are you waiting for?', Xin Jing questioned. 'Take the Heart from Hay Lin! Do it! Do it now!'

"Will? Are you okay?", Hay Lin asked as she and the other got to their feet.

"What hit us?", Irma asked.

"One of Victor's stun grenades.", Joel replied. "As you all saw, they release a thing of energy that stuns and knocks out a person for a bit."

"Note to self, watch out for those things.", Taranee said while rubbing her forehead.

"Guys! Something's wrong with Will!", Hay Lin said getting their attention.

"Are you okay, Will?", Matt questioned.

"I... I... I don't know!", Will said feeling scared as she dropped to her knees and clutched her forehead. "I'm hearing Xin Jing in my head! She's telling me to take back the Heart! But... But... It doesn't feel right!"

"Xin Jing? Isn't she the one who made the Heart of Kandrakar?", Nigel questioned.

"Yeah, but why would she want Will to take the Heart back?", Taranee questioned as she and Hay Lin knelt down next to Will.

"Why indeed.", Angelo said as he looked up at Jeron and company and started to ponder things. "Hay Lin! Taranee! I know this may sound wrong, but I need you two to read Will's mind!"

"What?", Hay Lin and Taranee questioned.

"Not cool, man!", Matt said.

"Look! I don't like the idea more than any of you do!", Angelo said as he looked from Matt to Will. "But that circlet..."

Angelo then reached to try and take the circlet off of Will head. But got zapped by the energy it had around it.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as he pulled away from it while shaking his hand. "That baby isn't coming off anytime soon! Besides. I thing there's more to this than I think there is."

Hay Lin and Taranee looked at each other and then at Will, who looked scared and confused. They then looked back at each other and nodded as they looked back at Will ready to go inside her head. Hay Lin held Will's right hand and Taranee held her left hand. They then held each others' hand forming a circle and began to focus on Will. Seeing this, from in the air, Talon glared at them.

"Crap!", Talon said. "Looks like this plan is a bust!"

"What now?", Larra asked.

"Plan B!", Talon said as he began to focus on Neta.

'You know what to do, Babe!', Talon said to her telepathiclly.

'Of course I do!', Neta said. 'Leave it to me!'

As Taranee and Hay Lin were reading Will's thoughts, they saw all that she was going through since she gave the Heart to Hay Lin. The pain and sorrow she felt as well as her hiding it all from everyone.

'Oh, Will.', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'Why didn't you tell us about all of this?'

Then Hay Lin and Taranee saw the nightmares Will was having. Nightmares that have been plauging her for a while.

'Are you seeing this, Hay Lin?', Taranee asked her through their link.

'Y-Yeah!', Hay Lin said. 'But why would Xin Jing want Will to take back the Heart?'

'I don't think it was Xin Jing talking to Will.', Taranee said. 'I think it was someone else! Someone who wanted to turn Will against us!'

'Talon maybe?', Hay Lin questioned.

'That's what I'm thinking!', Taranee said. 'I think we better tell the others.'

'Don't worry.', Hay Lin said. 'I've been show this to the others.'

'Really?', Taranee questioned.

'Yeah.', Hay Lin said.

'And you're right, Taranee.', Nigel said. 'Talon is behind this!'

'But it's not him that's doing this!', Joel said.

'Then who's doing this?', Matt asked.

'Neta!', Angelo said.

'The green girl?', Cornelia questioned. 'But she's not here!'

'Oh, yes she is!', Angelo said. 'Show yourself, Neta! I know you're around here somewhere!'

'Oh well.', a voice said to them all getting their attention. 'It was fun while it lasted. Looks like you found me out! And I was so close to tricking Will into taking the Heart from Hay Lin. Oh well! Guess we'll have to settle for taking your friend without the Heart!'

Suddenly, Hay Lin and Taranee were pushed out of Will's head by a telepathic burst. Hay Lin and Taranee began to fall back only to be caught by Angelo and Nigel.

"You okay?", Nigel asked Taranee as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she gathered herself. "They've been messing with Will this whole time!"

"Say what?", Cornelia questioned.

"Since they found out that I had the Heart, they've been giving Will the nightmares we saw!", Hay Lin explained as Angelo helped her to her feet. "She's been second guessing herself for a while now, because of that Neta girl going in her head and pretending to be Xin Jing while trying to convince Will to take the Heart back!"

"That dirty, little...!", Irma yelled. "When I get my hands on her, I'll...!"

"You'll what?"

Everyone looked up to see Neta, in her Dark Wing Knight form, hovering in the air with Talon and the rest of his team.

"Get Will out of here now, Matt!", Angelo said.

"Come on Will!", Matt said as he was about to pick her up.

"I don't think so!", Neta said as she held the orb that was still holding the shard of Dark Crystal and the thing of red hair, in it. "She'll be coming with us!"

The orb then began to glow with a dark purple aura. Then, from out of nowhere, a dark purple beam shot out of the orb and hit Will knocking everyone back, but not off their feet. Everyone looked at the beam as it covered Will in a dark purple glow. As it did this, Will stood up trying to fight the power that was flowing in her, but it was to much to fight! Neta then waved her hand over the orb stopping the beam. Once that happened, Will's eyes changed from their normal brown color to an eerie dark violet color.

"Will? Are you okay?", Hay Lin asked as she took a few steps towards her.

Then, with out warning, Will shot a thing of lightning at Hay Lin! Thankfully, Angelo was there to catch her in time! Everyone looked at Will to see her with a twisted smile on her face.

"What are you doing, Will?", Matt questioned.

"I'm sorry, but the Will you're looking for isn't here right now! And she won't be back for a long, LONG time!", Will said with a grin as she formed a large ball of lightning ready to strike at her former friends.

"This won't end well!", Joel said knowing that things were only going to get worse.

**A/N: Well folks, there you have it! If some of you haven't figured it out before this chapter, it was Neta that was messing with Will's head. And now they've turned her evil! And it only gets worse from here! Cause Talon has big plans for Will and her powers! The only question is, can the others stop him and save Will? Looks like you'll have to read on to find out!**

**Please review.**

**Also, I have a new poll that needs voting on. So, when you have the time, can you please go on my profile and vote on it.**


	27. Going For Back Up & The Dark Crystal Orb

**_Last chapter..._**

_"Will? Are you okay?", Hay Lin asked as she took a few steps towards her._

_Then, with out warning, Will shot a thing of lightning at Hay Lin! Thankfully, Angelo was there to catch her in time! Everyone looked at Will to see her with a twisted smile on her face._

_"What are you doing, Will?", Matt questioned._

_"I'm sorry, but the Will you're looking for isn't here right now! And she won't be back for a long, LONG time!", Will said with a grin as she formed a large ball of lightning ready to strike at her former friends._

_"This won't end well!", Joel said knowing that things were only going to get worse._

**Chapter 27:**

"Well, this should be good.", Talon said as he and his team mates landed behind Will.

"What did you do to her?", Taranee questioned demanding to know what happened to Will.

"It's quit easy, Fire Guardian.", Talon said with a sly smile "You see, my dear Neta here is has psychic powers. One of them being telepathy.", he explained as he cupped Neta chin in his right hand and gently tilted her head up so that she was looking at him.

Neta smiled at Talon as he smiled at her.

"But how did you get control over Will?", Matt questioned.

"No on controls me!", Will snapped as she threw a super charged ball of lightning she formed at Matt.

Shocked that Will was attacking him, Matt wasn't ready for the attack and braced for the impact! But thankfully, Nigel jumped in front of him and was able to block the attack with an enegry shield!

"Remind me to never tick your girlfriend off, bud!", Nigel said as he dropped the force field.

"You're telling me.", Matt said. "And thanks for the save."

"No problem", Nigel said.

"I can't believe that you tried to attack Matt!", Taranee said to Will. "He's your boyfriend, Will!"

"Things change!", Will said with a smirk.

"That they do.", Talon said. "You see, the circlet Will is wearing has a piece on a Dark Crystal shard that Neta holds."

"And with that shard is a thing of Will's hair.", Larra said.

"And how did you get some of her hair?", Irma questioned.

"I'll give you a hint!", Larra said as she reached into her side pouch. "Catch!"

Larra then tossed something at Irma. Once she caught it, Irma saw that it was Will's green hairbrush! The same hairbrush that Will thought she lost weeks ago!

"How did you get Will's hairbush?", Irma questioned.

"The fire at Elyon's palace!", Angelo figured getting the attention of the others. "While we all left to help put it out, Larra must of went to Earth and took it."

"And Neta then took Will's hair and used it to make a connection strong enough to take over Will's mind!", Joel figured.

"Close.", Jeron said. "Will isn't under any mind control."

"You turned her bad with the Dark Crystal energy!", Angelo said surprising the girls, Matt, and Caleb.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Will's energy had mixed with the energy from the shard of the Dark Crystal Neta has.", Angelo explained.

"That's not good, is it?", Caleb asked.

"Nope.", Nigel said.

"Can it be undone?", Matt asked hoping for a miracle.

"Yes. It can.", Joel said. "But we have to beat her and get that circlet off her head, first!"

"Easier said than done, Wright!", Victor said with a smirk. "Cause something tells me that little Will here is a real firecracker!"

"And then some!", Will said as she released a massive wave of dark purple electricity at her former friends that was boosted by not only the shard of Dark Crystal, but by Talon and his team mates giving it a boost of power!

Once it hit them, the four remaining Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Wing Knights felt the boosted power of Will's attack! Luckily for Caleb, Elyon gave him a set of wristbands that had enough energy to insulate him enough to survive the attack. Once it was over, they all fell to the ground with electricity crackling around their bodies. Seeing this, Talon walked up to Angelo as he was trying to get up. Talon then stomped his right foot on Angelo's chest keeping him to the ground. Angelo looked up at Talon who was looking down at him with a smirk.

"And this is why I deserve to be the Protector!", Talon said as he leaned down with his right foot still on Angelo's chest. "I'm not only a better fighter than you, but I'm also four steps ahead of you! There's nothing you, the Guardians, or any of your friends can do to stop us now! We have Will and her power to help us achive our goals! And with that new Zenith Power she has, achiving our goals will be sooner than you think!"

Talon then walked away from Angelo and walked torwards Hay Lin who, like the others, was still unconscious. He then bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll be taking Hay Lin with us now.", Talon said. "From the looks of it, she needs a real Protector to keep her safe. Goodbye, old friend."

Talon then walked to his team mates. Neta then opened a fold back to Vunos. They, along with Will, went through the fold.

"Hay... Lin.", Angelo said as he reached out torwards the fold as it closed.

Then everything went black.

"Angelo! Wake up, Angelo!", a voice called out to him as he felt someone shake him. "ANGELO WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Angelo's eyes snapped open! As his vision cleared, he was looking up at the worried faces of Taranee and Irma.

"Oh, my head.", Angelo said as he rubbed his forehead. "Wha... What happened? Oh, no! Hay Lin!"

Angelo quickly sat up and looked around the area for Hay Lin. He saw that the others were up and standing. But Hay Lin and Will was no where to be seen.

"He took her!", Angelo asked as he got to his feet. "Talon has Hay Lin!"

"We figured that.", Irma said. "Now how do we get her and Will back?"

"If Hay Lin was here, she could find them through Will.", Taranee said. "But they took her with them."

"Then it's a good thing I tagged Jeron with a tracking beacon when me and Matt took him down during the battle.", Nigel said.

"Really?", Joel questioned. "Cause I did the same with Victor and Larra when I cuffed them."

"That's three tracking beacon in the same place.", Angelo said. "Now we just need to find them."

"That's going to be a problem.", Joel said as he pulled a small round device out of his pouch. "The crystal in my tracking device got fried from Will's attack."

"Now what will we do?", Irma asked.

"Get some help from some friends.", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Torgan.

"Who?", Cornelia questioned.

"Pixx, Nixx, and the third canidate to be the Protector.", Angelo said. "Tarla."

Angelo then went through the fold to Torgan followed by the three remaining Guarsdians, Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Nigel. Once on Torgan, they headed for the Wing Knight Palace's Lab Area, where Angelo figured that Tarla would be. And sure enough there she was. The three remaining Guardians, Matt, and Caleb saw that she had blue hair, gray skin, and green eyes.

"Hey, Tarla.", Angelo said as they walked up to her.

She looked up from her book to see Angelo, Joel, Nigel and the others walking up to her.

"Hey, guys!", Tarla said with a smile.

But she saw the looks on their faces and knew something was up.

"I know those looks.", Tarla said. "Something bad has happen. Hasn't it?"

"You have no idea.", Joel said.

"What happened?", Tarla asked. "And leave nothing out."

"Well...", Angelo began to explain.

Meanwhile, on planet Vunos, Hay Lin slowly came to and found that she was laying on a bed in a large room that was done up very well. She sat up and checked to see if she still had the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck. Thankfully, she still did as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Lord for the small miracles.", Hay Lin said.

She then looked around to see that there were windows in the room.

"I have to get out of here, and find the others!", she said as she got off the bed and ran to the window.

But when she touched the window, she got a jolt of power from it that knocked her back and onto the floor.

"Ow!", Hay Lin winced as she hit the floor. "I guess that's out. Time for Plan B!"

Hay Lin then got to her feet and headed for the large wooden double-doors of the room. Being careful this time, she tapped the doors lightly and got a jolt of energy from them, making her jump back a bit!

"The doors, too?", Hay Lin questioned. "Well, there's Plan C!"

She then tried to teletransport out of the room! But she couldn't do it! She tried again and again, but it wasn't working.

"I guess they must be blocking my power to teleport.", Hay Lin digured. "Well, when in doubt, Plan D!"

Hay Lin then pulled out the Heart and tried to open a fold to Kandrakar, where she could get some help for the others. But, she couldn't open a fold.

"I can't open a fold either?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Sad isn't it?", came a voice he knew all to well.

"Talon!", Hay Lin said as she looked around. "Show yourself!"

"My, aren't we bossy.", Talon said before teleporting into the room surprising Hay Lin a little. "I wonder if you're like this with Angelo."

"Where is Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned. "And where are they others?"

"As far as I know, they're trying to find out where we are.", Talon said. "I only brought you and Will with us back here. Oh! And if you haven't figured it out by now, there's no escaping from here."

"I've noticed.", Hay Lin said dully. "Wait! How come you were able to teleport in here?"

"Because I'm powered by the same energy that's keeping you in here.", Talon said as he pointed up at the ceiling.

Hay Lin looked up to see a lamp that had a shard of Dark Crystal as it's power source.

"You see, that lamp is a power dampener.", Talon explained. "Jeron made it. Simply put, it forms an energy field of Dark Crystal energy. Any energy would do, but with Dark Crystal energy powering it, me and anyone else powered by the same energy can use our power without any problems what so ever."

"Why keep me here when it's Will who you want?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, aren't you the clever one.", Talon said as he sat in a chair. "Now I have to admit that it was the first Keeper of the Heart that I needed at first. But once you, the true Keeper of the Heart, got the Heart of Kandrakar, I knew that I had to change my gameplan. And when I found out about that little Zenith Power you all have, I knew what I had to do to achive our goals."

"So, why am I here?", Hay Lin asked.

"Had we left you with the others, you would of been able to find Will through your connection as Guardians.", Talon explained. "But with you here, your friends, won't be able to find us until it's to late."

"That's what you think.", Hay Lin said. "My friends will find me! Angelo will find me!"

"Will he now?", Talon questioned with a smirk as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "We shall see. But until then, enjoy your stay. Dinner will be here shortly."

Talon then teleported out of the room, leaving Hay LIn there alone. Seeing as there was no way for her to escape, Hay Lin sat back down on the bed. She then laid down on it and stare up at the ceiling.

'I know you'll find me guys.', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'Please watch over them, Lord. And please help us be able to help Will, when the time comes. For I don't want to lose one of my closest friends.'

Hay Lin prayed and hoped that the other would find her in time and that they would be able to save Will. As for Talon, he had teleported to the cavern that Jeron had discovered. Waiting there his team mates and Will who were all standing around the pit that was in the center of the room. In the three foot pit was all the shards of the Dark Crystal they they found on the many Known Worlds. The shards made a 5 and a half foot high pile.

"So, why have us bring the shards here?", Victor questioned as he tossed the final shard on the pile.

"Because, we're going to make them all into one big crystal.", Talon said.

"Can that be done?", Larra questioned.

"If blasted with a great amount of power, yes.", Jeron said as he was doing some last minute calculations on his mini-computer.

"And that's what Will is for?", Victor questioned.

"Yes.", Neta said. "All we need to do is have her tap into her Zenith Power and blast the shards."

"The surge of power will make them fuse into one crystal.", Talon explianed.

"But first, the five of us must hit the shards with a bit of our power before Will does her thing.", Jeron said as he charged up some of his energy.

"You heard the man.", Talon said as he did the same.

Once all five of them charged up enough energy, they fired a good amount of their power into the pile of Dark Crystal shards. Once they were done, the pile of shards had a brighter violet glow.

"Perfect.", Jeron said smiling. "Now all that's left is for Will to tap into her Zenith Power and blast the shards at full power!"

"That's your cue, Will.", Talon said as he turned towards Will, who was sitting on a rock.

"Yeah, whatever.", Will said as she got up and walked towards the pile of shards. "But once this is all over, I want a piece of Hay Lin! That was the deal!"

"Of course.", Talon said. "Once we take over Torgan, and defeat all the Wing Knights, I will let you take care of Hay Lin."

"Good.", Will said as she stood in front of the pile of shards. "And now for the good part."

Will closed her eyes and focused on her powers. Then, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes to show that they were glowing pink, showing that she had tapped into her Zenith Power. Will then called on a large amount of her power and fired a thing of energy at the shards! As she was doing this, the pile of shards began to glow brighter and brighter with the energy she was putting into it. As this was happening, Jeron was checking his readings on his mini-computer.

"We're almost ready!", Jeron said. "According to my mini-computers readings, we're at 75%! 80%! 85%! 90%! 92%! 94%! 95%! 96%! 97%! 98%! 99%! 100%! That's it! Stop, Will!"

Once Will stopped blasting the shards, she dropped to her knees from using so much power the way she did. Everyone looked at the pile of shards as they glowed brughter and brighter! Soon they had to cover their eyes from all the brightness! But soon the bright light faded. Once it did they looked to see that the shards were now one huge Dark Crystal orb. Seeing this, Talon smiled as he walked up to the orb and touched it. Once he did, he could feel the power it had.

"Incredible!", Talon said.

"Indeed.", Jeron said as he checked his readings from his mini-computer. "We are looking at a Dark Crystal Orb. An item that rivals the power source of the Wing Knights."

"So, when will we be going after the Wing Knights?", Larra questioned.

"Soon.", Talon said as he kept his eyes on the orb.

"But first, we have to let the orb power up fully.", Jeron said.

"Why?", Victor questioned.

"Because the shards, that were made to form this baby, have to finish forming.", Talon said.

"To use it now who cause it to fall apart.", Neta said.

"So, we wait for the right moment to strike,", Talon said as they all left the chamber. "But soon, we shall rule Torgan and the Wing Knights!"

'And I shall have my day with Hay Lin.', Will thought to herself. 'Soon, Hay Lin, you will be mine!'

**A/N: Well, Talon and his crew not only have Will and Hay in, but they now have a Dark Crystal Orb! That's not good. Now all they have to do is wait before using it on anything. Let's hope that the others can stop him!**

**Please Review.**


	28. Where Is Hay Lin & Final Fight Begins

**Chapter 28:**

Back on Torgan, Angelo had just told Tarla what had happened with Talon and his team, while Joel went to go get the tracking device they needed and Nigel went to go get Nixx and Pixx.

"Wow!", Tarla said. "That's bad."

"So, will you help us out?", Angelo asked.

"Of course!", Tarla said with a smile. "And I'm coming with you."

"Really?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes!", Tarla said. "I've been getting bored with the lack of work and all. So, that's why I'm going to where ever your friends are right now!"

"Might as well let her come.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah, sure.", Angelo said making Tarala smile.

"YES!", Tarla said. "But first, there are somethings you should know."

"We don't have time for anymore talking!", Irma snapped. "Hay Lin could be in trouble right now!"

"And who knows how far Will has gone with all that dark energy in her!", Taranee said.

"We have to go know!", Matt said.

"One, we have no clue where they are right now.", Angelo said. "That's why Joel is getting the tracking device right now. Second, we're going to need some more help. That's why Nigel is looking for Nixx and Pixx. So, we wait. And while waiting, Tarla can tell us what we know."

"He has a point guys.", Cornelia said.

"Fine!", Irma said. "But once Joel and Nigel get back, we go after Hay Lin and Will!"

"Fair enough.", Angelo said. "Go on, Tarla."

"Well, from what you told me, it sounds like Talon needs Will to make a Dark Crystal Orb.", Tarla said.

"A Dark Crysal Orb?", Taranee questioned. "What's that?"

"It was what powered the Dark Wing Knights, before they were defeated.", Tarla began to explain.

"It's like the Crystal Orb, we have here in the Wing Knight Palace.", Angelo explained. "It's what awakens the power in us Wing Knights."

"Pretty much.", Tarla said. "I'm guessing that Talon and his team must of gathered enough shards of Dark Crystal to make one."

"So, where does Will come into all this?", Matt questioned.

"She has the power of quintessence, right?", Tarla asked.

"Yes.", Cornelia said.

"Well, Talon would need a massive amount of energy to pour into a good amount of Dark Crystal shards.", Tarla explained. "If enough power is blasted into them, the shards will fuse and form a Dark Crystal Orb."

"And with that Zenith Power, you all can now tap into, they just may have the Dark Crystal Orb they need!", Caleb said.

"Then they can strike at any moment!", Irma said.

"No they can't.", Tarla said getting their attention. "They still need time before the orb is ready for use."

"How long do we have?", Angelo asked.

"Not long.", Tarala said. "Once Joel get's back here with the tracking device, we need to find out where they are fast!"

"Don't have to tell us twice.", Angelo said.

Just then Joel and Nigel came back. Joel had the tracking device and Nigel had Nixx and Pixx with him.

"Um... who are they?", Caleb asked as he looked at Nixx and Pixx.

"Caleb, this in Nixx and Pixx.", Nigel said introducing the two little Wing Knights. "Nixx, Pixx, this is Caleb."

"Hi.", Pixx said with a wave.

"Hello.", Nixx said.

"So, they're coming with us?", Caleb questioned.

"They may not look it, but they're tough.", Cornelia said. "Isn't that right, Irma?", she said with a smirk.

"Ha! Ha!", Irma said sarcasticlly. "You're so funny, Corny!"

"Didn't we have this talk about people's names?", Pixx questioned as she floated in front of Irma's face with her arms folded making Irma gulp.

"Easy, Pixx.", Angelo said. "Save it for Talon and his crew."

"Talon?", Nixx questioned.

"Yep.", Joel said as he began using the tracking device. "Once I get the crystal in the tracking device linked to the tracking beacons, we'll know where Talon and his team are."

"And then we can save Hay-Hay and Will.", Irma said.

After a few second, Joel finally got the tracking device working.

"Finally!", Joel said. "Now, we can find out where they are!"

"So, where are they?", Nigel asked.

"They're on planet, Vunos.", Joel said as a holographic image of the planet with it's name appeared from the tracking device.

"Nice tech.", Taranee said admiring the tracking device.

"Planet Vunos?", Tarla questioned.

"That's what the tracking device says.", Joel said.

"Figures.", Tarla said.

"Why?", Matt asked.

"Vunos was one of the worlds that had a back-up base for the Dark Wing Knights.", Tarla explained. "In fact, it was there that the Dark Wing Knights took their final stand against the Wing Knights!"

"Looks like history is going to repeat itself.", Angelo said. "Let's go! We've got work to do!"

"Now you're talking!", Nixx said as they headed out of the lab area.

Soon they were out onto the courtyard of the Wing Knight Palace and ready to go.

"Hold it!", Angelo said as he opened a fold. "I'll be right back."

Angelo quickly went through the fold and a few seconds later, came back with the katana sword he gave Hay lin for her birthday.

"Hay Lin's sword?", Irma questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said as the fold closed. "She left it over my place when had our last training lesson. I figured that she might need it."

Angelo then opened a fold for Vunos.

"And now we head for Vunos.", Angelo said. "Hopefully, we won't be to late."

Wasting no time, everyone headed through the fold hoping they were close enough to where Talon and his team was. Once through the fold, they saw that they were in a city that was full of people, who were enjoying their day.

"So, this is Vunos.", Nigel said. "Nice place."

"Now if we only had a clue as to where Talon was.", Tarla said.

"Excuse me.", a man with violet skin and red hair said getting their attention. "Are you looking for Talon?"

"Yes, sir.", Joel said. "Can you tell us where he is?"

"Why of course.", the man said. "After all, some of you wear armour like him and his friends. Do you know that if it weren't for Talon and his friends, we would still be under the rule of the gang that ruled our town?"

"A gang?", Taranee questioned.

"Quite right.", the man said. "They would take what they wanted without paying for it and would hurt those of us that didn't fall in line as well as lock us up in the prisons. But then came Talon and his friends. They defeated the gangs and saved our town. As a thank you, we made them leaders of our city. They live in the mansion at the other side of the town. It's in front of the mountian. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, sir.", Nigel said.

"No problem, young man.", the man said with a smile before walking away.

"Well, we know where they are.", Angelo said. "So, let's go."

Everyone took to the air and flew towards the mansion they were told about. Cornelia had Caleb with her in a telekinetic bubble and flew with the others. It didn't take them long to find the mansion, but the tracking device guided them to the cave that was behind the mansion.

"They're in there alright.", Joel said as he checked the tracking device.

"You sure?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah.", Nigel said. "We don't need the tracking device to tell us that."

"You don't?", Taranee questioned. "Why?"

"Cause we can sense them.", Pixx said.

"And if we can sense them, they can sense us.", Nixx said.

"No one said it was going to be easy.", Tarla said. "But I can sense some one else in there, too."

"Will.", Angelo, Nigel, and Joel said.

"Will's in there?", Matt questioned as he was about to run into the cave.

"Matt, wait!", Nigel said stopping his friend. "We have to be smart about this!"

"But Will is..."

"In there.", Joel said. "With five Dark Wing Knights, who are waiting for us to rush in there and get jumped by them. We have to be smart about this."

"And the first thing we need is infomation.", Tarla said.

"I wonder.", Angelo said to himself. "Cornelia? Think you can use your powers to see how far the cave goes?"

"Sure.", Cornelia said as she touched the side of the cave wall and used her powers to sense how far the cave went.

As she did this, her eyes glowed green as she sensed the lenght of the tunnel and the chamber at the end. Not to mention Talon and his crew along with Will. She could even sense the animals that were resting in the caves many smaller spaces.

"Well, for one, the cave goes pretty far back.", Cornelia explained. "I can sense a large chamber at the emd, where Talon and his team are in. And Will's in there, too! And something's a bit off about her. But she's in there."

"It must be the dark energy in her.", Nigel figured.

"Then let's go and end this!", Nixx said as they were about to go into the cave.

"Hold it!", Angelo said stopping them all.

"What is it?", Pixx asked.

"If Talon and his team are in the cave, where's Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned.

"I'm quessing the mansion.", Caleb said.

"That's what I'm thinking.", Angelo said as he and the others looked back at the mansion that was in front of the cave enterance.

"So, do we go after Hay Lin first or go into the cave?", Cornelia questioned.

"We do both.", Angelo said as he handed Caleb Hay Lin's sword. "Caleb. I want you and Irma to go and find Hay Lin. Nixx and Pixx will go with you."

"Right!", Nixx and Pixx said with a salute as they landed on Caleb's shoulders.

"The rest of us will go in the cave.", Angelo said. "Once you find Hay Lin, come into the cave after us."

"Gotcha!", Irma said as she, Caleb, Nixx, and Pixx headed for the mansion.

"Wait!", Tarla said as she opened up a side bag she brought with her. "I brought something for all of us to use."

Tarla them handed everyone a belt with a gold buckle that had a blue crystal in the center.

"Put them on.", Tarla said as she put her belt on.

"What are these?", Irma said as she put her belt on.

"Barrier Belts.", Nigel said. "They'll protect you from the dark energy the Dark Crystal Orb gives off."

"Not to mention the energy the shards they have left over give off.", Angelo said. "And ten to one they have some in that mansion, blocking off Hay Lin from us."

"That explains why we can't sense her.", Joel said as everyone had their Barrier Belts on.

"Here's one for Hay Lin.", Tarla said as she handed an extra belt to Caleb.

"Thanks.", Caleb said as he took the belt.

"Okay, guys. Let's move out.", Angelo said. "And be careful."

Everyone nodded before heading to where they had to go. Once in the mansion, Nixx and Pixx took point, While Caleb covered the rear.

"So, where do we start?", Irma questioned.

"I say we go to the second floor and check the bedrooms.", Pixx suggested. "Cause I don't think this place has dungeons."

"I agree.", Caleb said as they headed for the stairs. "I just hope that we don't run into any trouble."

"You and me both.", Irma said as they headed up the stairs.

"Well so far, so good.", Nixx said as they got up the stairs.

Nixx and Pixx flew a bit ahead of Irma and Caleb to see if the close was clear. Happy to see that there was no one there, they flew back to them.

"The close is clear!", Pixx said. "We can search the rooms!"

"I still say we should be careful.", Nixx said. "Jeron could of set something up to stop intruders."

"Like what?", Irma questioned.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something powering up. They looked up at some small statues of dragons that lined both sides of the hall. The heads of the statues suddenly turned towrads them with glowing yellow eyes. Then, the mouths of the statues began to fire red beams of energy! Thinking quickly, Irma put up a wall of ice to block the laser beams from hitting them.

"Oh, something like that!". Nixx said.

"Well, we better think of a way to deal with them!", Irma said as she added more ice to the wall of ice she had up. "Those lasers are blasting my ice wall faster than I can put up more ice!"

"Look out!", Caleb yelled as he pulled Irma down before a laser blasted through the ice wall and almost hit her in the head.

"Thanks.", Irma said getting a nod from Caleb. "Those lasers are getting stronger with every blast! We have to do something! And now!"

Nixx and Pixx looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"Stay here!", Pixx said as she and Nixx flew from behind the ice wall. "We got this!"

"What are you doing?", Irma questioned as she watched them fly off.

"Our job!", Nixx said.

Irma and Caleb peeked from behind the ice wall to see Pixx and Nixx fly at one of the dragon statues.

"Are they nuts?", Irma questioned in surprise.

"Maybe not.", Caleb said.

They then saw Nixx and Pixx fire energy beams at the statue destroying it. They then went to work going after the other statues while dodging the laser blast from them at well.

"This may take a while.", Nixx said as he took out another statues.

"Well, it beats being a sitting duck!", Pixx said as she took out another statue. "We'll just have to work as fast as we can and find Hay Lin and go help Angelo and the others!"

"Well the sooner, the better if you ask me.", Nixx said as he flew towards another statue.

"No argument there!", Pixx said as she took out another statue.

Seeing that some of the statues were taking care of, Irma and Caleb walk out from behind the ice wall Irma made and began checking some of the rooms on the second floor, in hopes of finding Hay Lin.

"She has to be here somewhere!", Irma said as she checked a room to find it empty.

"We'll find her.", Caleb said as closed the door to an empty room. "It's helping Will that worries me."

"I know.", Irma said. "When she first changed, it was like she was a whole nother person."

"That's not what I mean.", Caleb said. "I'm talking about all that's happened before she was turned bad."

"What do you mean?", Irma qustioned looking at Caleb.

"Well, think back to what she did when she changed.", Caleb said. "She attacked Hay Lin without question before hitting all of us with that powered up attack."

"Meaning what?", Irma questioned.

"Meaning, that she could of attacked all of us from the start.", Caleb said. "So, why attack her first?"

"Well, Hay Lin has the Heart.", Irma said. "Oooooh! I get it. She's still upset about giving it up!"

"Bingo!", Caleb said. "My guess is that she kept it all to herself hoping that she get over it sooner or later."

"But when she was turned bad, all that came to the surface.", Irma figured. "But Taranee told me that she and Will talked about it all."

"She probably talked to Yan Lin or Angelo about it, too.", Caleb said. "It doesn't mean that she got over it. Things like this take time."

"And Talon took advantage of it all!", Irma said. "We really need to find Hay Lin and go after Will! She may be the only one that can help her!"

"You may be right!", Caleb said as they both went back to checking the rooms they could check without getting blasted by the statues Nixx and Pixx were taking out.

As for Angelo and the others, they were walking through the cave and nearing the chamber where Talon and his team along with Will were.

"Okay guys.", Angelo said. "Once in the chamber, we have to take down Talon and his team along with Will. Once we do that, we try and remove that circlet from Will's head."

"And if we can't?", Taranee questioned.

"Then we take her back to Torgan and see if the Wing Knight Council can remove it.", Nigel said. "Don't worry, Taranee. We will save Will."

Taranee gave Nigel a small smile that he returned.

"And who says I need saving?", came Will's voice from within the chanber.

"Welcome to the party, Angelo!", came Talon's voice from within the chanber. "You're a bit earlier, but then again, it doesn't matter!"

"Looks like they know we're here.", Joel said.

"Then I say we get things started.", Angelo said as they ran into the chamber.

Once in the chamber, they saw Talon, Neta, Jeron, Larra, and Victor standing together with Will. In the center of the chamber was the Dark Crystal Orb floating a few feet about the small pit it was formed in. As he was looking at Angelo and the others, Talon noticed that Tarla was with them as well.

"Well, what do you know.", Talon said with a smirk. "If it isn't Tarla! Never thought I'd see you until we came to take over Torgan."

"What's the matter, Tarla?", Larra asked with a grin. "Got tired of sticking your nose in those books all the time?"

"Not really.", Tarla said. "But I couldn't pass up the chance at kicking your butt!"

"In your dreams!", Larra said with a smirk.

"We shall see.", Tarla said.

"Enough!", Talon said. "We know why you all are here! You want to not only stop our plans to take ove Torgan, but you want to free your friend Will. To bad you shall fail at both!"

"Somebody's cocky.", Cornelia said.

"Well, we are holding all the cards.", Victor said. "You might as well give up now."

"Sorry! Not our style!", Nigel said.

"Then let this be our final battle!", Jeron said as he cracked his knuckles.

And that's a lot of knuckcles, folks!

"And to add to the fun!", Talon said as he pulled out a remote control. "Something Jeron made in his spare time!"

He then pressed the buttom on the remote control. Suddenly, ten small, plate size, silver disc came flying down from the ceiling of the chamber at them.

"These babies should make things a bit more intersting.", Jeron said with a smirk. "And with the aid of Neta, these disc will be able to manuver around a lot better!"

"Well, that's just peachy!", Joel said.

"What now?", Matt asked.

"We break off and fight!", Angelo said. "Tarla, Larra's all yours!"

"Gotcha!", Tarla said as she and Larra stared each other down.

"Joel you go after Victor!", Angelo said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Joel said.

"Nigel will go after Jeron while Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt take care of those disc!", Angelo said.

"What about Neta.", Joel questioned.

"And Will?", Matt added.

"Don't worry about them.", Angelo said. "Neta won't fight unless she has to, and Will is waiting for someone else to join the nattle."

"Who?", Taranee questioned.

"Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"What?", Cornelia questioned.

"You know me to well.", Will said with a smirk.

"I'll explain later!", Angelo said. "Just take care of those disc!"

They all them broke off to face the ones they were going to fight! Each hoping to stop Talon and his team from achiving their goal and saving Will.

**A/N: Well, while Nixx, Pixx, Irma, and Caleb are searching for Hay Lin, Angelo and the others are fighting Talon and his team. Who will win? And is Will really waiting for Hay Lin to show up? And if so, how will that fight turn out? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**

**Did you know that there is a bill that just might ban and that we need to sign some kind of patishain made by someone called SeptimaDesu? I was told this by another reader/writer. Only problem is they don't know how. They don't know if it's some kind of trick or what. Either way, I hopw it doesn't happen. If any of you know anything about this, please let me know!**


	29. Finding Hay Lin & Zenith Power Unleashed

**Chapter 29:**

Back in the mansion, Hay Lin was laying on the bed in the room she was being held captive in.

"How am I going to get out of here?", she questioned as she looked up at the ceiling. "Bad enough there's force fields on the windows and doors but there's also that lamp giving off energy that's blocking my powers! Ooooooh, I wish the others would get here soon! We have to save Will from Neta's mind control!"

Suddenly, Hay Lin heard the sound of something blowing up outside the room!

"What was that?", Hay Lin questioned as she sat up.

Suddenly, she heard more explosions! Hay Lin then got off the bed and headed towards the door to hear what was going on.

"Who's out there?", Hay Lin questioned as she stood near the door.

Hay Lin then watched as the door became covered in ice. A smile came to her face as she jumped to the side from the door.

"About time, Irma.", Hay Lin said smiling.

_A minute earlier..._

"We're aslmost there!", Pixx said as she blasted another laser blasting dragon statue. "Only a few more to go!"

"Then let's end this!", Nixx said as he blasted another statue.

Nixx and Pixx went to work finishing off the last of the statues. As they werer doing this, Caleb and Irma were checking the rooms to see if Hay Lin was in any of them. But, the rooms were empty! But then, they came up to a set of double doors.

"Last door.", Pixx said.

"Hay Lin has to be in there!", Irma said as she reached for the door.

But when she touched it, she was knocked back by the energy that kept Hay Lin in there.

"Ow!", Irma said as she felt the jolt of power. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way then!", she said as she aimed her hands at the door.

She then fired a beam of ice at the door, freezing it. Once it was frozen, Nixx and Pixx blasted the door shattering it to peices.

"You in there, Hay Lin?", Irma called out hoping her best friend was in there.

Hay Lin then walked out of the room with a smile on her faces.

"Hey, guys.", Hay Lin said smiling.

Irma wasted no time running up to Hay Lin and hugging her!

"I missed you too, Irma.", Hay Lin said returning the hug. "But where are the others.

"They're off facing Talon and the others.", Caleb said as he handed Hay Lin her sword. "Angelo figured you could use this. And put this on.", he said as he janded Hay Lin the extra Barrier Belt Tarla gave him.

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked as she took the belt.

"It's a Barrier Belt.", Nixx explained. "It'll protect you from the effects of the energy the Dark Crystal Orb has."

"We even have one on.", Pixx said. "But we have to hurry and help the others."

"Who knows what's happening right now.", Nixx said.

"Then let's go!", Hay Lin said as she put the belt on followed by slipping her sword in between the belt of her Guardian outfit.

They all then headed down the hallway and torwards the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they headed for the door they came into the mansion through. But suddenly, the doors closed followed by steel bars coming down in front of the door.

"What the...?", Pixx questioned. "What now?"

Then the stairs opened up from the bottom to show a ten foot robotic dragon head coming out shooting flames at them! Thinking quickly, Hay Lin put up a force field to block the flames!

"I'm guessing that Jeron guy made this!", Caleb said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did!", Nixx said.

"That fire is no joke!", Irma said. "It could give Taranee a run for her money!"

"We have to get out of here and help the others!", Caleb said.

"Me and Nixx can get the bars!", Pixx said. "But that robot is another thing!"

Just then the robot dragon stopped shooting flames. But they saw that it was powering up for another blast of fire

"Leave it to me!", Irma said as she ran in front of the force field.

"What are you going to do?", Caleb questioned.

"Use a little Zenith Power!", Irma said as she stood in front of the forcefield.

Taking a chance, Nixx and Pixx went to the barred door and began to work on opening it. As for Irma she closed her eyes and focused her powers as well as gathering her strenght.

"Can she beat that thing?", Caleb asked Hay Lin.

"We're about find out.", Hay Lin said. "But if it gets to much for her, I'll teletransport her back behind my forcefield."

"I heard that!", Irma said with her eyes still closed. "And I will beat this thing!"

Suddenly, the robot dragon was ready to fire another powerful flame! It started small at first. But soon, it was a powerful flame! Sensing the heat, Irma opened her eyes to show that they were ice blue which meant that she was tapping into her Zenith Power! Irma than fired a powerful thing of ice at the flame taking it out! She then continued with the ice making it cover the robot dragon head, freezing it. Irma then walked up to the now frozen dragon head and tapped it. The robot dragon head then began to crumble and fall into a bunch of little pieces. Seeing this, Hay Lin dropped the forcefield as Irma walked up to them.

"And that's how it's done!", Irma said proudly as she brushed her hands together.

"What's wrong with you voice?", Caleb asked as he looked at her ice blue eyes. "It sounds like there's an echo behind it."

"It happens when we tap into our Zenith Power.", Hay Lin explained.

"I'm guessing her eys changing color is a part of it too.", Caleb said as he looked at Irma's ice blue eyes.

"Yep.", Irma said.

"You know you need to power down from that.", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, yeah.", Irma said as she closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, Irma opened her eyes to show that they were their normal aqua-blue color.

"Well, that was fun.", Irma said with her normal voice.

Just then Hay Lin, Irma, and Caleb heard the sound of the barred doors open. They looked to see that the bars, that blocked the door, were on the floor and the front doors were open.

"So, you all ready to go or what?", Nixx asked with a smirk.

They all then made their way out of the mansion and into the cave that leads to the chamber, where the others are fighting Talon and his team. Meanwhile, the others were fighting Talon and his team hoping to stop them from using the Dark Crystal Orb.

"I'm getting tired of or encounters, Wright!", Victor said as he and Joel were going at it.

"Funny! I was thinking the same thing!", Joel said as he sent a large ball of energy at Victor.

Thinking quickly, Victor absorbed the energy into the blade of his axe and fired it back as volley of energy balls at Joel!

"Whoa!", Joel yelled as he dodged the energy balls as best he could.

But he got hit by a few of them as he was sent tumbling back. Once he got his balance, he looked to see Victor coming at him with his axe. Joel pulled out his trident and blocked Victor's attack just in time causing them both to push against each other with their weapons.

"You know something, Joel? You're starting to get on my nerves!", Victor said as he pushed him back a little.

"The feelings the same when it comes to you!", Joel said as he pushed back.

Then in a burst of energy, from them both, Joel and Victor knocked each other back from each other! They looked at each other with a glare and then charged at each other with their weapons at the ready! As for Nigel, he was doing his best against Jeron, but with his size and strenght, it seemed the Jeron had the advantage.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance at beating me?", Jeron asked as he threw Nigel away from him.

"To be honest, I have no idea!", Nigel said as he flew at Jeron and got him in a flying tackle pushing him back a few feet. "But, I'm sure willing to give it a try!", he said as he continued to push him back.

"Why even bother when I'm stronger than you!", Jeron said as he took Nigel down as he brought his two top fist down on Nigel's back making him release him and go crashing to the ground. "I'm also smarter than you!"

Jeron then picked up Nigel and tossed him across the chamber! He then flew towards him and landed a few feet in front of Nigel as he was getting to his feet.

"Face it, Ashcroft! You don't stand a chance against me!", Jeron said with a smirk.

"That's what you think!", Nigel said as his fist glowed with energy. "I won't let you hurt any of my friends!"

Nigel then struck Jeron with a powerful hard right that sent Jeron stumbling back a couple of feet. Jeron looked at Nigel in shock as he took a fighting stance.

"How were you able to knock me back like that?", Jeron questioned. "Only, Talon and Angelo were able to do such a thing!"

"Then it looks like I'm another one!", Nigel said a he flew at Jeron. "You'd be amazed at how powerful one can be when they fight for their friends."

"Then let us see how powerful you can be!", Jeron said as he flew at Nigel ready to continue their battle.

"Come on, Tarla!", Larra teased as she flew around her. "Give me your best shot! That is, if you can hit me!"

"You may be fastetr than me, Larra, but you're not smarter!", Tarla said as she fired multiple beams of energy forward connecting them with the wall.

"Hey!", Larra yelled as she stopped a few inches in front of the beams. "Are you nuts?"

"Not bad for a girl who has her nose in the books!", Tarla said she stopped the beams of energy. "I learned a new move from those books!"

Tarla then fire a thing of energy that was shaped like a web. Larra quickly dodged the attack letting it connect with the wall.

"Ha!", Larra laughed. "Missed me!"

"Did I?"

Larra then turned around to see, Tarla flying at her. Larra then tried to fly away from her only to have Tarla grab her feet and fling her towards the energy web! Once she hit the energy web, Larra tried to fly off only to find that she was stuck to it!

"Hey!", Larra yelled as she continued to try and break free! "What gives?"

"Like that?", Tarla questioned with a smirk. "That web will hold you until I let you lose! Or if I get knocked out. Which ever comes first."

"When I get out of this, I'm so going to mess you up!", Larra snapped as she struggled to get free.

"But you won't get free.", Tarla said before flying off to help fight off the silver disc that, Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt were trying to take out. "So, just relax while I go and help the others."

"Come back here!", Larra snapped as Tarla flew off.

Larra then looked over to where Neta was and saw that she was sitting in the lotus position meditating.

"Neta!", Larra yelled trying to get her attention. "Get up off your butt and help me get free!"

'I'm a little busy here!', Neta said to Larra telepathiclly. 'I'm using y telekinesis to control the disc! So, you're on your own!'

"Well, that's just great!", Larra said as she continued to try and get free of the energy web. "I'm so going to pound Tarla when I get free!"

Elsewhere, Angelo and Talon were going at it. Both warriors were throwing punches and kicks at one another trying to beat the other.

"Why are you still trying to fight me, Angelo?", Talon questioned as they were fighting. "I not only have ome of the Guardians fighting on our side, I have the Keeper as our prisoner, and a Dark Crystal Orb that will soon be ready for us to bring Dragas back to our universe!"

"Dragas? As in the dragaon of the Dark Wing Knights, Dragas?", Angelo questioned as he and Talon moved away from each other.

"The very same!", Talon said. "You remember the story of what happened to him after the final battle between the Wing Knights and the Dark Wing Knights! After the Wing Knights won the final battle, Draganos made it so that Dragas couldn't come back to this universe unless a Dark Crystal Orb was used to open a fold for him to return!"

"And you intend on doing that?", Angelo asked as he charged at Talon.

"You bet I do!", Talon said as he and Angelo traded blows. "Once me and my team open a fold big enough, Dragas will come into our univeres and help us restart the Dark Wing Knights again!"

Talon then moved away from Angelo and flew high in the chamber and powered up for an attack.

"Face it, Angelo!", Talon said as he charged up some energy in his hands. "We hold all the cards!"

Talon then fired a powerful energy blast at Angelo who blocked it with his wings as he was sent crashing to the ground.

"We win!", Talon said as he hovered in the air. "You lose! Oh mighty Protector!"

Angelo then got to his feet and looked up at Talon as he looked down at him with a smirk.

"You may hold all the cards, Talon!", Angelo said as he spreaded his wings. "But this is far from over! We will stop you from bringing Dragas here!"

Angelo then flew up at Talon ready to continue their fight. But suddenly, they boh heard Neta scream as she went flying towards the wall of the chamber.

"Neta!", Talon shouted as he flew down towards her.

_A few minutes earlier..._

Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt were doing their best to destroy the silver disc that were flying around them.

"Taranee! Cornelia! Duck!", Matt yelled as he prepared to fire his eyebeams.

Seeing this, both girls moved out of the way giving Matt the room he needed to fire his eyebeams at one of the disc that was flying around! Once the attack hit the disc, it was sent flying towards the wall! But instead of being destroyed, once it hit the wall, it went into the wall and came out without a scratch on it.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Matt said as he dodged the disc as it flew right at him. "What's with those things?"

"I don't know!", Taranee said dodging a disc. "But, we need to find a way to get rid of these things!"

"Well, if Neta is controling them telepathiclly, then maybe I can do the same thing!", Cornelia suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Cornelai, Taranee, and Matt turned to see Tarla flying at them while swatting a disc away.

"Tarla? Did you beat Larra already?", Taranee asked.

"Let's just say that she's out of the way for a while!", Tarla said with a grin as she pointed over to where Larra was stuck to the energy net.

"Nice!", Matt said with a grin. "If only we could do the same with these disc!"

"They're a bit to fast for me to catch!", Tarla said. "But, I think Cornelia's idea may work! All you have to do if focus on one disc!"

"What do I do then?", Cornelia asked.

"Use it on the other disc!", Tarla said. "Jeron made these things hard to destroy! But I think that we can use them against each other!"

"Worth a shot!", Taranee said as she dodged another disc.

"I'll give it a shot!", Cornelia said as she hovered in the air. "Just give me some cover!"

"Gotcha!", Matt said as he, along with Taranee and Tarla gathered around Cornelia giving her the cover she needed.

"Here goes nothing.", Cornelia said as she focused on one of the disc.

Once she focused on one of the disc, she began to try and gain control of it with her telekinesis. At first she had a bit of trouble gaining control of it due to the fact that Neta's telekinetic powers were stronger than hers.

'Does she really think she can beat me at my own game?', Neta thought to herself. 'It's time she learned who's the strongest here!'

Neta then foused her powers and forced the disc to circle around Cornelia, Taranee, Matt, and Tarla. Seeing this, Cornelia and Taranee looked at each other and knew what they had to do as they nodded at each other. They then closed their eyes and tried to focus their powers! Seeing this, Neta figured that they were giving up.

"Looks like they've decided to give up!", Neta said with a smirk. "Well, far be it for me to pass this chance up!"

Neta then made the disc stop circling around the Cornelia, Taranee, Matt, and Tarla and had them hover in place ready to strike them. Seeing what Cornelia and Taranee were doing, a smile came to Will's face.

'This should be good!', Will thought to herself knowing what was going to happen next. 'Maybe I should warn Neta. Naaaaah! That would ruin the fun!'

"Say goodnight fools!", Neta laughed as she made the disc fly at Cornelia, Taranee, Matt, and Tarla.

But before they got close to them, Cornelia and Taranee both opened their eyes to show that they had changed color. Cornelia's eyes were green while Taranee's were orange-red/ They had tapped into their Zenith Power and were ready to finish this fight!

"Goodnight fool!", they both said with a echo voice as Cornelia used her amped up telekinesis to stop not one, not two, but all ten disc before they hit any of them.

"What the heck is this?", Tarla questioned. "And what's with their voices?"

"This, Tarla, is the Guardian's Zenith Power.", Matt said glad that they decided to unleash they powers in time. "This happens when they tap into a bit more of their powers without going full Zenith. Side effect is that their eye color and voice changes."

Cornelia then made the disc gather together and crushed them together. Then Taranee used her fire power to melt the disc into a puddle of metal.

"Interesting.", Tarla said. "I'm guessing that they can't stay like this for to long."

"No.", Matt said. "If they stay like this for to long, they lose control of their powers."

"So, they do what they have to do and power down.", Tarla figured.

"Hey.", Matt said. "But right now, they're okay."

Seeing what just happened, Neta was shocked and angered at the same time as she tried to hit them with a telekinetic blast only to have it blocked by Cornelia.

"Pitiful.", Cornelia and Taranee said as they combined they powers to hit Neta with a telekinetic fire blast.

Neta screamed as she was sent flying back against the wall, next to Will who was just standing there.

"Sucks to be you.", Will said to herself as Neta dropped to her hands and knees as Talon flew down to her.

"You okay, Baby?", Talon said as he knelt down to her.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Neta said as she wiped some sweat from her forhead. "I didn't know they had that much power!"

"Looks like you didn't count on their Zenith Power being so strong.", Will said with a smirk making Neta look up at her with a glare.

"You could of told us about how strong they were with their Zenith Power!", Neta snapped as she stood up glaring at Will.

"You never asked.", Will said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You think this is a game?", Talon questioned as he grabbed Will by the top of her outfit and pulled her towards him so that they were eye to eye. "Remember who you work for, Guardian!"

"Get you hands off of me!", Will demanded as she glared at Talon. "NOW!"

Will then hit Talon with a powerful lightning blast, that sent him flying across the room and against the wall.

"Talon!", Neta cried as she fly to him, only to have Will blast her with a thing of lightning making her fall next to Talon.

"Aw, crap!", Larra said in shock as she saw what happened while still stuck to the energy net. "This isn't good!"

Seeing this made everyone else stop what they were doing.

"My word!", Jeron said with worry. "What have we done?"

"Put us all in danger, that's what!", Nigel said.

"Well, this is getting interesting.", Victor said as he and Joel hovered in the air.

"You're kidding right", Joel questioned.

"Nope.", Victor said with a smirk. "The more dangerous it is, the better!"

"You. Are. Insane.", Joel said before looking down at Will.

"This isn''t good.", Cornelia said as she and Taranee powered back down from Zenith Power.

"No. It isn't.", Taranee said with worry.

"The longer that circlet is on her head, the worse she'll get!", Tarla said. "It has to come off! And soon!"

"Will.", Matt said to himself fearing for Will's life.

"I work for no one!", Will declared. "No one controls me! I have the power to get what I want! And right now, I want Hay Lin! Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Will!"

Everyone looked to see Hay Lin standing at the entrance to the chamber with Irma, Caleb, Nixx, and Pixx with her.

"You want me, you got me!", Hay Lin said.

"What are you doing, Hay Lin?", Irma asked. "Have you lost it?"

"No.", Hay Lin said as she walked forward towards Will, who was walking towards her. "This has to be done!"

"Does it now?", Will questioned as they were now standing twenty feet away from each other.

"Yes. It does.", Hay Lin said as she unsheathed her sword and took a fighting position.

"Then let's do this!", Will said as she formed a sword out of energy.

"What are you two doing?", Matt questioned as he ran towards them to stop them from fighting.

"Stay out of this, Matt!", Hay Lin said as she made a powerful gust of wind blow him back to where he was standing. "This is between me and Will!"

"Sorry, dude.", Nigel said as he flew over to him. "But I think this has to be done."

"What?", Matt questioned.

"Just what and see.", Joel said as he landed next to him as the others gatherd with them.

"What do we do, Talon?", Neta asked as she and Talon got to their feet and flew over to where Larra was trapped in the energy web.

"We wait and see how this turns out.", Talon said as Jeron and Victor came up to them. "When it is all over, the Dark Crystal Orb should be ready for use. Once that happens, we can open a fold for Dragas to come and restart the Dark Wing Knights!"

"And then we'll take them all down!", Jeron said. "Angelo! The High Council! All the Wing Knights! All of them!"

"Bingo!", Jeron said. "And little Will shall pay for betraying us! Big time!"

They along with Angelo and the others, who were at another part of the chamber, watched as Hay Lin and Will stared each other down.

"What's the matter, Hay Lin?", Will asked as Hay Lin closed her eyes. "You not going to try and talk me into being good again, are you?"

"No. We're way past just talking. If we're going to get the old Will back...", Hay Lin said as she opened her eyes to show that they were violet, showing that she had tapped into her Zenith Power. "I'm going to have to beat the evil out of you!", she said with the echo in her voice.

"Bring it on!", Will said with the echo in her voice as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to show that they were pink, meaning that she had tapped into her Zenith Power as well.

"Well, this just got more interesting.", Irma said.

"They're going all out!", Nigel said.

"Get ready for anything, everyone.", Angelo said. "Anything can happen!"

Hay Lin and Will then flew at each other, with their swords at the ready! Both ready to fight with all they had.

**A/N: Well, after some powerful battles and some display of the girls Zenith Power, it's all comes to down to this. Hay Lin verses Will! Both have tapped into their Zenith Power and are ready to scrap! What's going to happen? Will Hay Lin be able to free Will from the darkness of the shard? Will Talon and his team get the chance to use their Dark Crystal Orb? Will the day be saved? Read on to find out!"**

**Please review.**


	30. Hay Lin Verses Will & Never Give Up!

**Chapter 30:**

Everyone watched as Hay Lin and Will were going at it with their swords! Both Guardians were blocking and countering each other's moves with great skill. And for the life of them, Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Joel, and Nigel couldn't believe how good Will and Hay Lin were fighting.

"Can somebody explain why they're fighting so well!", Irma said.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "They look like they've been training with swords for a long time!"

"Well, before Hay Lin became the Keeper and all, Will asked me for some lessons with the sword.", Caleb explained. "But instead, I sent her to my father and Raythor to help her."

"Looks like they taught her well.", Cornelia said.

"Okay, that explains Will.", Nigel said. "But what about Hay Lin? I mean, I know Angelo has been training her, but she's only been learning the basic stuff so far!"

Taranee then looked at Angelo, who was keeping his eyes on the battle between Will and Hay Lin.

"Um... Angelo?", Taranee questioned as she tried to get his attention. "Hellooooo!", she said as she waved her hand in front of his face only for him to grab her wrist while still looking at the battle.

"Not now, Taranee.", Angelo said as he lowered Taranee's hand. "I'm a bit busy."

"I know it's a major battle, man, but we need to ask you something.", Joel said.

"Can't keep my eyes off the battle.", Angelo said. "I'm helping Hay Lin fight Will."

"How are you helping Hay Lin fight Wil?", Matt questioned.

Taranee raised an eyebrow as she looked at how Angelo's eyes were following the fight. She then looked from him to Hay Lin and Will. She then looked bacl at Angelo. For a few seconds, she was looking back and forth, back and forth. At first she didn't know what was going on.

And then, it hit her!

"Of course!", Taranee said getting the attention of the others. "Hay Lin has a telepathic link with Angelo!"

"What?", Tarla questioned.

"Hay Lin, like me, has telepathy!", Taranee explained. "I'm guessing that before the fight began, she made contact with Angelo for some help."

"And that's why he has to keep his eyes on the battle between Hay Lin and Will!", Caleb said. "With his knowledge, Hay Lin can match Will with every move she makes."

"That's one way to learn how to fight.", Irma said.

"Let's hope it's enough.", Cornelia said.

"It has to be.", Matt said. "It just has to be."

As Angelo was keeping his eyes on the battle, he also went back to when it all started.

Flashback, a couple of minutes ago...

As Hay Lin and Will were standing twenty feet from each other, ready to fight, Hay Lin looked at Angelo out of the corner of her eye and figured she could use some last minute advice before she began her fight with Will.

'Um... Angelo?', Hay Lin called out to him telepathiclly.

'Yeah, Hay Lin?'

'Got any last minute advice for me?'

'Just rememebr everything you've learned and you'll do okay.'

'That's just it! Will knows how to fight well!'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the day you suggested that I learn to use my sword, I found out from Caleb that Will learned to use the sword from his father and Raythor!'

'Oh, snap! That's not good!'

'What do I do?', Hay Lin asked getting a bit scared.

'I don't know!', Angelo said fearing for Hay Lin's saftey. 'I only wish I taught you how to use the sword earlier!'

Then it hit them both!

'I got it!', they both said.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?', Angelo asked Hay Lin through their link.

'Telepathic lessons?', Hay Lin questioned.

'Yep!', Angelo said. 'Can you keep the link up between us?'

'Yeah!', Hay Lin said. 'Give me all you've got!'

'Just be careful.', Angelo said. 'Who knows what Will has learned.'

'I will.', Hay Lin said as she stood ready to fight Will.

'Hay Lin?'

'Yeah, Angelo?'

'Good luck.'

'Thanks.'

Hay Lin and Will then charged at each other, ready to fight.

End Flashback

"Okay. So if Angelo is helping Hay Lin through a telepathic link, then why couldn't he of just let Hay Lin read his mind a long time ago and learn how to fight?", Irma asked.

"Because it's better to learn to fight first hand.", Caleb said. "That way, they can develop their own way of fighting."

"I guess that makes sense.", Cornelia said.

"It does.", Joel said. "What Angelo and Hay Lin are doing right now is okay and all, but when it's all over, Hay Lin won't remember much of what Angelo is giving her. But once she learns it the right way, it'll be in her memory better."

"Well, let's hope this all ends well.", Irma said as they all went back to watching the battle unfold.

Will growled inwardly. How was it possible that the wench could parry all her attacks? She'd known that Hay Lin had been taking sword fighting lessons, from Angelo, but she couldn't be near as good as Will. She scowled before blasting a bolt of Quintessence at Hay Lin. Hay Lin gracefully dodged it in time and both separated again. A wicked smile spread over Will's face, something that worried Hay Lin and Angelo.

"You're doing much better than I expected.", Will said. "But let's see how well you do, when we kick it up a notch!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?", Hay Lin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Will then smirked at her as she called forth a thing of energy in her free hand. Hay Lin's eyes widened in shock as Will created another energy sword from that energy. Will then charged at Hay Lin, who was forced on the defense. Angelo's instructions rang through her head and she tried her best to stop the attacks. She then blasted Will with a powerful gale of wind, knocking her slightly off balance. Hay Lin saw her chance and lunged at Will. Right before she would cut Will's arm, Will parried.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Not today, Hay-Hay.", Will said in a sing song voice before she lunged at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin quickly jumped out of the way, again countering with a powerful gale.

Will tried to withstand it but the gale was too powerful and blasted her against the wall. Hay Lin leapt forward and slashed at Will. The sword sliced in Will's cheek, making the girl yell in pain and anger as Hay Lin backed away while Will fell down on the floor.

'Why that lucky little...', Will thought to herself as she slowly got up while looking at Hay Lin darkly. 'There's no way she's this good!'

The blood that seeped from her cheek dripped slowly down the side of her face. Will grumbled and glared at Hay Lin. There had to be an explanation to why she was this good. Then something caught her eye when she looked over at the others, who were rooting for Hay Lin to win.

"Ha! I knew it!", she said with a smirk.

Hay Lin looked confused at Will. Will's grin was growing more and more. The bleeding had stopped but Hay Lin had to repress the urge to run when Will started to laugh maniacally.

"I think you broke her.", Hay Lin heard Irma say.

Both Hay Lin and Will ignored Irma as Will now started to laugh more maniacally. Hay Lin even thought she saw Talon shiver at the sound. It was cold and dark. As if she sucked any happy feeling away with it.

"Now, I see!", Will said with a smirk.

"What?", Hay Lin asked, feeling a bit more and more intimidated. "What do you see?"

"I never thought you would do it, Hay Lin.", Will said. "But then again, desperate times do call for desperate measures!"

"Quit talking like the Oracle!", Irma yelled. "What are you talking about, Will?"

"Shut it, she of little brain!", Will bellowed, making Irma glare at her.

Will's gaze then returned to Hay Lin.

"So... Next to stealing my leading tactics, you also steal my habits?", Will said with a wicked smile. "And here I always thought that the good guys weren't supposed to cheat. Maybe that's where I went wrong."

Hay Lin looked shocked at Will and even Angelo lost his focus momentarily. How could Will have figured out what they were doing?

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin demanded in a failed attempt to try and throw Will off.

"Angelo is helping you telepathically, isn't he?", Will questiond with a sneer. "Can't you do it alone? Do you need your pesky Protector to hold your hand?"

'Don't listen to her Hay Lin!', Angelo warned through their link. 'She's just provoking you into letting your guard down!'

"When I was the leader, I did these things by myself.", Will said with a grin. "And I would play fair."

Hay Lin grimaced at that. Will was right on that. She never cheated in these things. If she fought someone one one one, Will did her best to keep it one on one.

"If you were a real leader, you'd cut the link with Angelo and face me one on one!", Will said.

"Don't do it, Hay Lin!", Cornelia said fearing for her friend.

Will raised an eyebrow. Then a smirk grew on her face.

'I just need to taunt her a bit more.', Will thought to herself. 'Then she's ripe for the picking!'

"You see that? They don't even trust you to be capable of handling me alone, Hay Lin.", she said with a smirk. "Some friends, huh?"

"Don't listen to her, Hay Lin!", Caleb said.

"Yeah!", Joel said. "She's full of it!"

Hay Lin bit her tongue. She could hear Angelo warning her to not do it, to not give into the taunts. But there was a part of her that wanted to prove that she was a good leader to Will.

'I'm sorry, Angelo.', Hay Lin said to Angelo before cutting the link they had.

"Hay Lin! NO!", Angelo yelled frustrated and scared for Hay Lin.

"She didn't!", Irma said shocked.

"Yeah, she did!", Angelo sighed annoyed at how Will tricked Hay Lin. "Will played her hand and got Hay Lin to cut our link!"

"No, Hay Lin! No!", Taranee, Irma and Cornelia yelled as Hay Lin charged Will again, this time without help from Angelo.

"Oh yes, Hay Lin. YES!", Will said evilly as now four other energy swords appeared. "Come face your doom!"

The four energy swords hovered next to her, two on her left and two on her right. One shot past Hay Lin, while the other three shot right at her. Hay Lin, who was still charging, saw them coming and tried to block the swords. Two grazed her legs but the third was parried. She heard Angelo yell in pain and briefly looked around. Will's fourth sword had shot past her and hit him piercing his right leg.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin yelled in concern.

She then let out a sigh of relief as the energy blade faded away.

'Thank goodness.', she thought to herself.

"Hay Lin! Look out!", Irma yelled.

Hay Lin looked back in time to see Will storming at her with her two energy sword! Will swung her swords at Hay Lin, who was having bigger trouble with blocking them without Angelo's knowlwdge to help her. Will managed to hit her more often, cuts appearing on her arms. Will smiled wickedly at Hay Lin as she continued her assult!

"You forgot that I'm evil, oh Keeper of the Heart!", Will's voice echoed. "I can and WILL cheat to win!"

The energy swords reappeared and now six swords were slashing at Hay Lin. Hay Lin could only block them by blowing them and Will away. Will retaliated with a condensed version of her energy ball. Hay Lin dodged it in time. The energy ball rushed past her and created a giant hole in the wall behind her.

"Wow!", Irma said shocked. "Note to self. Avoid those babies!"

Hay Lin had tried to catch her breath but Will was again slashing at her. Blood seeped down her arms, but Hay Lin kept strong in hopes of helping Will. She even managed to hit Will a time or two. At the side lines, the others were looking concerned at Hay Lin's fight.

"Will's attacks are increasing in strength.", Angelo muttered. "The circlet is making her stronger!"

"Her face is contorted in rage.", Cornelia said. "Why did Hay Lin start this fight anyway?"

"She must know something to stop your friend.", Talon said as he and his team mates walked up to them.

Immediately Irma, Cornelia and Taranee glared at him. Talon didn't seem fazed and glared back.

"This is all your fault!", Taranee pointed out angrily as she lit her hands on fire.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kick your butt right here, right now?", Angelo threatened.

"I can help you defeat Will if she defeats the Keeper.", Talon said calmly. "Of course, you can take a chance and hope little Hay Lin will be able to defeat Will so you can save her."

None of the girls seemed to accept the answer Talon gave them. But Talon was lucky when Will let out a cry of frustration.

"Why won't you die, you little pest?", she yelled annoyed.

Hay Lin blocked another sword and blasted Will with a strong gale. She stumbled backwards but one of Will's energy swords shot at her, hitting her leg and making Hay Lin fall to the ground. Hay Lin lifted her head to see Will walking slowly at her. Will dragged one of her energy swords over the ground, cutting the floor open where it touched the ground. Will had some cuts on her arms and blood ran from her other cheek. Her eyes glowed menacingly and with every step she took, Hay Lin could feel Will's power increasing from the circlet.

"You don't deserve to be the Keeper!", Will hissed as she slowly made her way to Hay Lin.

The others tried to get closer but Will released a powerful wave of energy at them, pushed them back. Not only that, but Will put up a powerful barrier to keep them out!

"That circlet is making her to strong!", Tarla said as they got their footing.

"We have to get it off of her!", Nigel said.

"We just have to get close enough to her to do it!", Taranee said.

As Will walked closer to Hay Lin, Hay Lin was trying to get to her feet.

"If you were meant to be the Keeper, than why did the Heart choose me over you in the begining?", Will continued.

Hay Lin didn't answer as she struggled backwards.

"Because it knew I was better! I never had anybody who showed me how to lead a group of twittering teenagers in a war.", Will spat, shooting some lightning at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin cried in pain from the attack as her Zenith Power faded away slowly. Will's eyes kept glowing as a smirk grew on her face.

"I didn't have family bonds that bought me the place of leader!", Will said. "Everything you do, you've learned from me!"

"Will... I...", Hay Lin said softly, but Will shot another bolt of lightning at Hay Lin.

"I'm not finished!", Will said coldly as Hay Lin cried out in pain.

More sparks started to fly of Will and Hay Lin started to fear that Will was losing control of her Zenith Power. Even Will's eyes were switched in and out of their normal color and that of the pink color they took when she tapped into her Zenith Power.

"You are not suited to be a leader. You're life is way too perfect!", Will spat. "Angelo doesn't have any parents! Taranee is freaking adopted! My own father left me and my mother when I was five! FIVE! Do you know how that can mess up some kids? DO YOU?"

Again, she hit Hay Lin with a bolt of lightning and now Will's hair started to fizzle.

"Oh no! She's going Zenith!", Taranee said scared for Hay Lin.

"We need to stop her!", Cornelia said as she focused her powers to make an opening in the barrier that kept them from Will and Hay Lin.

But it was to strong. The circlet on Will's head gave enough power to keep it up. Seeing this, Talon saw that he and his team had a chance of getting what they wanted.

"The offer still stands, Angelo.", Talon said calmly. "Let us help you and you all promise to let us go free from here."

"It's you best chance of surviving this.", Jeron said. "And saving your friends."

"I'd take it if I were you.", Victor said with a smirk.

"I know I would.", Larra said.

"Think fast, you guys.", Neta said.

"Not gonna happen!", Angelo said. "Hay Lin will beat Will and free her from the circlet!"

"So, you can take your offer and shove it!", Irma said.

"We'll see.", Talon said with a smirk. "Just let us know when you're ready to deal."

Back inside the barrier, Will was now looming over Hay Lin. Her energy swords at the ready to finish her off.

"Cornelia has her little sister which she needs to keep away from those that would harm her and take her powers! And Caleb's own mother is was one of our greatest enemies!", Will said. "But you? You've got a father who would catch a bullet for you! A mother who is always home when you need her! A grandmother who can give you advice! You are happy! Soft and pathetic! With hardly a care in the world! And you do not deserve to take MY SPOT! "

Will then stabbed Hay Lin, in her chest! The others looked on it horror at what just happened.

"NNOOOOOOO!", they all yelled.

A triumphant smirk grew on her face. But that smirk quickly changed into a look of rage as she looked around. The moment Will pulled her swords out of Hay Lin, Hay Lin disappeared in a poof of smoke. Will let out a yell of rage, blasting everyone outside the barrier away from her, with a wave of powerful energy. As they all recovered from the attack, Will powered back up, with her hair still crackling.

"Where are you!", Will yelled angered. "Show yourself!"

"You're right, Will.", Hay Lin's voice said from somewhere in the room. "I did learn a lot from you."

Hay Lin then appeared behind Will. She still had the wounds though her eyes were glowing again. Sensing this, Will jumped away from Hay Lin.

"And I learned to use my powers to their fullest extent.", she continued. "And that's what I plan to do to defeat you! And save you!"

**A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Hay Lin is about to get serious! One can only take so much. But what about Talon and the Dark Crystal Orb? Will he be able to use it to open a fold for Dragas to enter their universe, so they can take over Torgan and rule over the Wing Knights? Looks like you'll have to read on to find out!**

_**I'd also like to thank TTigerz for her help in this chapter! Thank you TTigerz!**_

**Please Review.**


	31. Hay Lin Strikes Back & Freeing Will

**_Last time..._**

_"Where are you!", Will yelled angered. "Show yourself!"_

_"You're right, Will.", Hay Lin's voice said from somewhere in the room. "I did learn a lot from you."_

_Hay Lin then appeared behind Will. She still had the wounds though her eyes were glowing again. Sensing this, Will jumped away from Hay Lin._

_"And I learned to use my powers to their fullest extent.", she continued. "And that's what I plan to do to defeat you! And save you!"_

**Chapter 31:**

There, Hay Lin and Will stood facing each other. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Taking a chance, Will decided to try and provoke Hay Lin again.

"So, you're going to defeat me?", Will questioned with a smirk. "Don't make me laugh!"

Hay Lin then narrowed her eyes at Will, who's smirk grew a bit more.

"You and I both know that out of all of us, YOU, Hay Lin are the weakest!", Will said. "Even your element is the weakest!"

"Is that so?", Hay Lin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it is!", Will said.

"Don't listen to her, Hay-Hay!", Irma said. "You're just as strong as the rest of us!"

"That's not the real Will talking anyway!", Taranee said.

"It's that circlet that's making her act this way!", Cornelia said.

"Are you sure about that?", Tarla said getting their attention. "Can you be really sure that the circlet is making Will say all those things?"

"Of course we're sure!", Taranee said. "Will's our friend and she would never talk to her friends like that!"

"Taranee's right!", Cornelia said. "That circlet is what's making her do all of this!"

"All that circlet did was bring out her darker side.", Tarla said. "All her feelings are hers, brought out into the open."

"Listen, you!", Irma said glaring at Tarla. "You don't know Will like we do! So, back off!"

"Stop it, Irma!", Angelo said surprising the girls. "Tarla's right."

"What?", Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia questioned in shock.

"How can you say that?", Taranee questioned.

"Haven't you three been listening to what Will's been talking about, since the fight between her and Hay Lin began?", Joel asked.

"She's been talking about how she should... still be the Keeper.", Cornelia said figuring out what . "Wait! You mean that this is really Will talking?"

"Sort of.", Nixx said getting their attention. "My guess is that your friend, Will, has been feeling this way for a while now."

"Only instead of actting on them, she's been keeping her feelings to herself instead of letting it all out.", Pixx said. "That's not a good thing. Believe me."

"Now with that circlet on her head, she's not holding back.", Nigel said. "Right now, Will's venting out all of her fustration."

"So, it's like she's having a very big tantrum.", Caleb figured.

"More or less.", Angelo said. "I talked to her about how she was feeling about all of this weeks ago. I told her she could come talk to me about anything. I figured that she was okay. Guess I was wrong."

"You're not the only one.", Taranee said. "Will told me how she felt about all of this. And I thought she'd be okay, too."

"Looks like we were both wrong.", Angelo said. "That's why Hay Lin is fighting Will now. She's letting her vent out her anger. No matter how much Will's words are hurting her. That's why she's the Keeper. She can take it. She may not look like it, but Hay Lin has become stronger, in mind, body, and spirit. And trust me when I say that can make all the differance."

"Think it'll work?", Matt asked. "What Hay Lin is doing, I mean."

"I think so.", Angelo said. "It's the aftermath that I'm afraid of."

"You and me both.", Joel whispered to Angelo who nodded in agreement.

Everyone then went back to watching Will and Hay Lin who were staring each other down.

"So, what are you going to do, Hay Lin?", Will questioned with a grin. "Try and fight me with your sword and lose, or try and talk me into being good again?"

"Neither.", Hay Lin said sheathed her sword. "I'm going to beat you."

"With what?", Will questioned with a grin. "Your wind power?"

"Actually, yes.", Hay Lin said as she raised her right hand and aimed it at Will, who raised an eyebrow wondering what Hay Lin was about to do.

Hay Lin then flicked her right index finger releasing a thin blade of air at Will. Will didn't see anything at first. But then felt a thing of air fly past the side of her head. She looked out the corner of her eye to see some strians of her hair fall to the ground. She then looked at Hay Lin to see her looking at her ready to send more air blades her way.

"I'd be ready to do some dodging if I were you.", Hay Lin said.

"Crap!", Will said knowing what was coming.

Hay Lin then flicked her finger a few more times sending blades of air at Will, who was being hit by blades of air! The blades of air struck Will tearing at her outfit leaving rips in her clothes. Will tried to dodge a many of them as possible, but Hay Lin was to quick for her as the air blades kept coming at her. The others were amamzed at how Hay Lin was using her element so well against Will.

"Wow!", Irma said. "Hay Lin's really giving it to Will!"

"And she's just standing there!", Cornelia said. "I hate to see what happens when she gets moving."

"You and me both.", Caleb said.

"Well, I think we're about to see her in action!", Angelo said as they went back to watching the action.

"What are we going to do now, Talon?", Victor asked.

"We wait for our moment to act.", Talon said. "Once Hay Lin beats Will, and I think it'll be soon, we go for the Dark Crystal Orb and finish this!"

"And get me down from here!", Larra said as she still hung from Tarla's energy web.

As for Hay Lin and Will, Hay Lin had just finish hitting Will with a barrage of air blades that left Will a bit battered and bruised with tears in her outfit. Will, who was hunched over a bit, glared at Hay Lin who was ready to continue their battle.

"So... You've tapped into the power of the Heart of Kandrakar, huh?", Will questioned.

"Why not?", Hay Lin asked. "You have the power of that Dark Crystal shard on that circlet of yours. It's only fair that I use what I have to win this fight."

"So, you're willing to take down a friend? I'm surprised at you, Hay Lin.", Will said as she took to the air.

"That's just it, Will.", Hay Lin said as she flew after her. "Right now, you're not my friend!"

Hay Lin then used her speed to fly in front of Will, who stopped and flew backwards a little as Hay Lin floated in front of her.

"Right now, you're my enemy!", Hay Lin said as she formed a ball of spinning air and fired it at Will. "You attacked me and our friends on Metamoor!"

Once the ball of air hit Will, it sent her flying away from Hay Lin spinning! Hay Lin then teletransported from where she was to the other side of the chamber where Will was flying towards.

"You then helped Talon make that Dark Crystal Orb!", Hay Lin said as she formed a twister that sucked Will in. "The Will Vandom I know wouldn't do these things! The Will Vandom I know wouldn't hurt her friends, the way you have!"

Hay Lin could hear Will screaming from inside the twister as she was being spun around. Hay Lin then had the twister spit Will out of it and send her crashing to the ground.

"Ouch!", Irma said as she and the others watched what was happening. "Now that had to hurt!"

"I think it's over.", Matt said.

"Not yet it isn't.", Tarla said. "There's still the matter of that circlet."

As Will laid on the ground, Hay Lin landed gracefully a few feet from her.

"I know you're not getting tired, Will.", Hay Lin said. "So, you might as well get up."

Gritting her teeth, Will slowly got to her feet glaring at Hay Lin.

"You think you're so special!", Will snapped. "But with all your little air attacks, you still haven't taken me down!"

"Not yet I haven't.", Hay Lin said as she formed a twister around herself and Will.

"Another twister?", Will questioned with a grin. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh, this is more than a twister.", Hay Lin said.

"Whatever it is, you will be going down with me in it!", Will said with a smirk.

"Will I? Remember, Will, air is my element.", Hay Lin said. "And I know how to use it well. Very well."

Suddenly, Will began to feel funny as she began to gasp for air! She then looked at Hay lin, who looked okay. She then looked around at the twister they were in while gasping for air. She then dropped to her knees gasping for air.

"Do you get it now, Will?", Hay Lin asked making Will look up at her. "We're in an air funnel that's sucking out the air within it! As for why I'm still standing, well I am the Air Guardian. I have enough air around me to breath in here."

"Please... Don't... do this... Hay... Lin!", Will begged as she felt the air leave from around her. "Please!"

"Do you give up?", Hay Lin asked. "Do you?"

"Y-Yes! YES!", Will said fearing for her life. "I... surrender!"

Hay Lin then clapped her hands together stopping the air funnel. Once it faded, the others were surprised to see Will lying on the ground.

"What the heck happened?", Nigel asked.

"I think Hay Lin made an air funnel that sucked the air away from Will.", Taranee said.

"Which means that Hay Lin won!", Irma cheered. "Go, Hay-Hay! Get busy!"

"Get ready, guys.", Talon said. "We're getting closer to bringing Dragas back to our universe!"

"I'm always ready.", Victor said.

"I'm ready.", Jeron said.

"Same here.", Neta said.

Hay Lin then walked towards Will, in hopes of taking the circlet off. But when she knelt down to Will, Taranee felt something from Will. Something that scared her!

"Hay Lin, watch out!", Taranee yelled warning her.

But it was to late as Will suddenly reached up and grabbed Hay Lin and ripped open some of the top of her Guardian outfit and grabbed the Heart of Kandrakar, that was under it surprising the other as well as Hay Lin!

"Give me what is mine!", Will demanded as she tried to take the Heart from Hay Lin.

But then, the Heart sensed the dark energy from Will and gave her a good jolt of it's power making her scream in pain.

"This ends now!", Hay Lin said as she grabbed the circlet and tried to take it off of Will's head.

But the dark energy in the circlet was fighting against Hay Lin as she tried to take it off of Will. Hay Lin let out her own screams of pain as she tried to remove the circlet. IT was a battle of wills as the two girls tried to remove the items of power from each other. Hay Lin ttrying to remove the Circket from Will's head and Will trying to take the Heart of Kandrakar from Hay Lin! Taking a chance, Angelo tried to break through the barrier, Will had put up, and found that it was weak enough to bust through, due to the power struggle Will and Hay Lin were going through!

"Just a little more juice and I'm through!", Angelo said as he charged some energy in his right fist while taking a few steps back.

Then, while ignoring the pain in his right leg, from Will's energy blade attack earlier, Angelo ran at the barrier and punched an opening in the barrier! Then he, followed by Matt, ran towards Will and Hay Lin. Matt went up to Will and tried to pry her hands off of the Heart of Kandrakar while Angelo went to Hay Lin and began helping her take the circlet off of Will's head! Once he grabbed the circlet, he felt it's power try to push him away but with Angelo helping Hay Lin, the circlet began to come off.

"Just a bit more!", Hay Lin said. "It's starting to slip off!"

"Let go of the Heart, Will!", Matt said to Will as he was trying to get her to let it go.

"Never!", Will snappd as she tried to keep her grip on the Heart. "I was it's Keeper! And I should still be it's Keeper!"

"Listen to yourself, Will!", Hay Lin said. "You sound just like Nerissa! Is that who you want to be?"

"N-N-Nerissa?", Will questioned as her eyes went wide in shock as her true self came through remembering all the horrible things the rouge Guardian had done. "No! No! NOOOOOO!"

Will then let go of the Heart as tears ran down her face. Seeing this, Hay Lin and Angelo took one good grip on the circlet and pulled with all they had!

"We almost have it!", Angelo said as both he and Hay Lin put some of their energy into it.

"Just a little more!", Hay Lin said.

Then, before they knew it, the circlet came off making the two couples fly back from each other! Hay Lin, who was being held by Angelo, quickly tossed the circlet away. Once it hit the ground, it burned itself out and turned to ash. A gentle wind, from withint the chamber, came and blew the ashes away.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Hay Lin as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as she looked up at Angelo with a small smile that slowly turned into a frown. "But I'm worried about Will."

"So am I.", Angelo said as they looked over at Will who was crying while being held by Matt, who was still in his Regent form, with his mask off.

"It's okay, Will.", Matt said as he held Will while stroking her hair as she cried. "Everything will be okay."

"That's what you think!"

**A/N: Well, Will is free of the circlet thanks to some of those who care for her. But the fight is far from over! There's still Talon and his team along with the Dark Crystal Orb! Can our heroes save the day or will Talon be able to tap into the full power of the orb and bring Dragas to their universe?**

**Please review.**


	32. Stopping Dragas & Protector's Sacrifice

**_In the last chapter..._**

_"Let go of the Heart, Will!", Matt said to Will as he was trying to get her to let it go._

_"Never!", Will snapepd as she tried to keep her grip on the Heart. "I was it's Keeper! And I should still be it's Keeper!"_

_"Listen to yourself, Will!", Hay Lin said. "You sound just like Nerissa! Is that who you want to be?"_

_"N-N-Nerissa?", Will questioned as her eyes went wide in shock as her true self came through remembering all the horrible things the rouge Guardian had done. "No! No! NOOOOOO!"_

_Will then let go of the Heart as tears ran down her face. Seeing this, Hay Lin and Angelo took one good grip on the circlet and pulled with all they had!_

_"We almost have it!", Angelo said as both he and Hay Lin put some of their energy into it._

_"Just a little more!", Hay Lin said._

_Then, before they knew it, the circlet came off making the two couples fly back from each other! Hay Lin, who was being held by Angelo, quickly tossed the circlet away. Once it hit the ground, it burned itself out and turned to ash. A gentle wind, from withint the chamber, came and blew the ashes away._

_"You okay?", Angelo asked Hay Lin as he helped her to her feet._

_"Yeah.", Hay Lin said as she looked up at Angelo with a small smile that slowly turned into a frown. "But I'm worried about Will."_

_"So am I.", Angelo said as they looked over at Will who was crying while being held by Matt who was still in his Regent form with his mask off._

_"It's okay, Will.", Matt said as he held Will while stroking her hair as she cried. "Everything will be okay."_

_"That's what you think!"_

**Chapter 32:**

Angelo, Hay Lin, and Matt looked to see Talon and Neta standing by the Dark Crystal Orb. They then looked to see Jeron and Victor standing by their friends who were trapped in some kind of energy cage.

"Like it?", Jeron asked with a smirk. "It's something I whipped up a while ago."

"And trust me when I say it works well!", Victor said.

"You don't give up, do you?", Angelo questioned.

"You should know me enough to know the answer to that, Angelo!", Talon said as he placed his hands on the Dark Crystal Orb. "And with this baby, me and my team shall take the Wing Knight Palace for ourselves! We'll start a new Wing Knight order! And we shall be the most powerful force in the Known Worlds!"

Talon then absorbed some energy from the orb and used it to fire a beam at Larra, freeing her from Tarla's energy web.

"Finally!", Larra said as she dropped to her feet and extended her wings before folding them back. "Free of that stupid web!"

"And now to test out the true power of the Dark Crystal Orb!", Talon said as he placed hie hands on the dark orb. "If I were you, Protector, I'd take the Keeper and run!", he said as Neta, Jeron, Larra, and Victor gathered around the Dark Crystal Orb, with Talon, and placed their hands on the orb.

"Not my style!", Angelo said as he fired a powerful beam of energy at the cage the others were in.

Once it hit the cage, it rattled a bit but did nothing.

"I need some help here, Matt!", Angelo called out to the Regent. "You too, Hay Lin."

Nodding to him, Hay Lin and Matt fired powerful beams of energy at the cage with Angelo! Once it hit, the cage shattered and disolved, freeing the others. Once free, Taranee and Nigel went to Will and Matt while the others went up to Hay Lin and Angelo.

"You were awsome, Hay Lin!", Irma said as she hugged her best friend,

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said returning the hug. "But we have bigger problems!"

"Yeah!", Cornelia said as she was looking at Talon and his team who were pouring more energy into the orb. "Those guys are up to something! Something big!"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!", Joel said.

"You guys have no idea how bad it is!", Angelo said. "They're trying to bring Dragas back to our universe!"

"Dragas?", Joel, Nigel, Tarla, Nixx, and Pixx questioned in shock!

"Are you serious?", Nigel questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Talon said it himself! They plan on restarting the Dark Wing Knights! And to do that, they need Dragas and his power!"

"Dragas, huh?", Irma questioned. "He doesn't sound so tough if he can't come here on his own!"

"Think again!", Tarla said. "Like Draganos, Dragas can travel between different universes! Both dragons are equal in power! But when it comes to our univeres, Draganos made it so that Dragas couldn't come to our universe unless someone uses a Dark Crystal Orb to open a fold for him."

"Then, if we can stop them from opening the fold for Dragas to come through, everything will be okay!", Cornelia said.

"Easier said than done!", Pixx said.

"So, what's the plan, Angelo?", Nixx asked.

"Easy!", Angelo said. "We do what we do best and save the day!"

"Then I say we destroy the orb!", Joel said.

"Bad idea!", Tarla said. "We don't know what kind of damage destroying it will cause!"

"Then let's get them away from the orb!", Caleb said.

"Best plan we got so far!", Angelo said.

"Um... Angelo!", Pixx said. "You may want to see this!"

"What is... it?", Angelo questioned as he turned to look at Talon and his team. "What the heck?"

What he and the others looked to see a black and voilet fold begin to open above Talon and his team. At first it was the size of a normal fold. But then it slowly began to grow bigger and bigger! But it was what was in the fold that surprised them. For within the fold, were a pair of yellow eyes, followed by a growl, that sent chills up their spines!

"What the heck is that?", Matt questioned.

"I think it's that Dragas guys!", Taranee said. "And that can't be good!"

"For you all it isn't!", Jeron said. "For once Dragas comes to our univeres, he can help us restart the Dark Wing Knights in full force!"

"If only we could call on Draganos!", Pixx said. "He'd be able to stop this!"

"But what about when it came to chosing the Protector?", Cornelia asked. "He came to you all then!"

"That was different!", Angelo said. "Only the High Council knows how to calll on Draganos! We're on our own here!"

"Soon!", came a deep and dark voice from the fold, Talon and his team was opening. "Soon, I shall be free to return to this world and rebuild my Dark Wing Knights!"

"That's not good!", Cornelia said.

"There has to be a way to close that fold!", Hay Lin said.

"Maybe we can stop Dragas from coming if we stop Talon and his team from feeding all that power into the orb.", Nixx suggested.

"Better idea!", Tarla said. "I say we overload the Dark Crystal Orb!"

"That just may destroy the orb!", Angelo said.

"But I thought that was a bad thing!", Caleb said.

"Blowing it up, yes!", Joel said. "But if we give it to much power, it just may burn itself out!"

"But we're going to need a lot of power to do it!", Tarla said. "Right now, Talon, Neta, Jeron, Larra, and Victor are pumping power into the Dark Crystal Orb at a steady pace! But if we start pumping a lot into it at a faster pace, like Joel suggested, it just might burn itself out!"

"Thus destroying it without blowing it up!", Joel said.

"Then let's do it!", Angelo said. "All of us!"

Nodding in agreement, everyone got ready to give it their all and pour as much power as they could into the Dark Crystal Orb. Angelo, Nigel, Joel, Tarla, Nixx, and Pixx all charged up as much power as they could, while Matt did the same. As for the Guardians, they all tapped into their Zenith Power and were ready to go!

Well, all but one of them were.

"Will, we need you for this!", Taranee said as she looked at Will, who was slouched down on her knees looking misirable.

"Come on, Will!", Matt said as he knelt down to her. "I know you can do this!"

Will then looked at Matt and he saw the sadness and sorrow in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?", Matt asked as he looked at Will.

"I don't know!", Taranee said as she tried to read Will's mind. "I... I... I can't read her thoughts! It's like she's cut herself off from us!"

"Aw, man!", Cornelia said as she and the other Guardians powered down from their Zenith Power.

"That's not good!", Irma said.

"Not to sound mean, but we have to do this!", Joel said. "With or without Will!"

"No!", Hay Lin said as she walked up to Will. "We do this together!"

"Hay Lin?", Taranee questioned as Hay Lin stood in front of Will.

"Get up!", Hay Lin said to Will as she looked down at her.

Will did nothing as she sat there looking sad and misirable.

"I said get up, Will!", Hay Lin said as she knelt down and grabbed Will by the top of her Guardian outfit and lifted her up so that she was standing! "Snap out of it!"

"Hay Lin, stop!", Matt demanded as he grabbed Hay Lin's right wrist. "I know you're upset, but that's no reason to..."

"You have no idea how I feel right now!", Hay Lin snapped as she looked at Matt while still holding on to Will. "So, back off!"

Seeing the look in Hay Lin's eyes made Matt back off a bit. The others were a bit shocked as well! Well, all but Angelo and Taranee. Taranee could feel the hurt in Hay Lin and let's be honest. Who could blame her. As for Angelo, he could sense it as well.

"Wow!", Cornelia said. "I never knew Hay Lin could get so mad."

"You and me both.", Irma said.

"After all that's happened, can you blame her?", Nigel asked. "First mission as the Keeper and she ends up fighting Will. That would mess anyone up."

"But the circlet made Will...", Matt befab to say.

"Turn bad and she ended up wanting to fight Hay Lin for the Heart.", Joel said cutting Matt off. "But think about it, Matt. If she had told Hay Lin how she felt and found a way to vent her fustration, then maybe none of this would of happened."

"What's done is done!", Angelo said as he walked up to Hay Lin and Will. "Right now, we have to destroy the Dark Crystal Orb! And we'll need all of us to do it!"

"Can we do this without Will, Tarla?", Pixx asked.

"We might be able to pull it off without her.", Tarla said as doing some quick calculations on her mini-wrist computer. "But, I don't want to take the chance."

Hearing this, Hay Lin looked Will in her eyes and...

"You listen to me, Will!", Hay Lin said making Will look at her. "We need you to help us stop the danger you helped create! So, pull yourself together and get in the game! NOW!"

"That would of got me going.", Irma whispered to Joel.

"I wouldn't be to surprised if it would.", Joel said.

"I know you're in there, Will!", Hay Lin said. "Come back to us and help us stop this! Please!"

Hay Lin then let go of Will and let her stand on her own. Will just stood there, doing nothing, for a few seconds. Then, her eyes turned pink as she tapped into her Zenith Power. She said nothing as she turned towards the Dark Crystal Orb Talon and his team mates were pouring their power into to open a fold large enough for Dragas to come through. Seeing this, Hay Lin turned to the others and nodded. The girls then tapped into their Zenith Power! Irma's eyes turned ice blue, Taranee's orange-red, Cornelia's emrald green, and Hay Lin's violet. The five Guardians then began to glow the same color as their eyes, while Matt charged green energy in his hands and the Wing Knights charged energy in their hands.

"This is it, guys!", Angelo said "Don't hold back! Ready!"

Everyone braced themselves to go.

"Aim!", Angelo said as he along with the others took aim at the Dark Crystal Orb! "FIRE!"

They all then fired powerful beams of energy at the Dark Crystal Orb! Once the beams hit the orb, it began to absorb the power, making it glow brighter! Once Talon saw this, a smile came to his face before he let out a laugh.

"Thank to you, my friends!", Talon said. "Thanks to you, the Dark Crystal Orb will have enough power to open a big enough fold for Dragas to come through! You've sealed you're own fate!"

"No, Talon!", Neta said getting Talon's attention. "They're hurting our cause!"

"What are you talking about?", Victor questioned.

"They're pouring power into the orb to fast!", Jeron explained. "It's going to overload!"

"What?", Talon questioned.

Sure enough, the Dark Crystal Orb began to glow brighter than it should of been glowing. Tarla saw this and knew their plan was working.

"It's working!", Tarla said as she kept pouring power into the Darl Crystl Orb. "Keep it going!"

"You heard the lady!", Angelo said as he kept firing energy into the orb! "Pour! It! On!"

And that's what they did. They kept pouring on the power hoping it would reach it's limit soon. Suddenly, the Dark Crystal Orb began to float into the air and in front of the fold, Dargas was going to come through. Seeing this, Angelo and the others stopped firing their power into the orb. It then began to spin around while it's glow got brighter!

"I think we did it!", Joel said hoping for the best.

"NO!", Talon snapped. "This can't be happening!"

Suddenly, the Dark Crystal Orb's glow faded as it went dull in color and crashed to the ground. Everything went in slow-motion for not only Talon and his team but for Dragas as they all saw the Dark Crystal Orb fall to the ground!

"We did it!", Tarla said glad to of stopped Dragas from coming to their universe!

"Alright!", Nixx and Pixx said as they hugged each other!

"Aw, man!", Irma said as she dropped to her knees along wtth Cornelia and Taranee. "I'm spent!"

"Me too!", Taranee said. "Using that much power wipes you out!"

"Well, at least it's all over", Cornelia said as she sat down with Caleb standing next to her.

"I couldn't agree more.", Nigel said.

"We did it, Will!", Matt said as he turned to look at Will. "Will? Will!"

Everyone looked to see Will lying on the ground. Matt knelt down to see if she was okay. A sigh of relief escaed his lips as he checked for a pulse and found one.

"Thank goodness.", Matt said.

"I think she's just wipedout from all that happened.", Joel said to Matt who nodded in agreement.

"NOOOOO!", Dragas said as the Dark Crystal Orb just sat there on the ground. "So close! I was so close!"

"Dragas! NO!", Talon cried out as the fold began to close. "I will not stop until you're back in our universe!"

"Not if I can help it!", Angelo said as he glared at Dragas through the fold. "For as long as I'm a Wing Knight, I will do all I can to make sure you stay out of our universe!"

Dragas looked at Angelo and saw the image of his brother, Draganos, on his chestplate. He knew that that symbol was the symbol of the Protector. Dragas looked from it to Angelo and glared at him.

"So, you're the Protector!", Dragas said as he looked from Angelo to Hay Lin who, at the moment had the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck. "And she's the Keeper! Well, Protector, let's see if you can save your Keeper from this!"

Dragas then fired a beam of energy at Hay Lin that was so thin, none of them saw it coming until it was to late. Everyone looked to see Hay Lin with a look of shock as she looked down to see that she had a burn mark on the left side of her stomach.

"Goodbye, Keeper of the Heart!", Dragas said with a laugh as the fold closed completely.

Once the fold closed, it released a shockwave that knocked Talon, Neta, Jeron, Larra, and Victor out. But no one saw this for they were in shock at seeing what happened to Hay Lin.

"Hay-Hay!", Irma cried out as she jumped to her feet and ran to her along with the others except for Matt, who was holding Will.

Hay Lin then began to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Angelo who laid Hay Lin down gently. He then knelt down next to her hoping there was a way to save her.

"Stay with me, Hay Lin!", Angelo said as there was some blood coming from the burn mark on her stomach. "Don't you leave me!"

All Hay Lin could do was look up at Angelo and give him a weak smile as he chest moved up and down at a rapid pace before she coughed up some blood scaring them all. Then Hay Lin's eyes closed. Fearing the worse, Angelo checked for a pulse and found one! Only it was weak!

"Hang on, Hay Lin!", Angelo said before looking at Cornelia. "Can you heal her?"

"I can try!", Cornelia said as she placed her hands over the wound. "Even if it takes all I have!"

Cornelia then focused her powers and tried to heal Hay Lin's wound. But before she could do anything, she went pale and fainted! Caleb caught her in time and laid her down.

"What happened to her?", Irma questioned.

"She used to much power when we destroyed the Dark Crystal Orb!", Taranee said fearing for Hay Lin. "My guess is that she's tapped out for the moment"

"Then how do we save Hay Lin?", Irma questioned as tears began to run down her face. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Not we. Me!", Angelo said as he looked down at his hands.

Suddenly, Angelo's hands began to glow white. Seeing this, Tarla knew what he was going to do.

"No way!", Tarla said looking at Angelo. "You can do that?"

"I learnt it when I first became the Protector.", Angelo said.

"Learned what?", Nigel questioned.

"To heal someone with their energy.", Tarla said.

"Then you can save Hay Lin?", Irma asked hoping Angelo would say yes.

"He can.", Tarla said. "But, with what little power he has left..."

"It's my duty as her Protector, Tarla.", Angelo said cutting her off. "And I'm the only one who can do this."

"What aren't you telling us, Angelo?", Pixx asked knowing someting was up.

"Tell Hay Lin that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my peomise, Irma.", Angelo said as he placed his glowing hands on Hay Lin's wound.

"Angelo?", Irma questioned wondering what he was about to do.

Suddenly, the white glow went from Angelo's hands to Hay Lin's wound, surprising everyone. Once the glow faded, Angelo removed his hands from the wound and everyone saw that it was gone! Then without warning, Hay Lin sat up gasping for air!

"Hay Lin!", Irma cried happily as she hugged her best friend. "I thought we lost you!"

"I'm okay, Irma.", Hay Lin said. "But what happened?"

"It was Angelo.", Caleb said. "He was able to heal you with is powers."

Hay Lin looked at Angelo as Irma pulled away from her. But for some reason his eyes were blank.

"Angelo?", Hay Lin asied as she tapped him on his shoulder.

But to her surprise, as well as the others, his eyes closed and he fell to his side and then to his back.

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried as she was to his side and propped his head up in her lap. "Wake up, Angelo! Please wake up!"

"He... He can't hear you, Hay Lin.", Tarla said sadly.

"Wha... What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked as her eyes began to water.

"The skill he used to heal you uses his own energy.", Tarla explained. "And he already used a lot of his energy to destroy the Dark Crystal Orb. Leaving him with very little power."

"So, you mean that he used the rest of his energy to save Hay Lin?", Matt questioned.

"I'm afraid so.", Tarala said getting gasp from the others.

Joel then felt for a pulse, but couldn't feel one.

"I... I can't feel a pulse.", Joel said sadly.

"Angelo?", Hay Lin said softly as tears began to flow down her face. "Oh, Angelo. Don't leave me."

Hay Lin then held Angelo close as she cried. The others didn't know what to do at the moment. So, they just let Hay Lin cry out all her sorrow and pain. They even shedded a tear or two, but that was cut short when they heard some moaning. They looked to see Talon and his tean come to and slowly get to their feet.

"Aw, man!", Victor said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck happened?"

"After the fold closed a shockwave was released that knocked us out!", Jeron explained.

"So, no army?", Larra qiestioned.

"No army.", Jeron said.

"Then I sat we get whike the getting is good!", Neta said.

"Couldn't agree more!", Talon said as he was about to open a fold to leave. "Let's bounce!"

"You five aren't going anywhere!", came Hay Lin's voice, that was filled with angry, surprising Talon and his team. "You will pay for what you've done!"

**A/N: Well, Dragas is gone and Hay Lin is okay. But it may of cost Angelo his life! And right now, Hay Lin is about to take it out on Talon and his team! Will Hay Lin get her revenge or will Talon and his team get away before they have to face the wrath of one very angry Guardian?**

**Please review.**


	33. Hay Lin's Rage & The Protector Lives

**Chapter 33:**

Talon and his team looked at Hay Lin who laid Angelo's head down gently. Hay Lin then stood up and faced Talon and his team while she had her head down. She then looked at Talon and opened her eyes to show that they were glowing violet. The others saw this and moved back from Hay Lin.

"That can't be good!", Irma said.

"I don't think it is!", Irma said.

"What the heck?", Victor questoned, "What's with her eyes?"

"If I'm correct, she is gaining a new level after seeing her beloved die..", Jeron, said.

"You killed Angelo!", Hay Lin yelled with her now echo-like voice letting the others know that Hay Lin had tapped into her Zenith Power. "And now you will pay!"

"Uh-oh!", Irma said.

"Not good!", Taranee said.

Hay Lin then raised her hands outwards and blasted Talon and and his team against the wall of the chamber with a very powerful burst of wind!

"Whoa!", Joel said amazed at how powerful Hay Lin was right now. "I'm guessing that she's going all out!"

"I think so!", Caleb said.

Hay Lin then flew at Talon ready to strike, when suddenly, a woman teleported in her path and knocked Hay Lin back with a pulse blast from her right hand. Her sudden appearance surprised everyone there! She had gray skin and blue hair with yellow eyes. Her ears were pointed and a bit curved. At her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows along with a set of short swords at her sides.

"Stand down, Keeper of the Heart!", the woman demanded in a calm yet stern voice.

"Councilwoman Marla?", Tarla questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here for Talon and his fellow rouge Wing Knights.", Marla said.

Hearing that didn't stop Hay Lin as she flew at Marla in a blind rage! She let out a scream of fury as she closed in on Marla ready to strike her and then go after Talon and his team mates! But before she got close to Marla, a fold open up in front of her! Unable to stop in time, Hay Lin went through the fold!

"Hay Lin!", Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia called out as they were ready to go through the fold after her.

But then, Halinor walked through the fold.

"Halinor?", Taranee said as she and the others walked up to Halinor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to let you know that Hay Lin is okay.", Halinor said as the fold closed. "The Oracle opened a fold that lead to Hay Lin's Healing Chamber, where she can recover from her wounds and cool off a bit."

"Yeah, she can use a bit of cooling off.", Cornelia said. "But than agian, with what happened to Angelo, I can't say I don't blame her for being the way she is."

Suddenly, a male in his thirties, with yellow cat-like eyes with dark skin, like an African-American, and long black hair that went down a little past his shoulders teleported next to Marla. He had sharp fingernails and a tail like a lion. At his side was a double-bladed battle axe. His face showed kindness and strenght. Next to him teleported an eldely man with blue eyes and white hair and beard, yet he was a well built man. He also had pointed ears than you could plainly see. At his side were a staff and a set of daggers.

"No way!", Nigel said.

"What?", Irma asked. "You know these guys?"

"These guys are Councilman Leonus and Councilman Runan!", Joel said. "They along with Councilwoman Marla make up part of the Wing Knight High Council!"

"Oh.", Irma said. "So, what are they doing here?"

"I think they're here for Talon and his team", Nixx said.

"You are correct, Nixx.", Leonus said as Runan walked towards Angelo's unmoving, laying form. "As well as take care of something else."

Once at Angelo's body, Runan knelt down and place his right hand under the chestplate of Angelo's armour. A few seconds later a smile grows on his face.

"He is still alive.", Runan saud surprising the teens.

"But, I check for a pulse and everything!", Joel said.

"You were checking for a normal heartbeat.", Runan said as he brought his hand out from under Angelo's chestplate and placed it on top of the chestplate with his other hand. "But right now, his heartbeat is down to a crawl. It's very hard to feel unless you've had the right training."

"Can you save him?", Pixx asked hoping for the best.

"Of course!", Runan said with a kind smile. "Just give me a second."

Runan then took a deep breath and focused his power into his hands and sent some energy into Angelo. A few seconds later, he stopped and looked down at Angelo. Everyone looked down at Angelo to see his eyes slowly open. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! My head.", Angelo said as he looked up to see Runan smiling down at him. "Councilman Runan? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"You used the skill I taught you with the little power you had left.", Runan said with a grin as he stood up.

"Sorry.", Angelo said as he stood up. "But I had no choice. It was to save Hay Lin."

Angelo then looked around to see that Hay Lin wasn't there!

"Where's Hay Lin?", Angelo asked.

"Well, she thought you were dead and was about to attack Talon and his team when Councilwoman Marla showed up and stopped her.", Joel explained.

"But then she continued to charge only for the Oracle to open a fold that leads to her Healing Chamber. Halinor then came through the fold to tell us what happened.", Taranee finished explaining.

"Oh.", Angelo said before he noticed Leonus standing next to Marla who was standing near Talon and his team that were now in energy bubbles Leonus had them in. "Whoa! Leonus is here too?"

"Yeah!", Pixx said as she landed on Angelo's shoulder. "They all came for Talon and his team!"

"What's going to happen to them?", Tarla asked.

"They will be put on trial and if found guilty, they will serve their sentence on the prison planet known as Norrag.", Leonus said.

"As long as justice is served, I'm happy.", Irma said.

Marla was about to open a fold back to Torgan when...

"Wait!", Angelo said getting everyone's attention. "I have a better idea."

"And what would that be, Angelo?", Leonus asked.

"Instead of sending them to Norrag, make them stationed Wing Knights.", Angelo said. "At least that way their skills won't go to waste."

"Has he lost it?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, he does have a point.", Caleb said. "Why put good skills like theirs to waste?"

"And as stationed Wing Knights they'll be stuck on the planet they're assigned to.", Nigel said. "Torgan will be the only planet they'll be able to go to."

"Oh, yeah!", Irma said. "I remember you guys telling us that."

"And what world do you suggest they be stationed on, Angelo?", Runan asked.

"This world.", Angelo said. "Planet Vunos. The people of this city know them and they have done some good here."

"Have they now?", Marla questioned as she looked at Talon who had a scowl on his face.

"It's hard to believe but, from what we've been told, yes they have.", Nixx said.

"I see.", Leonus said with a small smile. "We shall take this into consideration. But for now, we shall be taking Talon, Neta, Victor, Jeron, and Larra back to Torgan, where they shall be detained until their trial."

"I understand, Councilman Leonus.", Angelo said as he, Joel, Nigel, Tarla, Nixx, and Pixx bowed respectfully.

"Until we meet again, my friends.", Runan said as he opened a fold. "Tarla. Nixx. Pixx. Come along."

"Yes, Sir.", the three of them said as they headed for the fold.

"Thanks for the help, guys.", Angelo said.

"No problem!", Nixx said.

"Glad to of helped!", Pixx said.

"See you guys later.", Tarla said.

"See ya!", the others said.

With that said, Leonus, Marla, Runan, Nixx, Pixx, and Tarla went through the fold with Talon and his team trapped in energy bubbles. But before he went through the fold, Talon gave Angelo once last glare before the fold closed.

"Well, at least that's over.", Irma said. "I'm beat!"

"Then let us head to Kandrakar.", Halinor said as she opened a fold. "There you can get some, much needed, rest before you head back to Earth."

"Rest sounds good.", Taranee said as they went throguh the fold.

"Come on, Will.", Matt said as he scooped Will up in his arms and walked through the fold.

"I wonder how Hay Lin is doing.", Caleb pondered.

"I'm sure she's fine.", Irma said.

"Well, she'll be glad to see that you're okay.", Cornelia said to Angelo.

"I still find it hard to believe that she snapped .", Angelo said.

"Well, she did think you were dead.", Nigel said.

"That can do a lot to a person.", Joel said.

"Well, the sooner she sees I'm okay the better.", Angelo said as they all went through the fold.

Once through the fold, they all saw that they were in front of the Healing Chambers the Guardians used when they needed them. Standing in front of those chamber doors was the Oracle.

"Welcome back, young ones.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "Congratulations are in order. Once again you've stopped a major threat from happening."

"All in a days work.", Irma said smiling.

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "But right now, it seems that young Will needs some time to herself to rest and heal."

The Oracle then fired a beam of energy at Will, who was still in Matt's arms. Once the beam hit Will she vanished.

"What the...", Matt began to question.

"Worry not, Mattew.", the Oracle said. "I have just simply teleported Will inside her Healing Chamber where she is healing from her fight as well as getting the rest she needs."

"So, Hay Lin is in this room right now?", Angelo asked as he walked up to the doors the had the Kandrakar symbol for air on it.

"Yes, but I must ask you to wait.", Halinor said. "Right now she is with Yan Lin, calming down from what happened earlier."

"Once Yan Lin comes out, you may go in.", the Oracle said. "Until then, rest. For I feel that you all have much to talk about."

The Oracle and Halinor walked off leaving the young heroes at the doors to the five Healing Chambers. At first, no one said anything. But then...

"So, what happens now?", Nigel asked.

"What do you mean?", Irma questioned. "We beat the bad guys. The day is saved. Once Hay Lin and Will are healed and good to go, we head back to Earth."

"He talking about, Will.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Matt asked as he took his gold mask off. "Will's okay now. It was that circlet that made her do all that stuff."

"The circlet was only part of the problem, bud.", Nigel said. "The rest, and I hate to say it, was Will."

"How can you say that, Nigel?", Matt asked in shock.

"Don't tell me you feel the same way!", Irma said to Joel.

"Sorry, Irma.", Joel said. "But, yeah. I do."

"What?", Irma said in surprise.

"Well, I say different!", Matt said. "I've been in Will's shoes! I've been turned evil! I know what it's like!"

"Hay Lin told me about what happenbed to you, Matt.", Angelo said. "Nerissa used your body to create Shagon. You were on the inside looking out as Shagon did Nerissa's dirty work."

"And in the end, I fought back and won!", Matt said.

"That's what we're saying, man!", Joel said. "You were never in charge of your actions at the time."

"But you're saying that Will was?", Caleb questioned.

"It stinks to say, but in a strange way, yes.", Angelo said.

"You're wrong!", Matt said. "That wasn't Will who fought against us!"

"But Will didn't fight us.", Cornelia said, getting the attention of girls and Matt.

"What are you talking about?", Irma asked. "She blasted us on Metamoor..."

"And that was it!", Cornelia said cutting Irma off. "And before Will hit us with that amped up thing of electricity, she first blasted Hay Lin. And when we were all fighting on Vunos, Will just stood there and did nothing. But when Hay Lin showed up..."

"She was ready to rumble.", Irma finished. "She even put up a barrier to keep us out so they could fight."

"But what about what that Neta girl was doing to Will for the last few weeks?", Matt questioned. "She had been going in Will's dreams posing as Xin Jing and trying to get Will to take the Heart from Hay Lin!"

"But in the end, she fought it.", Joel said. "It was then Talon played his next move which turned Will against us."

"And you're saying that the circlet did part of the job.", Matt said.

"Think about it.", Angelo said. "All Will wanted was the Heart back. That was all she was focused on. If you and me hadn't helped pull Will away and get that circlet off of her, who knows what would be happening right now."

"He's right.", Taranee said in a sad voice as a tear ran down her face. "I tried to deny it, but it's true."

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"During the fight, I was able to read Will's mind every now and then.", Taranee began to explain. "All she wanted was the Heart back. At first, I thought Neta was making her act the way she was actting. But she wasn't. It was as if the circlet took all of her want of the Heart and brought them to the surface. And she actted on them."

"So, when the circlet was removed, all the guilt of what she was doing hit her.", Caleb said.

"Which explains the crying she was doing why you were holding her, man.", Nigel said to Matt.

"So, she was still hurting from giving up the Heart.".Matt figured.

"Looks like.", Angelo said. "A few weeks ago, Hay Lin told me of how she felt that Will was still a bit upset about giving the Heart to her and not being leader anymore."

"Did she read Will thoughts?", Irma asked.

"No.", Angelo said. "She saw it in Will's eyes. She wanted to talk to her abou tit, but didn't know how to go to her about it all. So, I talked to Will about how she felt about it all. After she told me about how she felt, I told her that she had nothing to worry about. I guess she still had her fears."

"I remember talking to Will about the same thing.", Taranee said. "I figured she was okay afterwards. I never thought something like this would happen!"

"At least she talked to you two.", Matt said. "I tried to talk to her abou it, but she said that she was okay."

"Sometimes we hide what we feel from those we care for."

Everyone turned to see the Oracle walking up to them.

"But, we all care for Will!", Taranee said. "She could of told us if she was still hurting from all of this!"

"The question you should be asking is, why didn't she tell you of her feelings.", the Oracle said.

"That is a good question.", Irma said.

"Because she was afraid that we'd turn against her.", Joel said. "Maybe even stop her from being a Guardian. Leaving her hurt, sad, and alone."

"We'd never do that to her!", Cornelia yelled. "Will's our friend first, fellow Guardian second! We'd never do her like that!"

"And I wouldb't break up with her over sometihing like that either!", Matt said.

"Then what made her think that way?", the Oracle questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Fadden Hills.", Angelo said sadly getting everyones' attention.

"What does that place have to do with any of this?", Matt asked.

"Has Will told any of you guys about her life there?", Angelo asked.

"I know she told us that you were one of the few true friends she had there.", Matt said.

"Well, she wasn't lying.", Angelo said. "When her parents divorced, a lot of her so-called friends left her. Only me, and a few others stuck by her like true friends would. But in time, most of our friends moved out of town. In the end, it was just the two of us. There were a lot of kids that poked fun at her. So, when the day came for her to move to Heatherfield, I was sad yet happy for her."

"Sad yet happy?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Sad to see her go, but happy that she was getting a chance at a new life. And she got it. She met you guys."

"Not to mention made friends on other worlds.", Caleb said.

"So, why does she think she needs the Heart?", Matt asked.

"I think I know.", Angelo said.

"I believe you do.", the Oracle said. "But right now, I do believe that young Hay Lin would be most happy to see you now."

Suddenly, the doors to the Air Guardian's Healing Chamber opened to show and Yan Lin came walking out.

"How's, Hay Lin?", Irma asked concerned for her best friend.

"She is okay.", Yan Lin said. "Still a bit shakened up, but she'll be okay."

Yan Lin then saw Angelo and was a bit surprised to see him.

"Let me guess.", Yan Lin said with a smile once she figured things out. "One of the High Council members saved you."

"Yeah.", Angelo said while scratching the back of his head with a small smile. "Turns out my heartbeat slowed down to a crawl. Councilman Runan saved my butt."

"Well, glad to see you're okay.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Now I suggest you go and let Hay Lin know you're okay."

"Can I go in there?", Angelo asked the Oracle who nodded as he waved his hand in front of the doors to the Healing Chamber Hay Lin was in. "Cool! But first..."

Angelo reached at his sides and undid the straps to his chestplate and took it off along with his armoured gloves and sat them all next to the doors of the Healing Chamber.

"Don't think I'll be needing these.", Angelo said before heading towards the doors of the Healing Chamber. "Be right back, guys."

Angelo then walked through the doorway as the doors closed behind him.

"So, do you think Will is going to be okay?", Taranee asked.

"I'm worried about Hay Lin, too.", Irma said. "I mean, all of this has been a lot on her."

"But in the end, she showed courage in her role as the Keeper.", the Oracle said. "And she will need that courage in the future. As well as the support of not only her fellow Guardians, but the rest of you as well."

"Then she's got nothing to worry about.", Irma said proudly.

"And neither does Will.", Cornelia said.

"Can we see Will now?", Matt asked.

"Not yet.", the Oracle said. "She still needs time to herself. But for now, I suggest you go to Metamoor and inform Queen Elyon about all that has happened. I believe that she is worried about you all."

The Oracle then opened a fold for Metamoor, for them all to go through.

"Thanks.", Caleb said. "I know my father is worried as well."

"When Will is okay, I shall send for you.", the Oracle said.

"Thank you, Oracle.", Taranee said before they headed through the fold.

Once through the fold, the Oracle closed the fold and he and Yan Lin headed towards the main hall of the fortress.

"So, will she be okay?", Yan Lin asked concerned for Will.

"She will be fine.", the Oracle said. "It may take a while, but she will be okay."

"That, Oracle, is good to here.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Indeed, Yan Lin.", the Oracle said with his own smile. "Indeed."

Once in the Air Guardian's Healing Chamber, Angelo looked around to see that he was in a lush green field where clouds were floating around. The sky was a clear blue as well.

"Wow!", Angelo said to himself as he looked around. "This place is nice! But I wonder where Hay Lin is."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone crying. It was faint. It was also a female. And he knew who that female was.

"Hay Lin?"

Following the sound of Hay Lin sobs, Angelo took to the sky and flew towards the crying Air Guardian. It didn't take him long to find Hay Lin sitting in large tree, where she had a large nest of branches and large leaves. Angelo saw Hay Lin curled up in the nest hugging herself crying. She even had her wings wrapped around her. Seeing this, hurt Angelo as he flew down towards her. Not saying a word, Angelo landed softly in the nest. But Hay Lin was able to feel that someone had landed in her nest. Sensing that someone was in her nest. Hay Lin, who thought it was her grandmother teleporting there, slowly got to her feet.

"Please, Grandma.", Hay Lin said sadly as she got up and turned around slowly. "I need to be alone right..."

Hay Lin gasped as she saw that Angelo was standing before her!

"A-A-Angelo?", Hay Lin said not believing it was him.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said with a small smile.

**A/N: Well, Talon and his team are taken care of and all is well. Sort of. Will things be okay amoung the others? Is Will going to be okay? And how is Hay lin going to react to seeing Angelo alive and well? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	34. Anger And Sadness & Happy Memories

**_Moments earlier..._**

_Hay Lin then flew at Talon ready to strike, when suddenly, a woman teleported in her path and knocked Hay Lin back with a pulse blast from her right hand. Her sudden appearance surprised everyone there! She had gray skin and blue hair with yellow eyes. Her ears were pointed and a bit cruved. At her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows along with a set of short swords at her sides._

_"Stand down, Keeper of the Heart!", the woman demanded in a calm yet stern voice._

_"Councilwoman Marla?", Tarla questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We are here for Talon and his fellow rouge Wing Knights.", Marla said._

_Hearing that didn't stop Hay Lin as she flew at Marla in a blind rage! She let out a scream of anger as she closed in on Marla ready to strike her and then go after Talon and his team mates! But before she got close to Marla, a fold open up in front of her! Unable to stop in time, Hay Lin went through the fold!_

_"Hay Lin!", Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia called out as they were ready to go through the fold after her._

_But then, Halinor walked through the fold._

_"Halinor?", Taranee said as she and the others walked up to Halinor. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came here to let you know that Hay Lin is okay.", Halinor said as the fold closed. "The Oracle opened a fold that lead to Hay Lin's Healing Chamber, where she can recover from her wounds and cool off a bit."_

_"Yeah, she can use a bit of cooling off.", Cornelia said. "But than agian, with what happened to Angelo, I can't say I don't blame her for being the way she is."_

**Chapter 34:**

Still in her fit of rage, Hay Lin looked around to see that she was in her Healing Chamber! With a scream of anger, she ran for the doors of her chamber and began to beat against them.

"LET ME OUT!", she demanded as she continued to beat againnst the doors. "LET ME OUT!"

Unknown to her, Yan Lin was in the chamber with her as well. She knew that she was going to have to be there to calm her grand-daughter down. So, Yan Lin walked up to Hay Lin and...

"LET ME OUT", Hay Lin screamed in anger as she beat on the door. "LET ME..."

"Hay Lin!", she heard the voice of her grandmother call to her from behind.

But when Hay Lin turned around to face her grandmother, wondering why she was in there...

_***SLAP!***_

Somehow, that slap Yan Lin gave Hay Lin with her right hand, snapped Hay Lin out of her anger as she looked down at the sad look on her grandmother's face.

"Anger will not bring him back, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said to Hay Lin.

Hearing those words made Hay Lin replay the events on Vunos. Yan Lin then saw Hay Lin's eyes water. Hay Lin then dropped to her knees and brought her hands to her face and began to cry. Yan Lin then dropped to her knees and hugged her grand-daughter.

"He's gone, Grandma!", Hay Lin cried. "Angelo's gone!"

"Let it out, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she stroked Hay Lin's hair. "Just let it all out."

She didn't know how long it took, but Hay Lin cried her heart out as her grandmother held her close. In one day, Hay Lin was kidnapped, had to fight one of her closest friends, almost died only to have her boyfriends sacrifice his life to save hers. All she wanted right now was to just let out all the anger, and pain as well as the sadness and sorrow she had inside.

"Why did this have to happen, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked Yan Lin as she cried.

"I do not know, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said trying to comfort her grand-daughter. "I asked myself the same question when your grandfather passed away. But then, after a while, I learned to move on with my life. For I knew that's what he would of wanted. And I'm sure that's what Angelo wants for you to do as well."

"But it hurts so much.", Hay Lin cried as she looked up at Yan Lin.

"I know, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile. as she cupped her grand-daughter's face in her hands. "But in time you will learn to move on. You'll have your moments, but you'll be fine. But for now, mourn your loss. Let out all the saddness and pain."

"Thanks, Grandma.", Hay Lin said with a small smile as she slowly stood up. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Of course, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with her kind smile that Hay Lin returned.

Hay Lin then extended her wings and took to the air and flew towards some trees that were in her Healing Chamber. Once she was far enough away, Yan Lin headed for the doors of the Hearing Chamber and touched then gently. Once she did doors slowly opened. She then walked out to see that the others were there, waiting and hoping to see Hay Lin come out as well. As for Hay Lin, she flew all the way to a large thing of trees where she had made a nice size nest made up of mainly large leaves and branches. She had made it about a year ago for fun to see how birds slept in them. But right now, it was something to give her comfort as she laid in it and curled up into a ball and began to shed more tears and cry as she thought back to some of the happy memories of her being with Angelo.

_Flashback to when they were Spring cleaning..._

"Maybe you should come down from there, Hay Lin.", Angelo said getting worried. "I can get that book for you."

"No, no. I almost got it.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed the book. "Got it!"

Once she grabbed it, the crates began to tip over causing Hay Lin to fall as well.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin yelled as she fell to the floor, only to be caught by Angelo.

"I gotcha!", Angelo said as he held her in his arms.

"Nice catch.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"You should of let me got that book for you.", Angelo said as he still held Hay Lin.

"Sorry.", Hay Lin said shyly.

Hay Lin then looked into his eyes for a few seconds.

'Wow! I very noticed how nice his eyes looked.', Hay Lin thought to herself before snapping out of it.

"Um... Angelo?"

"Yeah, Hay Lin?"

"You can put me down now.", she said with a slight blush.

"Oh! Sorry about that.", Angelo said as he set Hay Lin on her feet.

_Flashforward a bit later..._

"Oh no you didn't, Hay Lin!", Angelo said as he saw a picture of him with purple hair, that Irma and Cornelia dyed when he fell asleep in the park, during a picnic the guys and girls had four months ago.

"It's not that bad.", Hay Lin said with a giggle. "I thought it was kind of cute."

"Well I didn't.", Angelo said trying to hide his grin. "Gimme!"

Angelo then grabbed the album from Hay Lin and jumped up from the bed before she could take it back.

"Give it back!", she said as she began to chase him around the basement.

"You have to catch me first!", Angelo laughed as he dodged Hay Lin's attampt to grab him.

"Ow!", Hay Lin cried as she hit the floor.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he helped Hay Lin up.

"Gotcha!", Hay Lin said as she tackled Angelo down.

"Hay Lin!", Angelo said as Hay Lin lifted her head up looking at him.

"Fooled you!", Hay Lin teased with her bright and happy smile as she laid on top of Angelo.

"You're lucky you're cute.", Angelo said with a grin.

'He thinks I'm cute?', Hay Lin thought.

The two just stared at each other for the longest time.

'Oh! What should I do?', Hay Lin thought to herself as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

Before she knew it, Angelo gave Hay Lin a quick kiss on the lips surprising Hay Lin as she just stared at Angelo with widened eyes. Then without thinking, Hay Lin gave Angelo a quick kiss surprising herself. Then they both closed their eyes as they kiss each other. Soon the need for air came for them both as they ended their kiss. As they stared at each other, they both began to grin a little, which soon turned into laughter.

"Never thought doing some Spring cleaning would lead to this, huh?", Angelo qustioned as he storked Hay Lin's hair.

"No, but I'm not complaining.", Hay Lin replied with a grin. "I may want to do this again next year."

"Oh really?", Angelo asked as they both got up into a sitting position.

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

They were about to kiss when they the soumd of somebody clearing their throat got their attention. They both turned to see the girls looking at them with cheesy grins on their faces.

_Flashforward months later..._

"You okay?", Angelo asked hoping to get some kind of answer out of Hay Lin.

"No.", Hay Lin said softly as she sat there not moving.

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?", he asked with comcern.

Hay Lin then looked up at Angelo with sad eyes.

"Why are you with me?", she asked. "Why do you like me?"

"What do you mean?", Angelo questioned.

"Well look at me!", Hay Lin said as she held out her arms. "I'm not as graceful as Cornelia, or as smart as Taranee. I don't have Irma's sense of humor, or can play sports as well as Will! I'm not as developed as the girls are! I'm just little, scrawny Hay Lin! Why would you want to be with me?"

Hay Lin saw the surprised look on Angelo's face but she still wanted an answer.

"Listen, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he turned Hay Lin to look at him. "I'm not going to lie to you."

Hay Lin just looked at Angelo, hoping to hear something to make her feel better.

"You're right about all you said.", he said shocking Hay Lin. "You're not as graceful as Cornelia, or as smart as Taranee. You don't have Irma's sense of humor, or can play sports as well as Will! And you're not as... develpoed as the girls are! Which means nothing to me! So, why would I want to be with you?"

Hay Lin then held her head down as tears were about to flow. But then she felt Angelo place a finger under her chin and tilt it up so she was looking at him.

"I'll tell you why.", Angelo said. "It's because you're Hay Lin. Friend of many. And my girlfriend. When someone is down, you're there to cheer them up. You're one heck of an artist. And can design clothes like it's nobody's business. You're caring, kind, and always there for your friends. And you have you own type of grace, and sense of humor. And you may not have Taranee's brains, but you're still smart. And when it comes to sports, you as good as anyone else. What I'm tryng to say is that I'm with you because I want to be with you and you only. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Hay Lin then hugged Angelo as her tears flowed. But she wasn't sad or upset. She was happy. Happy that Angelo cared for her the way she was.

"Okay, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other. "Now what happened at the mall that got you so upset?"

Hay Lin then took a deep breath and...

_Flashforward a bit..._

Later that day, around sunset, Hay Lin and Angelo were sitting under a tree in the park. Angelo was sitting back against the tree with his arms wrapped around Hay Lin as she sat in front of him with her back leaned against him. They both were enjoying the view of the sunset as the sky was painted with beautiful colors. Hay Lin was simply enjoying spending her time with Angelo as he held her in his arms.

"This is nice.", Hay Lin purred as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is.", Angelo said with a smile. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said lazily, yet happily way. "Um... Angelo?"

"Yeah, Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned.

"I'm... I'm sorry for questioning why you were with me.", Hay Lin said. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "And to be honest, I'm kind of glad you did ask me why I was with you."

"You are?", Hay Lin questioned as she leaned a bit to the side and stared at Angelo. "Why?"

"Well, when you did ask my why, I realised how much you mean to me.", Angelo said. "You mean a lot to me, Hay Lin. And I want this to last as long as we can make it last."

"And if we end up breaking up?", Hay Lin questipned.

"Well, I know we won't be talking to each other for a while.", Angelo said. "But I hope that we'll be friends. And if we're lucky, we'll end up getting back together."

"I'd like that.", Hay Lin said.

"Me to.", Angelo said. "But for now, let's enjoy our time together and hope it last."

"Yes. Let's.", Hay Lin said before they shared a loving kiss.

_Flashforward to "Talk-To-The-Boss Day"..._

"Don't tell me that you're mad.", Angelo said as he walked in front of her.

Hay Lin then turned away from him again which made the others laugh a little.

"I only did my job as president.", Angelo said as he got infront of her again. "And I did it very well."

Hay Lin then turned away from him again. This time with her arms folded arcoss her chest. Seeing this made Angelo roll his eyes. But then a smirk played on his lips.

"Well, if you're going to be like that.", Angelo said as he stood behind Hay Lin. "Then I'll have to do this!"

Angelo then turned Hay Lin around to face him and lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder getting a yelp of surprise out of her, followed by a giggle.

"Put me down!", Hay Lin demanded as she began to beat on Angelo's back. "Put me down!"

"No!", Angelo grinned. as he walked towards the school gates. "Not until you promise to talk to me again."

"Angelo Vanders! You put me down, right here, right now!", Hay Lin demanded.

Angelo then put Hay Lin in a position in which he was holding her in his arms.

"You gonna stop being mad?", Angelo asked as he looked her in her eyes.

"I wasn't mad.", Hay Lin said as she looked at him. "I was only playing."

"Well, you were playing to well.", Angelo said as he set her on her feet. "Up there and hurt my feelings."

"Aw! Poor baby!", Hay Lin said as she pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Don't touch me!", Angelo said as he playfully slapped Hay Lin's hands away. "You're a meany!"

Hay Lin couldn't help but giggle as Angelo turned away from her, knowing he was kidding. But she decided to have a little bit more fun as she jumped on his back and began to kiss him on his cheek multiple times.

"Okay! Okay!", Angelo said with a laugh giving in. "You win! You win!"

"I take it you two are okay.", Taranee said as she and the others came walking up to them.

"Of course we are!", Hay Lin said as she got off of Angelo's back.

_Flashforward a bit..._

"So, what do you plan on doing if you do become presidentn next year?"

"Now, now.", Angelo said with a grin. "If I tell you now, that'll ruin the surprise. You'll have to wait until next school year."

"But until then...", Hay Lin said as she stopped and kissed Angelo.

Angelo waisted no time returning the kiss. As they parted lips, they smiled at each other before they went back to walking towards the ice cream pallor.

_Flashforward to Christmas Eve..._

"Look at all that snow!", Hay Lin said as she looked out at it from Angelo's bedroom window. "This is the best Christmas Eve ever!"

"And why do you say that?", Angelo asked as he wrapped his arms around Hay Lin from behind.

"Weeeeeelll, for one, it's snowing on Christmas Eve.", Hay Lin said as she leaned back on Angelo a bit, resting her head on his shoulder. "Two, seeing as you live across from me, I can come over for a bit, on Christmas."

"Good point.", Angelo said as Hay Lin turned around to face him as he still had his arms wrapped around her. "But right now, I'm just going to enjoy the moment."

"I can go with that.", Hay Lin said before they kissed.

As they kissed they slowly made their way to Angelo's bed. Once there, they fell back on it giggling before kissing again.

"Don't you think you should head home before it gets to deep to move in the snow.", Angelo said as he ran his fingers through Hay Lin's hair.

"Can't I stay a little bit longer?", Hay Lin asked with pleading eyes. "This is one of the few times we're together without anyone to bother or disturb us. I like it when it's just us sometimes."

"Okay.", Angelo said with a smile, giving in. "But, only for an hour or two. The snow is perdicted to get higher later on."

"Okay. I promise.", Hay Lin said with a smile before giving Angelo a quick kiss.

Hay Lin then let out a yawn, which Angelo soon followed with one of his own. The couple soon fell asleep with Hay Lin resting her head on Angelo's chest.

_Flashforward a bit later..._

Later that evening, after they all ate dinner and watched some more TV, Hay Lin got ready for bed. Angelo let her wear one of his large shirts that went to the middle of her thighs. Angelo was dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and was ready for bed when Hay Lin came into his room.

"Um... I just wanted to say goodnight.", Hay Lin said. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Oh wait!"

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but what the heck.", Angelo said as he went to his closet.

Angelo then came back with a small, rectangle, velvet box with a bow on it.

"Here's your Christmas present!", Angelo said as he handed Hay Lin the velvet box.

With a bright and happy smile, Hay Lin opened the box to see a small crystal dragon being held by a silver chain.

"So do you like it?", Angelo asked before Hay Lin happily threw her arms around Angelo's neck.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said happily. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Yeah, sure.", Angelo said as Hay Lin handed him the necklace.

Once Angelo placed the necklace around Hay Lin's neck, she turned around to face Angelo.

"How does it look?", Hay Lin asked.

"It looks great.", Angelo said.

They then looked into each others eyes as their faces got closer together. Their eyes closed as they shared a long, loving kiss. Once it ended, Angelo looked towards his clock to see that it was 12:01 A.M.

"What do you know!", Angelo said with a grin. "It's Christmas!"

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned with a smile.

"Uh-huh!", Angelo said. "I never thought we'd be together on Christmas like this."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said before hugging Angelo. "But part of me is glad he did."

"Me too, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

Then with one last kiss, Hay Lin head towards the door of Angelo's bedroom.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Goodnight , Hay Lin.", Angelo said returning the smile.

Hay Lin then went into the other bedroom of the apartment and got into bed. She took the necklace off and put it on the stand next to the bed.

"Please let what me and Angelo have last, Lord.", Hay Lin prayed with a smile.

With a happy smile on her face, Hay Lin slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of who knows what.

_Flashforward to Hay Lin's Birthday..._

"Well, I bet you had a fun Birthday.", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin, were sitting at a table after everyone had left, when the birthday party ended.

"Well, the presents are a plus.", Hay Lin said happily as she looked down at the bracelet Angelo got her.

"You really like that bracelet don't you?", Angelo asked with a grin.

"Of course I do!", Hay Lin said as she turned to look at Angelo. "I love all the things you given me. Like this necklace you gave me for Christmas."

Hay Lin then showed Angelo the small crystal dragon necklace that was on a silver chain.

"And then there's the stuffed alien you got me last year.", Hay Lin said reminding Angelo of the gift he got her.

"Okay, I get it!", Angelo said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "You liked the gifts. But you know, you did miss one."

"I did?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked around the area. "Where?"

"It's not down here.", Angelo said. "I had your grandmother put it in your room."

With a bright smile, Hay Lin took off upstairs to see what Angelo got her, besides the bracelet. Once in her room, Hay Lin looked around her room and spotted a something on her bed. Hay Lin walked up to her bed as saw that it was a sheathed katana sword. The sheath was black with a long silver Chinese dragon on both sides of the sheath. The handle of the sword was black with a silver cloth wrapped around it in a nice pattern. She saw that there was a Agate stone at the bottom of it. The hilt was a silverish type metal that had a dragon pattern on it. Hay Lin unsheathed the sword to look at the blade. When she did, she saw her name carved into the blade on one side in English, and in Chinese on the other side.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said softly as she looked at the blade.

"So, you like it?"

Hay Lin jumped a little as she turned around to see Angelo leaning against the doorway to her bedroom.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said as she put the sword back in it sheath. "But I have to ask. Why get me a sword?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Try me.", Hay Lin said with a playful smirk as she sat on her bed.

"Well, it all started when I had this dream.", Angelo said as he sat next to Hay Lin on her bed.

"A dream?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "In the dream, I saw this beautiful female fairy that had her hair done in two buns and the rest went flowing down her back. At her side was a katana sword. She standing with some guy with white wings. He was dressed in some kind of armour. That was the best I could tell seeing as it was a dream and all. But I did get a good look at the fairy."

"You did?", Hay Lin questioned still amazed at Angelo's dream.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "She looked a lot like you! If you were older I mean."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Angelo said with a nod. "So, when I told Uncle John this, he suggested that it must of meant something. So I decided to try and make a sword. Uncle John and Grandpa Joe helped but I did most of the work."

"Y-you made this?", Hay Lin asked in surprise as she looked down at it.

"Yep!", Angelo said. "From the sheath to the hilt. The blade is made from a mix of steel and an actual meteorite Grandpa Joe found when he was younger."

"A real meteorite?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, some of it.", Angelo said. "I used some to make a sword for myself. The rest Grandpa Joe has somewhere."

Hay Lin then pulled Angelo down a bit and kissed him.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said smiling. "This means a lot."

"You're welcome Hay Lin.", Angelo said before he leaned down and kissed Hay Lin.

_Flashforward a week later..._

"Hay Lin. Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Angelo said getting Hay Lin's attention. "I am Wing Kinght, Angelo Vanders. I shall be your protector until I am no longer able to fulfill my duties, or until the day you are no longer a Guardian. On this, I give you my word."

Angelo, adding his own personal touch, took Hay Lin's right hand, bend down and kissed it. Doing this caused two things to happen.

First, Hay Lin had a love smitten look on her face.

Second, she happily fainted with the love smitten look on her face.

_Flashforward a bit later..._

"Right now I just want to head back home and so I can take a certain someone on our date.", Angelo said.

"I wonder who is.", Hay Lin said with a smile, playing along.

"Well, she's a very nice girl.", Angelo said as they all walked out of his quarters with Hay Lin and him holding hands. "Not to mention very attractive. And her smile just brightens up your day!"

"She sounds nice.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"She does, doesn't she?", Angelo questioned before pulling Hay Lin closer by wrapping his right arm around her waist and kissed her.

Hay Lin happily returned the kiss as she placed her hands on the chestplate of his armour.

"Remember what happened when you kissed her hand.", Irma joked getting a laugh out of the others.

Hearing this, Angelo wrapped his wings around him and Hay Lin.

"Fine! Have your privacy!", Irma joked.

After their kiss, Angelo unwrapped his wings from around them. Everyone looked to see a pretty happy Hay Lin and Angelo who were looking at each other happily.

"You okay there, Hay Lin?", Cornelia asked with a grin.

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said softly as she and Angelo kept their eyes on each other.

"They're in their own world now.", Taranee said with a grin as they looked at the happy couple.

"So, what do you want to do?", Angelo asked.

"I don't know.", Hay Lin said happily. "What do you want to do?"

"We could go to a special spot around here.", Angelo suggested.

"Okay.", Hay Lin said smiling.

Angelo and Hay Lin then took to the air as Angelo lead the way to whatever secret spot he wanted to show Hay Lin. Once at the spot, Angelo told Hay Lin about, Hay Lin saw that it was a cliff where there were a lot of Wing Knight couples siting together as well as some Wing Knights that were in groups watching the sunset. Angelo found a spot for him and Hay Lin to sit.

"This will do.", Angelo said as they landed in the spot he found.

Once on the ground, they both changed back to normal and sat together. Angelo was sitting back against a large rock with his arms wrapped around Hay Lin as she sat in front of him with her back leaned against him. They both were looking at the sunset over the ocean, as it painted the sky with shades of yellow, red, orange, and purple.

"This is really nice.", Hay Lin said as she looked at the colors in the skies.

"You haven't seen anything yet.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Just watch.", Angelo said.

Just then, something that looked like a sea serpent jumped at least thirty feet out of the water in an arch formation and dove back into the water. Everyone watched as the light shined off the sea creature. The amazing part was how there were different kinds of colors shining off of the sea creature.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said softly as she watched the sea creature dive back into the ocean. "That was so beautiful!"

"That, Hay Lin, was a sea dragon.", Angelo said. "Every sunset, one or more come around and jump out of the water. It hardly gets old!"

"Thanks for bringing me here.", Hay Lin said.

"You're welcome.", Angelo said. "Who'd of thought that in one day, we'd find out so much about each other."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

But then her smile faded as she began to hug herself. Angelo saw this and knew somethign was up.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked. "Are you getting cold?"

"No.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that... well... All of this is to much."

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"I mean me being the Keeper and all.", Hay Lin said. "I mean how can I lead? Maybe I should give the Heart back to Will!"

"Stop right there!", Angelo said. "You'll make a great leader, Hay Lin. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I just don't think I can do as good a job as Will.", Hay Lin said sadly. "She always knew what to do, when the time came to act."

"So, your saying Will never made a mistake when she was your leader?", Angelo asked. "She's one of my best friends and all, but everyone makes mistakes."

"Well, she may of made some mistakes.", Hay Lin said. "But she always found a way to fix it!"

"Listen, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "You're going to make mistakes. Every leader does. It's how you handle that mistake that counts. You'll do fine."

"You think so?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Totally!", Angelo said. "If you weren't meant to do this, then you wouldn't of been given the Heart."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as she turned to her side and curled up to Angelo. "I guess part of me is afraid of screwing this all up."

"Well, you're not alone in all of this.", Angelo said as he held on to Hay Lin. "You have the girls, plus Matt. Then there's your grandmother and the other past Guardians. Not to mention Uncle John and Grandpa Joe. Plus all of the other friends that know about all of this. And most of all, you have me. You have a whole mess load of people that have your back, Hay Lin. Just like Will did."

"Will you really be there for me?", Hay Lin asked as she looked at Angelo with pleading eyes.

"Like I said before, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be there for you. Even if I get stripped of my title of Wing Knight, or your protector, I'll be there for you."

Hay Lin smiled as she and Angelo looked at each other. Angelo smiled as well as they enjoyed their time together. They both then shared a loving kiss as the sunset finished.

_End Flashbacks_

"You kept your promise, Angelo.", Hay Lin said sadly as more tears flowed. "You were there for me in the end. I only wish the end wasn't now!"

As Hay Lin laid there and cried, she suddenly felt that someone had landed in her nest. Sensing that someone was in her nest. Hay Lin, who thought it was her grandmother teleporting there, slowly got to her feet.

"Please, Grandma.", Hay Lin said sadly as she got up and turned around slowly. "I need to be alone right..."

Hay Lin gasped as she saw that Angelo was standing before her!

"A-A-Angelo?", Hay Lin said not believing it was him.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said with a small smile.

**A/N: Well, folks, now you know what happened when Hay Lin arrived in Kandrakar. Poor thing. She thought she lost Angelo. But now she sees he's alive and well. But now there's the matter of Will. What's going to happen to her? Will she be punished for what happened? And if so, what will it be?**

**Please review.**

**Also, if you were wondering, the flashbacks were from past stories that led up to this on.**

_**"Spring Cleaning"**_

_**"Why"**_

_**"Love & Politics"**_

_**"Christmas Blizzard"**_


	35. Loving Comfort & Talks Among Friends

**_Last chapter..._**

_"You kept your promise, Angelo.", Hay Lin said sadly as more tears flowed. "You were there for me in the end. I only wish the end wasn't now!"_

_As Hay Lin laid there and cried, she suddenly felt that someone had landed in her nest. Sensing that someone was in her nest. Hay Lin, who thought it was her grandmother teleporting there, slowly got to her feet._

_"Please, Grandma.", Hay Lin said sadly as she got up and turned around slowly. "I need to be alone right..."_

_Hay Lin gasped as she saw that Angelo was standing before her!_

_"A-A-Angelo?", Hay Lin said not believing it was him._

_"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said with a small smile._

**Chapter 35:**

Hay Lin couldn't believe her eyes as she stood there looking at Angelo, who was alive and well. At first there as silence between the two for Hay Lin was still a bit shocked to see Angelo there after what had happened earlier and Angelo didn't want to freak Hay Lin out to much. At first, there was silenec between them, as they stood there. But then...

"Hay Lin?", Angelo said as he took a step towards her. "Are you ok-"

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried, cutting Angelo off, as she ran towards him with tears in her eyes and flung her arms around him, happy to see him alive and well!

Angelo, knowing that she went through a lot, wrapped his arms around Hay Lin in a loving embrace. As Angelo held Hay Lin in his arms, he could feel her tremble a little as she began to cry with her face buried in his chest. As his left arm was around her back, Angelo's right hand was storking her hair. Angelo then wrapped his wings around her as they stood there in her nest.

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he continued stroking her hair as she cried. "I didn't mean to make you worry so much."

"I thought I lost you!", Hay Lin cried as she held on to Angelo. "You were just lying there, not moving or breathing!"

"I was alive.", Angelo said as he storked Hay Lin's head gently. "My heartbeat slowed down to a crawl. If Councilman Runan didn't show up, when he did, who knows what would of happened to me."

"I don't want to think about it.", Hay Lin said in between sobs. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"You and me both, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "You and me both."

After a few more minutes of holding each other, they slowly pulled awau from each other smiling at each other.

"You going to be okay?", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a smile that slowly turned into a frown. "Actually, I don't know."

"Let me guess.", Angelo said with a small smile. "Still a bit frazzled about what happen between you and Will?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said sadly. "I mean, I know the circlet brought out her darker side, but it was me she came after. And I hate to say this but I could sense that all of the feelings she had about giving up the Heart bottled up were let loose as we fought. Why didn't she tell us about how she felt about it all? I mean, aren't we all friends? If it was reversed, she'd be asking me about how I felt and everything! Maybe that's what I should of done. Then maybe none of this would of happened. Some leader I'm turning out to be."

"That's enough, Hay Lin.", Angelo said causing Hay Lin to look up at him.

"But I..."

"No buts.", Angelo said. "Now you listen to me. What's done is done. You can't change it. No matter how much you or any of us want to. All we can do is learn from it and do our best to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said sadly which made Angelo sigh as he cupped Hay Lin's face in her hands.

"Listen, Hay Lin. Being a leader isn't easy. Believe me, I know.", Angelo said. "You're going to make mistakes. And there are going to be hard times. But there are going to be good times as well. But you'll have to take the good with the bad. But you do have the girls there for you. Just like you have to be there for them. Plus our other friends will be there for you as well."

"And you?", Hay lin asked.

"Of course me!", Angelo said smiling. "You're stuck with me Hay Lin."

"I think I can handle that.", she said with a small smile. "But... But what about, Will?"

"To be honest, I have no idea what's going to happen to her.", Angelo said. "I mean , a lot has happened. And a lot has been said. All we can do is pray and hope for the best."

Angelo then looked at Hay Lin and saw her eyes water. He knew she was thinking about Will and all she's been through. He then sat Hay Lin down in her nest and sat with her and pulled her into a warm embrace as she began to weep for Will.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he held her close. "No matter what happens, it'll be okay."

Meanwhile, on Metamoor, the others were in the Meridian palace telling Elyon all that had happened.

"Are you serious?", Elyon asked after hearing it all.

"Yeah.", Taranee said sadly. "Angelo's with Hay Lin right now in her Healing Chamber."

"What about, Will?", Elyon asked.

"She's in her Healing Chamber right now.", Irma replied. "We wanted to check on her, but the Oracle said that she needed time to herself."

"What do you think will happen to her?", Elyon asked.

"Don't know", Cornelia said. "I mean, a lot has happened. And a lot has been said."

"But wasn't it the circlet, you told me about, that cause Will to be that way?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes and no.", Joel said. "Yes, the circlet brought out Will's darker side. But it used the feelings she had about not being the Keeper anymore and brought them out in full force."

"Poor, Will.", Elyon said as she sat in her throne. "There has to be something we can do for her."

"To be honest, I'm not sure.", Nigel said gettting the attention of the others. "I mean, if Kandrakar is like the Wing Knight High Council, then it's going to be the big wigs that decide what happens."

"He has a point.", Caleb said. "And if the Council of the Known Worlds has their way, they'll see Will as another Nerissa."

"They... They can't do that!", Taranee said. "Will isn't another Nerissa!"

"You know that, and I know that.", Caleb said. "We just have to hope that council sees that."

"Well, there is the Oracle.", Joel said. "At least he knows the truth."

"True. But, he just has to prove it the the council.", Irma said.

"What about, Hay Lin?", Elyon asked. "She has to be hurting after all of this. I mean, to have to fight a friend the way she did must of hurt big time."

"It did.", Taranee said. "I could sense Hay Lin's pain during and after the battle. There may be some problems after this."

"Tell me about it.", Cornelia said with a sigh.

"So, what do we do now?", Irma asked.

"When it comes to W.I.T.C.H., who knows.", Taranee said. "But when it comes to our friendship, I think we'll have a lot to patch up. Cause, like Cornelia said, a lot was said during Will and Hay Lin's fight."

"Maybe the Oracle can help Will get over all of this.", Matt said after some time.

"You mean like some counciling or something?", Joel questioned.

"Yeah.", Matt said. "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but after all that's happened, Will is the main victim here."

"How do you figure?", Caleb asked.

"Well, look back at everything.", Matt said. "After our first encounter with Talon and his friends, we find out that Hay Lin is not only a decendent of Xin Jing but also the true Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Which meant that Will had to give the Heart up to Hay Lin who, no offance, was not ready to lead a mission like this one. Then Talon's girlfriend, Neta, used her telepathic powers to go into Will's dreams, posing as Xin Jing to try and get her to take the Heart back. And when that didn't work, they used that circlet to turn Will against us, which resulted in Hay Lin fighting Will. And you all know how that turned out."

Everyone was silent at first. Matt made some good points, but then again, there were other things to consider.

"You make some good points there, Matt.", Elyon said. "But take it from someone who knows this. Being a leader, who wields a lot of power isn't a cake walk. Trust me when I say that Hay Lin has had it just as bad. First, being made leader when there's a powerful new enemy out there. Not to mention learning to control and master any new powers she and the girls have. And then, to have one of your closest friends being turned against you and then to have to fight them to save them. Well, that'll put a toll on anyone. And you, as the leader of the Regents should know what kind of a burden that can put on someone."

"She's got you there, dude.", Joel said.

"Look. I'm not saying that Hay Lin has it tough.", Matt said. "I'm just saying that Will had it tougher."

"No offence, Matt, but you're speaking as a boyfriend would defending his girlfriend.", Caleb said.

"And what's wrong with that?", Matt asked.

"To be honest, nothing.", Caleb said. "If it was Cornelia going through what Will went through, I'd be the first to defend her. But, I'd be wrong in thinking that she was the only victim. When in truth, all of us are victims of what Talon and his team did to Will."

"Which has me wondering, why Angelo made the suggestion of having Talon and his team being made stationed Wing Knights.", Irma pondered.

"Well, for one, their powers and abilities will be put to good use.", Caleb said. "Also, while doing their duty as Wing Knight, they'll remember why they became Wing Knights in the first place."

"Yeah! Well, I hope we don't have to see them anytime soon.", Cornelia said.

"I hear you there.", Matt said. "But right now, I wonder how Will's doing."

"We'll just have to wait and see when the Oracle sends for us.", Taranee said.

"I guess so.", Matt said hoping for the best.

"Well until then, I say we go and get something to eat.", Elyon said as she got up from her throne and lead the others towards the Dining Hall. "You guys must be hungry after all of this."

"I could use a bite to eat.", Irma said rubbing her stomach.

"Of course you could.", Cornelia said with a grin as she rolled her eyes. "It's like you have a bottomless pit for a stomach!"

"Blah, blah, blah!", Irma said as they made their way to the Dining Hall. "I'm hungry! So, let's eat!"

Everyone then busted out laughing as they entered the Dining Hall to eat. But each was hopimg for the best when it came to Will and Hay Lin. Back on Kandrakar, Angelo and Hay Lin had just came out of the Air Guardian Healing Chamber, where Yan Lin and Halinor were waiting for them.

"How you doing, Kiddo?", Yan Lin asked Hay Lin as she walked up to her grand-daughter.

"I'm okay, Grandma.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "Now that I know that Angelo's okay."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay.", Angelo said as he hugged Hay Lin from behind.

"Oh, to be young and in love again.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"It's good to see you in better spiritts, Hay Lin.", Halinor said. "But I sense that there is something bothering you."

"Well, to be honest, as upset as I am at her after all that's happened, I'm still worried about Will.", Hay Lin said as she looked at the doors to the Quintessense Guardian's Healing Chamber.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said.

"Yan Lin is right.", Halinor said. "You showing concern for Will even after all she's done shows true charater and merit. You truly have come a long way since you first became a Guardian."

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said with a slight blush at the compliament Halinor gave her.

"So, can Will be seen now?", Angelo asked.

"Yes but, the Oracle believes that it would be best if you see her first.", Halinor said to Angelo.

"Me?", Angelo questioned. "But why not Matt? Or Taranee?"

"Matt and Taranee would do nothing but give her comfort.", Yan Lin explained. "But with you, it's different. You are the Protector. You not only protect the girls from enemies they can't fight on their own, but you also help protect them from themselves."

"Well, I didn't do a good job of that today.", Angelo said.

"No one saw what Talon had planned coming.", Halinor said. "And when the time came, you did what you had to do to not only free Will from the dark energy that was slowly consuming her, buy you also gave it your all to save Hay Lin. You have more than proven yourself to be worthy of the Protector title."

"And right now, Will needs you to be there for her by being honest with her.", Yan Lin said as Halinor walked towards Will's Healing Chamber.

"Well, might as well get this over with.", Angelo said as he walked towards the doors of Will's Healing Chamber.

Halinor then pressed her hand on the doors of the Healing Chamber that belonged to the Quintessence Guardian and stepped back. Slowly the doors opened, allowing Angelo to go inside.

"Do you wish to wear your armour?", Halinor asked.

"Nah.", Angelo said as he looked down at his chestplate and armoured gloves that ere still sitting next to the doors of the Aur Guardian Healing Chamber. "For some reason, I don't think I'll be needing it. Besides, I can take a licking without the armour."

Taking one last look back at Hay Lin, Angelo gave her a wave that she returned before the doors closed.

"Good luck, Angelo.", Hay Lin said as she sat on a nearby bench with Yan Lin and Halinor.

"Do not worry, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "He will be okay."

"I know.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "It's Will that I'm worried about."

"She shall be fine.", Halinor said. "She has the strenght to overcome this. She just needs to search deep inside to do so."

Hearing this made Hay Lin smile, for she knew that Will would find that strenght and be a better person for it. As for Angelo, once in the Healing Chamber, he saw that the place was a lot like Hay Lin's, only there were hills and mountians around the place.

"Well, might as well look for Will.", Angelo said as he extended his wings. "But what do I say to her? A lot has happened. I mean she's been through a lot! If only I had actted faster, then none of this would of happened!"

Suddenly, a large fold opened in the sky! Angelo looked up to see a familiar figure fly out of the fold.

"Draganos?", Angelo questioned as the mighty dragon landed in front of him.

'Greeting, Protector.', Draganos said to Angelo telepathiclly. 'It's been a while.'

**A/N: Well, after a touching reunion between Angelo and Hay Lin, Angelo is now off to see Will. But now Draganos has shown up! Why is he there and what does he have to say to Angelo? How will it all turn out? Find out in future chapters!**

**Please review.**


	36. Sadness, Fear, & Anger

**_Last chapter..._**

_As for Angelo, once in the Healing Chamber, he saw that the place was a lot like Hay Lin's, only there were hills and mountians around the place._

_"Well, might as well look for Will.", Angelo said as he extended his wings. "But what do I say to her? A lot has happened. I mean she's been through a lot! If only I had actted faster, then none of this would of happened!"_

_Suddenly, a large fold opened in the sky! Angelo looked up to see a familiar figure fly out of the fold._

_"Draganos?", Angelo questioned as the mighty dragon landed in front of him._

_'Greeting, Protector.', Draganos said to Angelo telepathiclly. 'It's been a while.'_

**Chapter 36:**

"Um... What are you doing here, Draganos?", Angelo asked the silver dragon who was looking down at him.

'I sensed that you were troubled.', Draganos said. 'So, I came here to see if I could be of any help.'

"Troubled is an understatment.", Angelo said. "A lot has happened since I became the Protector."

'I can sense that.', Draganos said. 'Mind if I read your thoughts to find out what happened?'

"Knock yourself out.", Angelo said as he opened his mind to Draganos.

Draganos then read Angelo's mind and saw all that had happened. What surprised him the most was that his brother, Dragas, was almost able to enter into Angelo's universe. But he was most impressed at how Angelo and the others were able to stop it from happening.

'I see.', Draganos said after cutting the link between him and Angelo. 'I must say that I am indeed impressed at how you and your friends were able to stop my brother from entering your universe. Most impressed indeed.'

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "All in a days work."

'But I also sense that you are troubled about most of the other things that happened.', Draganos said.

"To be honest, I'm angry but I don't know who I should be angry at the most.", Angelo said. "I'm angry at Talon and his team for not only leaving the Wing Knights, but also for all the trouble they caused in the first place. I'm also angry at Will for keeping all of her emotions bottled up and for not telling us about the dreams she had of Xin Jing telling her to take the Heart from Hay Lin. Had she told us about those dreams, we might of been able to figured out that it was Neta who was messing with her head the whole time."

'I see.', Draganos said knowing that Angelo wasn't done yet.

"But more importantly, I'm angry at myself.", Angelo said.

'And why is that?', Draganos asked.

"I'm the Protector!", Angelo yelled getting fustrated. "I should of been able to of stopped Talon from taking Hay Lin and kept that circlet from getting on Will's head! Heck! I should of been powerful enough to of stopped Talon and capture him and his team when I ran into them on Metamoor the first time!"

'But instead, all of this happens.', Draganos said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I think you made a mistake when you picked me as the Protector."

'Is that so?', Draganos questioned as he looked down at Angelo.

Angelo said nothing as he looked down at the ground. Seeing this, made Draganos laugh which got Angelo to look up at him.

"What's so funny?", Angelo asked.

'You are!', Draganos said causing Angelo to raise an eyebrow. 'Do you think you're the only Protector to of had the troubles you have?"

"Well, no. But..."

'Trust me when I say that there have been plenty of Protectors that have made their fair share of mistakes in their day.', Draganos said. 'Even your grandfather.'

"But, Will was almost lost to the power of the circlet!", Angelo said.

'But she wasn't.', Draganos said. 'You were able to help the Keeper remove the circlet and free the young Guardian from it.'

"And now look what's happen.", Angelo said. "I don't know what's going to happen between the girls."

'Listen well, Angelo.', Draganos said getting Angelo's attention. 'You will make mistakes. There's no question about that. But it's what you learn from those mistakes that counts as well. Plus, I don't think you'll make that many mistakes during your time as the Protector.'

"Here's hoping.", Angelo said.

'But there is something you have to do.', Draganos said.

"What?", Angelo asked.

'Tell your friend how you feel about what she's done.', Draganos said. 'As the Protector, it is your duty to be honest with the Keeper and her fellow Guardians when they are wrong about something, or when they are being to full of themselves. You may not like doing it at times, but trust me when I say that in the long run, it'll be good for all of you.'

"Like right now with Will.", Angelo figured.

'Yes.', Draganos said. 'You both need to be honest with yourselves. For the sake of your other friends, be there for young Will.'

"I will.", Angelo said.

'Good.', Draganos said as he began to flap his wings. 'Now, I am off. For I have important matters to attend to. Until we meet again, Protector!'

"See ya around, Draganos!", Angelo said as the mighty dragon took to the sky and opened a fold.

Angelo watched as Draganos flew through the fold.

"Never thought I'd see him again.", Angelo said as he watched the fold close. "Well, I guess I'd better go look for Will."

Angelo then took to the sky in search of Will. As he soared through the sky, he saw a forest of lush green trees and part of him figured that Will night be down in there somewhere.

"Might as begin searching for her in there.", Angelo said as he flew down towards the forest.

_Moments earlier..._

Will, was sitting under a tree of a small forest, that was in her Healing Chamber, curled up holding her knees to her chest rocking back and forth as tears flowed down her face. Ever since she was free of the circlet, all she could think about was what she did and how she struck down who she thought was Hay Lin but turn out to be an Astral Drop of the Air Guardian. Part of her was glad that it was an Astral Drop that she stabbed, but another part of her was ashamed that she let the power of the circlet drive her to want to kill Hay Lin in the first place. Had it not been for what Hay Lin said when she went after the Heart of Kandrakar, who knows what she would be doing right now.

_Flashback_

"Let go of the Heart, Will!", Matt said to Will as he was trying to get her to let it go.

"Never!", Will snappd as she tried to keep her grip on the Heart. "I was it's Keeper! And I should still be it's Keeper!"

"Listen to yourself, Will!", Hay Lin said. "You sound just like Nerissa! Is that who you want to be?"

"N-N-Nerissa?", Will questioned as her eyes went wide in shock as her true self came through remembering all the horrible things the rouge Guardian had done. "No! No! NOOOOOO!"

Will then let go of the Heart as tears ran down her face. Seeing this, Hay Lin and Angelo took one good grip on the circlet and pulled with all they had!

"We almost have it!", Angelo said as both he and Hay Lin put some of their energy into it.

"Just a little more!", Hay Lin said.

Then, before they knew it, the circlet came off making the two couples fly back from each other! Hay Lin, who was being held by Angelo, quickly tossed the circlet away. Once it hit the ground, it burned itself out and turned to ash. A gentle wind, from within the chamber, came and blew the ashes away.

_End Flashback_

"How can I face them after all I've done?", Will questioned herself as she sat their and cried. "They all must hate me now!"

Suddenly, Will felt a wind blow past her from behind her. She then turned around to see Angelo land near her.

"A-Angelo? What are you doing here?", Will questioned as she got to her feet.

"Halinor let me in so I could talk to you.", Angelo said as he noticed how damaged Will's Guardian outfit was.

"Oh.", Will said as she looked down at the ground.

"Why?", Angelo asked making Will look at him. "Why didn't you tell us about how you were feeling about all of this, Will?"

"I'm sorry.", Will said as she looked down at the ground.

"And then there were your dreams where Xin Jing was telling you to take the Heart from Hay Lin!", Angelo said. "Had you told us about those dreams, we might of been able to figured out that it was Neta who was messing with your head the whole time!"

"I'm sorry", Will said as her eyes began to water thinking Angelo hated her along with the others but didn't know that they were all worried about her.

"I just don't see why you couldn't of came to any of us about your feeling about giving up the Heart!", Angelo said. "I told you that you could come to me about it. But instead you kept it to yourself. And by doing that, you put not only yourself in danger, but the rest of us as well!"

"Please don't be mad!", Will pleaded fearing the worst.

"I can't help but be mad!", Angelo yelled making Will jump back a little. "Do you realise that your actions almost brought Dragas into our universe? And even though we were able to stop him from coming, we almost lost Hay Lin? Heck! I almost bit the bullet! All because Talon played on the feelings you held inside yourself!"

Hearing all of that, made something snap in Will as she looked at Angelo with tears running down her face! She saw the hurt yet angry look on Angelo's face and thought one thing.

'He hates me!', Will thouhht to herself. 'He hates me just like the others do!'

Seeing the look on Will's face surprised Angelo a bit as he saw tears running down her face. Seeing that Will needed a friend right now, Angelo took a step towards Will. Out of fear Will turned and ran away from Angelo, trying to find a hiding place in her Healing Chamber!

"Will, wait!", Angelo called out as he ran after her. "Come back!"

As she was running from Angelo, Will began thinking over what Angelo said and thinking of the worst possible things that would happen if she went out of the Healing Chamber where the others were waiting.

'If Angelo is this angry with me, then how could the others even look at me?', she thought to herself. 'The girls probably see me as the second Nerissa!'

Not looking at where she was going, Will tripped and fell to the ground! This gave Angelo the time he needed to catch up with her as he closes in on Will.

"Will!", Angelo calls out to her as he gets closer to her.

Will quickly gets to her feet and turns to see Angelo getting closer to her. But then, out of fear and anger, Will fires a small thing of lightning at a tree Angelo was running by making him stop in his tracks.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he jumps back a bit.

"S-S-Stay away, Angelo!", Will demands.

Angleo then sees that Will is shaking out of fear as she had her hands aimed at him, ready to fire another thing of lightning at him. He then sees the look of fear and sadness in her eyes and knew right then and there that she was angry with herself about what happened. Angelo knew that he had to calm her down before she hurt herself or others.

"Easy, Will.", Angelo said calmly hoping to calm her down. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay back!", Will said as she sees Angelo take a step towards her. "I said stay back! Take another step towards me and I'll blast you!"

"I can't do that, Will.", Angelo said as he took another step towards Will. "I'm not going to leave you like this."

"I'm warning you, Angelo!", Will said. "Take one more step, and I fire!"

'Time for a leap of faith, Lord.', Angelo thought to himself as he took a step forward.

Once he took a step forward, Will saw it and fired a thing of lightning at Angelo.

**A/N: Well, after a small talk with Draganos about how he felt, Angelo finds Will and tells him how he felt about all that happened. Which in turn, freaks Will out and makes her run from him. Not Angelo is at risk of getting blasted by Will! Will things work out for Will and the others, or will it all fall apart?**

**Please review.**

_**I'd like to thank TTigerz for her help with this chapter! Thatnk you, TTigerz!**_


	37. Sadness, Fears, Regret, & Forgiveness

**_Last chapter..._**

_"Easy, Will.", Angelo said calmly hoping to calm her down. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Stay back!", Will said as she sees Angelo take a step towards her. "I said stay back! Take another step towards me and I'll blast you!"_

_"I can't do that, Will.", Angelo said as he took another step towards Will. "I'm not going to leave you like this."_

_"I'm warning you, Angelo!", Will said. "Take one more step, and I fire!"_

_'Time for a leap of faith, Lord.', Angelo thought to himself as he took a step forward._

_Once he took a step forward, Will saw it and fired a thing of lightning at Angelo_.

**Chapter 37:**

Everything went in slow-motion for Angelo and Will! As the lightning closed in on Angelo, Will saw that Angelo didn't move at all, liked she hoped he would do! Angelo just braced himself for the impact of the attack, hoping that this would show Will that he still trusts her. But right before it hits him, the lightning disappears! Once it vanishes, Angelo looks to see Will fall to her hands and knees crying.

"Thank you, Lord.", Angelo said to himself.

"It was a mistake.", Will said in a soft tone getting Angelo's attention.

"Will?", Angelo questioned looking at Will.

"It was a mistake of Kandrakar to make me a Guardian.", Will said sadly as her tears flowed. "And to of given me the Heart of Kandrakar was an even bigger mistake as well! Look at what I've done! I almost helped brought a great evil into our universe! Matt! You! The others! You... You all could be dead right now! And it would of been all my fault!"

Angelo, who hears the pain in her voice, slowly walks towards Will as she cries. Once he's near Will, Angelo kneels down to her and uses his right hand to gently tilt her head up so that she's looking at him. Will then sees Angelo give her a sad smile. Will then reaches out and clutches onto him as more tears stream from her eyes as she hugs Angelo tightly.

"It'll be okay, Will.", Angelo says as he hugs Will in comfort. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm sorry!", Will said in between sobs. "I'm so sorry! You and Taranee were right. I should have talked more about my feelings about all of this."

Will was about to say something else but she stops herself. Angelo senses this and hugs her closely. But he doesn't say anything, as he waits and gives her time to continue with what she has to say. But when she says nothing, he decided to try and break the tension.

"No matter hat happens, Will, I'll be there for you.", Angelo said as he holds her close givign her the comfort she needs. "Even if the others keep their distance from you, for a while, I'll be there for you. I make this promies as your best friend."

That was it for Will as she breaks down completely! All of the defenses she created over the years, since her parents divorce, finally crumbled down as she cries even more. Feeling her pain, Angelo just holds her more as he rocks back and forth trying to comfort her and calm her down slowly.

"It's okay, Will.", Angelo said as he comforts her. "Let it out. Just let it all out."

"I wanted to tell you guys about everything! I really did!", Will explained as she cried. "Everything from how I felt about giving up the Heart to the dreams of Xin Jing! But I was afraid that if I did tell you guys about any of it, you'd all have the Oracle take my powers away and then you'd all abandon me! I was afraid of it being like Fadden Hills again!"

"Aw, Will.", Angelo said understanding where Will was coming from. "That wouldn't of happened. And remember, you did have some true friends in Fadden Hills."

"And they all ended up moving away.", Will said as she stopped hugging Angelo yet was still leaning against him. "You were the only friend I had left there. I could be myself around you. But during the times when we weren't hanging together, I had to get tough around the other kids that always picked on me."

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore.", Angelo said as he sat against a tree with Will still leaning against him.

"I know. It was stupid of me to think something like that.", Will said. "I should of known the girls wouldn't abandon me. But when I had to give the Heart up to Hay Lin, part of me thought that it was the Heart that gave me my friends and I was scared that I would lose it all. And because of that fear, I may of truly lost everyone!"

"No you haven't.", Angelo said. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts!", Angelo said. "You and me have been best friends for years, Will Vandom. And that's not going to end anytime soon."

"What about Matt and the others?", Will asked as she looked up at him.

"To be honest, I don't know.", Angelo said. "When it comes to Matt, I sure he'll be there for you. No questions asked."

"You can't be sure about that.", Will said sadly.

"You have a point there.", Angelo said. "But let's hope for the best."

"And the others?", Will questioned.

"Well, things may be different for a while.", Angelo said knowing what he was going to say next was going to hurt Will a bit more, with the fragile state she was in. "But I'm quite sure that things will be okay in time. Though Hay Lin might have some negative feelings towards you after all that has happened between you two and it might take some time for the emotional wounds to heal."

Will knew Angelo was right about Hay Lin. After all she said and did, Hay Lin would be keeping her distance from her for a while. Will tried to be strong but with the fragile state she was in, she couldn't hold back the tears as she began to cry again and hold onto Angelo tightly. Knowing she needed the comfort, Angelo held her close. The last time Angelo remembered Will being like this was when her father left her and her mother. He rememebers Will blaming herself for her father leaving and breaking her mother's heart. But in time, she was able to see that it wasn't her fault at all. And she became stronger from it all. And Angelo knew that, in time, Will would get through this as well and become stronger from it all.

At least, he hoped she would.

"I just wish none of this ever happened.", Will sad softly as she loosened her hold on Angelo a bit. "Kandrakar should of picked someone else to be the Quintessense Guardian."

Surprised at what Will said, Angelo uses his right index finger to tilt Will's head up so that she's looking up at him and the stern look in his eyes.

"Never say that, Will!", Angelo said. "Wishing for something like that would be the same as denying that you or I ever did something wrong. Besides, you and the girls did a lot of good together. Never forget that, Will. Never."

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile. "That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it.", Angelo said.

"So, what happens now?", Will asked pulled away from Angelo a little and sat next to him.

"Well, we go out to where the others are waiting for us.", Angelo said. "Then there will be some apologizing. And after that, the healing will begin."

"Mainly with me being alone most of the time.", Will said sadly as she rested her head on Angelo's shoulder.

"You'll be okay, Will", Angelo said. "You're a strong person. You just have to find that strenght again."

"What do you think the Council of the Known Worlds will do with me?", Will asked.

"I have no idea.", Angelo said. "The only way to know is to go out there and find out. So, let's head on out there and get this all over with."

Angelo began to stand up when Will grabs his arm and stops him.

"Wait!", Will said as she grabbed onto his arm. "Can we stay here a little longer? Just a little longer."

Angelo looks into Will's pleading eyes and sees that she's still a bit scared to face the others. Understanding her fears, Angelo sits back down against the tree and sits next to Will as he wraps his left arm around her.

"Okay, Will.", Angelo said. "Just a little longer."

"Thank you.", Will said with a small smile as she rest her head on Angelo's shoulder. "For everything."

"Everything?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said as she looked forward as she still had her head resting on Angelo's shoulder. "If it was Matt who came in here looking for me, he would of just comforted me while telling me that everything would be okay and that he'd be with me through out all of this."

"Didn't I say the same thing?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah, but you also were honest when you told me how you felt about everything.", Will explained. "You didn't hold anything back. I remember my mom telling me that a true friend is one that is honset with you when you need to hear the truth. No matter now much it hurts."

"Well, I'd want you to do the same for me.", Angelo said.

"Think the girls will be honest with how they feel?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "They may be nice about it and all, but they'll let you know how they feel."

"I guess you're right.", Will said as they both sat together. "Angelo?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"Sorry that I shot some lightning at you earlier.", Will said. "And throwing one of my energy swords at you during my fight with Hay Lin."

"Apology accepted.", Angelo said with a smile,

After about a half an hur, Will and Angelo were standing at the doors of her Healing Chamber.

"So, you ready to do this?", Angelo asked ready to leave the Healing Chamber.

"To e honest, no.", Will said. "Part of me is a bit scared, but I know I have to do this. So, let's do this!"

"Alright then!", Angelo said as Will touched the doors to her Healing Chamber. "Will?"

"Yeah?", Will asked as the doors began to open slowly.

"You look stronger already.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Thanks.", Will said returning the smile.

A few minutes earlier...

Knowing that Will and Angelo were soon coming out from Will's Healing Chamber, the Oracle sent for the others. They were of course happy to see Hay Lin up and about. Mainly Irma who hugged her best friend. But when they asked about Angelo...

"Why was he aloud to go in after Will alone?", Taranee questioned.

"To give Will the comfort she needs before she comes out to face you all.", the Oracle said.

"With all due respect, Oracle, but I'm Will's boyfriend.", Matt said. "If anything, I should be the one to give her comrfort after all that's happened."

"That's just it, Matt.", Halinor said. "That's all you would of done. Given Will comfort, when more was needed."

"What do you mean?", Matt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Had you went in there after Will, you'd of been comforting Will while telling her that everything would be okay and that you'd be with her through out all of this.", Joel said.

"Well... Yeah!", Matt said.

"But you wouldn't be honest with Will when it comes to all that happened.", Nigel said. "That's what Angelo is doing right now. He's being honest with Will and telling her about howw he feels about what happened. It sucks but he has to do it. Not just because he's the Protector, but because those two are best friends who can be honest with each other no matter how much it hurts."

"The power of friendship can be a wondeful thing.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "When the time comes, you all must be honest with Will about how you feel about all that has happened."

Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded. Each agreeing to be as honest as they can with Will. Suddenly, the doors to Will's Healing Chamber began to open slowly. Everyone looks to see Will and Angelo walking out of the Healing Chamber. Once out of the chamber, Will and Angelo look around to see the others standing there. As the doors slowly close, there's silents among them all. Then, Will takes a small step forwards and...

"Hey guys.", she said with a small smile. "How's it going?"

**A/N: Well, it may of took a while, but Angelo got Will to come out of her Healing Chamber to face the others. Now the question is, how will it all work out? Will they be angry at Will or will they be forgiving? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review.**

_**Again, I'd like to thank TTigzer for her help with this chapter. Thank you, TTigerz!**_


	38. Feelings Revealed & Confession Of Love

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_**

**_Last chapter..._**

_Suddenly, the doors to Will's Healing Chamber begin to open slowly. Everyone looks to see Will and Angelo walking out of the Healing Chamber. Once out of the chamber, Will and Angelo look around to see the others standing there. As the doors slowly close, there's silence among them all. Then, Will takes a small step forwards and..._

_"Hey guys.", she said with a small smile. "How's it going?"_

**Chapter 38:**

Evreyone was silent at first as they stood there, waiting for someone to say something. But none of the girls knew what to say. So, taking a chance, Will decided to say what she needed to say.

"I'm sorry, guys.", Will said getting their attention. "I... I should of been more honest about how I was feeling about everything. And because I wasn't, it almost cost us everything. I'll understand if you all are still angry at me about it all. I just wanted to let you all know how sorry I am."

Suddenly, Taranee walked up to Will and hugged her. Will was surprised by this, but welcomed the hug.

"Welcome back, Will.", Taranee said happy that Will was okay.

"Thanks, Taranee.", Will said returning the hug.

Once they ended their hug, Will looked towards Irma and Cornelia.

"I'm glad you're okay, Will.", Cornelia said. "But, like you said, you put us all in danger, by not telling us about how you felt and about your dreams of Xin Jing. Why didn't you tell us about how you felt about all of this?"

"I was afraid that you all wouldn't trust me anymore.", Will said. "I thought that you wouldn't want me to be a Guardian anymore and not want to be friends with me anymore."

"Are you serious?", Cornelia asked. "We're your friends, Will! If you had all these pent up feelings, then you should of came to us about them! You talk about being afraid of us not trusting you. But I feel that you couldn't trust us with your feelings!"

"And then there's Hay Lin.", Irma said trying to keep her cool. "You stabbed her with the intent of killing her! I'm just glad that it was an Astral Drop! I know that it was the circlet that messed you up, but it was the feelings you had held back that it fed off of that made you the way you were when it turned you evil! You could of came to us with your problems, Will! We wouldn't of judged you, the way you thought we would of!"

"That's enough!", Matt snapped as he walked up to Will and stood next to her. "Will's has been through enough today! She doesn't need you all getting on her case after all that has happened!"

"Actually, Matt, it's best to get this out now then later.", Halinor said. "By you trying to defend her, instead of letting the others say what they have to say, you're halting the healing that is needed for all of you to move on."

"So, you just want me to stand aside and let them get on Will's case?", Matt questioned. "I don't think so! If they really cared about Will, then they'd nack off a give Will her space!"

"Matt, stop it.", Will said softly.

"What?", Matt questioned.

"I said stop it!", Will yelled as she gave him a stern look.

"But, Will..."

"I get it, Matt.", Will said cutting him off. "You want to be there for me, like you always are. But... I should of been honest with myself and the others with how I was feeling about giving up the Heart and the dreams with Xin Jing. But instead, I kept it all to myself. And by doing that, I gave Talon what he needed to turn me against you all. The least I can do is hear what everyone has to say about it all."

"But it can wait until you've had a few days to rest!", Matt said.

"True.", Will said. "But, if I've learned anything from all of this, it's best to get it out all now that later."

"I see that you have learned from what has happened.", the Oracle said. "But I can sense that you've learned something else as well."

"Yes. I have.", Will said with a small yet proud smile.

"And what have you learned?", the Oralce said.

"That it wasn't the Heart that made me who I am today.", Will said. "It was the experiances I went through that made me the person I am today. Both good and bad. And it's those experiances that I shall take with me throughout my life."

"Once again, you have proven yourself worthy of the Guardian name, Will Vandom.", the Oracle known as Himerish said with a kind smile.

Will returned the smile sensing that the Oralce had forgiven her. But Will knew there were two more people she had to hear from. So, she turned to Taranee and...

"What about you, Taranee?", Will asked. "How do you feel about all of this?"

Taranee looked at Will not knowing what to do. She could simply say that it could wait until later and tell her, but she was afraid that she may only say half of what she wanted to say so she wouldn't hurt Will's feelings. But then she thought back to all that happened because Will didn't come to her or any of the others and decided to come clean and tell Will how she felt. Even if it might hurt her friend.

"You want to truth? Then I'll give it to you.", Taranee said as she looked Will in the face. "I'm angry! Angry at Talon for turning you against us as well as kidnapping Hay Lin! Angry at that dragon, Dragas, for almost killing Hay Lin and almost caused Angelo to die as well! But I'm also angry at you, Will! You could of came to us and told us about how you felt about giving the Heart to Hay Lin! And then there were those dreams you had of Xin Jing! If you told us about those dreams, we could of came to the Oracle about them! Maybe through him we could of discovered that it was Neta invading your dreams and did something about it all! But instead, all of this crap happens! We're all suppose to be friends! So, why didn't you come to us, Will? Why?"

Will saw the hurt and sadness in Taranee's eyes and knew that she was truly hurt by most of this. Will then reached out and pulled Taranee into a hug that the Fire Guardian accepted as she shedded a few tears. She cried a little and the others understood why. Will and Taranee were pretty close friends. Just like Cornelia and Elyon were close friends and Irma and Hay Lin were close friends. After a few minutes, Taranee ended her sobbing and pulled away from Will who had shedded a few tears of her own. Both friends smiled at each other knowing that things would be okay between them. Will then turned to face Hay Lin, but saw that she was gone.

"Where's Hay Lin?", Will questioned.

"She was here a minute ago.", Irma said.

"She must of walked off when no one was looking.", Joel said.

"So, where did she go?", Cornelia questioned as she along with everybody else looked around the area.

"I do not know.", Himerish said. "But I do know that she is no longer on Kandrakar."

"What?", the others questioned in surprise.

"She could be anywhere!", Irma said worried about her best friend.

"Then we'll search in places she knows about!", Nigel said ready to open a fold for some any of the Known Worlds.

"Wait!", Angelo said getting the attention of everyone. "I think I know where she is."

"You do?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a grin and a smile.

"Then where is she?", Joel asked.

"To where I made a promise to her.", Angelo said as he opened a fold to someplace. "I'll be right back. With Hay Lin."

Angelo then went through the fold. As it closed, Joel noticed that Angelo's chest armour and amoured gloves were sitting next to the doors of Hay Lin's Healing Chamber.

"Oh snap!", Joel said. "Angelo forgot his armour!"

"He shall be okay.", Himerish said. "For I know where he is going. And he has nothing to worry about. Come. I shall show you where he and Hay lin are."

Himerish then guided them all to the Veiwing Pool, where he looked into when he needed to see what needed to be seen. Once there, Himerish tapped the water of the pool. Once he did this, an image started to become clear. Once it was clear, everyone saw Hay Lin standing at a beach, with her eyes closed, while holding her sword that was in it's sheath. Hay Lin then opened her eyes and quickly unsheathed her sword and swung it out at the ocean while releashing a powerful blade of air that cut through the water. After seeing the blade of air fly off a great distance, Hay Lin sheathed her sword.

"Looks like you've gotten better doing that trick."

Hay Lin quickly turned to see...

But before they could see anything else, Himerish waved his hand over the Viewing Pool making the image fade away surprising the others.

"Hey!", Irma shouted as she looked at the Oracle. "What gives?"

"I do believe they deserve a bit of privacy, Irma.", Himerish said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"He has a point, Irma.", Joel said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right.", Irma said in agreement. "So, I guess we sit here and wait for them to return."

"That would be the wise thing to do.", the Oracle said with a kind smile before turning to leave the room. "And until their return, you may use the Viewing Pool to view events of your past as Guardians."

"How do we do that?", Cornelia asked.

"I shall show you.", Halinor said as she stood near the pool. "Just think of the moment you want to see and touch the water."

"Let me try this out.", Taranee said as she bent down to the water of the Viewing Pool.

Taranee thought back to when they all first beame Guardians and then tapped the water of the Viewing Pool. Once she did this, an image of the five of them standing together as Will first activated the Heart of Kandrakar appeared.

"Cool!", Irma said as they watched the scene unfold.

_Moments earlier..._

Once Angelo was through the fold, he looked around to see that he was on the right world as he saw the beautiful beach and it's clear blue waters.

"Planet Erutan.", Angelo said as he sensed Hay lin's energy. "Figures she'd come here."

Angelo then walked along the beach as the fold closed. As he walked down the beach, he could sense Hay Lin's energy get stronger letting him know that he was getting close. After about five minute of walking, she saw Hay Lin standing at the beach holding her sword with her eyes closed.

"I wonder.", Angelo said as he walked up to her.

Suddenly, he saw Hay Lin open her eyes and quickly unsheathed her sword and swung it out at the ocean while releashing a powerful blade of air that cut through the water. After seeing the blade of air fly off a great distance, Angelo saw Hay Lin sheathed her sword. A smile came to his face a he was impressed at how strong she has become.

"Looks like you've gotten better doing that trick.", Angelo said as he walked up to her.

Hay Lin quickly turned to see Angelo walk up to her. A small smile grew on her face as he got closer to her.

"Well, after all that has happened, I finally figured the secret to doing this.", Hay Lin said as she unsheathed her sword and looked at the blade of her sword.

"And that is?", Angelo asked.

"That I should feel the flow of energy around me and not try and force it out so much.", Hay Lin said as she sheathed her sword.

"You learn quick.", Angelo said as he stood next to Hay Lin as they both looked out at the ocean. "I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said. "Well, as okay as I'm going to be."

"Figured as much..", Angelo said. "So, when did you leave?"

"When Will and Taranee were hugging each other.", Hay Lin said. "I needed to clear my head. Plus, I really didn't want to face Will at the moment."

"I see.", Angelo said.

"It's just that when she stabbed the Astral Drop I made to take my place, when she knocked me down, during our fight, she meant to kill me.", Hay Lin said as he eyes began to water. "I mean, I know that it was the circlet that made her like that. But to want to kill me, after all we've been through, scares me!"

"You need to tell Will this, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "It'll do you some good to do so. Plus, I don't want you to end up like Will was when Talon turned her against us. We almost lost Will to her hidden feelings. I don't want to lose you the same way."

"I want to.", Hay Lin said. "I really do. It's just that right now, after all that happened, part of me wants to keep my distance from Will for a while."

Angelo didn't say anything as he understood how Hay Lin was feeling. She cared for Will but was a bit afraid of her at the same time.

"You think I'm wrong for not wanting to face her.", Hay Lin said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "Don't you?"

"Not at all, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "After all that has happened, you have the right to face Will when you're ready. A lot has happened and things have been said. She'll understand if you want keep your distance, from her, for a while."

"What do you think the others will think about this?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, Irma is going to have your back, yet will hope you and Will make-up.", Angelo said. "Taranee will be there to support Will, but will understand how you feel. Corny and Elyon will probably be neutral in all of this and when it comes to Will, she'll understand."

"What about the guys?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, Joel, Nigel, and Caleb will be neutral along with myself.", Angelo said which made Hay Lin smile a little. "I don't know about Matt. He may side more with Will."

"He probably will.", Hay Lin said. "And who can blame him?"

"Well, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you, Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"A Protector's work is never done.", Hay Lin joked with a grin as she looked at Angelo.

"I'm not speaking as your Protector, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he shook his head smiling. "I'm speaking as the guy who fell for you that day when I was helping you with your Spring cleaning. Literally. The guy who loves to see your smile. The guy who would do his best to protect you even if he loses his powers. I'm speaking as Angelo Vanders. The guy who loves you, Hay Lin."

Hearing that made Hay Lin's eyes water before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After their kiss they looked into each others eyes while holding on to each other still.

"I love you too, Angelo.", Hay Lin said smiling her happiest smile.

They were about to kiss again when Angelo fell backwards with Hay Lin in tow! They fell to the ground laughing a bit before they looked each other in the eyes smiling. They then shared a loving kiss, both happy to be together after all that has happened. After their kiss, Hay Lin rolled off of Angelo and laid next to him on the beach. Both looking up at the beautiful clear blue sky wondering about the future.

"Things will never be the same.", Hay Lin said. "Will they?"

"Afraid not.", Angelo said. "But then again, change is good. As long as you work on it being a good change."

"I'd like that.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Me too.", Angelo said as they both continued to look up at the sky.

Both hoping and praying for everything to work out for them all.

**A/N: Well, so far things are somewhat working out for our heroes. Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia told Will how they felt about what happened. And Will accepted what they had to say. Now all that's left is for Hay Lin to face Will. How will that turn out?**

**Please review.**

_**AGAIN, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


	39. Hay Lin And Will & Couples' Alone Time

**Chapter 39:**

After spending a good half an hour together on Erutan, Hay Lin and Angelo returned back to Kandrakar. Once through the fold they, saw that they were standing in front of the doors to the Guardians' Healing Chambers.

"Why are we here instead of the Main Hall?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because I need to get my armour.", Angelo said as he picked up his chest armour and put it on along with his armoured gloves.

"Oh.", Hay Lin said as Angelo finished putting his armour on.

"So, you ready to meet up with the others?", Angelo said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "I think I am."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so.", Hay Lin said with a smile as they made their way to the Main Hall where they figured the others were.

As for the others, they had just finished watching a few images from a few of the girls' past adventures.

"Well, that was an interesting look on things.", Irma said. "I still find it hard to believe that we were able to go all elemental like that against Cedric."

"I wonder if we can do that again.", Will pondered.

"Who knows.", Cornelia said. "The better question is that if we do, can we gain control of those forms."

"Maybe if we work at it, we can.", Taranee said. "But for now I say we put it on hold."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Irma said.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Hay Lin and Angelo walking towards them holding hands.

"And where were you, young lady?", Irma asked Hay Lin jokingly while tapping her right foot while having her hands on hips. "Hmmm?"

Seeing this made Hay Lin giggle a little as she saw the look on Irma's face.

"I'm sorry, Irma.", Hay Lin said with a grin. "I just needed to clear my head a bit."

"I see.", Irma said as she got closer to Hay Lin. "So. What happened with you and Angelo?"

"Nothing you need to know about.", Angelo said as he ruffled Irma's hair.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the hair!", Irma said. "Oh great! I'm starting to sound like Corny!"

"Hey!", Cornelia yelled getting a laugh out of the others.

As the laughing died down, Hay Lin looked over at Will as she stood next to Matt. As she looked at Will, Hay Lin knew that she had to tell Will how she felt or else end up like her.

'This is it.', Hay Lin thought to herself as she walked up to Will. 'Now or never.'

Will was the first notice Hay Lin walking towards her.

'This is it.', Will thought to herself as Hay Lin got closer to her.

Once they were face to face, Will gave Hay Lin a small smile that she returned. The others said nothing as they waited for Hay Lin to say what she had to say. After a few seconds, Will decided to make the first move and...

"Hay Lin, I'm..."

Hay Lin held up her right hand, stopping Will from continuing what she was about to say. Hay Lin then looked at Will and...

"I have to be honest with you, Will.", Hay Lin said knowing she had to get this out. "I understand why you kept your feelings about giving up the Heart, to yourself. But when you started having those dreams about Xin Jing telling you to take back the Heart, you could of at least went to the Oracle about it. But instead you kept it to yourself fearing that we'd stop you from being a Guardian and stop being your friend. We would never do that to you! And when it comes to the circlet, I know that the circlet brought out your darker side. But it was your hidden feelings that the circlet fed on that gave it, it's power over you. And then during our fight, you ran my Astral Drop through, thinking it was me! Do you know how it feels to see one of your good friends try and kill you? And enjoy it? That hurts more than you'll ever know!"

"I'm sorry.", Will said sadly, sensing how hurt Hay Lin was.

"I know, Will.", Hay Lin said. "Really, I do. But I'm going to need my space from you for a while. I don't know how long, but I just need my space. Please try and understand."

"I... I understand.", Will said knowing something like this was going to happen.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said before she turned to walk back to Angelo. "Now I'm heading back to Earth. You want a lift, Grnadma?"

"Nah.", Yan Lin with a smile and the wave of her hand. "I think I'll stick around here for a while and hang with Halinor."

"Okay,", Hay Lin said with a smile as she opened a fold for Earth. "See you later, Grandma.", she said before she went through it.

"See ya, guys.", Angelo said before he followed behind Hay Lin.

"Wow!", Nigel said as the fold closed. "I've never seen Hay Lin like that before."

"Me neither.", Joel said. "But at least she didn't snap and get all angry."

"That's Hay Lin for you.", Irma said with a grin. "She never could hate anyone."

"You okay?", Matt asked Will as he placed a comfoting hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah.", Will said with a small smile. "I mean after all that has happened, who could blame Hay Lin for wanting to keep her space from me?"

"Don't worry, Will.", Taranee said. "I'm sure everything will be work out before you know it."

"Taranee is right.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to Will. "It'll take a lot more than this to break the five of you up. Besides. In the end, you came through for everyone, Will. Never forget that. And never lose hope in yourself, or your family and friends."

"For in the end, it is those close to you, that care for you the most.", Halinor said with a kind smile. "Believe me when I say that is what got us through many of our missions when we were Guardians. And it will be the same for all of you as well."

Everyone agreed with what Yan Lin and Halinor had said. And they all knew that things would work out in the end. Later that day, our young heroes along with Yan Lin, headed back to Earth. Once back on Earth, they saw that it was getting near sunset and the guys decided to walk their girlfriends home.

**_Taranee & Nigel_**

"Well, today was quite a day, huh?", Nigel said as he was walking Taranee home.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as they turned a corner. "One that I won't forget anytime soon."

"Still worried about Will?", Nigel asked.

"A little.", Taranee said. "I mean what if things don't work out between her and Hay Lin? What will we do then? Will we still be able to work together as Guardians, or will Hay Lin request that we replace Will with someone else? I don't want to think it, but it's there! And I'm afraid that it'll happen!"

"And there's no shame in that, Taranee.", Nigel said as he stopped Taranee and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've seen friends fight. Heck! I've had a fight or two with Matt and Joel over which song to sing at a gig a time or two. But in the end it all works out. And it'll work out between Will and Hay Lin."

"You really think so?", Taranee asked.

"Yes, I do.", Nigel said. "You just got to have faith that it will."

"Thanks, Nigel.", Taranee said as she hugged Nigel. "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Taranee.", Nigel said as he returned the hug.

After they ended their hug, Nigel continued walking Taranee home.

**_Irma & Joel_**

"I still can't believe this all happened!", Irma said Joel was walking with her back to her home. "It's almost like what happen with C.H.Y.K.N.! Only in our case, Will was turned againxt us against her will! And then there's Hay Lin! To have to fight Will to save her was just nuts! That Talon jerk really did a number on us!"

"That he did.", Joel said. "But at least we're all still here. Alive and well."

"That's true.", Irma said. "But you know something. Things won't be the same anymore. Hay-Hay is going to take things more seriously from now on. And Will is going to have to work more on her confidence. I never knew that she felt the way she did, until today. I mean for her to think that it was the Heart that brought us together is just nuts! I mean we all became friends before we became Guardians. We weren't that close but we were still friends. And even if we didn't become Guardians, I still think we would of became closer friends."

"Well, if that's what you believe, Irma, then hold on to that belief.", Joel said as they stopped at a crosswalk waiting to cross. "For it may be that same belief that helps keep you all together. Believe me when I say that a strong friendship can keep one going for a long time."

Irma looked at Joel with a smile that he returned. She then gave him a kiss that he returned.

"So can a strong relationship.", Irma said with a smile as they crossed the street.

"Amen to that.", Joel said with a smile as they continued on their way to Irma's home.

_**Cornelia & Caleb**_

"So, you still worried about Will and Hay Lin?", Caleb asked as he was walking Cornelia home.

"A little.", Cornelia said. "I mean, all of this could of been avoided if Will had just been honest about her feelings. But instead all of this happens."

"Well, we'll just have to hope and pray things work out in the end.", Caleb said. "Believe me when I say that's what got us rebels through some tough days and nights."

"Yeah, but you never had anyone turned against you.", Cornelia said.

"Need I remind you about what happened when Aldern was accidently entralled by Elyon when we were fighting against Phobos?", Caleb questioned with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.", Cornelia said. "I forgot about that."

"He may of been enthralled, but I knew that deep down he want to make peace for the sake of all of us.", Caleb said. "And if Phobos hadn't pull his trick, it may of happened."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said. "But this is a bit different."

"True,", Caleb said. "But in the end, Will, like Aldren, was freed. And I believe that Will and Hay Lin will be alright. It may take some time, but they'll be okay. They just have to adjust to their roles in life, as Guardians."

"Just like me, Taranee and Irma have to as well.", Cornelia said with a grin. "I mean to think that Hay Lin is a decendant of Xin Jing is quite amazing. And now that she's the Keeper and our new leader is still something to take in. But I have to admit, she's done a pretty good job so far."

"That's because she's learned most of what she knows from Will.", Caleb said. "That's what leaders do. They learn from experiance."

"So, you think everything will be okay?", Cornelia asked.

"As long as you all believe in yourselves, it will be.", Caleb said as they neared the apartment building Cornelia lives in.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said before she kissed Caleb in the cheek. "For being a great boyfriend. And for the advice."

"No problem.", Caleb said as they contiued on their way. "No problem at all."

_**Will & Matt**_

"Thanks for bringing me here, Matt.", Will said as she and Matt were sitting in the park. "I'm not in the mood to go home yet."

"I'm your boyfriend.", Matt said with a smile. "It's my job to be there for you."

"I know.", Will said with a small smile. "But after all that has happened, I'm glad that there's at least one thing that's going for me."

"Hey, I've been in your shoes.", Matt said. "After the whole Shagon thing, you got me to talk about how I felt about the whole ordeal. I didn't want to, but you got me to. And you know something? I felt a bit better afterwards."

"So, you're saying that I should of talked about how I felt.", Will said. "Just like everyone else is saying."

"Pretty much.", Matt said. "But I take it that you already did that with Angelo in your Healing Chamber."

"Actually, yeah. I did.", Will said. "Don't take take it the wrong way, Matt. But it's just that if it was you that came in there, you would of been all comforting with me. But Angelo was a bit more direct with me and told me how he felt about what happened. Which got me to open up about my feelings."

"I could of been honest about that!", Matt said.

"Oh really?", Will questioned with a smirk. "What about when Irma and Cornelia were telling me how they felt about what happened?"

"Well, that's different.", Matt said. "After all that has happened, I figured that you needed your space for a while."

"That's very thoughtful of you.", Will said. "But to be honest, I do feel a lot better after the girls told me how they felt. If only I was honest with how I felt in the beginning. Then none of this would of happened."

"Well, it's over now.", Matt said. "All we can do now is move forward and hope for the best."

"Thanks, Matt!", Will said as she hugged him. "For being here for me now."

"Like I said before.", Matt said smiling as he returned the hug. "I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to be there for you."

Will then leaned up and kissed Matt. Matt had no problems returning the kiss.

"I love you.", Will said to Matt.

"I love you, too.", Matt said as they sat in the park watching the Sun set slowly.

As for Hay Lin and Angelo, they were in Angelo's apartment. The fold Hay Lin had opened to Earth had led to Angelo's apartment where they are now laying on his sofa enjoying each other's company.

"How do you feel about all of this?", Hay Lin asked Angelo as they laid on the sofa.

"Honestly? I'm glad that everyone is okay, yet upset about how it all went down.", Angelo said. "Who'd of thought that Talon, and the others, would of been able to use Will's like that? I never thought they would do something like that."

"Well, maybe it was the energy they got from the Dark Crystal shards, that made them Dark Wing Knights, that changed the way they were.", Hay Lin said.

"Maybe.", Angelo said. "I just hope that if they're made Stationed Wing Knights, they'll remember what it means to be Wing Knights again."

"Irma told me about you pleading with the Wing Knight High Council members that were there about giving Talon and his team a chance to prove themselves.", Hay Lin said with a playful smirk.

"I just figured that if given the chance, they'd be able to change.", Angelo said.

"It could happen.", Hay Lin said. "I just hope that we don't have to see them for a long time."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said as he held Hay Lin close. "You won't have to worry about that."

"To think that this little talisman can cause so much trouble.", Hay Lin said as she pulled out the Heart and stared at it.

"It may cause some trouble.", Angelo said. "But, in the right hands, it can do a lot of good. Never forget that, Hay Lin."

"I won't.", Hay Lin said as she put the Heart away and turned to face Angelo as he held her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

**A/N: Well, Hay Lin told Will how she felt and things are somewhat okay between them. Will things really work out for everybody? Or will they get worse? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	40. Epilogue

**Chapter 40:**

_Many weeks later..._

**_Hay Lin's POV_**

Well, Summer Break is over and another school year has begun! Oh joy! I'm being sarcastic, mind you. But I must say, that a lot has happened in the last few weeks. For one thing, Talon, Neta, Jeron, Larra, and Victor had their trial. All of us were there as witnesses to give our testimonies. So much for not seeing them for a long time. By the end of their trial, they were totally found guilty of all that they have done. But instead of being sent to the prison planet of Norrag, the Wing Knight High Council decided to go with what Angelo suggested and made the five of them Stationed Wing Knights on planet Vunos. Last we heard, they're doing pretty good. They've been proecdting Vunos fron any and all threats that come it's way. I guess Angelo was right about them remembering why they became Wing Knights in the first place. At least I hope they have.

As for the Meridian Kingdom, the people are rebuilding their homes and doing fine. Whenever we get the chance, me, the girls, Angelo, Nigel, Joel, Matt, and Huggles help out with the rebuilding. And with Elyon and her powers, the rebuilding has been coming along well! And Cornelia is enjoying the time she gets to spend with Caleb and Elyon. Can't say I don't blame her. Now when it comes to me, Taranee and Irma, we're taking the time to enjoy having boyfriends that we can share our secret lives with. Without all the battling evil, that is.

Oh! I almost forgot! Angelo has made Nixx, Pixx, and Tarla Deputy Protectors! Tarla comes to Earth every once in a while with herself glamoured. She and Taranee have gotten along pretty well. Nixx and Pixx mostly hangout at Angelo's place. Whenever we go there to hangout, Pixx gets on Irma whenever she goes to far with the joking around. Irma may be my best friend, but it's way to funny seeing Pixx get on her.

Now when it comes to me and Will, well, Angelo was right. Matt was there for Will, while the other boys were neutral. Cornelia and Elyon were neutral as well, while Taranee was there to support Will, but understood how I felt. Irma, of course, had my back, yet hoped for me and Will to make-up. And Angelo was neutral. yet was there for me and Will both. Now you're wondering if things have worked out between me and Will. Well...

**_Normal POV_**

"Hurry up you guys!", Irma said as she and Joel were a few steps ahead of the others. "I have one last coupon for free eggrolls with any meal at the Silver Dragon! And I'm hungry!"

"Didn't you eat your Lunch today, Irma?", Joel questioned as they all were walking down the sidewalk.

"Yes!", Ima said. "But I'm a growing girl!"

"She keeps this up and she'll be growing more than she needs to be.", Caleb said making Cornelia giggle a bit.

"I heard that, Rebel-Boy!", Irma said. "I'll have you know that I have a perfectly fine figure! Unlike a certian super skinny blond!"

"Excuse me?", Cornelia questioned while glaring at Irma.

"You heard me scrawny!", Irma teased while skipping away.

"Oh you are so done for, Lair!", Cornelia snapped as she ran after Irma.

"Catch me if you can, Hale!", Irma laughed as she ran off with Cornelia right behind her.

"Well, they'll never change.", Will said with a grin.

"I don't see it happening anytime soon.", Hay Lin said grinning.

"If I were you two, I'd go after them.", Nigel said to Caleb and Joel grinning.

With a tiring sigh, Caleb and Joel ran after Cornelia and Irma to stop the two girls from beatting each other up.

"It's never a dull moment with those two.", Taranee said as they watched Irma run from Cornelia.

"Those two deserve their own show!", Will laughed.

"Can you picture it if we had our own show?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I can see it.", Matt said.

"And I can see Corny and Irma trying to hog the spotlight!", Angelo laughed getting a laugh out of the others.

As they were walking and laughing, Hay Lin and Will looked at each other smiling before hanging their arms around each other while continuong their walk towards the Silver Dragon. After all that had happened, they were still good friends. Both were a little bit wiser and a little bit stronger. And it would be that wisdom and strenght that would get them through the future battles that laid ahead for them.

**_Hay Lin's POV_**

And that's what happened! In the end everything worked out in the end. Me and Will are even better friends than we were before, and life is pretty good. Aside from any dangers we'll be facing sooner or later. And throughout it all, I've learned something about myself.

I may be the true Keeper of the Heart, but I wouldn't be a good Keeper without the greai friends and beloved that I have with me. And for that, I thank you Lord.

_Thank you._

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Well, that's that! Everything worked out in the end. Friendships are stronger. Relationshipd are better than they were before. And Irma and Cornelia are still the same. All in all, a happy ending for everyone. I hope you liked reading my story/ Cause I liked writting it. And now, I'm off to work on another one of my stories. Peace out ya'll!**

**Please review.**


End file.
